<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【盾冬盾】The Fool in the Mirror镜中的傻瓜 by shuiyuejinghua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455903">【盾冬盾】The Fool in the Mirror镜中的傻瓜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuiyuejinghua/pseuds/shuiyuejinghua'>shuiyuejinghua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Tower, Awkward First Times, Bearded Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Comic Book Science, Depression, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Memes, Mental Health Issues, No mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Tony Stark, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Shrunkyclunks, Suicidal Steve, Suicidal Thoughts, Switching, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Touch-Starved, Trauma, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>133,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuiyuejinghua/pseuds/shuiyuejinghua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>复仇者、神盾局和全世界都极大地低估了史蒂夫•罗杰斯正在遭受的痛苦。<br/>在那晚险些成功的自杀尝试之后，史蒂夫发现了支持omega计划，他绝望地想要摆脱脑海里的战场，于是他要求拥有一位支持omega。<br/>巴基•巴恩斯上场：退役海军陆战队员，千禧世代，被截肢者，兄长，儿子和支持omega，他可能，只是可能，可以帮助一位破碎的alpha在21世纪治愈。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 镜中的傻瓜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457597">The Fool in the Mirror</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist">thepinupchemist</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>镜中的傻瓜</p>
<p>本章BGM: Slow Disco – St. Vincent</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这个念头第一次出现的时候，史蒂夫正被一大团在时代广场四周闪烁的五彩斑斓所包围。他已经进行了一次尝试——一次他以为能够彻底抹掉他在地球上存在的尝试。但事实并非如此，他死里逃生，再次出现在了比一切想象都要陌生的世界里。</p>
<p>所有人都不在了，他们说佩吉只是偶尔才能想起他，尽管他从未鼓起勇气去看望她。她可能认不出他的想法使他恐慌，过去时代留下的唯一一个人也许不记得他了，而现代没有人了解他，这一切都深深戳在他的伤口上。</p>
<p>而他们仍希望他战斗。</p>
<p>史蒂夫不再隶属于陆军，现在，很显然，他属于一个叫做神盾局的组织，他没有反对，只是因为佩吉参与建立了这个组织。</p>
<p>史蒂夫完成了他们要求他做的每一件事，全心全意地投入——不顾一切地，娜塔莎这么对他说过——在找上门来的每一场战斗中。他想象过也许某一场战斗会终于结束了他的生命，但没有。每一次都置之死地，但由于他的新队友们顽固的忠诚，史蒂夫挺过了每一场战斗，尽管伤痕累累，鲜血淋漓，但是史蒂夫仍在痛苦地活着。</p>
<p>在灭霸与世界末日的承诺降临的时候，史蒂夫觉得似乎终于要结束了，所有这一切。也许如果他活到了最后，就可以停止战斗了。但他活了下来，几乎所有人都活着——拜某种奇迹所赐——战斗只留给他短暂的喘息时间，一旦他的伤口愈合，流血的召唤又来了。所以一切仍在继续，周而复始。</p>
<p>直到灭霸到来，他才意识到<em>我想死</em>这件事。曾经这只是个心血来潮的想法，与世界告别再也不拿起盾牌，只是安慰自己的幻想。他的告别将是如此决绝，如此明确，绝不会有人再见到他，他可以死，他想要死，死亡也许是他逃脱的唯一出路。</p>
<p>史蒂夫整夜整夜地醒着，感觉疲乏至极，等待下一次<em>集结</em>的召唤，等待下一场战斗的到来。</p>
<p>失眠的夜晚转化成难捱的白天，极度疲累使他的躯体痛苦不堪。为了旁人，他尽全力撑着，但当他独处的时候，这个念头就会悄悄爬出来。<em>我想死</em>。复仇者不需要他，他可以把美国队长的头衔传给山姆，现在这个世界上有那么多超级英雄，史蒂夫是多余的。</p>
<p>成为多余的人？没有比这更明显的解脱了。他的多余意味着没人再需要他了，与从前相比，越来越多的人能够为保卫地球而战，史蒂夫不过是个好看的门面而已。</p>
<p>这个念头最终在一个没有星星的夜晚出现了。雨点像子弹一样敲击着史蒂夫在复仇者大厦里的公寓的窗子，雨声在空荡的墙壁间回荡，奢华的极简主义用令人窒息的单调淹没了全部空间。</p>
<p>史蒂夫能够在很多事情中幸免于难，史蒂夫<em>已经</em>在很多事情中幸免于难了。</p>
<p>但是纵身从复仇者大厦顶楼跳下，摔在无情的混凝土上？不太可能。</p>
<p>下定决心，史蒂夫把那本并没有在读的书放到一边——来自应读书单上的一本。他站起来，光着脚，穿着运动裤，悄无声息地离开了公寓。史蒂夫选择了摄像头较少的楼梯去顶层，爬楼时冰冷的水泥压在他裸露的脚底上，一种对他即将去做的事情的预兆。他走路时，时间似乎停滞了，既像蜂蜜一样粘稠缓慢，又像心跳一般清晰快速。</p>
<p>当史蒂夫终于走到大厦楼顶时，他向外推开金属大门，任雨水浇透了他的衣服，任双脚在光滑的地面上打滑。暴风雨给这座城市带来一种奇异的寂静，在这个高度上，喧嚣的建筑和嘈杂的交通统统消失不见了。</p>
<p>史蒂夫穿破汹涌的雨幕走到大厦边缘，一根安全栏杆连接着一堵不对称倾斜的墙。他握拳攥紧栏杆，探头凝视下方，光线从每一处潮湿的表面反射出来，混成一团令人目眩的颜色。</p>
<p>这绝对会了结了他。</p>
<p>史蒂夫紧紧抓住墙壁，将他的身体拽过冰冷的金属栏杆，他的皮肤在打滑，身子向前踉跄了一下。他惊讶地倒吸了一口气，用左手固定住了自己，太过用力以至于将他毫无保护的手掌刮伤，只有超级士兵的力量才能阻止他下坠。</p>
<p>在他的胸膛里，史蒂夫的心跳得像狂野的擂鼓，他咽下喉咙里的哽咽，颤抖地吸了一口气。</p>
<p>一种奇异而平静的感觉温暖着他的身体，在跳跃的底端，将不会再有战斗，也许他又会回到老朋友中去，或者也许有一床舒适的虚无的毯子在等着他沉睡的躯体。无论接下来会发生什么，都不关他的事了。</p>
<p>够了。</p>
<p>史蒂夫抬起一只脚，闭上双眼，然后——</p>
<p>“队长！停下！”</p>
<p>史蒂夫转过头去，“该死的，贾维斯”，他喃喃自语道。</p>
<p>穿着全套钢铁侠盔甲的托尼站在通往屋顶的门口，面罩没有合上，深色的头发贴在前额上。他伸出一只手，手掌摊平。透过大雨和金属，史蒂夫闻不到托尼身上干净的香气，只有下雨时的尘土和他自己精疲力尽的气味。</p>
<p>“你不会想这么做的”，托尼语气坚定地说。</p>
<p>史蒂夫摇了摇头，一种忧郁的东西扯着他的脸，拉出了一个对笑容的拙劣临摹。</p>
<p>“你知道的”，史蒂夫回答说，“我能在很多事情中幸存——大部分事情，但是从这么高摔下去？掉到那种地面上？我和其他人一样”。他用空闲的手做了一个炸开的动作，“啪嗒”。</p>
<p>“你—为什么—”，托尼结结巴巴地说，他最终停在了这句话上，“拜托千万不要这么做”。</p>
<p>“你们不再需要我了”，史蒂夫解释，“世界在好人手里，我很确信这一点”。他将目光从托尼身上移开，重新注视着脚下纠缠的水流与灯光。</p>
<p>“我一点儿都不在乎”，托尼回答道，“我根本不在乎你为这个世界做了什么或者随便，这不是重点。这就是问题所在吗？一些操蛋的二十世纪四十年代关于有用性的观点？你是个人，队长，这就是你要活着的全部理由。”</p>
<p>“不，我不是这样的”，史蒂夫说，“我只是个傀儡，是政治宣传的工具，是一种概念，是一个士兵，我不是一个人，没人这么认为—即使是你。”</p>
<p>直到这时，omega悲痛的刺鼻气味才在雨中弥漫开来。</p>
<p>“这是因为我们见面那天我说过的话吗？因为我没有—我不是那个意思，我保证。”</p>
<p>“你是的”，史蒂夫温和地否认，“不过没关系，你是对的。”</p>
<p>“我是？不！我不是！我一点都没说对，当我把事情搞砸的时候，承认这一点会让我生理性疼痛，但是我承认了，对吧？我承认了。听着，你从那儿下来，我帮你。你可以跟理疗师或者什么人谈谈，我有一个，她很好。你没有——天呐—就，拜托，我要说什么你才肯从那儿下来？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫将他的注意力转回到托尼身上，及时捕捉到了对方若有所思的皱眉，“如果你不用再当队长了呢？如果你暂时只做史蒂夫·罗杰斯呢？你可以—我不知道—去大溪地，或者建一套Tinder资料（译注：Tinder是相亲网站），或者开始玩极限飞盘，做任何事。世界是属于你的，你只需要从栏杆边上迈一步下来，回到我这来。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫犹豫了，不做别人只做自己的想法，像诱人的线圈缠住了他的心脏。托尼一定察觉到了他的一丝不确定，因为他像兴奋的水蛭一样仅仅咬住了这个切入点，“你可以做任何你想做的事。佩珀在周三上尊巴课，我打赌要是有人跟她一起去的话，她一定会吓坏了。你就是，真诚又糟糕，只要你需要，你可以一直放下盾牌，不再战斗。”</p>
<p>这番话在史蒂夫的脑海里引起了一阵难以名状的波动，不再战斗，这真的可以是他的选项吗？他不这么认为，不过既然托尼说这会发生，那他就会让他发生，托尼似乎永远能够得到他想要的。</p>
<p>史蒂夫叹了口气，如果托尼没有坚持到底，这些栏杆还在，底下的混凝土地面像太阳会升起一般稳定，如果他需要它们，它们仍旧存在。</p>
<p>痛苦和绝望充斥着他的鼻腔，在史蒂夫犹豫不决的某个时刻，托尼慢慢靠近了，他全副武装的手离史蒂夫只有几英寸远。</p>
<p>“不再战斗”，史蒂夫重复道。</p>
<p>“我发誓，队长—史蒂夫，不再战斗。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫最后看了一眼他脚下的街道，然后抬头与托尼对视。</p>
<p>他把手交给托尼握紧。</p>
<p>不再战斗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>与大众普遍认为的相反，史蒂夫的确知道如何使用谷歌。</p>
<p>屋顶事件发生后第二天早上，他比以往任何时候都更努力地在谷歌上搜索。在此之前，他的搜索对象主要是清单上的物品，或者是他还没学会如何操作的机器，或者是网上购物，这样他不需要面对复仇者大厦以外的人就能得到他需要的东西。一把胡子，一副眼镜和一顶棒球帽能做的很有限——还是有太多人可以认出他来，向他索要自拍、签名、握手或者拥抱。史蒂夫回到家时，浑身都会散发着一股他想要远离的一大堆陌生人触摸的气味。</p>
<p>——所以，网上购物。</p>
<p>他的笔记本电脑边上放着一杯咖啡，他的手指飞速地点击着他敢于说出的最诚实的搜索结果。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>失眠</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>做噩梦</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>呼吸困难多汗</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>感觉没什么是真实的</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我想死</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>成千上万的搜索结果成段成段地用可能的诊断结果轰炸他——创伤后应激障碍(ptsd)、重度抑郁、广泛性焦虑症。各种信息显示他的症状可能是很多原因导致的，就像一个脑袋众多的九头蛇一样难以追踪。</p>
<p>最终，史蒂夫得到了一个最可能的原因。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>创伤后应激障碍</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他浏览着描述，关于那些熟悉的痛苦、噩梦与令人大口喘气的恐慌，或者那些空虚与解离他思想和身体的巨大鸿沟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>治疗</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>史蒂夫拖动滚动条跳过那些药物治疗的部分，任何可以帮助像他这样的人的药物，都需要根据他的超级士兵新陈代谢重新配方，这意味着得有无数个小时的工作浪费在他破碎的大脑上。</p>
<p>接下来是心理治疗，但他退缩了，他无法接受有人拿着写字板分析他的生活，给他的痛苦打分，与纸上的分数相匹配。也许心理治疗对托尼有效，但是史蒂夫不想对一个陌生人倾诉他思想里最黑暗的部分，尤其是过去的可怕事件和对未来深入肺腑的恐惧。从冰里出来以后，神盾局给他指派了一名心理治疗师，她很善良，但她没有能力解析出根植在他心里那些独特的创伤。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>互助小组/</em> <em>集体治疗</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>不。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>支持Alpha/Beta/Omega</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>史蒂夫停顿了一下，神盾局从未将这个——不管这是什么——作为一个选项提供给他。喝了一大口咖啡，他仔细看了后面的详细介绍。</p>
<p>“支持A/B/O用于临床表现最严重的创伤和精神疾病患者，支持A/B/O是由联邦政府支付费用的志愿者服务，因此该服务需要严格的申请流程。”</p>
<p>“如果满足与支持A/B/O共同生活的条件，接下来的步骤是匹配，患者通过气味册或者一系列气味样本决定基本初始适配性，从而选择支持者。一旦患者选定了一种气味，下一步是患者与可能的支持者间面对面交流，双方可以深入提问，以确定除了已建立的气味适配性之外的性格适配性。交流应安排在中性的领地中，如医生的办公室、医院、心理治疗师的办公室等，以尽可能多地消除来自外界的压力。”</p>
<p>“在成功的面谈之后，患者和支持者通常会在医疗专业人士的推荐下，决定共同生活在哪方的领地中。在A/O配对的情形中，选择alpha领域的高达令人震惊的87%。与beta配对的情形中，领域的选择更加均衡，51%的患者选择了自己的领域，49%的患者选择搬到beta支持者的住所。”</p>
<p>“与支持者共同生活的好处很多，持续不断的安慰气味，将使患者的焦虑程度急剧下降。两人可以选择睡在同一间卧室——甚至是同一张床上，这两者都会抑制患者噩梦、失眠和过量睡眠的频率。在共同生活之前，支持者和患者将共同决定如何应对热潮/发情期（如果适用）”，选择与支持者共同度过热潮/发情期的患者，易怒与压力显著降低。”</p>
<p>“如果您经历过这样的创伤，如性侵、军事战斗、持续的身体或精神虐待，您很可能具备拥有A/B/O支持者的资格。拥有如自杀倾向、幻觉、自残或残害他人倾向等症状的患者，也是强有力的申请者。”</p>
<p>“在英国和加拿大，支持A/B/O无需由患者付费。在美国，有医疗保险的患者六个月的支持计划平均花费为1,058.62美元，未投保患者的平均花费为13,120.85美元。由于责任问题，该项治疗花费最高，但对于遭受创伤和/或精神疾病的患者来说，这是最成功的治疗方法。”</p>
<p>“如果您认为自己具备申请支持A/B/O的资格且有意愿进行该项治疗，请联系医疗专业人士开始申请流程。如果您不确定自己是否符合资格，您可以点击这里填写非正式问卷，让您更好地了解自己的现状。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫向后靠在椅子上，他怀疑自己可否轻松地走进一间陈旧的医生办公室，按照一般平民的标准流程申请支持者。最有可能的是，正如神盾局自己的医生、心理治疗师、数据助理、门卫在处理他们的机密工作前要进行严格审查一样，任何支持者都将面临同样的审查。</p>
<p>考虑到史蒂夫的身份，他可能需要直接从高层入手。</p>
<p>咔哒一声合上笔记本电脑，他站了起来。史蒂夫喝干了咖啡杯里剩下的东西，把它放在摇摇欲坠的碗架上，发誓一会儿一定清理干净——一个很可能会落空的承诺。</p>
<p>喘了口气让自己镇定下来，史蒂夫对空荡的屋子说，“贾维斯，请帮我接入弗瑞。”</p>
<p>“当然，罗杰斯队长。”</p>
<p>仅仅响了一声半之后，尼克·弗瑞的数字投影就从史蒂夫的手机上飞了出来。</p>
<p>“罗杰斯，这真出人意料。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫没有兜圈子。</p>
<p>“我需要一个支持者，”他说。</p>
<p>尼克脸上的表情是史蒂夫在他身上见过最惊讶的，尽管他在努力控制。很长一段时间，他都没有说话。在他重新开口之后，他说的话很简洁，“抱歉？”</p>
<p>“我需要一个支持者，”史蒂夫重复道，“alpha，beta，omega——都无所谓，我需要一个支持者，我知道你能帮我找一个。”</p>
<p>弗瑞困惑地回答道，“罗杰斯，支持者是针对那些严重情况的，当你跟我说你需要支持者，你是在告诉我你不再适合出任务了。”</p>
<p>“是的，”史蒂夫面无表情地说，“昨天夜里我差点把自己从楼顶扔下去，阻止我这么做的唯一原因是托尼的AI告诉了他我在做的事。我睡不着，我也坐不住，我会做噩梦，这些事——我想……属于惊恐发作，也许还有闪回。在1945年的时候我就试过自杀，但你把我带回来了，我需要一个支持者。”</p>
<p>沉默在他俩中间蔓延，尼克侧着头，思索片刻后说，“明天下午一位特工会把气味册拿给你。从今天起，你正式休假了。除非你改主意了？这是个严肃的决定，罗杰斯。”</p>
<p>“我不会改变想法的”，史蒂夫向他保证。</p>
<p>“那么明天下午一点，你可以等着我们。”</p>
<p>尼克挂上了电话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就气味册所包含的承诺而言，气味册本身看起来倒是一件无关痛痒的东西——一个厚厚的黑色活页夹，里面有几十个活页，每个里面都装着一个小瓶子，瓶里放着半根棉签。</p>
<p>带着气味册前来的神盾局特工，事实上，不是无足轻重的新人特工，而是娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫本人。当史蒂夫为她打开公寓门时，她没有对这个任务给出任何评论，只是把活页夹递给他，然后径直走了进去。史蒂夫拧开一个又一个瓶子，每一个都匆匆嗅了嗅，这时娜塔莎给自己倒了杯咖啡，双腿交叉盯着他。</p>
<p>“太多了”，在无声地打开24个瓶子之后，仅仅为了打破沉默，史蒂夫最终说道。</p>
<p>娜塔莎哼了一声，“与提供给普通平民的相比，这挺少的了，这本册子这么厚的唯一原因是你跟弗瑞说你不在乎第二性别。这里面大概有一百二十种气味，而平民可以从有七万多样本的数据库里挑选气味，这还只是美国而已。”</p>
<p>“嗯”，这就是史蒂夫回应的全部内容了。他把“有可能”的瓶子放在一边的咖啡桌上，每一个都是满满的诱人的气味。没有一个是完美的，但他怀疑自己能否真的找到完美的味道。</p>
<p>直到他打开了73号气味瓶。</p>
<p>气味很香甜，显然属于omega，但不知怎么回事，有些烟熏味夹杂其间。这是焦糖和香料的味道，太像家一样了，瞬间把史蒂夫带回到1928年他母亲的厨房。与其他几瓶不同，这次他没有盖上瓶盖，而是紧贴鼻子又闻了一次。尽管气味已经很陈旧了，样本是很久以前采集的，但史蒂夫仍然想要生活其间。厨房香料、烤炉里的火焰和浓浓的香甜味道让他感到头晕目眩。</p>
<p>当史蒂夫终于抬起头时，娜塔莎露出一个得意的笑容。</p>
<p>“那么”，娜塔莎说，“看来我们有一个胜出者了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在健身房的omega更衣室里，巴基·巴恩斯往自己汗湿的脸上泼了把冷水。在一组高强度锻炼之后，他的胳膊有一些酸痛，他健身时播放的快节奏音乐，正从挂在他脖子上的耳机里传出来。他喜欢在这个时候健身，这时人们尚未从朝九晚五的工作中逃走，alpha们也没开始霸占所有的力量器材。</p>
<p>如果那些alpha不炫耀着解释如何使用健身器材，他们就会问他关于义肢的事情。至少那些在楼上跑步的老年人和像他一样在大白天闲逛的人都知道，大多数去健身房的人都不希望有人打扰他们。</p>
<p>当他把橡皮筋从头发里扯出来抖开、用手指使劲拉扯汗湿打结的头发时，健身音乐停止了，一个他很少听到的意料之外的铃声嘟嘟响了起来。</p>
<p>神盾局。</p>
<p>巴基从手机上拔下耳机，用拇指划开了接听键，他简短地说，“我是巴恩斯，我正在更衣室里，请等我出来再挂电话。”</p>
<p>“我一整天都有空”，尼克·弗瑞的声音说道。</p>
<p>我去，如果尼克·弗瑞亲自打来电话，那巴基一定摊上大事了。</p>
<p>巴基没有像往常那样洗个热水澡然后换上干净衣服，而是在潮湿的T恤外穿上运动夹克，背起背包。他匆匆走出更衣室，经过前台时，半心半意地向工作人员挥了下手。</p>
<p>一踏入纽约安全的户外，他就说，“好了，发生了什么事？我刚从健身房出来，如果需要的话，我可以在30分钟内就位”</p>
<p>“虽然我很欣赏你的热情”，弗瑞慢吞吞地说，“但这次的任务需要你的支持气味。”</p>
<p>“我的支持气味？”，巴基重复道，“这又是什么情况，尼克？你为什么会为这件事给我打电话？”</p>
<p>“选择了你气味的特工是一个高级别的人”，尼克回答，“他是公众熟知的人物，任何与他有关的事都被列为让你头晕的机密。我亲自打给你是因为我需要知道你是否准备好接手这么高级别的案例，他是个很重要的人，巴恩斯，也是一个承受很多痛苦的人。”</p>
<p>在他为神盾局服役期间，巴基给少数几个特工做过支持omega。这些关系都有合同期限，没有一次发展成为充斥贺曼频道（译注：贺曼是一家电影电视娱乐公司）的伴侣或爱情故事。每个人都是神盾局工作人员，都背负着无法向亲人透露的悲剧——是一些需要其他人帮忙度过最艰难时刻的人。</p>
<p>“你能告诉我哪些细节？”他最后问道。</p>
<p>“男性，alpha，三十三岁，很重要，你得签大概五十个保密协议才能安排面谈。”</p>
<p>巴基皱着眉头朝他的公寓走去，男性alpha是最有挑战的案例——这些男性中的男性被教导不能去感受，不能哭泣，选择感受自身的痛苦是软弱的表现，那些花言巧语把这些人搞得一塌糊涂。最终，他问，“情况有多糟糕？”</p>
<p>“很严重”，尼克回答，“他似乎对你的气味特别偏爱。听好，巴恩斯，他是我团队中的一员，失去他的话——好吧，这个世界会变得比现在更烂。虽然我不想逼迫你到无法应对的境地，但这次似乎是神盾局需要你，很需要。”</p>
<p>“我到底为什么不能应对这件事？”巴基追问。他可是巴基·该死的·巴恩斯，他什么都能应对。见鬼，他可比大多数人处理的案例多，而且他还处理得像个冠军。需要支持omega的alpha究竟是怎么回事？</p>
<p>“机密。”</p>
<p>“你的意思是他比普通特工要危险？”</p>
<p>“机密。”</p>
<p>“如果我去面谈了”，巴基说，“如果他觉得我们不是他想的那样，我妈还会再见到我吗？还是会把我装进一个黑袋子里拖走？”</p>
<p>尼克嘲笑地说，“别演情景剧了，巴恩斯。如果面谈进行得不顺利，你会像离开其他不成功的支持者会面一样离开这里。你只是不能谈论它，永远不能，不论任何人、任何场合。”</p>
<p>“明白了，”巴基说。他仔细考虑了一会儿，不管这个人是谁，他需要帮助。一个身居高位的人寻求帮助意味着他得穿过地狱般的阻碍才能得到一本放在大腿上的气味册。当然，那些重要人物只能得到一本经过严格筛选的人数大幅缩减的气味册，只有这些背景合适的人才能被信任（比如詹姆斯·布坎南·“巴基”·巴恩斯：退役海军陆战队员，战俘，神盾局特工，omega权益保护者），而不是那些对正在遭受巨大伤害的重要人物公开或私下里重要的人。</p>
<p>“我有一条狗”，巴基大胆地说。</p>
<p>“他喜欢狗。”</p>
<p>“我们还得讨论一些后勤问题”，他回避说。</p>
<p>“这事不用经常发生吧”，尼克问。</p>
<p>是的，好吧，这很公平。</p>
<p>“我需要知道的所有事情都得问他本人，对吧？”巴基叹了口气。</p>
<p>“我认为你得问他。”</p>
<p>巴基抱怨了一声，但他知道接下来该做什么。可能甚至在他接电话之前，这个决定就已经做完了。巴基一生做过很多事，还将做更多事，但他绝对做不出把一个急需他帮助的人丢下这种事。这不是他父母养育成人的人，也不是他想成为的人。放弃一些家庭聚餐，在Pokemon Go上进展慢一点，这些不会杀了他的。</p>
<p>他正在做对的事。</p>
<p>“巴恩斯？你还在吗？”</p>
<p>“是的，我还在”，巴基说，“告诉我需要做什么。”</p>
<p>“明天十点钟准时到纽约办公室，别带武器，因为我们会拿走的。不要迟到，否则你会让我失望的，懂了吗？”</p>
<p>“明白，长官，还有一件事，我可以带咖啡来吗？”</p>
<p>“务必带上，我点的是海盐焦糖摩卡，大杯的，再加浓缩咖啡和淡奶泡，他喝黑咖啡。明天见，巴恩斯。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 一切交给你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>本章音乐：Close Watch – Agnes Obel</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当娜塔莎把一个厚纸文件夹扔到史蒂夫面前的桌子上时，他眨了下困倦的双眼。他坐在桌边，在一间只能被称为审讯室的房间里——也许这已经是神盾局纽约分部能找出的最中性的领地了。</p>
<p>尽管——或许是因为——要与他神秘的omega面对面交流，史蒂夫根本一刻也睡不着。没有休息，他也能比普通人存活更长时间，但最终，他还是和其他人一样，渐渐被缺乏睡眠拖垮。最后一次睡觉是在两天前（或者三天？），他尽力让自己躺床上睡了两小时。时间变得模糊起来，他又做了噩梦，浑身冷汗从沙发上弹起来。从那以后，他就不再尝试了。</p>
<p>史蒂夫戳了戳文件夹，“这是什么？”他问。</p>
<p>“你可能的支持者”，娜塔莎回答，“根据法律，你有权在见他之前阅读他的档案。”</p>
<p>“是一位男性？”史蒂夫边问边用指尖把文件夹拉过来。其实他并不偏爱任何性别或是第二性别，尽管历史书上记载了他与西方世界最著名的女性omega之一——佩吉的罗曼史。</p>
<p>史蒂夫打开文件夹的封面，里面是一副年轻海军陆战队员的肖像，一只鹰、一个地球和一只锚在他的白色帽子上闪闪发光。看到那张仰望着他的帅气的脸，史蒂夫的心漏跳了一拍。如果这张脸真的属于萦绕在他脑海里的醉人气味，这种组合可能会要了他的命。他灰蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着一张丰满的嘴巴和一个有浅窝的下巴，史蒂夫在那张照片上停留太久，当他终于抬头看时，娜塔莎朝他露出一抹微笑，挑了挑精心修剪过的眉毛。</p>
<p>“什么？他很有吸引力啊”，史蒂夫辩解道。</p>
<p>娜塔莎微微笑了一下，“我什么都没说，史蒂夫。”</p>
<p>一阵红潮背叛地爬上他的双颊和胸膛，史蒂夫绷住脸，翻到了下一页——一份详细档案的开头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>姓名</strong>：詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯</p>
<p><strong>年龄</strong>：31</p>
<p><strong>职业</strong>：退役海军陆战队员—中士军衔，支持omega，遛狗者</p>
<p> </p>
<p>背景资料按时间顺序记录了他的童年，他是乔治和薇妮弗雷德·巴恩斯的长子，也是他们唯一的儿子，他以优等生的身份从布鲁克林（布鲁克林！）的一所高中毕业，不久后就应征入伍，在此期间他服了两段兵役，第二段兵役因他被俘而结束，俘虏他的正是俘虏托尼的人——十戒帮。他失去了一条胳膊，但这并没有阻碍他前进的脚步，很显然他同意了神盾局的招募计划。他是首批受邀进入瓦坎达的外人之一，在那里，国王十几岁的妹妹对他一见倾心，给他制造了一个世界上前所未见的义肢，全部由光滑的黑色振金制成。</p>
<p>根据记录，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯在瓦坎达停留期间曾参与对抗灭霸的战斗，史蒂夫可能就站在距离詹姆斯几米远的地方，却不认识他。</p>
<p>对于一个千禧世代来说，詹姆斯·巴恩斯看起来确实同史蒂夫有诸多相似之处。</p>
<p>如果不是被敲门声打断，史蒂夫很可能会继续读下去。娜塔莎打开门，弗瑞走进来，身后跟着史蒂夫见过的最好看的男人——手里拿着星巴克的饮料。</p>
<p>“好吧”，詹姆斯打招呼说，“我给这位假设叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯的alpha带了黑咖啡，黑寡妇的是蔓越莓摩卡，我自己的是冷萃，弗瑞的是该死的基本豪华款。”</p>
<p>“如果是豪华的，这不该意味着它本身就不是基本款吗？”史蒂夫问。</p>
<p>詹姆斯歪着头，他举起星巴克杯子作为答复，说道，“这么说倒也没毛病，史蒂夫。”</p>
<p>娜塔莎拿走了她的饮料，脸上露出不冷不热的兴趣，她问，“你怎么知道我在这儿？”</p>
<p>“侥幸猜中”，詹姆斯回答，在递给弗瑞饮料时，他压低身子靠在史蒂夫对面的椅子上。</p>
<p>史蒂夫对面的男人呼应着文件夹中的男人。与照片上不同，笑纹弄皱了他的眼角，他的军队短发现在像水波一样披在肩上，一侧向后编成索尔那样维京式的辫子，一件海军呢大衣包裹住宽阔的肩膀，左袖口下面，一只金属手在刺眼的荧光灯下闪闪发光。</p>
<p>还有天呐，这个气味。装在小瓶里的味道已经变得陈腐平淡，詹姆斯·巴恩斯现在散发着史蒂夫有幸闻过的最不可思议的omega味道。凭着非凡的自制力，他重重切断了想要闻一闻空气、尽可能多地吸入omega气味的冲动。尽管相隔几英尺远，詹姆斯的气味像温暖的卷须一样爱抚着他，将他包裹在一个他以为自己早已遗忘的、散发着熟悉的家一样芳香的地方。在这么近的距离上，细微差别显露出来——除了焦糖、灶火和香料之外，还有切开的木料和干净皮肤的味道，这是日常生活里最顶端的味道。</p>
<p>史蒂夫清了清嗓子，感谢他请喝咖啡，尽管咖啡因已经无法在他体内起到与其他人相同的作用。</p>
<p>“你见到我好像一点都不惊讶”，他决定这么说。他不知道该从这次会面中期待什么，但他确实为自己做了些准备，因为即使不感到震惊，对方大概也会感到一点意外。美国队长也需要支持者，这将动摇民众期望的根基，可詹姆斯·巴恩斯就坐在这儿，从表面上看只是有些不知所措。</p>
<p>“噢，我确实被吓到了”，詹姆斯回答，“但弗瑞告诉我你很重要。不管怎样，很高兴见到你，我是巴基。”他把手伸到桌子中间。</p>
<p>“巴基？但是你的档案……”</p>
<p>詹姆斯——或者巴基——向下瞟了一眼厚纸文件夹，耸了耸肩然后回答，“在名义上我是詹姆斯，但对于朋友和家人来说，我是巴基。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫伸手和巴基握住，他轻声地说，“史蒂夫。”</p>
<p>娜塔莎和尼克都没有动一下离开房间，史蒂夫的嘴唇抿成了一条冷酷的线，他早该清楚地知道，不要指望神盾局会尊重哪怕一丝一毫的隐私。</p>
<p>史蒂夫不停地摆弄他咖啡色袖子的边缘说，“我想……你不得不接受住在复仇者大厦里，我不准住在外面。”</p>
<p>巴基挥了挥金属手阻止了他，“哇”，他说，“慢着，后勤问题可以等下再谈。我想知道你希望从支持omega这里得到什么，我们从这个话题开始，可以吗？”</p>
<p>“嗯”，史蒂夫开口，对弗瑞摊牌和对娜塔莎承认似乎是那么容易，此时这些话却像烫舌头的灰一样讲不出口。他喝着咖啡，想给自己一点时间拼凑出一两句话来，但盘踞在脑海里的念头告诉他，这个陌生人绝不能知道美国队长是个多么失败的人。一个骗子，一场恶作剧，一个破碎的人，没有一个是世人期待的样子。</p>
<p>“嘿”，巴基语气轻柔地说。他越过桌子把手放在史蒂夫的前臂上，他的手掌坚定而温暖。“如果我的气味不能使你安心的话，我跟你说——在让我进来之前，我签了那么多该死的保密协议，不论你说什么，都不会离开这个房间的。”</p>
<p>这个声明惊得史蒂夫发出一个短暂而意外的哼声，他用那只空闲的手向后捋了捋头发，但另一只仍旧顽固地贴在巴基的触碰下。</p>
<p>“我睡不着”，史蒂夫最后对他说，“我做噩梦，忍耐一下，因为我上谷歌搜了很多这方面的内容，我出很多汗也无法呼吸，所以我很确定这是恐慌发作。1945年的时候我就试图结束自己的生命，从那以后我一直在尝试，我想。托尼说我可以不再担任美国队长而去寻求帮助，我觉得这就是我需要的帮助。这样回答你的问题可以吗？”</p>
<p>巴基无声地点了点头，在一阵尴尬的沉默之后，他继续说道，“你有什么问题要问我吗？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，然后问，“你投票吗？”</p>
<p>“嗯，哼”，巴基说，然后脸红了。“我是说，哇，不好意思，是的，我投票。如果我继续，我希望接下来我做了能做的来阻止它。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫轻声笑了，“这就是我想知道的全部”，他说。</p>
<p>“好吧，我还有一个问题”，巴基承认，“我养了一条狗，她是大型混血犬，没有她我会过不好的，我可以带她一起来吗？”</p>
<p>“她叫什么？”</p>
<p>“豆子(Beans)。”</p>
<p>“是的，欢迎你和豆子一起来”，史蒂夫回应。</p>
<p>“太好了”，巴基说，他的笑容像阳光一样灿烂，“<em>现在</em>我们可以来谈谈后勤安排了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>做支持工作的时候，巴基总是轻装上阵。这是他第一次也是唯一一次，带着一条狗。几个月前他在脸书上看到一条关于意外出生的小狗需要新家的帖子，于是他从一家本地收容所领养了豆子。巴基根本无法抵挡一双忧郁的蓝眼睛的攻势（她可能有部分哈士奇血统，而且肯定还混了其他几个品种），于是在社交媒体和他自己良心的帮助下，他把一只三个月大的小狗带回了家，给她买了几乎整个宠物店的新东西。</p>
<p>昨晚，（使她困惑的是）他只打包了她最喜欢的玩具和必需品，他怀疑史蒂夫没有养狗的用品，更怀疑这将会是他接过维持时间最短的支持工作。</p>
<p>当他走进审讯室时，史蒂夫·罗杰斯的绝望已经在那里弥漫开来，巴基从未见过这么高大的人努力把自己缩得这么小。灭霸事件之后，罗杰斯鲜少露面，但巴基不怪他。人们主要分成两派：灭霸的到来是这些被强化过的人类的错，或者是这些人把他们从灭霸手中拯救了出来。</p>
<p>就巴基而言，他属于后者。灭霸似乎是那种执意清除所有人类的家伙，他才不管这颗小小的星球上是否有几个非凡的人。</p>
<p>在事件发生后的新闻发布会（在会上史蒂夫的眼下和眼中都有挥之不去的阴影，但他鲜明的形象依旧停留在巴基心中）与昨天坐在他对面这段时间里，史蒂夫蓄起了胡子，任由头发留长。看到制服与晚礼服之外的罗杰斯着实吓了巴基一跳，尽管他还是个英俊的混蛋，但看起来更像普通人了，更接近过去那些需要巴基帮助的其他alpha。</p>
<p>不过仍旧引人注目。</p>
<p>巴基很喜欢他支持过的人的气味，曾经有一两个潜在的需求者(In-Need)在会面时闻起来不太好，于是巴基结束了由他提供帮助的进程。那些后来接受他最诚心诚意帮助的人，闻起来都很令人愉悦。大多数人闻起来都很好，大多数人也并不会仅仅因为香气就排斥他人。</p>
<p>但是史蒂夫。</p>
<p>该死，那个气味。他浑身散发着城市男孩的气味——雨水、钢铁和烟草都用最好闻的方式呈现出来，表面上浮着一层上好咖啡的香气。一走进房间，巴基就不得不尽自己最大的努力，在他有幸闻到过最好的气味面前，保持表面上的冷静。天啊，这就是他喜欢闻的那种alpha。</p>
<p>出于礼貌，巴基竭尽全力才没有立刻就闻起来。</p>
<p>撇开气味不谈，史蒂夫费力冒出来的挫败感和羞耻感在尖叫着寻求那种巴基能提供的帮助。巴基想知道是不是自2011年再次露面以来，史蒂夫就一直将这些情绪推向深处、更深处、最深处，绝不允许它们像泡沫一样浮到表面——直到现在。某件事触发了开关，他再也无法承受这个负担了。</p>
<p>这不是为期六个月的合同，甚至很可能也不是为期一年的合同，这将是巴基执行过的耗时最长的支持者工作。</p>
<p>一辆时髦的黑色SUV来到巴基的公寓，载他去执行他的新任务。再一次，司机不是什么初出茅庐的特工，再一次，娜塔莎亲自带头。也许忽视史蒂夫痛苦的内疚感影响了她，如果是那样的话，他怀疑她会是否会承认，黑寡妇极少讲出她的秘密，尤其那些仅属于她自己的秘密。</p>
<p>“狗很可爱”，娜塔莎说。她按了一下钥匙扣上的一个按钮，打开了SUV的后备箱，巴基把他的两个行李箱装进去，这是他在帮助史蒂夫·罗杰斯期间所需要的全部个人物品。</p>
<p>豆子摇着尾巴，一只修剪整齐的小手拍了拍她的头作为奖赏。</p>
<p>随着后备箱啪嗒一声合上，巴基让豆子坐进后座，然后爬上了副驾。</p>
<p>“可以把后面的车窗摇下来让她把头伸出去吗？”他要求道。</p>
<p>“没问题”，娜塔莎回答，这倒是出乎巴基的意料。</p>
<p>在他们开车时，在纽约交通的嘈杂声和抽打车窗的风声谱出的交响乐中，娜塔莎向巴基投去一个尖锐的目光，她用眼神刮擦着他，就像她在神盾局纽约总部的房间里所做的那样。也许那时她认为巴基根本不够格，因为这种注视让巴基感到坐立不安。</p>
<p>虽然在为神盾局服役期间，巴基从未与娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫一同工作过，但巴基确实顺便看到过她，也顺耳听过那些故事。特工们喜欢传播有关黑寡妇的神话与传奇，他怀疑这些故事能有一半是真的就不错了，不过那也足够警告他千万不要测试她的技能。</p>
<p>“你知道”，娜塔莎说，“史蒂夫不仅对神盾局很重要，他对复仇者联盟也很重要。”</p>
<p>“他确实有一些独特的技能。”</p>
<p>“别这么迟钝”，她责备道，“其他人对这件事一无所知，只有我。史塔克也知道一些，他知道史蒂夫在寻求帮助，但他不知道他有一个支持omega。我现在明白了史蒂夫没有意识到他对我们有多重要，但我需要你确信无疑地知道我们很在乎他，非常在乎。”</p>
<p>巴基打量着她，“这算是威胁，对吧？”</p>
<p>“或许吧”，她同意道。</p>
<p>过了一会儿，娜塔莎开着SUV经过复仇者大厦，又过了整整两个街区，才拐进一条人迹罕至的街道，来到一个平平无奇的停车场。然而，她没有停车，她一直将SUV开到最底层一个最远的角落才停下，那里有一间岗亭和一条封闭的隧道，一扇用栏杆围住的大门上写着“非授权人员莫入”的字样。娜塔莎从皮包里掏出一张门禁卡扫描了一下。</p>
<p>“欢迎您，罗曼诺夫小姐”，一个机械的声音断断续续地说。大门向两边的混凝土墙退去，让他们通过。</p>
<p>他们在一条荧光灯照明的隧道里行驶了几个世代那么久，巴基回想起他和妹妹们在公路旅行时的游戏，只要在隧道内行驶就屏住呼吸，如果他现在尝试的话，大概会直接缺氧晕厥。</p>
<p>沉默了几分钟后，隧道通向了一个如洞穴般空旷的明亮车库，靠墙排列着各式豪车，五彩斑斓，形状各异，大小不一。</p>
<p>“这是托尼·史塔克的私人车库吗？”巴基问，漫无目的地看向每一辆车的底盘，毫不掩饰地惊讶于汇集在四壁内的庞大财富，数以百万计的美元装满这个漆成闪闪发光的铬黄色房间。</p>
<p>见鬼，他这是要进一个什么地方啊？</p>
<p>娜塔莎把车停在一个空位上，回答说，“是的，他喜欢根据墨镜的颜色来搭配汽车。”她没有进一步解释，尽管这种陈述留下了诸多疑问。</p>
<p>巴基和豆子一同跟着娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫穿过一排排敞篷汽车和跑车走出车库，进入一个有着相同拱顶的走廊。她领着他们经过一扇单独的门，来到电梯前，电梯没有按钮，而是扫描了她的拇指指纹。一个彬彬有礼、带着口音的声音向他们打招呼，“早上好，罗曼诺夫小姐，我想您和您的客人是来拜访罗杰斯队长的吧？”</p>
<p>“是的，”娜塔莎回答，“你需要扫描巴基的拇指指纹，他要跟史蒂夫住上一段时间。”</p>
<p>“当然，您的拇指，先生？”</p>
<p>巴基眨了眨眼，他觉得从现在开始很可能什么都没有也很可能什么都有。娜塔莎示意他把手放在一个小的方型的扫描仪上，他把拇指按在上面，一道蓝光闪烁了一秒钟，在暗下去后，还是那个声音说，“欢迎来到复仇者大厦，巴恩斯中士。”</p>
<p>“呃，谢谢……呃”，巴基停顿了一下，他不知道该如何称呼这个正在提供帮助的没有实体的声音。</p>
<p>“贾维斯”，娜塔莎补充。</p>
<p>“谢谢，贾维斯”，巴基说。</p>
<p>“我的荣幸”，贾维斯回答，电梯门打开了。</p>
<p>“史蒂夫住在82层”，娜塔莎解释道，“你得敲门才能进去，但只要史蒂夫让贾维斯知道你可以进入他的公寓，你就可以用拇指指纹解锁他的门。我不会跟你一起下电梯，此后发生的一切都是你和史蒂夫之间的，明白了吗？”</p>
<p>“是的，我明白了”，巴基对她说。</p>
<p>“很好，保持这种状态。”</p>
<p>沉默地爬升八十多层楼，气氛更沉重了。如果与其他人一同搭乘电梯，巴基也许会开口，用愉快的闲聊填补这段空闲时间，但是同黑寡妇？他不知道有什么值得谈的。除此之外，娜塔莎似乎在沉思着什么，虽然她一直盯着前方反光的不锈钢门，但是他觉得她审视的目光像有形的手一样按在他肩上。</p>
<p>门开了，贾维斯没有出声。</p>
<p>巴基拖着行李箱，豆子跟在后面。</p>
<p>“巴恩斯”，他走出来时娜塔莎喊道，“我全力支持你，别搞砸了。”</p>
<p>“明白”，他回答。</p>
<p>说到这里，电梯门合上了，巴基和豆子被留在一个讲究的现代风格走廊里。巴基左看看右看看，他对该往哪个方向走犹豫不决。在他一筹莫展时，贾维斯插了一段有用的话，“罗杰斯队长的房间在你右边，左起第一扇门。”</p>
<p>“谢谢你”，巴基心不在焉地说，豆子的注意力在四处乱转，希望可以找出这个声音所属的实体，她摇了摇尾巴。</p>
<p>在那扇门前，巴基深吸了一口气，短暂地闭上了双眼。这很大程度上依赖于接下来要发生的事情，史蒂夫·罗杰斯需要像他这样的支持omega的帮助——尽管他背景可疑，尽管他自身也有一些小问题。他不知道具体该做什么，但他清楚自己可以做到。考虑到这一点，他的拳头落在了门上。</p>
<p>门嗖地一声打开了，巴基的手还悬在半空中。史蒂夫站在门口，头发歪斜着，似乎被他的手指抓了太多次，他的眼神比在神盾局审讯室的时候还要迷失。他的汗水散发出焦虑、希望和绝望交织的味道，巴基的鼻子可以解析出这些，尽管这对于他开场白要说什么完全帮不上忙。</p>
<p>“嘿”，他决定这么说。</p>
<p>“嗨”，史蒂夫说，“请进，我一直在为你做准备。”</p>
<p>巴基一跨过门槛，一股刺鼻的漂白剂味立刻充斥着他的鼻腔。在可见范围内，至少插着三台气味扩散器，这个空间闻起来一点都不像史蒂夫的，一切都像房地产经纪人拼命清除前任主人留下的家的特征。</p>
<p>在巴基旁边，史蒂夫的双手绞在一起。</p>
<p>“嗯”，巴基绞尽脑汁说，同时解开拴在狗身上的牵引绳，“史蒂夫，这是豆子。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫蹲下来，似乎很庆幸自己有东西可以转移注意力。他伸出手给豆子嗅，她用她特有的优雅方式闻了闻，然后才决定（就像她对待遇到的每一个人一样）史蒂夫是她新交上的最好的朋友。她狂热地摇动尾巴，将爪子搭在史蒂夫的大腿上，把自己推向他的脸，高兴地舔着。</p>
<p>史蒂夫的唇间逸出一丝惊叹，他向后倒在地上，在豆子舔他脸的时候，用大手抓着她的毛发，不确定地抚摸着。</p>
<p>“嗨，豆子”，他勉强说道，直到巴基伸手帮忙，他才重新站了起来。</p>
<p>当史蒂夫再次站直，他问，“我们首先该做什么？”</p>
<p>巴基考虑了一下他的回答，在过去的支持工作中，他可能会说想把随身物品收起来或者参观一下这个地方，但他周围的环境太不对劲了，他不敢这么做。相反，他说，“我们得把这些气味扩散器关上。”</p>
<p>“什么？”史蒂夫说着垂下了脸，“为什么？”</p>
<p>“因为，史蒂夫，”巴基说，“这地方闻起来一点都不像你，这是你的领地，它理应闻起来像你。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫垂下肩膀，“我想让这个地方更……受欢迎，我不知道你觉得我的气味怎么样。”</p>
<p>“兄弟，如果我一点都不喜欢你的气味的话，我就不会出现在这儿了”，巴基告诉他，“你这么烦恼是因为你在自己家里让自己感到不舒服，alpha的领地是最需要重视的，这是你的窝，明白吗？如果你在这里感到不自在，你很难好转。让我们先解决这个，好吗？”</p>
<p>总而言之，他们收集到了十五台气味扩散器，令人印象深刻。巴基把最后一个扔进垃圾桶，内疚和羞愧的气味随即在贫瘠而不安分的空气里蔓延开来。</p>
<p>巴基走向史蒂夫，把一只手放在他的前臂上，温柔地命令道，“看着我，让我好好看看你。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫服从了，作为alpha他令人惊讶地顺从。</p>
<p>这个男人简直一团糟。</p>
<p>这个男人可能是巴基担任支持omega期间遇到的最糟糕的状况。</p>
<p>在寻求他帮助的人中，一部分疲倦、易怒、焦虑，另一部分则无精打采、意志消沉，需要指导。史蒂夫成功地将所有这些碎片层层掩埋在厚重的壳下，这个alpha身上有些东西彻底消失了，巴基原本想要播种的土地已经一片盐渍。从他蓬乱的头发和疏于打理的胡子到蓝眼睛下深深的阴影，他流露出的悲伤是如此强烈，巴基不禁疑惑为什么史蒂夫生命中的人直到现在才注意到。</p>
<p>“你上次睡觉是什么时候？”巴基问道。</p>
<p>史蒂夫揉了揉胳膊，目光又重新落在地板上，“我……呃，我不确定”，他说。至少诚实可以加分。</p>
<p>巴基点点头，“好的，我觉得我们应该从这儿开始，你需要睡觉。”</p>
<p>“我做不到”，史蒂夫无力地抗议道，“我没法放松，如果我不小心睡着了，就会做噩梦，然后惊醒，我就是做不到。”</p>
<p>“这就是我来这儿的目的，傻瓜”，巴基说着，把手搭在史蒂夫的手上。他用指关节轻轻敲打史蒂夫的手背，试图在不把史蒂夫直接推进火坑的情况下与他接触。看到史蒂夫脸上的困惑，他解释道，“我们小睡一会儿，一起。”</p>
<p>“我以为——我的意思是——我给你准备了一个房间”，史蒂夫结结巴巴地说。</p>
<p>巴基做了个鬼脸，“你想让我住另一个房间吗？那，嗯，你在神盾局可不是那么说的。”</p>
<p>“不，我——我确实希望你和我在一起”，史蒂夫立即说，“但我不想让你觉得不舒服。”</p>
<p>“好吧，”巴基慢吞吞地说，“让我们直说吧，这个安排？不是为了我的。如果有什么是我不喜欢的，我会毫不犹豫地告诉你，但我想让你知道你是第一位的。你让我在你睡觉的时候陪着你，那我们就这么做，如果直接这样会让你紧张的话——嗯，过来。”</p>
<p>“什么？”</p>
<p>“到这儿来”，巴基鼓励道，把史蒂夫拉近了一点。他仰起脖子，露出喉咙，命令道，“闻闻我。”</p>
<p>“<em>什么</em>？”</p>
<p>“闻闻我”，巴基重复，“会有帮助的，我保证，你选出了我的气味，还记得吗？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫点点头，他没有立即遵照巴基的指令行动，而是犹豫不决地四处乱看，一动不动地站在原地。巴基没有责备他，也没有把史蒂夫拉得更近，相反，他等着史蒂夫采取行动，做出属于他的决定。不知怎么回事，选择忠于自己对他而言似乎非常挣扎。</p>
<p>现在正是练习改变这种状况的最佳时机。</p>
<p>至少整整一分钟过去了，史蒂夫仍旧纹丝不动，但当他终于开始行动的时候，他做得很果断。他转向前，用一只手臂圈住巴基，手掌轻轻放在巴基的腰背部，把他们的身体紧紧拉在一起。然而，在他闻之前，史蒂夫还是在巴基脸上搜寻了一圈，没有发现任何反对意见，于是他把鼻子埋进巴基的颈窝里，深深地吸了口气。</p>
<p>巴基不知道史蒂夫多久没有积极的人际接触了，更不用说沉浸在高度适配的omega气味中，顷刻之间，他就变得温顺起来，肌肉松弛下来，四肢也放松了。一声哀鸣从史蒂夫喉咙里冒了出来，巴基哼了一个同情的声音，他用义肢的手指抚弄史蒂夫未洗过的头发，将他的头轻柔地抱在手中。</p>
<p>“这太尴尬了”，史蒂夫对着巴基的喉咙抱怨道。</p>
<p>“不，不是的”，巴基回答，“人类需要接触，他们需要气味，当你否认这些事的时候，你在伤害自己。只要你需要，我们可以一直这样。除了和你在一起，我哪儿都不去，你就是最重要的。”</p>
<p>巴基揉捏着史蒂夫的后背，用手梳理着他的头发。史蒂夫的呼吸又热又湿，紧贴着他的皮肤。在这么近的距离上，史蒂夫不可思议的气味将巴基环抱，驱赶走他们周围贫瘠而沉闷的空气。巴基不假思索地转向前，反过来用鼻子顶住史蒂夫的脖子，尽管他没有征得许可。在吸了满满一鼻子绝妙气味后，他突然意识到自己在做什么，猛地往后一缩。</p>
<p>“哎呀，该死，我很抱歉”，巴基说。</p>
<p>“为了什么？”</p>
<p>“闻你，我没有问。”</p>
<p>一丝类似微笑的歪斜出现在史蒂夫的嘴角，他说，“没关系，就是，额，很高兴知道你也喜欢我的味道。”</p>
<p>“太好了”，巴基说，“你需要再闻闻我吗？我好像打断你了。”</p>
<p>“没关系，我觉得……轻松多了”，史蒂夫回答说，“而且有点累？也许我真的可以睡觉了。”</p>
<p>“这正是我想听的”，巴基说，“让我帮你”。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 你在的意义</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BGM：Down – Marian Hill</p>
<p> </p>
<p>虽然由史蒂夫带路去卧室，但巴基才是真正的牧羊人——如果没有人拖着这个alpha去照顾自己，史蒂夫·罗杰斯会毫不夸张地把他认识的每一个人（可能还有一些他不认识的人）置于自己之前。巴基遇到过这种类型（该死，他以前给这种类型的人做过支持omega），但史蒂夫将这种殉难行为提升到了一个全新的不必要的高度。</p>
<p>也许这一举动有些超过，但巴基还是把他的手掌压在史蒂夫的腰背部，引导他进了卧室。</p>
<p>豆子脚步轻快地跟在他们后面，她的指甲在光滑的硬木地板上发出咔哒咔哒的响声。</p>
<p>史蒂夫公寓里的冷漠令巴基感到不安，这些干净平整的白墙上，没有哪怕一张照片或一件艺术品来装饰，再加上难以忽视的气味缺失，这个空间似乎更像是一场作秀而非一个家，更像一个未被人类触及的地方，史蒂夫就是漂浮在其中的幽灵。</p>
<p>卧室与外部并没有什么不同，史蒂夫毁了这个房间——一个理应更私密的房间——就像他破坏公寓的其他部分一样破坏了它。一床深蓝色的床罩规规整整地折成军队要求的形状，是房间里唯一的颜色，除清洁剂外房间再没有其他味道了。没有艺术品，没有个人用品——和史蒂夫领地的其他部分一模一样。</p>
<p>虽然他有个栖身之所，但史蒂夫事实上是个无家可归的alpha。巴基无法深刻理解缺乏领地对alpha精神的影响，该死，他从来没有给这种类型的人做过支持omega。他在街上遇见过传统意义上的无家可归的alpha，每个人都见过，那些人会在城市里无精打采、眼神空洞地走来走去，对过往的行人大喊大叫发泄怒火，给小巷子标记上各种气味，大口大口地灌酒，这样他们就能控制生活中的一些小事。</p>
<p>史蒂夫不会喝醉，这是常识，如果可以的话，他或许已经求助于酒精了。将自我从领地里清除得干干净净，这种影响在精神层面与一个流落街头的alpha没什么区别。他仍能保留这么多自我，极大可能是超级血清和自身固执的功劳。</p>
<p>巴基没有提问，直接把床罩卷了起来，他挥挥手示意史蒂夫爬进来。史蒂夫点了点头，嘴巴因为焦虑而紧闭着。</p>
<p>“你想让豆子呆在床上还是地板上？”巴基问道。</p>
<p>史蒂夫俯下身子坐在床垫边上，肌肉紧紧绷着，带着一丝似乎是羞涩微笑的表情，他回答，“在床上就挺好，我喜欢狗，她在这儿我很高兴。”史蒂夫拍了拍他身侧的床垫，豆子捕捉到拥抱的信号，像往常一样兴奋地跳起来，毛茸茸的尾巴热情地砰砰拍打床垫。史蒂夫抓了抓她耳后作为奖励，豆子的一只耳朵竖起来，另一只耷拉下来。</p>
<p>“现在做什么？”他问，双手牢牢地放在豆子的长毛上。</p>
<p>“这个听起来会很奇怪”，巴基预警道，然后继续说，“我需要你在床单上打滚。</p>
<p>史蒂夫的眉毛挤在一起，“你要我干什么？”</p>
<p>“在床单上打滚，把你的气味弄上去，如果你用气味作了标记，你会睡得更好。你多久洗一次床单？”</p>
<p>红晕爬上史蒂夫的脸颊，“隔一天一次”，他回答。</p>
<p>“好吧，这就是你最大的问题之一，每周洗一次床单就行，洗完之后，你需要用气味标记一下。来吧，史蒂夫，这是无人评判区。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫放开豆子，换了个姿势，将头平躺在平整的白色枕头上，他抬头盯着天花板，皱了皱眉头，“这感觉很蠢。”</p>
<p>“我可以跟你一起做，如果这样感觉好一点的话”，巴基提议，“我的气味也有帮助。”</p>
<p>“听起来不错，我们就这么做吧。”</p>
<p>在爬上床垫的另一边之前，巴基踢掉鞋子，毫不羞愧地在床上滚来滚去，翻来覆去地蹭，趴在床上将脸埋进枕套。十秒钟后，史蒂夫不情不愿地跟着做起来，用他的胡子刮着亚麻布，让气味弄脏布料。史蒂夫是这个公寓里唯一没洗过的东西，这一事实对他们有好处——这样他的气味会更好地留在床上。</p>
<p>“好了”，巴基说，一只手放在对方令人印象深刻的二头肌上，“现在应该可以了，你感觉怎么样？”</p>
<p>“有点头晕”，史蒂夫承认。</p>
<p>“很好，那没关系”，巴基对他说，“现在我们到了钻被窝的环节。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫的脸红得更厉害了，巴基不知道这是因为他对性的守旧态度，还是因为他的肤色太容易分辨了，也许两者兼而有之。无论哪个，巴基都没有发表评论，而是直接把史蒂夫拉到被子底下。他将史蒂夫翻过去，让他面对墙壁，然后从背后依偎上去，将下巴搁在一边宽阔的肩膀上，“来吧”，他对史蒂夫的耳朵轻声说，“闭上眼睛”。</p>
<p>似乎是为了重申她的重要性，豆子小跑着穿过床，占据了史蒂夫的另一侧。她扑通一声卧在他面前，对着他的脸呼哧呼哧地喘气。史蒂夫笑了一下，然后把胳膊搭在豆子毛茸茸的身体上。</p>
<p>像三明治一样夹在一个支持omega和一只蓝眼睛的混血狗中间，史蒂夫·罗杰斯睡着了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>史蒂夫揉了揉眼皮，在他脸颊旁边，有个软软的东西动了一下。</p>
<p>两只蓝眼睛对他眨了眨，粉红色的舌头耷拉出来，豆子给了他一个狗狗的微笑。史蒂夫拍了拍她的头，坐了起来。太多无梦的睡眠像棉花一样软软地填满了他的脑袋，当他意识到他的支持omega不在他身边的床上时，他原地转了一圈，把手掌按进另一具身体留下的凹坑中，但发现它是凉的。尽管如此，巴基的味道久久不散，渗进床单里，与史蒂夫手牵着手。</p>
<p>一阵微小的恐慌像银钩一样挂住他的心脏，但一缕做饭的香气飘进了卧室，伴着史蒂夫从未听过的模糊的音乐节奏，一个柔和低沉的嗓音哼着歌，丢失omega的恐惧如水一般融解在他脚下。他站了起来，把脸上油腻的头发推到后面，磕磕绊绊地走向厨房，豆子跟在他身后。</p>
<p>在灶台边上，巴基正在一个锅里搅拌某种辛辣芳香的东西，史蒂夫甚至不知道自己拥有这个锅。从客厅的顶级音响系统传来一阵伴着钢琴唱歌的温柔女声，但当史蒂夫走近时，一个意想不到的节奏打破了这首歌（本章的BGM就是这首歌）。他停下来，认真倾听。这是一种他小时候做梦都想不出的音乐，与他过去常听的音乐有着根本的不同，它的现代感让他觉得很不舒服。</p>
<p>但是……当他回头看向厨房时，巴基的臀部和肩膀随着节拍摇摆着，他跟着人声唱歌，随着钢琴的旋律扭动。</p>
<p>尽管这个omega是新来的，尽管他的长发和义肢与这个笼子一般的公寓一起构成了一副奇怪的画面，但他跳舞的样子仿佛一直属于这里一样。</p>
<p>也许这个音乐也没那么糟糕。</p>
<p>“嗨”，史蒂夫说，声音里透着不确定。</p>
<p>一切仍旧不像真实的，当史蒂夫向弗瑞要求一个支持者时，他从未想过自己能在一周半的时间内让最漂亮的omega和他可爱的狗狗住进他的公寓。</p>
<p>巴基朝他歪嘴笑了一下，史蒂夫感到心脏一阵刺痛，好像它突然决定自己需要往左坐一点一样。</p>
<p>“你感觉怎么样？”他问道。</p>
<p>史蒂夫舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，他没有花时间想这件事。他只会在任务之后关注自己的身体，评估一下他的伤势，并权衡这是否意味着会影响执行下一个任务的能力。大多数的伤口都无关紧要，通常情况下痛苦与疼痛不会表露出来。</p>
<p>“我的头很沉重”，史蒂夫承认道。</p>
<p>“我并不觉得惊讶，你睡了……”，巴基将手机轻轻推过流理台，看了看时间，“……二十七个小时。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫惊呆了，一动不动地定住。他扫视了一下四周，突兀地意识到一些细小的新特质包围着他，盘子放在水槽里，一张史蒂夫从未打开过的毯子，皱皱巴巴地搭在他那张不舒服的沙发的扶手上，电视遥控器也不在史蒂夫扔进去的抽屉里，而是在咖啡桌上。</p>
<p>在史蒂夫睡着的时候，巴基找到了史蒂夫煞费苦心挑选的狗狗用品——食盆、狗粮、零食和玩具——都是市面上最好的。在垃圾槽旁边，一大片人造草坪自豪地陪伴着仅剩的气味扩散器，一边摊开放着一卷狗食袋。有明显的迹象表明，豆子掉进了狗粮箱，还把鼻子戳进水盘里，溅得厨房满地都是水。</p>
<p>但她还是会回到史蒂夫的怀抱里睡觉。</p>
<p>巴基的气味漂浮在空气里包裹住他，在那些巴基坐过、工作过或者跳过舞的地方。</p>
<p>史蒂夫的肚子咕咕叫了一声。</p>
<p>听到这声音，巴基咯咯笑了起来，并对着热气腾腾的锅挥了挥勺子，“刚做了一些咖喱汤，你觉得这些调料怎么样？”</p>
<p>“很棒”，史蒂夫诚实地回答，“我特别喜欢，真的，二十一世纪的食物完胜我以前吃的那些狗屎。”</p>
<p>“那我打赌你一定会爱上这个的”，巴基回复。</p>
<p>确实如此，史蒂夫已经记不起上次吃家里做的饭是什么时候了。他在各种宴会上吃过饭，巡游过纽约最高档的餐厅，在昆式战机的长途旅行中忍受过作战口粮，叫过当地各个小餐馆的外卖到复仇者大厦，但没人邀请他去家里吃晚饭。没有一个复仇者表现出对烹饪的兴趣，或者即使有，也没人提出与史蒂夫分享。</p>
<p>史蒂夫咕噜咕噜地消灭了三碗巴基做的咖喱汤，还用面包蘸着汤吃，尽管面包不是自家做的，但味道还不错，是食品杂货店送来的。巴基灿烂的笑容由内而外地温暖着他，他能从他的支持omega皮肤上闻到自豪的味道，反过来他的身体和精神也产生了愉悦的反应，后脑的alpha神经跳上跳下，为他欢呼，因为他让omega感到自豪了。</p>
<p>“顺便说一句，谢谢你能想到豆子”，巴基没头没脑地说，“你不必做这么多的，她真的挺喜欢那跟带着小轮胎的绳子。”</p>
<p>体内的alpha愉悦翻倍了，史蒂夫的大脑充盈着他早已忘记存在过的快乐化学物质。耶稣、圣母玛利亚、圣约瑟——让一个人快乐怎么能让他觉得这么该死的好？在他回答时，腼腆的微笑绷都绷不住，“我只是想让你有宾至如归的感觉。”</p>
<p>“你做的很好，史蒂夫”，巴基哼了一声，然后他换了一挡，转向严肃的事情，“多跟我讲讲你日常都做什么。”</p>
<p>上帝啊，他都做什么？史蒂夫苦苦思索着。“有时候我会尝试读一些人们告诉我要读的东西，大部分时间我都去健身房。托尼在几层楼下面有一间反浩克健身房，非常大，我敢打赌，你的豆子在那儿跑来跑去一定会非常开心。”</p>
<p>“想试试吗？”巴基问，“你和我可以一起健身，我们来看看超级士兵的胳膊能把网球扔多远。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫非常赞成他的支持omega的计划，他换上了一整套全新的运动装备——一件像第二层皮肤一样在肌肉上延展的紧身T恤，一条宽松的慢跑长裤，还有一双由托尼定制的可以承受强化人运动量的运动鞋。他觉得自己在浴室镜中的倒影看起来还过得去，不是最佳状态，不过也比近期强很多了。</p>
<p>而另一方面，巴基看上去彻头彻尾地不体面。他的背心几乎没有给人留下想象的空间，紧贴着令人印象深刻的胸肌和细腰，展示出有力的手臂。一大片疤痕组织像蛛网一样从义肢与皮肤的接缝处四散开来，但是史蒂夫强迫自己移开了视线。巴基的下身没有穿宽松的衣服，而是由一条黑色的运动紧身裤拥抱住大腿上厚实的肌肉和臀部的曲线。他将头发盘成一个随意的发髻。</p>
<p>他在傻笑。</p>
<p>“呃”，史蒂夫说，试图为他露骨地啜饮巴基身上每块肌肉的坚硬线条的行为找个借口。</p>
<p>“你看起来也不错”，巴基对他说，然后拍了拍他的肩膀。</p>
<p>巴基惊奇于反浩克健身房的奢华本质，这激发了史蒂夫更多的alpha满足感，尽管他并不是建造这间健身房的人。他在健身房的时间可能比在公寓里的还多，也许这个健身房更像是他的领地，而不是他应该生活的地方。</p>
<p>“哇”，巴基吸了口气，“每次我觉得自己都见识过了，托尼·史塔克总能证明我是错的，这座大厦简直疯狂。”</p>
<p>巴基没有要求参观也没有要求健身保护，他自己找到了力量器械，并根据个人喜好调整了重量。他在做推举和伸展，史蒂夫在跑步和打拳，豆子在他俩中间跑来跑去玩捡球游戏。当豆子把一个淌着口水的网球放在他面前而不是巴基面前时，史蒂夫第一次咧嘴笑了，他看着豆子扑通一声坐下来，摇着尾巴。他将球扔过了整间健身房，豆子像一颗子弹一样冲了出去。</p>
<p>在他身后，巴基吹了声口哨，“这胳膊扔东西真tm厉害”，他评论道，然后接着说，“她绝对爱死你了。”</p>
<p>似乎是为了证实这一点，豆子狂吠着再次把球放在史蒂夫脚边。</p>
<p>史蒂夫蹲下来抚摸她，对她咕哝了些什么。他以前从未养过狗，尽管他一直想要一只。在注射血清之前，他对宠物皮屑过敏，之后他就参战了。当史蒂夫从二十一世纪醒来的时候，他的工作要求他在意想不到的时刻随时离开，去那些远在天边的地方。他想起了旧时养宠物的愿望，但他很清楚他的生活方式并不适合。</p>
<p>不用担任美国队长，他可以随心所欲地花时间与豆子在一起。</p>
<p>离开大厦的想法拨动了他内心错误的琴弦，一个富有挑战性的声音告诉他，他应该带着豆子出去散步，去狗狗公园玩耍。他知道附近有一个公园，有时他会在那里驻足观看人们和快乐的狗狗玩耍。她不能被囚禁在室内，不能只在健身房里玩耍奔跑，她值得感受脚爪下的青草，每条狗都值得。</p>
<p>“在想什么？”巴基问。</p>
<p>史蒂夫体贴地给豆子揉着肚子，抬眼一瞥局促不安地说，“我在想也许应该带她去公园，但我…呃…我还没有准备好，我不喜欢离开大厦。”</p>
<p>巴基英俊的脸上掠过沉思的表情，大量运动过后的汗水在他的太阳穴上闪闪发光，浸湿了他的背心，将诱人的omega味道发挥到极致。他一言不发地点了点头，然后耸耸肩，“听起来是要考虑一下”，然后转身回到健身房门口准备上楼。</p>
<p>回到公寓之后，史蒂夫洗了几天来的第一个澡。他用力搓掉每道缝隙里的污垢，在蒸汽和热水里懒洋洋地躺着。他不知不觉绷紧的肌肉全部放松下来，他整个身体以一种愉快的、意想不到的方式疼痛着。</p>
<p>尽情享受了一个小时之后，他用挑剔的眼光打量了一下镜子里的自己。他决定喜欢现在的胡子和略长的头发，尽管需要修剪一下。虽然他自己完全不在乎，但是为巴基变好看似乎挺重要。意识到这一点，他的脸和耳朵尖都尴尬地涨红了，他想在omega面前好看一点，就是这样。这个想法似乎很愚蠢、很傻气，在巴基面前好看有什么意义？他已经在史蒂夫的公寓里了，已经愿意睡在他的床上了。</p>
<p>但史蒂夫喜欢巴基，他真的非常喜欢巴基。巴基值得看到一个至少过得去的alpha，至少得有他看到的一半美好，他美丽的支持omega有着波浪般卷曲的长发和骄傲的笑容。</p>
<p>在客厅里，史蒂夫发现巴基已经洗过澡换上了崭新的睡衣，把毯子像披肩一样裹在肩上。电视屏幕上闪烁着网飞公司的标志，史蒂夫曾经在网飞上沉迷过一两次，但选择数量之多往往让他的恐惧像气泡一般汩汩冒出。他不喜欢人们对他大喊大叫，告诉他需要看什么、读什么或者听什么，但是自己选择也不吸引人。山姆在做推荐时候的激动之情抑制了史蒂夫对别人告诉他该做什么的反感，所以他的建议是史蒂夫的清单上唯一被划掉的几行。</p>
<p>“你喜欢看什么？”巴基问。</p>
<p>“不知道”，史蒂夫说，他鼓起一点微弱的勇气，准备面对巴基即将脱口而出的滔滔不绝的流行文化推荐，每一个都将是措手不及的打击。</p>
<p>相反，巴基喉咙里溢出一阵沉思的声音，他问道，“你喜欢看电视吗？还是那不是你的菜？”</p>
<p>“不是那样的”，史蒂夫叹了口气，“而是有太多东西要看了，我怎么知道从哪儿开始呢？人们总是对我大喊大叫，说我该看这个而不是另一个，我不知道哪个是重要的。”</p>
<p>“哦，是的，你看，这与什么是重要的无关”，巴基对他说，“这是关于放松的，电视不是家庭作业，这理应是一天结束的时候伴着一杯茶或者红酒的消遣。一个人认为值得看的东西和另一人该死的完全不同，但我理解你说的选择太多是什么意思，即使是我，偶尔也会被它搞得不知所措，哪怕我是个千禧世代，网飞理应是我的语言。给你看看我最喜欢的怎么样？如果你不喜欢，那我们就试试别的，成交？”</p>
<p>“成交”，史蒂夫同意道，他小心翼翼地扫视了一遍过于现代的沙发，蜷起来坐到沙发的另一个扶手边上，距离巴基的位置半米多远。明显感受到他俩中间尴尬的气氛，豆子跳上去，摊开四肢占据了那处空间，后腿靠着史蒂夫的腿，脑袋搭在巴基的大腿上。</p>
<p>巴基熟练的手指在遥控器上翻飞，从网飞跳转到亚马逊，史蒂夫不得不承认这很方便，尽管他对公司经营者的道德有顾虑。</p>
<p>“好的，那么”，巴基说着，无法掩饰脸上兴奋的光亮，“这个是《降世神通：最后的气宗》，是一部动画，但是千万不要因此放弃尝试，我可以给你列一长串我喜欢它的理由，不过我不想唠叨个没完。如果你不喜欢呢？只要说出来就行，在你家一切都按你的决定来，明白我的意思吧？”</p>
<p>（译注：《降世神通：最后的气宗》是由美国尼克国际儿童频道热播动漫电视系列片，其故事具有中国传统的神话色彩：世界被四大神力（气、火、水、土）支配着，其中被称为“神通”的便是世上唯一同时拥有这四种神力的人，因此他具备拯救世界的能力，在沉寂了数百年之后，世人无意中拯救了他并唤醒了其体内的神力，之后与同伴一同踏上拯救人类的道路。——豆瓣简介）</p>
<p>“明白了”，史蒂夫犹豫地说。</p>
<p>巴基打开第一集，史蒂夫发现自己入迷了。动画的概念早于史蒂夫出生——尽管很少有人意识到这一点——并一直使他着迷，这部电视剧也不例外。巴基证实，《降世神通》很大程度上是手绘的，从儿时起，到比他还年长的玩具和翻页书，再到第一部跃上荧幕的动画电影，绘制方法都是一样的。</p>
<p>动画出现在迪士尼之前，但史蒂夫不得不承认他们完善了动画艺术。</p>
<p>当史蒂夫还是个孩子的时候，就曾对他母亲说过想拍动画电影，为此，莎拉·罗杰斯把每一分闲钱都花在了给史蒂夫购买画材、带他去博物馆和美术展上。她用心浇灌他梦想的种子，可他从未让其成长得枝繁叶茂，这是一种该死的耻辱。他怀疑母亲是否会对他的选择感到骄傲，以前史蒂夫还会随手画点涂鸦，但自从他们把他从冰里拉出来之后，他就再也没有画过了。</p>
<p>莎拉·罗杰斯的形象铭刻在他的脑海里，她抱着双臂，眉头紧皱，对他摇着头。她甚至没有生气，她只是很失望，这使他的心情更沉重了。</p>
<p>“你想看下一集吗？”巴基在第一集的结尾问道。</p>
<p>“是的”，史蒂夫说，惊讶地发现他想看。</p>
<p>然而，第二集刚播放几分钟，史蒂夫家的前门就<em>砰</em>地一声打开了。</p>
<p>史蒂夫挺身从沙发上跃起，身体像弹簧一样绷紧，巴基站在他身侧，手里紧紧攥着一把刀。史蒂夫不清楚这把刀是哪里来的，也不清楚巴基是怎么把它藏进睡衣里的，但他承认这是一个随时随地准备好战斗的人。豆子在他们前面打了个滑然后停住，耳朵压下来。</p>
<p>“我知道你在这儿，罗杰斯”，托尼的声音说，片刻之后他就出现了，穿着笔挺的西装，墨镜支在头顶上。他看到史蒂夫和巴基并肩摆出防御姿势，吓了一大跳，急忙举起双手。豆子大声狂吠着。</p>
<p>托尼的目光来回在史蒂夫、巴基和豆子之间扫视，“这tm是什么情况？”他问道，但没有等他俩回答，“我tm担心死了，你知道吗？自从你尝试从我的大厦跳楼之后，我连句‘哼哼’都没听到，现在你跟一个omega和一条狗在这儿？”</p>
<p>巴基瞥了史蒂夫一眼以寻求指示，史蒂夫挥手让他把刀收起来。</p>
<p>豆子从巴基和史蒂夫那儿得到了停止咆哮的指示，但她仍旧挡在他俩前面，没有移开。</p>
<p>史蒂夫和巴基之间进行了一场沉默的谈话，讨论史蒂夫是否应该如实告诉托尼，巴基耸耸肩表示，与所有事情一样，都由史蒂夫决定。</p>
<p>“他是我的支持omega”，史蒂夫抬起下巴，最后说道，“我上网搜索，然后让弗瑞帮我找了一个。”</p>
<p>“那狗呢？”托尼问。</p>
<p>“那是巴基的狗”，史蒂夫回答，“你不能把这件事告诉任何人，托尼。我想自己挑选时机介绍巴基，他到这儿才几天时间而已，我不需要你为此大惊小怪。”</p>
<p>“大惊小怪？谁大惊小怪了？绝对不是我，我很好。我简直不敢相信，你居然用互联网找到了一个可行的办法来解决你该死的大脑问题，而且只用了一个星期就搞定了。”</p>
<p>“他是二战期间最有名的战略家，你居然惊讶于他会头脑风暴然后执行战略？”巴基问道。</p>
<p>托尼眨了眨眼。</p>
<p>史蒂夫向巴基投去一个他能做出的最感激的目光，每个人，包括他的队友，有时都会忘记他能做什么。他们低估了他的能力，因为这种能力是在一场过时的战争的战火中锻造出来的，他们认为在过去成长起来的思想无法在未来继续成长，他们认为他的技能没有得到磨练。史蒂夫不清楚人们对于他怎么打发时间这个问题的看法，但他们似乎都没有这种概念——出生于1918年并不能决定一个人的学习能力。</p>
<p>在这一点上，超级士兵的大脑非常善于学习。</p>
<p>“所以”，托尼慢慢地、轻柔地吐出几个音节，“我猜你是真的真的打算只做坐冷板凳了。”</p>
<p>“不再战斗”，史蒂夫说，“这是我们说好的。”</p>
<p>“我是认真的”，托尼说，“我希望你能找个人倾诉一下，史蒂夫，谁都行。我知道你不相信我，那随便，但你似乎跟那个‘蛇蝎美人’（译者：我觉得这里说的应该是娜塔莎）关系不错，索尔也是九界最友好的人。我没打算让你跟我说，我真这么想的。但其他人呢？住在你隔壁的人是愿意为你杀人的。”</p>
<p>“有很多人愿意为我杀人”，史蒂夫说，“我对为我杀人的那些人不感兴趣。”</p>
<p>“这只是一种修辞！你根本不明白我在说什么——”</p>
<p>“史塔克先生”，巴基打断他，“这个问题很重要吗？”</p>
<p>“这很重要，因为你有朋友，史蒂夫”，托尼没有对巴基讲话，而是低头盯着史蒂夫，“朋友，我们，就在这儿，这栋大厦里。我都快疯了，因为我以为你会像个公主一样把自己关起来。事实上你有了一个支持omega？太棒了，真的棒极了。但是你本可以发条短信告诉我你没事的。”</p>
<p>“我不欠你什么”，史蒂夫说。</p>
<p>“‘欠’是个很重的词”，托尼回答，“我还以为我们是朋友呢。复仇者们？我们全部？你是我们所有人的朋友。所以，当然了，你做一项小决定的时候，确实不欠我一个更新，但我真的希望你能给我们点线索，让我们知道你是否想要自杀。我们没注意到你不太好，是的，这算我们的责任。但我以为我会看着你纵身跳下去摔死，这tm吓死我了。我认为我有权利时不时收到一句‘我还好’，难道我大错特错了吗？”</p>
<p>朋友。</p>
<p>史蒂夫从未想过复仇者们可能是他的朋友，突然间一股震惊之情涌上心头，愧疚席卷了他的身体。他把目光从托尼身上移开，转而盯着地面、他的双脚和颤抖的双手。他认为复仇者们是他的盟友，是他的团队，是他的士兵。他们邀请他一起共度时光，但他以为他们仅仅出于礼貌才伸出双手，他们并不喜欢和他呆在一起，但他们想遵循恰当的社交礼仪，以确保他不会感到被冷落。</p>
<p>巴基出现在他身边，曲起胳膊将史蒂夫拉近，头向前探进他的颈窝里。史蒂夫用力深吸一口气，一股安慰的omega气息扑面而来。他的心跳变慢了，托尼点燃的像旋转烟花一样纷乱的思绪也消失了。</p>
<p>“史塔克先生”，巴基说，声音在史蒂夫的脸颊上颤动。</p>
<p>“托尼，如果你住在这里，那就叫我托尼。”</p>
<p>“托尼”，巴基重新开口，“让我来搞定，好吗？”</p>
<p>“你告诉他他有朋友”，托尼回答。</p>
<p>史蒂夫内心深处有个小小的声音告诉他，他应该关心一下这段以他为主题的对话，尽管不是直接对他说的。但他大脑其余的部分一点也不在意这堆狗屎，他一动不动，继续将鼻子搭在巴基的脖子上。</p>
<p>巴基呼出一口气，“听着，史蒂夫有很多工作要做，在他身上发生着很多事，他不知道该从哪里开始。我很高兴知道——知道他有朋友——不过他得准备好了才能去找你，我认为现在还不是时候。史蒂夫，过来这里。”</p>
<p>巴基将指尖放在史蒂夫的下巴下面，引导他回到现实。他无法解读托尼脸上的表情，但巴基那可怕的样子只能是保护而非其他。他的金属手掌落在史蒂夫的腰背部，轻轻地揉着，他说，“来跟着我，你现在想做什么？你想让托尼离开还是想让他留下来？”</p>
<p>用对孩子讲话的口吻同他说话理应让他感到烦恼，按理说应该如此，但确实没有。长久以来，丢给史蒂夫的每一个词都是命令，而巴基提供的全是问题。</p>
<p>“留下来”，史蒂夫说，这让包括他自己在内的所有人都大为吃惊，“我们正在看《降世神通：最后的气宗》。”</p>
<p>托尼回头看了看身后，好像史蒂夫在跟另一个人说话一样，但当他回答时，他坚定地直视着史蒂夫的眼睛。</p>
<p>“当然可以，史蒂夫”，托尼说，“你要我去哪儿我就去哪儿。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 他们对我的所作所为</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>本章BGM：Get Free – Major Lazer ft. Amber Coffman</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好吧，安昂（译注：《降世神通》主角），这真是个引人深思的夜晚”，托尼在门前若有所思地说。他们完整看完了四集动画，直到托尼开始坐立不安，不停上下摇晃着腿，手指在沙发扶手上敲来敲去。巴基适时喊了停，因为托尼越急躁，史蒂夫就越紧张，耳朵缩进肩膀里，眉头紧蹙。可能托尼最好先来小剂量的。</p>
<p>“别再这样叫我了”，史蒂夫抱怨，接着补充道，“不要告诉任何人，我想自己选时间跟队友们说。”</p>
<p>“没问题，神通史蒂夫（译注：《降世神通》主角的绰号就是神通）”，托尼说。</p>
<p>史蒂夫翻了个白眼，“晚安，托尼。”</p>
<p>“现在才九点”，托尼回答，“我的夜晚才刚刚开始。”</p>
<p>“很好，你能在别的地方开始吗？”史蒂夫反驳回去。</p>
<p>托尼把手放在胸前，装出一副被冒犯到的样子，“你伤了我的心，罗杰斯”，接着停顿了一下，“与此同时，你的秘密在我这儿很安全。当一个人想要一点该死的隐私的时候，我绝不会去揭发他。不过你知道过一段时间你就不得不解释你去哪儿了，对吧？在人们开始问你去哪儿了之前，我们还能挺过三——或者四次电视直播。你还有时间考虑——不过你必须要考虑这件事了。回见啦。”</p>
<p>说完，托尼就离开了，随手关上了门。</p>
<p>“他是对的”，史蒂夫说，“我确实得谈谈我现在的情况，否则公众会把我往最坏的方面想，或者也许这就是我最糟糕的一面，我不知道。”</p>
<p>巴基仔细观察着史蒂夫，暗自希望自己可以保持面无表情的状态。在短短几个小时内，他发现了许多关于这个alpha的细节需要消化——首当其冲就是史蒂夫与团队和他自身的关系。复仇者联盟或许没能深刻理解史蒂夫的痛苦，但他们确实——如果巴基从两位复仇者的表现可以概括其他人的话——在乎他的幸福，他们认为自己是他的朋友。</p>
<p>“不要自找麻烦”，巴基最终决定这么说，“如果托尼说你还有时间，那你就是还有时间。现在我们先从小事情做起，重大决策可以等等。”</p>
<p>巴基将手掌放在史蒂夫的腰背部，这个alpha立刻像一朵向阳的花一样倾身于触摸中。在巴基之前，这个alpha最后一次感受到关爱的触摸是什么时候？</p>
<p>也许没人想过要把这个全世界都认为战无不胜的人抱在怀里，巴基一点都不感到意外。有时候最刚毅的灵魂最不受赞赏，他们的外表是如此的坚强，以至于没有人想过要接近他们的内心。</p>
<p>“他们似乎总是坚不可摧”，他们的亲友会这么说，人们爱着那些无坚不摧的人，却总是记不起这些不死者其实并不是牢不可破的，他们只是更善于隐藏。他们不是永生的，只是隐形了。</p>
<p>史蒂文·格兰特·罗杰斯也许变成了美国队长，但他本人的一生都是隐形的。</p>
<p>巴基没有和史蒂夫分享自己那些汹涌泛滥的想法（这很不专业，一点也不专业），而是用手掌沿着他的脊背上下抚摸。他无视他们中间庄重的气氛，出声打断，“我在考虑晚餐吃帕玛森芝士鸡肉，你觉得可以吗？”</p>
<p>“你又要做饭吗？”史蒂夫问道，“你不必这么做的。”</p>
<p>“我知道不必，不过我喜欢做饭，我喜欢喂饱别人。也许这是omega喜欢的，我不知道。”</p>
<p>“我从没真正学过做饭”，史蒂夫承认道，“不过我应该学学，你介意我看着吗？”</p>
<p>这就是他们在厨房安顿下来的过程，巴基一步一步仔细讲解他的每一个动作，史蒂夫坐在光滑的大理石台面上，双腿晃来晃去，从合身的运动裤下端探出赤裸的双脚。头顶传来巴基播放的音乐，乐声足够被听到但并不影响谈话。史蒂夫似乎对巴基兼收并蓄的5000多首歌曲兴致盎然，他偶尔会从巴基的做饭实况报道中仰起头，仔细聆听背景音乐。</p>
<p>每听到一种新的音乐，他脸上那种可爱的、沉思的表情就会在巴基的肚子里激起一阵奇妙而可怕的感觉。</p>
<p>哦，他有麻烦了。</p>
<p>在支持A/B/O的领域中，专业和个人的界限常常十分模糊，每个人都清楚。天然的，这种支持关系会带来亲密的接触，对需求者的个人空间进行气味标记，在发情期或热潮期间——甚至二者以外的时间提供性支持，向需求者提供在合适时机重新融入社会的鼓励，因此大部分合约都以结为伴侣而告终。</p>
<p>巴基以往对维持这种支持合约一直游刃有余，是的，他会嗅闻，会用气味标记，也会与需求A/B/O发生性关系，但他会确保那些接触与对话紧紧围绕着需求者进行。他绝不能让一丝一毫的自我碎片溜出来，比如喜欢喂饱别人，或者心脏膨胀三倍——只是因为史蒂夫给他的狗狗买了一座小山那么多的玩具。</p>
<p>两天，他才开始执行这份没有确定时限的长期支持工作仅仅两天，他的职业精神就像飓风中摇摆的小树苗一样岌岌可危了，真他妈的见鬼了。</p>
<p>巴基摇了摇头，重新把注意力集中到手头的工作上。史蒂夫·罗杰斯可以拯救世界，但他无法喂饱自己。至少，他迷人地表达了想要学习如何喂饱自己的愿望。无论巴基与史蒂夫的合约何时结束，这个人应该都能够炒一炒蔬菜，并能把几块肉切开扔进烤箱。</p>
<p>老实说，睡眠和蔬菜能成就的事情还是挺惊人的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>两周过去了，巴基还是没能成功把史蒂夫带出复仇者大厦。史蒂夫占据了两个空间：他的公寓和公寓下面几层的超豪华健身房。奇迹般地，或者可能是贾维斯策划的，当巴基、史蒂夫和豆子在健身房的时候，没有人来打扰。</p>
<p>值得赞扬的是，尽管史蒂夫的社会化还没有被提上日程，他公寓的状况却大大地改善了。他们最大限度地减少清洁用品的使用，强调使用气味构建一个安全的领地——一个专属于史蒂夫的地方。漂白剂的味道还在角落里徘徊，构成空气中的一股暗流，但首要的气味已经属于史蒂夫，他那醇和、刚劲的城市男孩气息开始融入到他似乎很讨厌的家具中，尽管早应如此。</p>
<p>（在巴基看来，这些家具是没有人情味的，如同候诊室里那些一样——过于中性化，不会冒犯任何感官，但也不讨人喜欢。他怀疑托尼从未打算将这些家具变成永久的固定装置，而是在史蒂夫用符合他品味的东西取代它们之前的占位品。与此同时，史蒂夫在一个新世纪里挣扎着，他无法确定这是自己的品味，还是一种过时的东西，诞生于很久以前，然后被遗忘在时间的褶皱里。）</p>
<p>但是当史蒂夫逐渐地、稳步地取得艰难的进步时，巴基却很难找到自己的立足点，在支持史蒂夫·罗杰斯的过程中，他失去了一贯的节奏。这是因为对方的名望搞砸了他典型的战术，还是因为一个高度适配的alpha的诱人气味？</p>
<p>更糟糕的是，还会有更多理由吗？是因为他们发现了共同爱好之后，他从史蒂夫那儿收集到的害羞的微笑吗？是因为他对巴基的狗狗倾注的爱吗？是因为当他看到美好的事物的时候，一瞬间被点亮的脸庞吗？</p>
<p>此外，巴基的家人绝不会该死地放任他一个人呆着，无论他在史蒂夫注意力移开的时候发了多少条愤怒的短信。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>巴恩斯家族表情包小分队</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>2018</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>年8</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>月5</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>日</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>晚8:17]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>跟你们说一下，我接了一个新的支持工作，没有结束期限，极其重要，不能聊。要错过犹太新年了，还没想好怎么跟妈妈说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>晚8:18]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>谁有可能*那么*重要</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>晚8:18]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>机密</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>晚8:18]</strong><strong>瑞秋：</strong>你在逗我</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>晚8:19]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>没有</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>晚8:19]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>我签了一大堆保密协议，我可能还签了一份关于我签了多少份保密协议的保密协议</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>晚8:19]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>没有结束期限？？？妈的你为什么要接</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>晚8:23]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>特别糟糕的情况</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>晚8:24]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>巨他妈糟糕的那种</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>晚8:24]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>既然这么<strong>机密</strong>，你能想象到我的需求者可选的支持者范围有多窄了吧</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>晚8:25]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>所以我们</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>晚8:25]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>见不到你了是吧</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>晚8:28]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>是的，不过我还是能去检查什么的，我确保这些写进合同里了</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>2018</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>年8</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>月7</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>日</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>晚10:57]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>巴基你还活着吗</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>2018</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>年8</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>月8</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>日</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:44]</strong><strong>瑞秋</strong>：嘿蠢货这是健康检查</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午5:02]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>妈妈开始担心了</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午5:02]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>她正在考虑报警了</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午5:13]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>警方能做什么吗，如果这么~机密~</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午5:16]</strong><strong>瑞秋：</strong>也许不能，不过那怎么能阻止妈妈做什么呢</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>晚11:22]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>拜托</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>晚11:23]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>我知道你在外面拯救世界还是什么的，但说实在的我不在乎</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>晚11:23]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>至少给妈妈打个电话你这个该死的麻烦精</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>2018</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>年8</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>月10</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>日</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>早8:30]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>巴基？</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>早8:32]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>这的确吓到我了</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>早8:41]</strong><strong>瑞秋：</strong>首先朱迪你现在不是在上西班牙语课吗</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>早8:41]</strong><strong>瑞秋：</strong>其次如果他被政府谋杀了，我们就再也见不到他了</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>早8:50]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>好吧小薇妮弗雷德</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>早8:53]</strong><strong>瑞秋：</strong>哇哦</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>早8:53]</strong><strong>瑞秋：</strong>不过我是认真的</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>早8:54]</strong><strong>瑞秋：</strong>如果他有麻烦了怎么办</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>早8:55]</strong><strong>瑞秋：</strong>甚至报警也没用</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>早8:55]</strong><strong>瑞秋：</strong>我们根本不知道</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>早8:57]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>去他的西班牙语课，我哥哥都被一个阴暗的政府组织绑架了</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>早9:24]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>我操我很好你们这些小疯子</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>早9:24]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>巴基！！！</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>早9:24]</strong><strong>瑞秋：</strong>你还活着！！！</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>早9:25]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>我发誓我刚刚灵魂出窍了</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>早9:25]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>你要一直这么消失下去吗</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>早9:36]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>不确定，这是全职工作，我*很好*</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>早9:37]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>你得对妈妈说点什么，她每天都在为你哭泣，爸爸很生气你只跟我们说话，却不跟他们说话。巴基，拜托，我字面意义地求你在我发疯之前给我们爸妈打个电话</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>早9:39]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>啊</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>早9:39]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>我会想办法的</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你在皱眉”，史蒂夫在巴基旁边说，“一切都还好吗？”电视屏幕上又播放了一集《降世神通》，这是他们以前看过的一集，因为巴基的注意力被分散了，而史蒂夫喜欢一遍又一遍地播放他最喜欢的一集。</p>
<p>“我妹妹们只是在做自己”，巴基叹了口气，“我得给我爸妈打电话，告诉他们家里的事得暂时放一放了，这太糟糕了，因为我知道我妈会有多失望，我还没准备好让她为我哭泣。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫好奇的脸犹豫了，“你不见你的家人吗？”</p>
<p>“不见？”巴基困惑地说，“我一直在这儿，和你在一起。此外，我们去哪儿由你决定，这在合同里写了，我知道我签了什么。我爸妈——他们只是保护过度了。好吧，在整个阿富汗事件之后，如果我不在特殊时刻回家的话，我妈妈就会很难过。”</p>
<p>“特殊时刻？”</p>
<p>巴基左右扭了扭头，试图缓解脖子的僵硬。他通常不会让家庭事务打扰到需求者，但在此之前的每份合同都有一个严格的终止日期。他与史蒂夫的合约中虚无缥缈的时效性让他的家人很有理由感到不安，巴恩斯家有一群爱管闲事的人，他们最可怕的噩梦就是对家族里的某个人一无所知，而巴基曾经也上演过消失的戏码——尽管那次并不是他故意的。</p>
<p>“犹太新年”，巴基澄清道，“还有一个月，总之他们吓坏了。”</p>
<p>“你应该去”，史蒂夫说，嘴巴绷得紧紧的，“你不必把百分之百的时间都花在我这儿，这对你不公平。”</p>
<p>“好吧”，巴基回答，“是的，确实必要，因为不仅仅合同里说我要用百分之百的时间跟你在一起，而且生理上来讲我们是同步的，你需要我的气味和触摸，我也需要你的。如果我们打算彼此分开，那就得慢慢来，就像合同要结束时做的那样。”</p>
<p>“我不明白那是什么意思。”</p>
<p>“一次分开一小时，直到可以一天不见面，然后一次分开一天，直到能坚持一整周，最后一次分开一星期，直到可以分开一整月，就像这样。我们没有足够的时间去尝试了，即使我们试了，你也不会在一个我会放心离开的状态上，因此，我不打算回家过新年了。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫的皱眉逐渐加深，“但是你想回去”，他推断道。</p>
<p>“听着，史蒂夫，我爱我的家人，是的，我喜欢和他们一起过节。但是你——你现在是我的首要任务，我在这里是为了你，不是我。”</p>
<p>如果巴基认为史蒂夫的眉毛不能皱得更紧了，那他就大错特错了，史蒂夫的皱眉已经彻彻底底地演变成了噘嘴和怒视的双重打击。</p>
<p>“你应该去”，史蒂夫说，用那种他下定决心之后固执的口气。</p>
<p>“我告诉过你——”</p>
<p>史蒂夫举起一只手，“让我说完，你应该去，如果我们不能分开，那我就该和你一起去。这样可以吗？和你家人在一起？”</p>
<p>巴基瞥了一眼他的手机，巴基和他妹妹组成的群聊中仍在疯狂闪烁着新消息。一想到要错过不知道多少个和家人一起度过的假期，要错过朱迪那昂贵的私立科学高中的毕业典礼，要错过每周三在巴恩斯家举办的酝酿魔法的晚餐，他的心就会痛。但是，把史蒂夫拉进这一切似乎是一个非常糟糕的专业选择，也是个糟糕的个人选择，这会让需求者以前所未有的方式参与到他的个人生活中。</p>
<p>在他的头脑仔细衡量选项之前，他的嘴就替他说话了，“我猜如果你能接受巴恩斯家的一些恶作剧，那你就死定了，兄弟。”</p>
<p>在巴基的膝盖上，群消息还在嗡嗡作响，他的妹妹们要求知道他去了哪里，什么时候给他们的父母打电话。</p>
<p>史蒂夫在沙发上挪了挪身子，让他的大腿紧贴上巴基的。他没有停下来看消息，而是看着对话框随着不断增多的感叹号而持续上跳，史蒂夫猛地抽回手，然后问，“能用一下你的手机吗？”</p>
<p>“嗯，当然能”，巴基说着把手机递过去。</p>
<p>史蒂夫将手机翻过来，面向镜头，在巴基询问他到底想做什么事之前，迅速按下按键拍了一张自拍。屏幕上两人静止的画面概括了一切：史蒂夫咧嘴笑着，一如既往地冒着最大的傻气，而巴基则双眼大睁，目瞪口呆地侧视着他，精心打理的发型一览无余。</p>
<p>“史蒂夫，这他——”</p>
<p>史蒂夫按下发送键。</p>
<p>“你都<em>做了</em>什么”，巴基气呼呼地说，充满戏剧性。弗瑞绝对会谋杀了他，但比起他妹妹们要释放给他俩的痛苦而言，那还是次要的。他一跃而起，想从史蒂夫手中抢走手机，但史蒂夫就是拿着不让他够到。</p>
<p>史蒂夫用他的alpha身躯护着巴基的手机，挡开巴基大声朗读，“朱迪说‘图P得不错你这个装逼的人’，贝卡说，‘你真搞笑’，他们不相信我们，是吧？好吧，那就再好好拍一张。”史蒂夫拍下了第二张更糟糕的、动作模糊的照片，他那可怕的笑容还挂在脸上，巴基正越过他愚蠢的宽肩膀去抢手机。</p>
<p>“也许我应该说点什么”，史蒂夫继续说道，“嗨，巴基的妹妹们，很抱歉让他一直忽视你们，我会努力确保他跟你们保持联系，犹太新年见。此致，史蒂夫·G·罗杰斯。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>早9:50]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>嗨，巴基的妹妹们，很抱歉让他一直忽视你们，我会努力确保他跟你们保持联系，犹太新年见。此致，史蒂夫·G·罗杰斯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“一般人不会在短信下面署全名的，你这个小白”，巴基抱怨道。</p>
<p>史蒂夫摆出一个无辜的表情，“天啊，巴克，是这样的吗？没人帮我弄清楚这些新式手机，你知道，在我的时代——”</p>
<p>巴基哼了一声，“有没有人告诉过你，现在<em>就</em>是你的时代？就像，你成长在一个不同的时代，确实是的，但你现在还他妈的活着，这就天然地意味着现在也是你的时代。你不是过了25岁就不活着了，或者你知道，你只是遇到在26岁的时候驾着飞机撞向北冰洋，在若干年后醒来之类的操蛋事。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫蓄满胡须的英俊的脸上浮现出一丝古怪的微笑，他用胳膊肘轻轻碰了碰巴基说，“没，没有，从来没有人这么对我说过，很高兴听到你这么说。”他把巴基的手机还给他，然后说，“你可能是唯一知道我很快就搞定这些狗屎的事情的人，不过，看看我能把这些人骗多久还是挺有趣的。”</p>
<p>巴基的额头落在史蒂夫的肩膀上，在身下完美的气味上呼出一口气，他大着胆子瞥了一眼自己的手机和妹妹们的回复，再次重重地呼了口气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>早9:50]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>额</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>早9:50]</strong><strong>瑞秋：</strong>卧槽我们会因为看到这个而被抓起来吗？？？</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>早9:50]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>别搞我了，没人会在短信下面留落款的</p>
<p> </p>
<p>史蒂夫轻声笑了出来，“巴恩斯家的人果然很快就能抓住重点。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当然了，弗瑞第二天一早就入侵了公寓，一阵刺耳的撞击声把前门敲得嘎嘎作响，把正在喝咖啡的巴基吓了一跳，他被喝到一半的咖啡呛了一下，将一大口咖啡溅到了衬衫上面。</p>
<p>谢天谢地，贾维斯禁止对方进入，他说，“尼古拉斯·J·弗瑞指挥官就在您的门外，您愿意让他进来吗？”</p>
<p>巴基向后扬了扬头，发出一个最接近“<em>操</em>”的声音，<em>这么快</em>？</p>
<p>正在吃第三盘土豆早餐的史蒂夫撅起了嘴，他揉了揉太阳穴，摆出一副要面对一个你很尊重但绝不想与之交谈的人的样子。他挥了挥手，好像贾维斯能看见似的，然后说，“没关系，贾维斯。”</p>
<p>尼克一阵风似地飞了进来，决心之大以至于他的大衣下摆都被甩在了身后。他把背后的门踢上，双臂交叉在胸前，眯起眼睛看着巴恩斯，他说，“你，你违反了合同条款。”</p>
<p>“尼克”，史蒂夫开口，却被无视了。</p>
<p>“我应该直接逮捕你，我现在就能叫人来让你周一就站在法庭上，这就是你想要的吗？”</p>
<p>“<em>尼克</em>”，史蒂夫再次开口，“巴基没告诉他妹妹们，我说的。我没必要跟你说我告诉了他们，但确实是我说的。合同规定由我来决定通知或者不通知谁，对吧？”</p>
<p>“不对”，弗瑞回答说，“你只有在<em>神盾局批准同意后</em>才能让其他人知晓，这才是合同规定的。你根本不知道谁会站出来告诉全世界你有了一个支持omega，你也不清楚如果公众知道了他们会对你做什么。你到底在想什么？”</p>
<p>“我只是在想，只有自私的人才会让他的支持者远离家人”，史蒂夫说，“让巴基远离他的家人是不对的，我们也会告诉他的父母。”</p>
<p>“不行，除非他们也签了巴恩斯中士签过的那些文件。我的人已经联系你妹妹们了，巴恩斯，她们会拿到跟你一样的保密协议。如果你们中的任何一个人搞砸了这件事，我保证你这辈子再也接不到需求者工作了，你听明白了吗？”</p>
<p>“‘是我告诉巴基妹妹们的’，这句话哪一部分不清楚？”史蒂夫问，现在他站了起来，双手在身侧紧握成拳头。自从巴基担任史蒂夫的支持omega以来，alpha那种咄咄逼人的尖锐气味第一次在房间里弥漫开来。巴基没有因为这种气味而退缩，海军陆战队的训练使他逐渐适应了，但他还是感兴趣地挑起了一边眉毛。</p>
<p>“你没有那个权利”，尼克说。</p>
<p>“你说我没有那个权利是什么意思？这是我的支持者，这是我的公寓，这是我的选择。”</p>
<p>“这是神盾局的决定，神盾局选择让你拥有一个支持omega。”</p>
<p>“我是个人，尼克，不是该死的你的资产！”史蒂夫厉声说，“重写这个操蛋的合同。”</p>
<p>“不。”</p>
<p>“重写——这份——合同”，史蒂夫咬牙切齿地说，“否则我会告诉全世界我有一个支持omega。你打算做什么？因为美国队长谈论自己的弹震症或者说创伤后应激障碍而逮捕他？人们会津津乐道的，‘美国队长因病被起诉’，这就是你想要的吗？”</p>
<p>接踵而至的沉默持续蔓延，巴基仍握在义肢中的咖啡已经彻底冷却。在过去的情况下，他可能会进行干预，利用自己的气味将需求者的攻击性降低到一个稳定的水平；他可能会轻声细语地说一切都会好起来的，没有必要担心，一切都会自行解决的。</p>
<p>但那是针对无根据的攻击，针对在食品杂货店或者在自己的领地上对家人的突然爆发。</p>
<p>而这次感觉是必要的。</p>
<p>而且巴基从未听过有人敢对弗瑞这样讲话，他想看看到底会发生什么。</p>
<p>当一个alpha摆出这种姿态时，没有什么是不可能的，但是很快——巴基意识到了。史蒂夫不仅仅是脊柱僵硬地带着愤怒站着，而是站在弗瑞与巴基中间，他这种姿态不是为了自己，而是为了他珍视并想要保护的omega。一般情况下，类似的举动可能会激怒巴基，他不需要被保护，他可以——也总是可以——照顾自己。</p>
<p>但史蒂夫需要这个。</p>
<p>豆子站在巴基的脚边，开始狂吠，咒语被打破了。</p>
<p>“明天上午罗曼诺夫特工会护送你们两个去神盾局签署修改后的文件，小心点，队长，我们放进合同里的条款是为了保护你，”弗瑞妥协道，他的手指抽动着，好像他想直接掐死史蒂夫一样。</p>
<p>“我不需要保护”，史蒂夫说，“我需要的是自主权。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 我曾经的模样</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>本章BGM：The Guns of Jericho – Flogging Molly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在前往神盾局纽约分部的路上，娜塔莎没怎么说话，但在回程时，她评论道，“从没听说过有人能让弗瑞改主意，看来你在逐渐找回最佳状态。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫张嘴想告诉她那不关她的事，但当他回想起托尼的担忧时又闭上了嘴，在托尼解释他和史蒂夫是朋友时，脸上露出受伤的表情。娜塔莎不像托尼有时那样感情外露，但谁能说出她表面下的暗流涌动呢？和往常一样，史蒂夫无法解读她捉摸不透的表情，尽管他确实想知道，她那么专注地盯着路面，是否是免于朝他看的借口。</p>
<p><em>她会询问因为她是你的朋友</em>，他不得不有意提醒自己，担忧得紧紧咬住下唇。</p>
<p>在后座上，巴基保持沉默，这是史蒂夫的战斗。</p>
<p>“我正在寻找自己的立足点”，史蒂夫说，他觉得有必要继续说下去，于是补充道，“我们正在努力寻找我喜欢的东西，目前清单上有：《降世神通：最后的气宗》和Flogging Molly*。说到这个，错过摇滚乐的诞生让我有点生气，那肯定是个见鬼的时代。你为什么冲我笑？”</p>
<p>（*译注：摘自豆瓣简介——Flogging Molly是一支在美国加利福尼亚洛杉矶组建的凯尔特朋克乐队，乐队共有7人，在1997年组建。他们迄今为止已经发行了五部专辑。本章BGM就来自这支乐队。）</p>
<p>“除去工作相关，这是你对我说话最多的一次”，娜塔莎回答，“我最喜欢的角色是梅*，我觉得我和她有很多共同点。”</p>
<p>（*译注：梅（Mai）15岁，祖克（曾以追捕男主神通为目标，后改邪归正）的女友，跟祖克青梅竹马，小时候对他一见钟情。擅长使用各种暗器，尤其是飞刀。觉得生活太过拘束十分无聊，所以当阿祖拉（祖克的姐姐）邀请她一起追捕神通时二话不说就马上答应。后来为了让祖克从监狱逃走，与阿祖拉战斗，战败结果被关起来。——摘自百度百科）</p>
<p>“你也看《降世神通》？”史蒂夫说，不知道自己为什么这么惊讶。</p>
<p>“当然了，我还有很多地方你不了解，史蒂夫，不过没关系——我们正在努力。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫心不在焉地抠着大拇指甲周围的皮肤，他主动提出，“如果你愿意，可以时不时上来我这儿看几集，或者你有其他推荐吗？我想从自己喜欢的人的推荐开始做起，而不是陌生人的。”</p>
<p>“我的品味很糟糕”，娜塔莎回答，“除非你想一边喝伏特加苏打水一边批评犯罪调查节目。”</p>
<p>“也许我想的，我还没试过呢”，史蒂夫耸耸肩。</p>
<p>“你知道的，他们在打听你的情况”，娜塔莎说，“克林特来过贝德-斯泰*好几次，想知道你在做什么。布鲁斯当然不会说出来，因为他太客气了，但是你已经有一段时间没去搜刮冰箱了。他们不是担心你的工作能力，他们会担心只是因为他们是你的朋友，我们是你的朋友。”</p>
<p>（*译注：贝德-斯泰全称为贝德福德-斯泰森特Bedford-Stuyvesant，是纽约布鲁克林的一个街区。）</p>
<p>在负罪感压得史蒂夫喘不过气之前，巴基介入了。他探身向前，将头伸进司机和副驾的座位中间，问道，“罗曼诺夫女士，你真的认为内疚战术是帮助你朋友恢复的好方法？”</p>
<p>当汽车在红灯前滑行着停下时，娜塔莎将视线落在巴基身上。</p>
<p>“我认为不是”，她说。</p>
<p>余下的路程中，他们两个都很安静，不过在某种意义上这种沉默并不尴尬——更多的是沉思。巴基的介入引发了他们的思考。</p>
<p>当他们把车停进托尼的车库并且都下车后，娜塔莎把手放在史蒂夫胳膊上，她问，“我可以给你一个拥抱吗？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫眨了眨眼，娜塔莎使他感到困惑，虽然他不至于蠢到想不明白——她希望他知道某种程度上她可以感同身受——扮演黑寡妇的游戏已经渗入到娜塔莎的血液中，他想，就像美国队长的一切也渗入到史蒂夫的血管中一样。</p>
<p>当娜塔莎为执行秘密任务而停用抑制剂时，她身上会散发出一阵美好而清新的花香，是omega的味道。当她回到家时，她会重新使用抑制剂来让自己感到舒适，而这次也一样。一开始，史蒂夫对这种让气味消失的抑制剂很反感，他不明白为什么有人闻起来没有味道，什么味道都没有。作为重返二十一世纪的一部分，有人丢给史蒂夫一本厚厚的入门书，其中囊括了重要的社会、科技和医学进步，而安全抑制剂三者都算。</p>
<p>现在，气味消失已经不再使他困扰了，你无法再通过皮肤上散发的丝丝缕缕的气味来了解一些人了，这好坏参半。在史蒂夫的队伍中，在与史蒂夫并肩作战的战友中，只有娜塔莎，是气味空白点。</p>
<p>娜塔莎没有得到回应，便收回了手，史蒂夫向前跃了一步，将她拉回身边，紧紧搂进胸膛里。也许他抱得太紧了一点，因为娜塔莎笑了，拍了拍他的胳膊。在这么近的距离上，他闻到了对方身上的某种味道，一种不同于omega的味道，一缕熟悉的木材气息触到了他的鼻腔。</p>
<p>史蒂夫皱起鼻子，“你闻起来像克林特”，他说。</p>
<p>“我知道”，娜塔莎回答，“他是我的伴侣。”</p>
<p>“但是你们不住在一起？”史蒂夫困惑地说。</p>
<p>“我知道”，她重复道，“但那只是偶尔的事，他经常来大厦里小住一段时间，记得吗？”</p>
<p>“发情期？”史蒂夫猜测道，他的脸颊因为尴尬而发热，他急忙说，“很抱歉，这是私事，这不关我的事。”</p>
<p>“也许是吧，但你是我的朋友”，她撇了撇嘴，接着说，“所以，也许这个确实不关你的事，不过克林特的确在大厦里度过发情期，他不像我一样爱用抑制剂。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>晚些时候，史蒂夫、巴基和豆子一起前往团队的健身房。在史蒂夫说音乐不会打扰到他之后，巴基就像刚开始那样，打开了他的健身音乐播放列表。史蒂夫打了一会沙袋，用了一下力量器械，但大部分时间他都看着巴基或是陪豆子扔网球。</p>
<p>在健身房的另一边，巴基在一组单杠上做转体运动，他向空中翻转了几下身体，双脚往上绷直，将身体的重量向下推，皮肤下的肌肉极度优雅地绷紧。</p>
<p>豆子把一个还淌着口水的网球放在他脚边，史蒂夫将它扔出去。当他回过身来，他的视线与在单杠上做另一组俯卧撑的巴基相遇了。</p>
<p>“你怎么学会那个的？”史蒂夫问，“我不认为军队会教你那些的，除非时代已经发生了如此巨大的变化。”</p>
<p>“首先，海军陆战队教给你的东西就是比陆军多很多”，巴基开口，与此同时史蒂夫翻了个白眼。他们喜欢互相取笑彼此的军种，就像在战争年代史蒂夫与来自世界各地的战友调侃彼此的家乡一样，就像史蒂夫和山姆因为陆军和空军而斗嘴一样。</p>
<p>“其次”，巴基继续道，“小时候我上过体操课，我还挺擅长这个的，十几岁的时候参加过一些比赛。我打赌如果你愿意的话，你能在油管上找到我穿着闪闪发光的紧身衣的视频，时间上是2002年左右。事实证明将体操和格斗训练结合起来，你就会变得有创造力。”</p>
<p>“克林特在马戏团呆过”，史蒂夫告诉他。</p>
<p>“不是吧”，巴基说，“怪不得他会用袖子耍花样，我一直在想如果我和他远距离射击对峙会怎么样。因为你也知道，他是出了名的百发百中，我有点臭名昭著，不过只是在特定的圈子里，估计他不会知道是什么打中了他。”说着，巴基转身一跃从单杠上下来，利落地落在铺着软垫的地板上。</p>
<p>“好啦，”他边说边眨了眨一边眼睛。</p>
<p>当他们去健身房的时候，巴基总是很好看，他的紧身衣服、实用的鞋子和半编的头发无不散发着自信、力量与优雅，汗水从他后脖颈滚落下来，omega的气味笼罩着健身房。史蒂夫开始觉得眩晕，他准备向沙袋（为了不让史蒂夫打坏而四倍增强过）倾泻的愤怒，逐渐从四肢和头脑中渗出来，他进入到一个他原以为不可能存在的中性状态。</p>
<p>巴基似乎从未介意史蒂夫喜欢看他这件事，但这根本不能阻止史蒂夫的羞耻感吞噬他的内脏。他清楚作为巴基的需求者，他理应享受自己支持者的气味和容貌，但他也很清楚这绝不是一段浪漫关系。这是一份工作，是治疗关系，合同规定了性接触的相关条款，但史蒂夫在神盾局的初次面谈中讨论到相关内容时，他的脸一直烧得通红，头脑一片混乱。上帝啊史蒂夫知道性与爱不是一回事，但他敢肯定他的大脑绝对会把这两者混为一谈。</p>
<p>一颗湿透了的网球拍打在他们脚下铺着软垫的地板上，史蒂夫把注意力从巴基身上移开，为此松了一口气——他找到了借口而不用再盯着他见过的最漂亮的omega。豆子的舌头伸到嘴外面，和一个超级士兵玩接球游戏，她累得呼哧呼哧直喘气。史蒂夫捡起球，扔向健身房的另一边。</p>
<p>“干得好，豆子”，她再次追过去的时候史蒂夫喊道。</p>
<p>“你看起来好像有什么心事”，巴基边说边侧身压腿。</p>
<p>巴基坐下来，史蒂夫清楚对方不可能知道他对性与爱的界限的看法。弗瑞说得一清二楚，如果他听到任何关于史蒂夫在支持关系中滥用权力的传闻，他会立马带走巴基，动作绝对会快得让人晕眩。在史蒂夫之外，巴基拥有全部个人生活，他放弃了那些来到这里，他随时都可以回归，拥有巴基是一项特权，而非权利。</p>
<p>史蒂夫决定让话题轻松一点，“只是想知道这首歌是什么”，他说。</p>
<p>巴基挑起一边眉毛，回答说，“《Toxic》，布兰妮·斯皮尔斯是我们这个时代最有影响力的omega之一，你知道。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫皱起眉头。</p>
<p>“千万别认为你现在就得上网搜布兰妮·斯皮尔斯”，巴基继续说，“你不需要上谷歌搜索我喜欢的一切。”</p>
<p>压腿的起伏声在空旷的健身房里回响，史蒂夫身后传来一阵湿漉漉的扑通声，豆子的尾巴拍打得垫子砰砰砰地响。史蒂夫捡起球投掷出去，然后回到他原本的位置上，欣赏巴基粗壮的大腿和肌肉发达的小腿。他甜蜜的香料气味渗入他们之间的空气里，在每一件巴基触碰过的健身器材上涌动。</p>
<p>“我能问你一个问题吗？”史蒂夫脱口而出。</p>
<p>“问”，巴基回答。</p>
<p>“弗瑞说你在服用抑制剂”，他说，“但是服用抑制剂的人没有气味。”</p>
<p>“啊，是的，不过我服用的不该叫抑制剂”，巴基回答，“支持者显然需要自己的气味，所以我们服用节育产品。而我，考虑到你的情况，正在进行超级节育，以防你的超级精子穿透我的可育子宫，生出一个超级宝宝。</p>
<p>“我，但是”，史蒂夫说，无法组织语言，他对自己问出的每一个词都感到后悔。</p>
<p>他不介意谈论性——他<em>不介意</em>，尽管这个星球上的每个人都不信（除了佩吉，她在位于华盛顿的家中，但他是个懦夫，不知道如何面对这个女人，他悬浮在冰里的时候对方就已经度过了完整的一生，而弹震症和恐惧心理又使他无法继续担任世界需要的那种alpha）。就事论事，性究竟是史蒂夫与巴基本人的关系还是他们之间的合同关系，他不知道该如何归类。他明白，在他们这样的关系中，性接触是必须的，只有特殊情况下支持A/B/O案例才会排除性行为，如果双发不发生性行为的话，合同总是会列明相关条款的。</p>
<p>“我们不需要谈论性，如果它让你感觉不舒服的话”，巴基说，他完成了一套健身动作，深呼一口气，从卧推器材下来弯腰做伸展动作。</p>
<p>“不是那样，我只是不想越线，仅此而已。”</p>
<p>“史蒂威”，巴基说，“我那了不起的、勇于自我牺牲的白痴alpha，如果你越线了，你会知道的。”</p>
<p>巴基边说边走过去，用手掌轻轻摩挲史蒂夫的腰背部，就像他想要抚慰对方时那样。紧接着，毫无预兆的，他的手向后一甩，打在史蒂夫的屁股上。</p>
<p>“谁先回去谁先洗澡，混蛋”，他说着就跑起来。</p>
<p>“嘿！”史蒂夫大喊，屁股还有些刺痛，追了过去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>蒸汽散去后，巴基的轮廓出现在史蒂夫身后镶着镜子的走廊上。起初，当史蒂夫全身只有一条毛巾遮住腰部的时候，巴基进来打断他，他的心脏会紧张地怦怦乱跳，那些对于他的身体与高度适配omega的长久担忧会击穿他。现在，几个星期后，他开始期待巴基可以倚着门框，明目张胆啜饮史蒂夫的身体。在对方的注视下，热度在他下腹部聚集——总是如此——史蒂夫非常确信巴基可以嗅到空气中兴奋的气息，他无法将其打碎塞回原处。不幸中的万幸，尽管有时候史蒂夫闻起来就像个妓院，巴基却从未对此发表任何评论。</p>
<p>史蒂夫用手指刮了刮胡子，他看上去就像个荒岛余生者，或者像穴居人，或者其他什么无法接触理发师的人。</p>
<p>“我可以帮你修剪一下，如果你愿意的话”，巴基说。</p>
<p>“什么？你能？”</p>
<p>“是的，贾维斯给了我指示让我买一切你需要的东西，你知道吗？我试着给自己买了一套剃须用品，贾维斯坚持说托尼‘想让我们得到照顾’。”</p>
<p>“你知道怎么理发？”</p>
<p>“这个也能，我爸爸是理发师，在皇冠高地*有自己的理发店，就在我长大的地方附近。我小时候，暑假里会给他打工，直到高中毕业。当然了，我主要负责前台和清理头发，但他有空的时候就会教我一两样。“”</p>
<p>（*译注：皇冠高地是纽约布鲁克林的一个街区）</p>
<p>史蒂夫目瞪口呆地转身避开镜子上凝结的水珠，他对巴基做了个鬼脸，问道，“还有什么是你不会的？”</p>
<p>“首先，唱歌”，巴基回答，“我的声音听起来就像有人在掐死一只乌鸦，我也是个糟糕的演员。细想一下，我应该是不擅长艺术。我比较擅长那些能感知的东西，比如可以用手或者身体做的东西。那些概念上的玩意儿我都算计不来，我很确定我高中艺术课能及格是因为我的老师为我感到难过。我妹妹贝卡，她跟我一样。她在读医学院，曾经以为她想成为护士，最后发现她想做外科医生。而瑞秋呢，她可是有一把好嗓子，总是在校园剧里当主角，她在茱莉亚*上的学，现在呢——我可不是骗你——在唱歌剧。”</p>
<p>（*茱莉亚：即茱莉亚学院，是世界上最顶尖的专业音乐院校之一，被誉为“音乐界哈佛”，位于美国纽约市林肯中心——摘自百度百科）</p>
<p>“朱迪呢？她喜欢什么？”</p>
<p>“她想学法医化学”，巴基回答，“她在私立科学高中上学，因为该死的她比我聪明得多。她会吹小号，是个玩乐团的极客，书呆子里的书呆子。”</p>
<p>“她们也和你一样自信吗？”，史蒂夫问。</p>
<p>“我们巴恩斯家是一群充满激情的人”，巴基说，“不管怎样，你想让我帮你清理一下你那卡尔·马克思式的胡子吗？”</p>
<p>“也没那么糟糕吧”，史蒂夫反驳道，“卡尔·马克思是有不少很棒的观点的。”</p>
<p>几分钟后，史蒂夫穿好衣服，坐在厨房的一把椅子上，一条朴素的白毛巾紧紧围住他的脖子。巴基则用手指梳理史蒂夫潮湿的头发，用指甲顺着史蒂夫下巴的边缘刮过胡子，按摩和溺爱的感觉让史蒂夫不受控制地溢出一声无助的呻吟，巴基哼了一声表示赞许。</p>
<p>一套剃须用品和一些其他用品整齐地排列在厨房的桌子边缘，巴基先拿出了一把理发剪，他问，“你想剪多短？是要2012年的队长造型？还是1944年的超级帅哥？还是来点新的东西？”</p>
<p>“我想留长一点”，史蒂夫承认，长发与美国队长在公众心目中的经典形象相悖，反过来更能体现史蒂夫·罗杰斯本人。他看上去不像原来那个人了，他喜欢这样。这个发型是他的，不属于美国陆军，也不属于神盾局。这可能是一件微不足道的小事，但可以做一些自己喜欢的小事的想法，还是让快乐在他肚子里聚集起来。</p>
<p>巴基忙于修剪头发，用手指和梳子关照被忽略掉的碎发，在此期间他们没人开口。巴基没有花太长时间，但仅仅十五分钟对头皮的温柔而有分寸的触碰，都足以平息史蒂夫内心的混乱，他皮肤下不停嗡嗡作响的焦虑感也偃旗息鼓了。</p>
<p>“好了，头向后仰，这样我就能对付这个坏孩子了”，巴基指挥道，用手掌温柔地捧起史蒂夫的胡子。</p>
<p>巴基将胡子修剪整齐并梳理好后，举起一个盖着黑色瓶塞的棕色小瓶子，他把它递给史蒂夫然后说，“这是胡须护理油，它能让一切都保持美观。”</p>
<p>“<em>维京人——坏蛋（Badass）胡须护理油</em>*”，史蒂夫边读边拧开瓶塞，“闻起来像你。”</p>
<p>（*原作者注：Badass是真实存在的制作胡须护理用品的公司）</p>
<p>“因为我在用”，巴基说着，拍了拍一侧脸颊。</p>
<p>“为什么叫<em>维京人</em>？”</p>
<p>“我不知道，也许因为维京人超级酷？你可能已经注意到了，我非常喜欢向他们的发型致敬。不管怎样，往手上抹点那东西，在胡子上擦一擦。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫照做了，用完后将胡须护理油放在一边。巴基问，“想看看自己现在什么样吗？”</p>
<p>豆子跟着他们进了卫生间，一个陌生人正盯着史蒂夫的脸。是的，他的长头发和胡子还保留着，但现在它们看起来像是特意留在他头上的，而不是出自懒惰之神的手笔。他用手指捋了捋胡子，将头发梳到脑后。现在这个男人一点都不像美国队长了，对此他很感激，这张脸与在政治宣传海报和政治表情包里挤眉弄眼的那张脸大相径庭。</p>
<p>“巴克”，史蒂夫深吸一口气，“这太不可思议了”，接着转身环抱住巴基。巴基用双臂搂紧史蒂夫的腰，鼻子塞进对方喉咙边的颈窝里，他似乎没有意识到自己在嗅闻。但史蒂夫告诉巴基自己不介意时是认真的，他喜欢知道他的气味至少还有那么一点点吸引巴基，哪怕巴基对史蒂夫气味的喜爱之情只有自己对巴基的百分之一，也会让史蒂夫的嘴角露出一抹微笑。</p>
<p>他们松开怀抱之后，史蒂夫的手留在巴基的臀部，而巴基仍搂着他的腰。他们久久地对视着，快乐、安慰和温暖一路填满史蒂夫的内心。史蒂夫试探性地咧嘴一笑，还没等他说出口，就俯身向前，在巴基头顶上落下一个纯洁的啄吻。</p>
<p>“我们去看卡通片吧”，他说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>三天后，史蒂夫和巴基舒服地依偎在沙发上，史蒂夫斜靠着扶手，而巴基窝在对方的双腿构成的V字里。在地板上，豆子兴高采烈地咬着她的玩具。他们开始看《探险活宝》*，这是另一部巴基最喜欢的电视节目。巴基的头慢慢垂在史蒂夫的肩膀上，而史蒂夫在StarkPad上浏览网购。巴基有时候会穿印有乐队标志的T恤，史蒂夫觉得自己没理由不来一件。</p>
<p>（译注：《探险活宝》是一部美国电视动画，主人公是一个带着无可救药的傻气，充满天真浪漫的热情的人类小男孩阿宝，他最喜欢的事情就是冒险，梦想是成为伟大的英雄。作为阿宝的兄弟和最好的朋友，老皮是动画的另一个主人公，他是一只魔法狗，拥有神奇的变形伸缩能力，性格虽然玩世不恭，做事却成熟老成。在哇塞大陆他们一起打怪冒险，一起生活一起成长。——摘自AcFun）</p>
<p>史蒂夫还没来得及打开购物车下单Flogging Molly的T恤，贾维斯就宣布，“您的新衣服明早就到。”</p>
<p>“贾维斯”，史蒂夫抱怨道，“我可以自己买东西。”</p>
<p>“这是您与我之间的秘密，罗杰斯队长”，贾维斯回答，“我觉得先生是在用他知道的唯一方法来照顾您。”</p>
<p>奇怪的是，这件T恤居然奏效了。</p>
<p>正如贾维斯所言，第二天早上八点刚过，印有Flogging Molly标志的T恤就送到了史蒂夫的公寓。巴基实在太困了，根本没精力注意到史蒂夫手上的东西，他问，“那是什么？”</p>
<p>“T恤”，史蒂夫边回答边撕开了包裹。他抖了抖那件黑T恤，然后把它举了起来。崭新的工业制造的衣服上的味道让他的鼻子发痒，胸前印着的四叶草和蛇触动了他心灵深处一小块早已忘记的地方，他的母亲是来自爱尔兰的美国移民，主唱的爱尔兰腔使他想起了一种古老的东西——来自他母亲声音里的轻快语调以及她描述起那个地方时的款款深情。</p>
<p>有趣的是，一些来自二十一世纪的音乐竟能把他与传统拉近一些。</p>
<p>史蒂夫毫不客气地脱下睡衣，换上了这件新衣服，布料在胸肌上延展，是贴身款，但非常合身。</p>
<p>“看着不错，史蒂威”，巴基对他说，竖起金属手的大拇指。</p>
<p>史蒂夫低头看了看自己，满意于新发型和新T恤的搭配。确定性一闪而过，这是他以前在面对战斗时才会出现的感受。</p>
<p>然而，当他转回巴基时，他脱口而出的声明还是让他自己也吓了一跳，他说，“我想跟朋友们谈谈，关于你的事，就在今天。”</p>
<p>来不及咽下去的咖啡从巴基鼻腔里喷了出来，他气急败坏地用衣袖擦嘴，接着问道，“听到你这么说我不是不高兴，但究竟是什么让你产生了这个想法？”</p>
<p>“我感觉我像我自己了。”</p>
<p>巴基点点头，开始评估，他问，“那我们要怎么做呢？”</p>
<p>“这很重要，我要叫他们集合。”</p>
<p>“你打算让全体复仇者集合？”</p>
<p>“怎么了，紧张吗？”史蒂夫取笑道。</p>
<p>巴基胡乱挥了挥手，“我是说，有一点！索尔会去吗？”</p>
<p>“巴基·巴恩斯，你是索尔的粉丝吗？”史蒂夫笑道。</p>
<p>巴基脸颊上的苹果肌染上了一抹红色，他用手指梳了梳头发，说道，“他是真正的雷电之神，真的很酷啊，史蒂夫。并不是说你不酷！超级战士的力量很棒，不过如果你问我的话，你真正的超级力量是你根本就是个超级顽固的混蛋。”</p>
<p>“事实上我不得不说，你被索尔迷倒了而不是被我迷倒了，其实在某种程度上让我觉得安慰”，史蒂夫说，“别那样看我，我不是在捉弄你。不知道人们是对我本人感兴趣，还是对我的名声感兴趣，这种感觉很——糟糕。能在某些人面前做个路人，我是松了一口气的。”</p>
<p>巴基鼓起两颊，用手扫过早餐，他说，“好吧，如果我们要这么做，那最好先把创可贴撕掉，对吧？”</p>
<p>“贾维斯，你能告诉复仇者们一小时后在公共楼层集合吗？”史蒂夫说，双手撑腰。</p>
<p>“当然，罗杰斯队长。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这是史蒂夫所能做的最好的准备：他梳着新发型，穿着新T恤和深色牛仔裤（“你的屁股不会从牛仔裤里溜出来的，罗杰斯”，巴基曾经对他说过）。在他身边，巴基紧张不安地摆弄他梳在一侧的辫子，比起告诉复仇者们美国队长因为创收后应激障碍变得一团糟而言，他更担心与索尔的会面。史蒂夫用手勾住巴基的腰，将他拉近，两人的身体紧贴在一起。</p>
<p>戴着牵引绳的豆子摇着尾巴，嘴里叼着网球。当她看到他们走向电梯时，她以为要去健身房玩捡球游戏。巴基向她保证，在最糟糕的情况下，复仇者们至少会像网球一样令人兴奋。</p>
<p>“我应该才是紧张的那个吧？”史蒂夫问道，尽管他确实是，焦虑在他内心深处不停翻滚。</p>
<p>“闭嘴”，巴基嘟囔着，于是史蒂夫抚上他的头发，小心翼翼地避开巴基精心做了造型的部分。巴基咬牙切齿地补充，“郑重声明，我也为你担心，我知道这并不容易。”</p>
<p>“和你在一起的时候，我觉得不那么害怕了”，史蒂夫告诉他。</p>
<p>巴基还没来得及开口，电梯门就嗖的一声打开了，公共区域就在眼前。史蒂夫让巴基先走，他支持者的气味在身侧挥之不去，这给了他极大的支撑。他的心在胸腔里怦怦直跳，好像迫不及待要跳出来似的。这是他的队伍，他的队员因美国队长的身份认识他：一个领袖，一名战士，一位谋略家，他们并不了解史蒂夫其人，尽管他已经开始想也许复仇者们也希望知道那个部分。</p>
<p>每位复仇者都坐在公共区域里他们觉得舒服的家具上，全副武装，只有布鲁斯除外，他站在角落里，穿着一件有领扣的衬衫和一条休闲裤。</p>
<p>克林特首先发言，“呃，我们不是要集合吗？”</p>
<p>“不是为了战斗”，史蒂夫说。</p>
<p>他必须说出来，他必须这么做，因为现在他把巴基带到了这里，他们知道了他的存在。不只是托尼和娜塔莎——两人都朝巴基和史蒂夫的方向投去饶有兴趣的一瞥——而是所有的人，史蒂夫与这些人并肩战斗了七年，他们应该知道。</p>
<p>但是。</p>
<p>不是因为他与他们一起工作，而是因为他们是他的朋友。他曾经并不知道他们把他当朋友，但现在他意识到了——即使紧张折磨着他的身体，即使舌尖的话想将他推向拒绝的悬崖——这些人是关心他的，他也应该关心回去。这种信任的姿态无法缓和过去七年间横亘在他与复仇者之间的距离，但至少可以开启些什么。</p>
<p>史蒂夫并不清楚这究竟会开启些什么，除非一直卡在他喉咙里的话语能够找到出口。</p>
<p>史蒂夫将他的手放在巴基的肩胛骨中间，催促对方向前迈一步，结果收集到了一副来自他支持omega的恼火表情，他舔了舔嘴唇。</p>
<p>“在可预见的将来，我都是替补队员了”，史蒂夫对他说，“这是巴基，他是我的支持omega。”</p>
<p>人群立即爆发出一阵混乱，每一个人嘴里都提着问题。索尔以他那威严的姿态占据了上风，他没有问史蒂夫任何问题，只是说，“他看起来像个战士，史蒂文。”</p>
<p>“他确实是，跟他们介绍一下你自己吧，巴克。”</p>
<p>巴基扎在原地一动不动，史蒂夫用手肘推了推他，收获了又一个生气的一瞥。</p>
<p>“嗨”，巴基说，“我是巴基，这是我的狗，豆子”，然后他似乎找到了自己的某种节奏，“我已经帮助史蒂夫一段时间了，我是通过神盾局审查的支持omega，也是战斗老兵。灭霸登陆时我也在场，与瓦坎达军队一同作战。史蒂夫一直因为要告诉你们这件事而担忧，尽量别让他后悔。”</p>
<p>“呃”，克林特又开口了，他看了看托尼，也许对他不同寻常的沉默感到困惑。</p>
<p>托尼举起双手说，“别看着我，我已经知道了。”</p>
<p>“你知道了？”布鲁斯说，“什么——为什么<em>托尼</em>会知道？”</p>
<p>“哇！我有受到冒犯，首先——”，托尼开口说。</p>
<p>“孩子们”，娜塔莎警告道，接着又说，“我也知道。”</p>
<p>克林特冲她摆了摆手，“你什么都知道”。</p>
<p>“我只是假装什么都知道而已，我都不知道史蒂夫在承受伤害。”</p>
<p>克林特在座位上不安地挪动，他不止一次张大又闭上嘴巴。最后，当他终于开口时，他问道，“你觉得，呃，还好吗，队长？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫摇了摇头，这个称号让他的心往下沉了一点，他不能再担任他们的队长了。他深吸一口气，将坚定的意志力灌注进骨头里，接着抬起下巴。这不是战前鼓舞人心的演讲，但这很重要——至少对他很重要。即使他不清楚自己的重要性是否符合他人的优先级，但对史蒂夫而言重要的东西也对巴基很重要，至少，还有一个人站在他这一边。</p>
<p>有那个人陪在身边，史蒂夫解释道，“我不会假装知道那些复杂的原理，但我生病了，也许我这辈子一直都在生病，我也不确定。”</p>
<p>“那血清呢？”布鲁斯说。</p>
<p>“我不是指那种生病”，史蒂夫回答，“我是说我的脑袋不大对劲。托尼——他救了我的命。我打算跳楼，就从大厦顶上，他说服了我。我开始思考自己是生病了，然后我告诉弗瑞想要一个支持omega，于是他在这儿了。我们最近躲在我的公寓里，我知道一直偷偷把巴基藏起来是不对的。我决定说出真相，你们是……我的朋友。我想让你们知道，我不再是你们的队长了，我就只是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>原作尾注：巴基的发型来自美妆博主Nils Kuiper的编发，示意图链接如下，巴基的发型可能没有那么精细。<br/>https://www.instagram.com/p/BS60Iovhq5z/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 过去未亡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>本章BGM：It’s Happening Again – Agnes Obel</p><p> </p><p>“<em>在支持者</em><em>/</em><em>需求者合约的前两周至前两月内，双方会经历一个蜜月期，该期间内，个人将建立起一整套模式和惯例，并开始实施恢复策略。首次接受支持A/B/O</em><em>服务的患者，在蜜月期结束时会有受到鞭打之感，恢复步骤呈现倒退，精神疾病的真实本质将得到暴露，先前被掩盖的复杂症状将重现。建议新任A/B/O</em><em>支持者为其需求者的新恢复阶段做好准备，在心理学领域这一阶段被称为显露期（manifestation period</em><em>），下一章详述了几项最有效的方法以预先应对显露期。</em>”——《支持A/B/O规划与程序：需求者高阶疗法》，伊莱恩·福特博士著</p><p>巴基在阿富汗的服役期满后，他的睡眠一直很轻。现在他已经好了很多——在数年后——但任何类似战斗的体验都能唤醒态势感知使其达到一个惊人的高度，即使闭上眼睛也是如此。不合时宜出现的脚步声哪怕极其轻柔，都能惊醒他，但今晚，是一阵呜咽声打破了屏障。</p><p>巴基眨眨眼清醒过来，他的脸紧贴着史蒂夫的后颈，早上他们经常以这种姿势醒来。</p><p>而这一次，他却是在黑暗中醒来。床垫尽头的某个地方，豆子静静地打着呼噜，在紧贴巴基胸膛的地方，史蒂夫的肌肉抽动了一下。一声小小的、受伤的声音从他的喉咙里撕扯出来，足以把狗狗从睡梦中惊醒。豆子不确定地低吠起来，巴基嘘了她一声。他用手轻抚史蒂夫的胳膊，史蒂夫颤抖了一下，然后猛地抽身回去，用手肘撞击巴基的肚子，痛苦地大叫出声。</p><p>“史蒂威”，巴基轻声说，“史蒂夫，醒过来”。他用手指梳理了一下史蒂夫的头发，但史蒂夫没有醒来，于是他向下移动手掌，用大拇指肚轻轻按摩史蒂夫的喉咙，然后——</p><p>史蒂夫气喘吁吁地睁开眼，从床上一跃而起，在地板上打了个滚。简而言之，他动作极其敏捷地拉开壁橱的门，力气之大都将门板从轨道上扯了下来。他一头扎进衣架下方——街灯照在金属上的微弱闪光提醒了巴基——接着将美国队长的盾牌掷向巴基。</p><p>巴基用金属臂接住了盾牌，可怕的哐啷声响彻整个卧室。</p><p>史蒂夫没有继续攻击，而是向后一跳，头重重地撞在墙上。</p><p>“史蒂夫，宝贝”，巴基说，他将盾牌扔进被单中，然后爬起来，蹲伏在床垫上。</p><p>婴儿？那是从哪儿来的？该死的，他得稍后才能仔细分析。</p><p>“宝贝”，他又重复了一遍，“现在是2018年8月19号，我们在复仇者大厦你的卧室里，你是安全的，不再战斗了，你和我在一起很安全。”</p><p>史蒂夫的胸膛上下起伏，视线在几堵墙之间来回游弋，恐惧和攻击的不适气味在整个空间里膨胀，气味在各个角落里翻腾，像一氧化碳一样让他们窒息。汗水从史蒂夫的额头滴落到胸口，他脸上那种茫然的、阴郁而松垮的表情没有恢复正常。不论史蒂夫以为自己在哪儿，可以肯定的是，绝不在这个房间里。</p><p>“你在纽约，宝贝”，巴基继续说，“现在是2018年，你还和我一起在这儿吗？”</p><p>周遭似乎凝结住了，史蒂夫没有回答。</p><p>幸运的是，豆子小跑过去，把湿漉漉的鼻子贴在他的掌心。史蒂夫吓了一跳，眨了几下眼睛，视线快速掠过手边的豆子、床上用前脚掌维持平衡的巴基和被单上的盾牌。</p><p>“发生了什么？”史蒂夫尖声问。</p><p>“你做了个噩梦”，巴基说。</p><p>“妈的”，史蒂夫咒骂道，“妈的！我以为一切都结束了。”</p><p>现在可能不是讨论需求者恢复阶段的时机，但是该死的，难道蜜月期就在一阵烟火中结束了吗。巴基缓慢而小心地展开身体，他伸出双手并保持掌心可见的姿势，强调自己并没有武装，然后接近对方。史蒂夫眼中不驯的野性让巴基保持着一定距离，一个受惊吓的alpha可以完成许多令人印象深刻的举动，恐惧驱使肾上腺素，推动他们的肉体达到一种难以企及的状态——这甚至还未将超级血清考虑在内。</p><p>“倒退一点也没关系的”，巴基对他说。</p><p>“我一点都不想倒退，我以为我在好转了”，史蒂夫说。</p><p>“这总会发生”，巴基回答说，“我希望恢复是线性的，但事实并非如此。这个月你会觉得自己站在世界之巅，下个月你又会怀疑自己是不是什么都没做。这并不意味着你取得的进步就白费了，这只是意味着你在学习。”</p><p>一块肌肉接着一块肌肉，史蒂夫慢慢松懈下来，战斗的余烬化作不均匀、不确定的团块从体内缓缓渗了出去。他用一只大手向后捋了捋汗湿的头发，然后用手心抵住眼睛。他说，“我不想再回去睡觉了。”</p><p>“你不需要这么做”，巴基向他保证，“你想做什么？”</p><p>“我不知道，你不是专家吗？”</p><p>“在担任支持omega方面我是专家，但我不是你的专家，你才是自己的专家。我可以帮你——无论你需要什么。你需要什么？”</p><p>一阵颤抖的呼吸让史蒂夫浑身战栗起来，挫败感深深蚀刻在他身体上——在他的脸、他的双眼、他垮下的肩膀和他颤抖的双手上，挫败的气味在房间里回荡。他轻抚着豆子的头顶。</p><p>询问alpha需要什么时，最困难的部分是询问过去被压抑的情感需求——那些他们无法说出名字的情感，因为他们成长的世界告诉他们要勇敢无畏，除了脚踏实地外，拥有任何感受都是脆弱的。同样的世界也教导巴基，没有alpha他就不能正常运转，就因为他是omega，他太歇斯底里、太情绪化、太粘人，他是alpha的对立面。这个世界说那些都是omega才有的情感，而且不知为何，身为omega是一件令人羞愧的事，即使他们世世代代静静地创造历史，即使他们孕育了最多的生命。</p><p>“我有个建议，如果你想听的话”，巴基试探地问道，他拿不准史蒂夫自我厌弃的程度，不过他会找到线索解开它。</p><p>史蒂夫做了一个“继续”的手势。</p><p>“我可以煮点咖啡”，巴基说，“我们可以坐在沙发上，你可以把头枕在我的大腿上，然后我们看点新的东西，太阳升起以后，我们再去解决下一步想做什么。你觉得怎么样？”</p><p>“这听起来再好不过了，我想。”</p><p>“你做噩梦的时候，一般都会做什么？”巴基大胆地问道。</p><p>史蒂夫的嘴唇紧紧绷成一条直线，他回答说，“拼命打沙袋，或者试着完成我的清单。”</p><p>“真的，无意冒犯——或者完全冒犯——那些冲你大喊大叫、告诉你需要补什么的人”，巴基说，“我觉得我们可能需要举行一个烧掉清单的仪式，它剥夺了发现新事物的全部乐趣，因为它把这一切变得家庭作业一样。”</p><p>巴基也认为那些沙袋同样需要见证一个焚烧仪式，不过他没有说出口。</p><p>（“他以前总去打沙袋，力气大到手都掉了皮”，当他们在公共楼层，而克林特和史蒂夫忙于爱抚豆子并陪她玩抛接球游戏的时候，托尼对他说，“偶尔我也会在睡不着的时候下楼去健身房，不过我会在跑步机上跑步，还会举点东西。我和史蒂夫，我们在那儿的时候从来没说过话，我想我从一开始就应该意识到不对劲了。我觉得打沙袋到出血是有点戏剧化，但他整个人都有点戏剧化，你明白吗？不幸的是，这是我们的共同点。不管怎样——你得留意这个。我想也许每个复仇者那儿都有一块糟糕史蒂夫的拼图，但我们谁都没意识到全貌。我为他设计了更安全的沙袋，我以为这就足够了，学到教训了。”）</p><p>“我们就按你的想法来吧”，史蒂夫咕哝着，大步走出卧室。豆子朝巴基仰起头，然后跟了出去。</p><p>当巴基启动咖啡壶时，史蒂夫一动不动地坐在沙发上，双手捂着脸。直到巴基把一个冒着热气的马克杯塞进他手里，他才稍稍动弹了一下。巴基使了点小技巧，将身体向下滑，靠上沙发扶手，哄着史蒂夫让他把头枕在自己的大腿上休息。</p><p>Omega的气味在两个地方最强烈：喉咙和两腿之间。大多数人认为两腿间的气味为性铺平了道路，但并非总是如此。有时巴基会鼓励这种做法——让alpha躺在他的大腿上，这样巴基就可以轻抚他们的头发，用自己的气味去抚慰他们。</p><p>豆子在沙发旁边的地板上摊开四肢，也许是感觉到史蒂夫需要她呆在触手可及的地方，这样他就可以抚摸到她。</p><p>“这部剧比较老”，巴基一边将网飞切换到《迷离时空(The Twilight Zone)》*，一边对史蒂夫说，“不过没有你那么老。”</p><p>（*译注：《迷离时空》（或译《阴阳魔界》）由罗德·瑟林执导，这部影响深远的系列剧主要讲述了一些普通人突然发现自己身处非同寻常、通常是超自然的境地。这些故事通常会以一个具有讽刺意味的转折结尾，让有罪的人受到惩罚。该剧第一季于1959年播出。——译自豆瓣简介）</p><p>史蒂夫没有回应这个玩笑，一颗苦痛的种子在巴基心中燃烧起来。</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>噩梦袭来以后，史蒂夫已经三天不敢睡觉了。他看到了他的朋友们，森田朝史蒂夫转过头去，双眼却是空洞的凹孔，德尼尔的下巴在他眼前腐烂，血肉在快速前进中被吞噬，骨头重重跌进泥巴里。声响惊动了他们跟踪了数小时的九头蛇怪物们，当对方用骇人的、发着蓝光的枪开火时，咆哮突击队员便消逝于无形。</p><p>杀死他朋友的东西却没能终结史蒂夫，相反，宇宙魔方的冲击波将他推进一个截然不同的战场上的散兵坑里。咆哮突击队消失了，但复仇者们在那儿，全体穿着制服，准备好要在泥地里爬行，代表他面对可怕的未知。</p><p>“我们现在做什么，队长？”托尼问，他没有穿钢铁侠制服，而是穿着一身过时的战斗服，脸上和胸前涂满了泥巴。他换了个姿势，狗牌在方舟反应炉的圆形闪光上叮当作响。</p><p>九头蛇向他们逼近，蓝光照亮了夜空，暴露了他们的位置，他们无处可逃，无处可躲。</p><p>“史蒂威？”一个声音说。</p><p>在散兵坑的外面，在敌人的战线后面，站着巴基扭曲的叠影和一些他发狂的大脑召唤出来的可怕的东西。巴基的长发不见了，而是修剪成史蒂夫年轻时流行的式样。他手里端着一支步枪，史蒂夫认出这是他服役期间海军陆战队的装备——M1941狙击步枪，是M1903春田步枪的迭代版。2018年的海军陆战队员巴基绝不会拿着这把枪，但如果他作为海军陆战队员在1944年与史蒂夫并肩作战，这就是他会使用的武器。</p><p>“史蒂夫，宝贝”，巴基说，他的腿在颤抖。</p><p>九头蛇继续前进，黑色的制服和发光的武器围成厚厚的包围圈。</p><p>宇宙魔方做成的机枪在消灭一个人时几乎无声无息。</p><p>这是过去最可怕的地方。</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>当一只手落在史蒂夫肩上时，他吓了一跳，猛地从沙发上跳起来，把身体缩成一个球，从咖啡桌边滚过去，最后一跃而起，摆出一个战斗的姿势。几步之外，巴基的手悬在半空，眉毛扬起，不过脸上没有流露出其他感情。</p><p>史蒂夫等着巴基像对待婴儿一样照看他，但巴基只是抬起了左手，手里拿着一本书。</p><p>“我给你买了东西”，巴基对他说，“或者，我想，应该是托尼出钱，不过是我想到要买的。我觉得这多少会帮助你理解你正在经历的事情。”</p><p>史蒂夫没有放下双手，所以巴基让书从咖啡桌的玻璃表面上滑到他面前。奶油色的防尘外封上用加粗的黑体字写着《<em>支持</em><em>A/B/O</em><em>规划与程序：需求者高阶疗法</em>》</p><p>“这是什么？”他问。</p><p>“是一本书”，巴基回答。</p><p>“哈哈，很有趣”，史蒂夫说，“你为什么给我这个？”</p><p>“这是我用来提高支持者技能的书之一，这本书是为我和像我这样的支持A/B/O设计的，不过我认为你可能对阅读支持计划背后的战略感兴趣，而不仅仅是跟我在一起做个<em>A/B/O</em><em>支持者背后的傻瓜</em>。”</p><p>史蒂夫皱起眉头，“那是真的书吗？”他想知道。</p><p>“是的，有一整套书来解释这个计划的方方面面”，巴基回答，“不过这本是入门级的，涉及到了我们即将要面对的事情。我不是指——呃——合同条款，这本书描绘了全景，给你提供了所有的数据，你明白吗？里面讲了时间线，叫做‘需求者恢复阶段’，我觉得你会想知道点儿那个的。”</p><p>“所以，什么，我就是一个项目？一些数据点吗？”史蒂夫从防守姿势滑下来，内脏搅动起一阵愤怒的感觉，他总是被肆意分析——被医生、美国军方、神盾局和历史书，但这次是被巴基，一个理应可以信任的人，一个交托了他前所未有的信任的人。</p><p>“当然不是，你这个混蛋”，巴基回答，“这本书是为了让你明白你不是一个人，就这一点来说你不是该死的特别的，史蒂威。我保证，你不是这个世界上唯一一个试图自杀的人，你也不是这个世界上唯一一个没有成功的人。还有很多和你一样的人在接受同样的帮助，人们写这方面的书是为了让我们具备更好的技能去帮助更多的人，为了让我们每次能做得更好。我不是说作者会像在星座图上标出星星一样把你画出来，从而告诉你如何去感觉，她只是在成千上万的支持案例里描绘出一个模式。有时候你会跳过一个阶段，有时候你会退回去重复上个阶段，有时候你会不按顺序来，但在二十一世纪，我们对精神健康的了解就是比你长大的时代要进步一些，有意冒犯。”</p><p>史蒂夫精疲力竭，用手刮了刮脸，晕眩的嗡鸣声在耳后和太阳穴隐隐作响。</p><p>“听着”，巴基继续说道，“你正在经历的那堆狗屎一样的事情确实糟透了，但是经历这一切也没关系的，你明白我的意思吗？”</p><p>“并没有。”</p><p>巴基叹了口气，摇了摇头。他走近史蒂夫，家中厨房香料的气味在史蒂夫感官四周蔓延，将他从高度警惕中拉了回来，回到最初的疲惫状态。巴基没有触碰他，但是他站得很近，史蒂夫甚至能闻到他呼吸间肉桂牙膏的味道。</p><p>“我要跟你说件事”，巴基说，“你绝对不能在这个房间以外的地方提起它，在任何情况下任何一个复仇者都不能知道，尤其是弗瑞，弗瑞绝不能知道。”</p><p>好奇心击败了史蒂夫的沮丧感，他站直身子，舔了舔嘴唇然后说，“好的，没人会知道。”</p><p>“你看过我的档案，所以你知道一些事情”，巴基说，“但你不知道事情的全貌，有些事对你来说是机密，伙计。但是你信任我，把伤害托付给我，所以我也打算这样信任你。”</p><p>注射过血清之后，史蒂夫就过目不忘了，这种一清二楚的回忆能力对战场制定策略很有帮助，也能使神盾局的文件变厚，但到了晚上，那些画面就会萦绕在他脑海里。外星人从天上的破洞里倾泻而出，灭霸打了个响指，周围的人都化作了灰尘，1944年一个长着娃娃脸的18岁新兵惊恐地看了他最后一眼，然后消失在九头蛇的枪筒下，连狗牌都没能给家人留下来。</p><p>詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，退役海军陆战队中士，两次海外服役，曾被十戒帮俘虏。首位获准访问瓦坎达的外国特工，对抗灭霸时站在前线。</p><p>巴基经历过痛苦，也正因为如此，史蒂夫接受了他的帮助。一个对战斗带来的恐惧、肾上腺素、愧疚与热爱不理解的支持者是无法理解史蒂夫的，战争会将一个人撕裂，是他的战友把他缝合回去。在炮火之下，他们都是弗兰肯斯坦的怪物，看到镜中自己的倒影时惊恐万分，他们渴望彼此相爱，渴望彼此保护。暴力扭曲了一个人的心灵，那些没有经历过的人永远无法理解这些过去蕴含的破坏力。</p><p>“我去瓦坎达不是为了外交使命”，巴基说，“我是被送过去寻求帮助的。”</p><p>“什么帮助？”</p><p>“这是最棘手的部分，史蒂夫。在外面的某个地方，那些恶魔还在兴风作浪，我们都不知道他们究竟是谁。我在阿富汗被俘，但是史塔克早就把十戒帮从地球表面抹掉了。抓住我的那些人？这是个该死的巨大的问号，这也是为什么弗瑞是个如此喜欢指手划脚的老板(helicopter boss*)。神盾局找到我的时候，我已经留下来等死了，他们——他们发现我的时候我坐在这种东西上，这种椅子——我都不知道我是谁。你看。”</p><p>（helicopter boss，是那种在下属没有要求的情况下，不断地干扰下属工作的上级，他们会不停地检查、建议、调整、教育、询问、解释等等，没有找到中文的对应词汇，我就翻译成了指手划脚，有更好的翻译欢迎大家给我提意见）</p><p>巴基将一绺头发撩到耳朵上方，仅仅分开了一道小缝隙，露出像木瘤一样但是形状规则的正方形疤痕组织，有点像电击造成的烧伤。巴基只让史蒂夫看了一小会儿，就让头发回归原位了。</p><p>“另一边也有一个一样的”，巴基继续说道。</p><p>鉴于这条新信息，巴基的辫子有了新的含义。</p><p>“有时候我会想起一些碎片”，巴基对他说，“我也会做噩梦，不过那不是重点。就像透过万花筒看东西一样，不清楚他们到底对我做了什么，这让神盾局很紧张，这就是我出现在瓦坎达的原因。他们的技术超过了我们制造出的任何东西，即使托尼也做不出他们创造出的东西，苏睿公主——她不仅帮我修理手臂，还帮我修复了大脑。现在我能记住大部分事情——那些重要的，我想——不过不是全部。”</p><p>史蒂夫伸出手，用手掌托住巴基的后脑勺，另一只手轻抚巴基头部左侧的电击伤疤，它很小，但却高高隆起，任何知道它在哪里的人都能清晰触摸到。他沿着巴基的发际线嗅了嗅，然后在那道旧烧伤处落下一个吻。</p><p>巴基颤抖着呼出一口气，他说，“我不像以前那样做噩梦了，不然他们肯定不会批准我正在做的这件事的。但是如果我没经历过那一切呢？我就无法成为现在这样的支持omega了。我不能假装我知道你脑子里发生的每件事，只有你最了解自己的大脑。但是，恐惧呢，史蒂夫？我了解那个，宝贝，我非常了解它，给我点信任，你不是我的试验品。至于你和我呢？我们会分享一些别人不知道的东西，所有的老兵之间都是这样，但是我认为我们会有比那个更多的共同点。”</p><p>史蒂夫点点头，他不知道该说些什么。</p><p>事实是，无论史蒂夫多么希望有人能理解他的痛苦，理解那些白热化的、被士兵们不断向下推挤直到消失在内心最黑暗角落的痛苦，他都希望没有人被迫理解这些。他可以忍受十倍于现在的痛苦，只要巴基不再体验那些恐惧，意识到这一点的时候，连他自己都感到震惊。</p><p>仅仅与巴基度过一个月的合约期，他就愿意为他承担整个世界了。</p><p>“如果我知道是谁干的，我一定把他们消灭掉”，史蒂夫告诉他。</p><p>“我知道你会的，不过这就是问题所在。你不需要照顾我的痛苦，你只需要照顾自己的就好”，巴基说。</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>巴恩斯家族表情包小分队</strong>
</p><p><strong> <em>2018</em> </strong> <strong> <em>年8</em> </strong> <strong> <em>月21</em> </strong> <strong> <em>日</em> </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>[</strong> <strong>中午12:13]</strong> <strong>贝卡：</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>（表情包上的文字：真实的史蒂夫·罗杰斯；巴基；犹太新年）</p><p> </p><p><strong>[</strong> <strong>中午12:35]</strong> <strong>瑞秋：</strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>（表情包上的文字：与家人共度时光；那个alpha的老二）</p><p> </p><p><strong>[</strong> <strong>中午12:49]</strong> <strong>朱迪：</strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>（表情包上的文字：他亲爱的妹妹们；长胡子的美国队长；巴基）</p><p> </p><p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午1:24]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>首先你们是怎么这么快搞出这些的</p><p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午1:24]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>第二我和史蒂夫会回去过新年的所以来咬我啊</p><p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午1:25]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>第三虽然这不关你们的事但我们还没上过床</p><p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午1:25]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>实际上我们聊起这个的时候他看起来有点紧张</p><p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午1:26]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>第四我是真的有点恐慌所以我需要你们冷静至少完整的两秒钟</p><p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午1:27]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>我的问题是这样的，我很擅长做支持omega，我也做过很多次了，知道一些基本原理，对这门科学也算是掌握了一点。史蒂夫的案例让我很震惊，我应该明白这都是因为这个男人经历过那些狗屎一样的事情，对吧？但仅仅过了一个月，一切都不一样了，他闻起来简直太棒了，有天晚上我开始叫他宝贝，现在我停不下来了。如果我的这些感受只是因为他很有名怎么办？如果我在占他的便宜怎么办？那我不就烂透了吗？我不知道，11点我再回来</p><p> </p><p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午1:43]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>哇，呃，说来话长啊哥们</p><p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午1:43]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>但我还是要试试所以</p><p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午1:44]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>你不能利用别人的气味来为你做事，所以我们从这儿开始吧</p><p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午1:44]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>很显然你非常关心你的需求者，因为，呐，这就是你在做支持omega的时候会发生的事</p><p> </p><p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午1:45]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>是的谢谢你这个alpha给我解释我自己的工作瑞贝卡</p><p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午1:45]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>我是说这次和我做其他工作的时候感觉不一样</p><p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午1:46]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>我是说和他在一起的感觉就像我们理应如此一样，在宇宙的意义上。就是说这个alpha，他闻起来简直棒极了，当他冲你微笑的时候，你整个人都开始一点一点融化，就像你16岁的时候在三角学课上看埃里克·普尔曼（Eric Pullman，谷歌了半天也没查到这个人是谁）一样，只不过难度要大十倍。我已经31岁了，我不该为任何一个人融化才对</p><p> </p><p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午1:53]</strong><strong>瑞秋：</strong>你真的不知道感情是怎么运转的吗</p><p> </p><p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午1:59]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>是的17岁的我有被冒犯到，我都知道发生了什么</p><p> </p><p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午2:33]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>这不可能</p><p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午2:33]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>这不可能发生</p><p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午2:33]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>我该怎么办，我快要失去理智了</p><p> </p><p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午2:40]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p> </p><p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午2:41]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>噢不</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 如何得知你仍活着</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>触发预警：这章对史蒂夫来说很艰难，会有自残行为的详细描写</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>本章BGM：Sea of Doubts – Azure Ray</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在史蒂夫看到巴基之前，他就闻到了对方的气味，担忧的味道盖过了新鲜的香料气息。史蒂夫低头看了一眼手机——凌晨3:06，难怪巴基会面色阴沉、满脸担忧地来回徘徊，他的双臂交叉在胸前，两脚分开，仿佛在保证自己一定会如愿以偿。</p>
<p>巴基语气不算轻柔地问道，“你起来做什么？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫耸了耸一边肩膀，在他脚边，豆子伸开四肢瘫在沙发的一端，半心半意地摆动着尾巴，在垫子上拍来拍去。</p>
<p>“史蒂夫。”</p>
<p>“我根本没有睡着过”，史蒂夫说，“我躺在床上，闭上眼睛，什么都没有发生，又回到故障状态了。”</p>
<p>巴基在注视着史蒂夫，他看起来和他的声音一样疯狂，头发狂野地支棱着。疲倦一刻不停地折磨着他，就像巴基没来以前一样。尽管在工作中或镜头前，史蒂夫在伪装得神采奕奕方面是个专家，但他终究无法维持24小时的伪装。即使他这么做了，他也怀疑自己能否阻止巴基看穿他。</p>
<p>巴基的胸膛里滚出一声低哮——很类似alpha发出的声音，但不完全是。</p>
<p>“你不是一辆车，史蒂夫，你也不是一台机器，你没有出现故障，你只是有PTSD。那是你人性的一部分，这并不是判断你的有用性的指标——既然我们谈到了这个话题——这与你做人的价值无关。现在起来，我们滚回去睡觉。”</p>
<p>“我不明白这有什么意义，我不会睡着的，我根本就睡不着。”</p>
<p>巴基似乎毫不动摇。</p>
<p>“那就不睡，”他摆出一个笑容，“但是你得躺在床上，闭上眼睛。你不能坐在这里双眼放空，你的身体需要休息。起来！我们走了。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫抱怨了一声，但还是从沙发上滑了下来，跟着巴基进了卧室。</p>
<p>其他人穿着睡衣都会显得柔软可触，尽管紧贴着巴基臀部的花格法兰绒沿着其丰满的曲线延展，他却仍像海军陆战队员一样昂首阔步，身体的每一条曲线都自豪地绷紧，义肢在走廊昏暗的光线下闪闪发光。他在阴影里看起来真致命，史蒂夫若有所思。</p>
<p>在卧室门口，巴基指挥史蒂夫走进去，眼神紧紧黏在对方身上，好像他随时可能跑掉一样。他确实有点想这么做——巴基并没有被强化，如果猛冲出去，巴基一定追不上，但是，他能跑去哪儿呢？</p>
<p>除了噩梦之外，史蒂夫无处可去，于是他服从了。他坐在床垫边上，巴基轻轻拨动电灯开关，然后将豆子留在深蓝色床单上的毛捡起来。有巴基在这儿，他还是能睡着更长时间，但自从噩梦卷土重来……他花了很多时间仅仅盯着天花板或是毫无目的地滑动手机。</p>
<p>一想到要睡觉，恐慌就像黄蜂一样在他皮肤下颤动，他再也不想看到鬼魂了，也不想再想象尸体的画面了。尽管他百般不情愿，但他还是尝试了。史蒂夫试图以取悦自己的omega的名义入睡，但一旦他陷入那沉重的黑暗中，巴基就会穿着战斗服出现在他面前，紧握着那把M1903春田步枪，被九头蛇那些不可思议的武器所包围。史蒂夫，宝贝，巴基会这么说，然后蓝色闪光会击碎他，他站着的地方化为一片焦土，一切荡然无存，没有任何东西可供史蒂夫带回去给他的妹妹们。</p>
<p>“史蒂夫？看着我”，巴基用命令扯开史蒂夫的思绪。他用那只金属手托住史蒂夫的脸颊，用拇指顺着他的颧骨抚摸，“你会挺过去的，你不能今晚就找到解药，这不会像魔法一样发生，但我们会帮你渡过难关的。害怕是没关系的，但你还是要和我躺在一起，就这么定了。”</p>
<p>这种严肃的语气将史蒂夫带回那些与咆哮突击队度过的滴水成冰的夜晚，在没有受到攻击的时候，森田——他们的临时军医——就会像鸡妈妈一样照顾他们，让他们都闭上眼睛休息。</p>
<p>“如果你不能做好你的工作，那我们就都死定了”，森田会这么说，“现在你给我滚到地上睡一觉，队长。我来守夜——别担心你那漂亮的小脑袋。”</p>
<p>就像那时一样，史蒂夫现在也听从了。他抬起腿，让头落在沾满自己味道的枕头上，恐惧的气味渗出来，他咆哮着，从脑袋底下把它拽了出来，然后扔到房间的另一边。</p>
<p>“天呐，兄弟，你对枕头有意见吗？”</p>
<p>“闻起来像噩梦”，史蒂夫咕哝道，他把巴基的枕头拉过来放在自己脑袋下面。</p>
<p>“我们试试用点不同的方式睡觉”，巴基建议，然后做了个“嘘”的动作，“到我这边来，我今晚不会从背后环抱你了(jetpack，与spooning意思类似，想了半天翻译成了“背后环抱”，有更好的翻译欢迎大家给我提意见)。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫同意了，值得赞扬的是，当他沐浴在他的omega的气味中时，血管里翻搅的血液逐渐平静下来，omega在他身侧，这就是他们共同的巢穴。他仍然觉得自己不能入睡，不过也许巴基说到点子上了，也许他可以休息一下。</p>
<p>巴基爬进史蒂夫臂弯里，然后蜷缩起来，让彼此的胸膛紧紧相贴，一条腿搭在史蒂夫的腰上。他用义肢上坚硬的金属手指，引导史蒂夫的头向前靠在他颈窝里，他们经常这么做。鼻子紧贴在巴基的脖子上，让史蒂夫的大脑产生了一些快乐的化学物质，像在大脑灰质里直接注射镇静药一样有效。如此接近源头，巴基的气味让他变得疯狂和愚蠢。</p>
<p>“贾维斯，关灯”，巴基在史蒂夫鼻子底下低声说。</p>
<p>当房间陷入黑暗时，史蒂夫轻颤着合上眼皮。很长一段时间里，他都是这样躺着：双眼紧闭，但思绪却在天旋地转，与被omega轻柔地搂在怀里所带来的生理上的平静搅在一起，不是随便哪个omega，而是巴基——拥有完美的气味、令人惊叹的肌肉和沙哑的嗓音。</p>
<p>然后，</p>
<p>尽管困难重重，</p>
<p>他们有节奏的呼吸声让史蒂夫陷入了朦胧的睡眠。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他在德国醒来。森田腐烂的脸从他脑海里混乱的战场中挤出来，旁边站着索尔，制服上沾满一道道泥巴，再旁边是彼得·帕克，幽灵般的眼睛里映照出一个过于年轻的士兵的脸。越过战壕外无边的战场，在铁甲覆盖的天空下，佩吉在另一侧站着，一如史蒂夫记忆中的模样，裹着一袭红裙，双臂垂在身体两侧。在她身边，娜塔莎穿着全身黑衣，头发盘成胜利卷*的样子，用寡妇用的面纱半遮着脸。她们的眼睛一眨不眨，身体一动不动，面无表情，像洋娃娃一般。</p>
<p>（译注：胜利卷，20世纪40年代流行的卷发造型）</p>
<p>这一次，九头蛇在其他地方躲藏着，大概在林木线的另一边，把他们全部丢在散兵坑里，一言不发、忧心忡忡地等待战斗的折磨。</p>
<p>一滴冰冷的雨水溅落在史蒂夫的脸颊上，这是一个奇特的警告，天空即将裂开一个口子，让雨夹雪呼啸而出。</p>
<p>“这是最糟糕的部分，不是吗，宝贝？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫猛地跳起来看向身后，心脏怦怦直跳，仿佛要蹦出牙齿似的。那里，在战壕的边缘，站着巴基。他精心打扮成1944年男性omega的式样——头发修剪得一丝不苟并向后涂上发胶，脸颊像擦过胭脂一样粉红，嘴唇比苹果还红润，一件宽肩的绯红色夹克在窄腰处收紧，穿着一条有褶皱的阔腿裤子，双腿交叉着。雨点的敲击越来越猛烈，巴基的妆容开始消失，严肃的灰蓝色眼睛里淌出一道道黑色的泪痕。</p>
<p>“哪一部分”，史蒂夫听到自己问。</p>
<p>“等待”，巴基回答。</p>
<p>史蒂夫猛地睁开了眼睛。</p>
<p>他保持着沉默与静止，甚至在用视线疯狂搜查房间时也是如此。日出以一种病态的淡黄色光芒沐浴着墙壁，家具在阴影里站岗放哨，他噩梦中的那些鬼魂没有在他身边蹲伏着的。巴基还在打盹，脸贴着史蒂夫的脖子。这些天里，在大多数情况下，被他的omega嗅闻会让史蒂夫沉重的心情有所缓解，就像巴基的气味对他起效一样，他知道自己的气味对巴基来说也有效果。</p>
<p>不过，今晚不行。今晚，蠕虫爬进了他的皮肤，钻进了他的喉咙和耳朵。这些虫子以他的噩梦为食，尽情享用他的恐慌，在他的痛苦上用餐。就像被恐怖笼罩的咆哮突击队员一样，他正在腐烂，蛆虫将他分解殆尽。史蒂夫不能躺在这里任由它们消耗自己，他得做点什么把这些虫子从他的血液和大脑中赶出去。</p>
<p>所以，史蒂夫小心翼翼地从巴基钢铁般的怀抱中解脱出来，当史蒂夫把脖子从巴基鼻子底下抽出来时，他的omega呜呜地抱怨了一声。那声音几乎足以引诱他留下来，但他没有。当他的恐惧以如此强大的力量席卷全身时，他不可能平静下来，他已经无法听清、无法思考、无法呼吸了。</p>
<p>史蒂夫拉过毯子盖在巴基蜷起来的身体上。</p>
<p>他悄悄地将睡衣换成了运动服。</p>
<p>豆子从床上蹦了起来，狗牌发出轻微的叮当声，她试探性地摇了摇尾巴，脑袋翘了起来。史蒂夫用手肘轻轻推了推她的后背，让她待在卧室里，然后关上门，将她锁在里面。他不希望她看到自己破头烂额、张皇失措的样子。</p>
<p>一旦史蒂夫走出公寓踏进电梯，他立即将肺里淤积的烧灼的空气吐了出来。一切都会好起来的，他知道如何解决这种混乱局面——让腐败的血液从伤口中流尽，然后排干动脉里那些臭虫。</p>
<p>“贾维斯，带我去健身房”，史蒂夫发出指令。</p>
<p>“当然，罗杰斯队长”，贾维斯回答。如果他不是足够了解的话，他可能会说AI听起来并不赞成；如果他不是足够了解的话，他可能会说下楼去健身房的耗时比与巴基和豆子在一起的时候长了30秒。</p>
<p>迎接他的运动器材曾经代表一个孤独而空洞的空间，这里的生活已与此前大不相同，以至于他差点认不出身后的路。然而现在，零零碎碎的新记忆与孤独相交叠，他可以看到巴基在单杠上旋转，或者在长椅上举重，他可以看到自己在豆子把湿凉的鼻子贴在他脸上的时候大笑出声、而巴基吃惊地扔掉哑铃的样子。</p>
<p>但是那些沙袋——它们总是呆在孤独的地方，一个令人生气的地方。托尼加固过的沙袋组成的小分队在一侧墙上排成一列，每个沙袋都与前一个相同，每一个都装饰着白色星星纹样，因为托尼觉得那样会很有趣。</p>
<p>当史蒂夫把一个沙袋拖到空地上时，他在考虑将手指关节包起来，他理应这么做，这就是巴基会让他做的事。在巴基到来前那些排解压力而做运动的午夜里，托尼就告诉过他要这么做。</p>
<p>（你真的打算徒手打沙袋吗？包上，罗杰斯，真不敢相信你现在让我变成老母亲了。</p>
<p>史蒂夫听从了——直到托尼感到身体疲劳然后移开注意力，史蒂夫从手指上解下裹手布，以他真正想要的方式发泄愤怒。）</p>
<p>他柔软的鞋底踩在铺着软垫的地板上发出沙沙的声音，在空荡荡的健身房里回响。他已经好几个星期没有一个人来这里了，自从巴基来了以后，史蒂夫再也没有单独行动过。巴基从不静静地运动，他总是按照播放列表挨个听那些快节奏的劲爆音乐。一部分全新的史蒂夫开始习惯于低音炮在墙壁间的撞击声、习惯于爪子踏在地板上的啪嗒声和omega汗湿后诱人美妙的气味。然而，那个部分被迫撤退到更熟悉的日常：噩梦缠身，然后猛击沙袋，鲜血淋漓直到精疲力竭为止。</p>
<p>出第一拳的声音在健身房回荡，他的拳头在沙袋上挥舞的声音总是这么大吗？大厦里的每个人都能听到他内心遍布倒刺的球在肆意弹跳时随着流血而迸发出的声音吗？</p>
<p>但史蒂夫找到了自己的节奏——重新找回了它，就像与最长久、最刻薄的朋友重新建立了联系一样。</p>
<p>他的力气使皮肤都裂开了，温暖的鲜血涌上表面，顺着前臂滴落下来，形成一些毛骨悚然的格子，血液汇成的细小溪流从沙袋的侧面渗出。他的指关节滑了一下，陷入这一团混乱中，怒火吞没了他的双手，极度痛苦在他的手臂中扩散。那股爬行的、蠕动的力量——那些腐烂的东西——终于从他身体中泄露出去，堵塞在气管里的一团也被拔除了，在他耳边 “砰”地爆裂。</p>
<p>然后在血腥的喧闹声之上：“宝贝宝贝宝贝，快停下！”</p>
<p>一个结实的身体包围住他，手掌环绕着捧起史蒂夫受伤的双手，将他从沙袋边拉开。</p>
<p>“放开我”，史蒂夫抗议道。</p>
<p>巴基照做了。</p>
<p>刹那间，愧疚感像漩涡一样席卷了史蒂夫，他的omega站在他身后，气喘吁吁地，光着双脚，还穿着睡衣，头发从睡前扎好的发圈里跑出来，前额上汗水斑斑，双手被史蒂夫的鲜血所浸透。</p>
<p>史蒂夫屈起手指，疼痛扩散出来，但至少这是新鲜的，不再是腐烂的，而是真实的。他知道如何处理这种疼痛，他知道它终将消失。史蒂夫的某个指关节骨折了，也许是某几个，但他知道它们会再次编织到一起。到了下午，他那破碎的、皮肤剥离的双手就只会剩下一阵麻痒的刺痛感。</p>
<p>“宝贝”，巴基喘着气说，“史蒂威，你在做什么啊？”</p>
<p>“这——我感觉不对，我的皮肤不舒服，我需要——需要重新感觉良好。”</p>
<p>巴基的胸膛随着一阵长长的吸气而起伏，史蒂夫为即将到来的长篇大论鼓起勇气，但这篇演讲却始终没有发生。相反，巴基摇了摇头，沉默而悲伤。</p>
<p>“过来”，他说，脑袋向着出口方向偏了偏，“我们去把你清理干净。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你不用给我缠绷带”，史蒂夫喃喃地说，“几个小时后我就会痊愈的。”</p>
<p>巴基尽量不去咬嘴唇，超级血清拯救了那么多生命，但今晚，它摧毁了这个承担它的人，史蒂夫的力量和治愈能力让他以巴基前所未见的更为残忍和更为有效的方式伤害自己。巴基握着的这双手正在分崩离析，骨头碎裂、溅满鲜血。他用一块柔软的毛巾轻轻擦去血迹，小心翼翼地避过敞开的伤口，但在这样的屠杀面前，他的努力似乎显得十分微不足道。</p>
<p>当巴基从急救箱里拿出消炎药膏时，史蒂夫又插进来说，“我不会生病，你没必要给我抹那个。”</p>
<p>巴基瞪了他一眼，“这不是关于我有必要或是没必要做什么，这是在照顾你，不仅仅因为该死的这么长时间里没人这么做，而是我需要这样。”</p>
<p>（哦，草，他需要照顾这个人，巴基需要这个胜过其他一切。）</p>
<p>对此，史蒂夫什么都没说，这可能是最好的结果。</p>
<p>“你知道吗，有个词可以形容这种行为”，巴基说，“就是自残，很多人以各种不同的原因、各种不同的方式实施自残行为，你这样做多久了？”</p>
<p>在巴基继续聚精会神地注视史蒂夫的双手的时候，史蒂夫一直垂眼盯着，他说，“从我醒来开始。”</p>
<p>“我知道，史蒂夫，我是说——”</p>
<p>“我明白你的意思，我不是说从我今早醒来开始，我的意思是，从我在这个世纪醒来我就一直在这么做了。”</p>
<p>巴基再也忍不住了，一声细小的、受伤的鼻音逸出来，只是想象史蒂夫夜复一夜地在那些沙袋中间度过，想象他如此凶狠地损毁自己的双手、让鲜血从沙袋滴落到地板上，巴基就感到一阵慌乱，一句话也讲不出口。他曾经照顾过有自残行为的需求者，但是他们只会切割或剥除皮肤、或者烧伤自己。这些事情本身就是丑陋的现实，令人悲痛心碎，但是当然，当然了，史蒂夫会接收这些，并将其演变成比其他人能实现的更大规模、更大胆的行为。其他人没有办法以这种方式毁灭自己，所以史蒂夫就这么做了。</p>
<p>涌出的泪水刺痛他的眼睛，妈的，这是不该发生的。巴基不应对他的需求者所受的伤害感到如此强烈的痛苦，不顾一切地，巴基试图控制住自己的悲痛心情，将自己的气味收回来，这样史蒂夫就无法知道这个真相是如何刺痛他的。</p>
<p>努力是徒劳的。</p>
<p>“巴克？”史蒂夫喃喃地说，一边在对方的脸上来回搜寻，“对不起，我不是故意要让你失望的——”</p>
<p>“没关系，我的感觉并不重要”，巴基急忙告诉他，“重要的是我们要从这里去哪里，我们要做的就是帮你达到一个你不再想自残的状态。我必须——我可能需要做一些研究，最近有很多关于传统的自残替代品的消息，那些替代品可能不像大家吹捧的那么好。与此同时，你能——呃，当你觉得你需要这么做的时候，请叫醒我，我睡得很浅，我不介意的。”</p>
<p>“你的感觉很重要”，史蒂夫回答，声音尖锐地像被冒犯了一样。</p>
<p>“这不是重点，宝贝”，巴基说，“你才是重点。”</p>
<p>“我听腻了你总这么说”，史蒂夫告诉他。</p>
<p>巴基用手指将他睡觉时乱作一团的头发拨到后面，他的发圈掉在地上，“我在这里是为了<em>你</em>，不是为我”</p>
<p>“我不在乎，我认为你应该关心我们两个人。”</p>
<p>巴基从医药箱里取出一卷纱布，开始包扎史蒂夫的手，不规则的裂口已经有所软化，血液开始凝固。他有点想问在血清加速痊愈的情况下，骨折重新愈合的感觉是怎样的，但他还是把这个问题咽了回去。巴基剪掉最后一块纱布，一旦伤口消失在白色纱布之下，他就捧起史蒂夫的双手，然后放在自己的脸上。</p>
<p>史蒂夫用双手托住巴基的脸颊，巴基俯身向前，将他们的额头贴在一起。</p>
<p>一种强烈的情感猛地向他袭来，史蒂夫离开后床上空出的一大片空间给他带来的割穿身体的恐惧与内心炽热的柔情相互交战，史蒂夫·罗杰斯让他一下子体会了那么多的情绪，太多太多了。</p>
<p>他们的呼吸交汇在一起，渴望的火焰在他体内燃烧。</p>
<p>巴基想要史蒂夫·罗杰斯，太想太想了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 曾经并非如此</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>犹太新年来啦~不知道大家还记不记得巴基是犹太人这个设定了<br/>这一章提到了很多我完全不懂的犹太习俗，如有翻译错误，请一定指出</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在史蒂夫于日出时分崩溃后几个星期里，他们两个如同一艘驶入大海过远的帆船一般来回颠簸。史蒂夫没有再次去打沙袋，只回去用漂白剂清除掉了证据——那是巴基唯一一次同意他使用漂白剂。那些噩梦虽然不是每晚的固定成员，但仍固执地存在着。他按照巴基的要求做了，每当恐惧溢出他内心的杯子时，他就叫醒巴基。</p><p>有时候，巴基会把史蒂夫抱在怀里，用自己厨房香料的香气填满对方的鼻子。另一些晚上，他们会四肢缠在一起坐在沙发上，看一些令大脑麻木的东西，直到阳光启动新的一天。还有一些时候，史蒂夫不想被触碰，他的焦虑之火如此炙热旺盛，任何靠近他的人都会被灼伤。</p><p>“我读过这个”，在一个特别糟糕的晚上巴基说道，“关于自残的事情。很多替代选项似乎都很烂，但是，嗯——如果你不想的话，我们不必谈论这个，顺便说一句——你以前画画的，对吧？”</p><p>史蒂夫对巴基皱起了眉头，后者坐在沙发的另一端，脚缩在史蒂夫的脚底下，因为他的脚趾总是冰凉的，而史蒂夫一直热乎乎的。</p><p>“为什么我会不想谈这个呢？”史蒂夫问。</p><p>“因为我，呃，不是从你那儿听到的。在我生命的某个时刻，我在某本历史书里读到的。我不想让你觉得疏远，因为如果你不出名，我就不会知道这些的。”</p><p>在那一刻，史蒂夫只想用双手捧起巴基的脸，用尽全力亲吻他。想到这里，他的心怦怦地跳乱了节奏，他还不知道巴基的嘴唇尝起来是什么味道，但他想知道，非常想。他尝起来会和闻起来一样好吗？很可能。</p><p>再一次地，史蒂夫不知道接吻应该落在哪条合同条款下。合同有明文覆盖了他的热潮期，并指明性接触由他们自行决定，但那些法律术语没有任何关于接吻的只言片语，接吻在史蒂夫看来是更亲密的举动。</p><p>“史蒂威？”</p><p>“哦，呃，不好意思，是的，我会画画。在我有余钱的时候，去学校里学过一段时间。从他们把我弄醒以后，就没怎么画过了，不过我想你大概已经知道了。”</p><p>“怎么回事？”巴基问。</p><p>史蒂夫摇了摇头，垂眼看着他们纠缠在一起的双脚。他说，“一开始是这样的——我尝试了，但是什么都没画出来。我知道我曾经很喜欢它，但是我现在感觉不到了，再也感觉不到任何东西了。然后，你知道的，外星人来了。在那以后，这还有什么意义呢？没人关心我以前是不是喜欢画画。”</p><p>“我关心”，巴基告诉他，“我为你订购了一些很棒的马克笔，明天应该就能送到。我问这个的意思是，史蒂夫，当你觉得需要自我伤害的时候，你可以试试画画，很多人说在伤害自己的地方画画会有效。”</p><p>“那是怎么回事？”</p><p>“重新定向——到一些不会让你过快过载的东西。当你开始打沙袋的时候，你感觉像在一分钟内跑了一英里，对吧？”听到这里，史蒂夫点了点头，巴基接着说，“所以这有点像是让你的大脑改变方向，回到原本的状态。我不能保证一定会有效果，但试一试也没关系的，你愿意试试看吗？”</p><p>当噩梦来袭时，史蒂夫当然想不出任何方法来阻止他浑身像被蛆虫侵蚀一样的感觉。他想，尽管他十分怀疑几只马克笔能否承担他痛苦的重量，但他也没什么可失去的了，也许还会得到很多。他已经失去了太多，旧日的根早已在身后七十年的时光里枯萎，也许在21世纪迈出的第一步就是长出新的枝桠。他在这里，正如巴基所说，这也是他的时代，他的生命没有终止于1945年，所以他大概也能从2018年开始。</p><p>第二天晚上，史蒂夫就这样坐在巴基双腿围成的摇篮里，浑身发抖，一包绘图马克笔散落在玻璃咖啡桌上。史蒂夫在手背上画出的第一条线歪歪扭扭的，随着握笔的手的颤抖而转向，一阵沮丧的咆哮轻轻地溢出来，直到巴基用舒缓的omega的咕噜声回应为止。巴基用一只手掌摩挲着史蒂夫的二头肌，然后缓缓地绕到他的颈后，落下一个羽毛般轻盈的吻。</p><p>“你可以的，宝贝，你可以的。”</p><p>史蒂夫疲惫不堪、心烦意乱，他点了点头，完成了第一笔。从那条粗黑的线条开始，一根藤蔓向上缠绕在他手臂上，叶片萌出，花瓣绽放，直到动物和植物爬满了他的整个前臂，墨色与他爱尔兰人的白皮肤形成鲜明的对比。</p><p>“你能不能——我需要——”，史蒂夫结结巴巴地说，声音有些颤抖，但没那么糟糕透顶了。</p><p>“你需要什么，史蒂威？”</p><p>“绿色”，他平复了声音然后说，“我需要绿色。”</p><p>巴基按照史蒂夫的要求依次将马克笔递给他：黛青色与苹果绿色、鲜艳而不血腥的红色、像水面上的落日一般的橘色。一条歪七扭八的线最终转变成了一副史蒂夫年轻时无法想象的色彩杰作，他从来没有设想过自己的胳膊上可以拥有一座花园，更没有想过这座花园可以如此生机勃勃。他全神贯注地投入到这副作品中，当他填充完肘部的颜色的时候，成果连他都惊讶不已。</p><p>“哦”，史蒂夫说。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我完成了”，史蒂夫回答。他用指尖抚摸着那些线条，他还不想结束，“我可以在你的胳膊上画吗？”</p><p>“全给你了”，巴基拖长声调，说着伸出他的右臂。</p><p>在巴基的皮肤上，史蒂夫的线条就没那么有意义了。他旋转着色彩，用各种形状取乐，用圆点、短线、红色和黄色的长长的可爱线条创造出漩涡和星系——那些像这样躺在巴基的怀里时能感受到的所有颜色。他的肌肉还记得如何创造艺术，他的意识淹没在肌肉的聪敏中。</p><p>当黎明划破夜空，那些虫子也消失了。</p><p>史蒂夫的大脑嗡嗡作响，筋疲力尽但心满意足，一条墨水彩虹沿着他的左臂盘旋而上，又从巴基的右臂蜿蜒而下。他盖上紫色马克笔的笔帽，将它扔在玻璃桌面上，眯起眼睛看着阳光从窗户倾泻而入将整间公寓环绕。阳光在建筑物之间穿梭，在硬木地板上投下长长的几何阴影。</p><p>在史蒂夫身后，巴基搭在沙发扶手上睡着了，嘴张着，头发松松地散开，像戴了一顶王冠，在朝阳里，他似乎闪着微光。</p><p>也许下次画画就不见效了，史蒂夫想，但现在它成功了。</p><p>也许这就是恢复期的样子，也许这就像托尼健身房里的攀岩墙一样：你抓住的每一块石头都是不同的颜色，每一个立足点都是不同的形状，史蒂夫握住的也许不是休息用的抓手，而是推动他爬向下一站所需要的钩子。</p><p>史蒂夫把胳膊转过来，视线追随着旭日照耀下的花朵和一丛丛树叶。</p><p>今天，他挺过来了。</p><p>明天是另一番模样，但他可以再坚持一次。</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>虽然尽了最大努力，但当托尼的众多豪车中的一辆奥迪R8的钥匙被交付到手上时，巴基还是难掩兴奋。在他身边，豆子的尾巴简直旋转成了直升机叶片，她的兴奋不亚于被允许开跑车的巴基。史蒂夫则保持沉默，一言不发地将一个行李袋放在后座上。</p><p>“你确定你想这么做吗？”巴基问，“你还是可以改变主意的”。他们已经努力了这么久，却没有回去庆祝犹太新年，他一定会很失望。更见鬼的是，他不知道该怎么跟父母说，他们很高兴，巴基不仅带一个alpha回家过节，而且这个alpha还是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。唯一可以超越这个的是巴基能在JDate（译注：一个专门服务犹太人的相亲网站）上面找到不错的富裕的alpha，但这是绝不可能的，非常感谢。</p><p>史蒂夫抬起下巴，胡须盖着的下颌动了动，双臂交叉起来，“我说了我们会去，所以我们会去。”</p><p>“好吧，好吧”，巴基边说边朝他挥了挥手，“别发火，记住，我们唯一要去的地方是我父母家和犹太教堂，还有去展望公园（译注：位于布鲁克林的一座公园）往水里撒些面包糠，就是这样。你留着胡子，戴着帽子和眼镜，恐怕没人能把你认出来。当然，如果你想退出，我们就退出。”</p><p>“我不想退出”，史蒂夫坚持。</p><p>巴基用胳膊肘推了史蒂夫一下，“那就别紧绷着了，我们出发。如果碰上堵车错过晚饭的话，我妈会打我屁股的，很可能也会打你的。我向你保证，就算是美国队长在巴恩斯家也照样被打屁股。”</p><p>这番话逗出了史蒂夫的一丝微笑，他坐到副驾驶座位上，疑虑比刚才少了一些。豆子已经跳上了后座，把头卡在车窗外面，在崭新的皮革座椅上开心地把金色和白色的毛发弄得到处都是。</p><p>自从娜塔莎接巴基去复仇者大厦以后，巴基就没自己开过车了，但那辆奥迪开起来像黄油一样顺滑，从两辆同样昂贵闪亮的奥迪中间疾驰而出，穿过那条通向曼哈顿的隧道。每天的这个时候，从复仇者大厦到皇冠高地的巴基父母家要花去将近一个小时的时间，哪怕只是磨蹭五分钟，很可能就变成多迟到十五分钟，纽约总是这样。</p><p>至少托尼的音响系统赞爆了。</p><p>“操，我讨厌开车”，在他们离开秘密隧道、穿过车库进入阳光下的时候，巴基抱怨道。</p><p>“你可以让我开”，史蒂夫回答。</p><p>巴基朝他做了个鬼脸，“你不是说你在纳粹德国学会开车的吗？”</p><p>“是的，所以？”</p><p>“除非我死了，否则你别想开车，兄弟”，巴基对他说，“在纽约开车完全是另一个战场，而你呢，我的朋友，就是个大兵而已。”</p><p>“哇”，史蒂夫开玩笑地说，“你也去他妈的，我为这个国家而死，你知道的。”</p><p>“你死是因为你是个戏精，史蒂夫”，巴基回答，然后对自己皱起了眉头。他补充说，“因为你在承受痛苦，却没有人注意到。但还是因为你是个戏精，别用‘我为这个国家而死’那套来对付我，你这个白痴。不过如果你愿意的话，那一套可以用在我妹妹身上。”</p><p>“她们已经发现我的把戏了”，史蒂夫说，“我应该把最好的素材留到跟她们见面的时候，而不是在群聊里放几张自拍。”</p><p>“呃”，巴基耸耸肩，“别太失望了，你还有我爸妈可以恶搞呢。”</p><p>史蒂夫咧嘴一笑，一副要搞事情的样子。</p><p>大部分时间里，巴基都在咒骂其他司机，豆子在后座上跳来跳去，视心情而将头伸出两侧车窗外。史蒂夫在自己的包里给豆子装了七个不同的玩具，包括三个网球，为了让自己不对这种行为心生好感，巴基尽了最大努力。</p><p>史蒂夫对巴基选择的音乐咆哮的次数、与史蒂夫向巴基询问是谁唱了这些歌曲的次数几乎一样多，但当他们接近布鲁克林大桥时，他的脸沉下来，陷入一种忧郁的状态，不是悲伤——确切地说——但非常接近了。</p><p>“从冰里出来以后，我就没回过布鲁克林”，史蒂夫说。</p><p>“该死，不是吧？为什么？”巴基问道。</p><p>“我还没准备好”，他回答，“我不想看到一切面目全非的样子，我的脑海里有一幅画面记录了它曾经的样子，保留在所有的记忆里，我知道它变得不一样了。”</p><p>“但是你现在准备好了？”</p><p>史蒂夫用左手手指抓了抓胡子，然后哼了一声。他画下的作品在早上冲过澡后依然顽强地存在着，尽管有些部分褪色更多一点。沉默片刻之后，他回答说，“我想是的，我前阵子遇到一个人，他一直在教我，新事物并不总是坏的。”</p><p>一团难以名状的情感堵住了巴基的喉咙，但还没等史蒂夫明白过来，巴基就恢复了，他说，“你就是个该死的傻瓜，你知道的吧？”</p><p>一个得意洋洋的笑容闪现在史蒂夫脸上，“没办法，考虑到有这么漂亮的omega在我身边。”</p><p>“你这么有魅力，站在你这边很容易的”，巴基揶揄道。</p><p>尽管他们来来回回开着玩笑，但离布鲁克林越近，史蒂夫就越发沉默不语。他啃咬手指上的皮肤，紧紧咬住嘴唇，身体轻微抽搐——治愈能力强化后原本不该出现在他身上。巴基越过二人之间的空隙，将手放在史蒂夫的膝盖上，朝他点了点头，史蒂夫也回以点头。</p><p>“如果运气好的话，大概二十分钟就能到了”，巴基告诉他。巴基用眼角余光看着史蒂夫，他拿不准史蒂夫会不会从托尼的奥迪里跳出去，然后趁机逃走，但史蒂夫也有做出极速俯冲的倾向。</p><p>在车子沿着大西洋大道驶过展望公园之后，史蒂夫开始上下摆动着双腿，用手指来回捋着头发，不断撕扯着T恤。</p><p>“你是因为来到布鲁克林而紧张，还是因为要见我的家人而紧张？”巴基终于问道。</p><p>“我不紧张”，史蒂夫厉声说。</p><p>“好吧”，巴基拖长音节回答，他叹了口气，“你说了算，史蒂夫。”</p><p>当他们平稳驶过邻近的街区时，史蒂夫说，“我曾经上谷歌搜索过这里待出售的房子，你知道这里的房子要多少钱吗？”</p><p>“可怕的数字”，巴基回答，“我们卑微的巴恩斯家族在这里也有一席之地，不要对此太过惊讶。我们一直都住在这里，你知道吗，当年你甚至可能和几个老巴恩斯家人住得很近。那是一栋老旧的、脾气暴躁的褐石房子。我以前总觉得那里闹鬼，该死的，可能真有鬼。”</p><p>在开往巴恩斯家祖屋的路上，巴基一直在留意可以偷用的停车位，接着停入了他看到的第一个空位，这是一个超大的空间，足以让托尼那辆荒谬的豪车的两侧都有宽敞的位置。</p><p>他们手里握着豆子的牵引绳，肩上背着背包，徒步从停车位向家的方向走去。巴恩斯家的排屋高耸而起，是一幢建于1920年左右的上层中产阶级的历史遗迹，褐色的石料和锻铁撑起了房子的主要结构，厚厚的混凝土台阶整齐地堆叠在一扇被粉刷过很多次但现在是蓝色的大门前。巴基用脚钩住大门，为史蒂夫转开门，史蒂夫抬头凝视那栋建筑，脸上的表情与一个在迪士尼乐园见到米老鼠既着迷又害怕的孩子一模一样。</p><p>“这个”，史蒂夫开口，然后咽了口唾沫，“太好了。”</p><p>“别被它骗了”，巴基说，“我跟你说过的，我妈妈是幼儿园老师，爸爸是理发师，费舍尔爷爷——我爸爸的父亲——退之前他是个律师。理论上来说，房子是我奶奶的，但是最终还是会归我爸爸所有。我小时候，一些认识我们家的孩子会取笑我，说些我妈妈不是真正的alpha之类的屁话，因为我爸爸是个omega，我妈妈搬进了他家而不是相反。他还是换成了她的姓，但他说这是因为他讨厌做乔治·费舍尔，而不是因为他应该这么做。”</p><p>然后巴基停顿了一下，“该死的，我在瞎扯。”</p><p>史蒂夫咧嘴笑了起来，“现在紧张的是谁？”</p><p>“你给我滚开吧(eat my ass*)”，巴基嘟囔着。</p><p>“说不定以后可以，如果你够友善的话”，史蒂夫反驳，当他意识到自己说了什么时，脸颊上立刻泛起红晕，“我的意思是，呃。”</p><p>（*eat my ass在这里是个双关语，有滚开和口交两种意思）</p><p>巴基脸上渐渐浮现出一个得意洋洋的笑容，他说，“看来我得表现得友善一点了”。然后他眨了眨眼敲响了门，没有给史蒂夫留下任何反应的空间。</p><p>“巴基！”</p><p>巴基十几岁的妹妹从门阶上跳下来，扑进他的怀里，他呼了一声抓住她。他笑出来，紧紧地抱住她，然后把她放回地上。朱迪长得最像他们的爸爸，有着一头长长的小卷发和严厉的眉毛，眼镜滑到鼻尖上。她用食指从下向上指着他们说，“我想你了，你不在的时候，家庭晚饭很无聊。”</p><p>瑞秋出现在她身后，一只手搭在胯部。在巴基的兄弟姐妹中，他和瑞秋长得最像，是他们妈妈的缩影版，都有着严肃的脸和有凹坑的下巴。她说，“真的感受到爱了，朱迪。”</p><p>“谁在乎”，朱迪反驳道，“巴基比你会做发型。”</p><p>“那是真的”，巴基回答。</p><p>“这和晚饭有什么关系？”瑞秋问。</p><p>“我看够你的马尾辫了”，朱迪回答，并疯狂对巴基的头打手势，他脑袋一侧大部分的头发是编起来的，“看看这个艺术品，这就像和深褐色头发的莱戈拉斯共进晚餐一样。”</p><p>“莱戈拉斯甚至没有花哨的头发——”</p><p>“看在他妈的上天份上，各位”，巴基说，“我们能进来了吗？嗨，混蛋们，这是史蒂夫。”</p><p>史蒂夫挥了挥那只画满图案的手，但没有说话。</p><p>他们缓慢地移动进屋子，身后的门一关上，巴基就解开了豆子的牵引绳，将背包扔在客厅的沙发上。他伸了个懒腰，把脖子弄出“咔咔”的声响，打了个夸张的哈欠，“卧槽妈妈在哪儿？”巴基问道。</p><p>“在厨房，詹姆斯·布坎南”，薇妮的声音喊道，“注意你的言辞，仅此一次。”</p><p>“哎呀”，巴基说。</p><p>薇妮从厨房里出来，她穿着牛仔裤和红色T恤，饰有图案的围巾上沾着面粉条纹，她说，“我在做哈拉面包（译注：犹太人传统的宗教面包），你和史蒂夫可以帮忙，咱们走。”</p><p>史蒂夫瞥了一眼巴基，巴基耸了耸肩，他绝对不会违抗母亲的命令，尤其在她全身心地投入到制作足够每个人疯狂的哈拉面包的时候。他拉起史蒂夫的手，把墨水覆盖的手指塞进另一只墨水覆盖的手指间，将他的alpha拖进厨房，厨房里每一处平面上都挤满了原材料。</p><p>“我已经发酵了两条面包了，但你说史蒂夫吃得很多，所以我今年多做了一些”，薇妮说，“史蒂夫，你知道怎么用搅拌机吗？”</p><p>史蒂夫又瞥了巴基一眼，这次的问题似乎是：<em>我可以恶搞她吗</em>？</p><p>只能用眼神交流，巴基尽了他最大的能力传递信息，<strong><em>请</em></strong><em>务必恶搞她</em>。</p><p>弹指间，史蒂夫已经飞快地换上天真无辜的眼神，像个被训斥的小学生一样拖着脚走过去说，“不知道，女士，我没有见过搅拌机，你介意教我吗？”</p><p>薇妮弗雷德为了回应他的请求而忙碌起来，她把史蒂夫拉到柜台的角落，凯膳怡（KitchenAid）牌料理机巧妙地立在那里。她事无巨细地解释了开关和部件的作用以及如何使用它们，全然没察觉到身后的儿子在努力憋着笑。史蒂夫可能不会每天都使用搅拌机，但他肯定拥有一台，早在巴基闯入他的生活、并在晚餐时间给他实况报道如何烹饪和烘焙之前，他就知道如何使用它了。</p><p>“他已经知道怎么用搅拌机了，对吧？”</p><p>贝卡出现在巴基右边，靠在工作台上。</p><p>“当然了”，巴基回答，“我告诉过他可以这么做，我想看看他们要多久才能发现。”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>时间从下午渐渐爬向傍晚，史蒂夫还在继续他的恶作剧，让薇妮毫不知情地介绍每一样新的厨房工具。</p><p>“哦，天呐，女士，我们可能有过类似的东西，但我从来没用过，你能教我怎么用吗？”他会这么说（指一把铲子），或者这么说，“哇！这是做什么的？它看起来像托尼的一个机器人！” （指一台浓缩咖啡机）</p><p>巴基欢乐的气味与他妹妹们的快乐一起，再加上整个巴恩斯家族的温暖与欢迎，怂恿着史蒂夫继续这么做下去。整个家族毫无保留而坦然自若地将史蒂夫接纳为自己的一员，他与巴恩斯家人的步调一致起来，而史塔克的慈善晚会和复仇者联盟的新闻发布会总会让他紧绷得像克林特的弓弦一样。</p><p>在他和巴基到家十五分钟后，乔治也回来了，他也来到厨房加入他们，教史蒂夫一两样厨具的使用方法。</p><p>巴基的奶奶虽然只将头伸进厨房呆了一小会儿，她就看穿了这个诡计，与史蒂夫的视线相遇时冲他眨了眨眼，然后就去别的地方闲逛了。</p><p>随着太阳徐徐下沉，厨房工作台上的哈拉面包冷却下来。乔治在客厅里展开折叠桌，并将几个烛台安置在金属托盘上，最后铺上优雅的白色桌布。</p><p>史蒂夫从小到大一直是爱尔兰天主教徒，他对即将发生的事情一无所知。</p><p>巴基将手放在史蒂夫的腰背部，他凑过去悄声说，“妈妈要点蜡烛了，接着她会做祷告，然后我们就可以吃饭了。有多少家庭成员，我们就点多少支蜡烛，因为，你知道的，这就是一家人。”</p><p>“可是这里有八支蜡烛？我们只有七个巴恩斯家的人”，史蒂夫说。</p><p>巴基将头靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，史蒂夫享受着它的重量。巴基解释道：“六个巴恩斯，一个费舍尔和一个罗杰斯，全部家人。有些人喜欢只点两支蜡烛，但我们总喜欢赋予我们自己的风格。不管怎样，这里总会有你的位置。”</p><p>因巴基的触碰而涌上心头的强烈情感，在听到这番话后，以扩大百万倍之势在他内心激荡。不配套的烛台上插着相同的蜡烛，而其中一支属于史蒂夫，其中一支是为他准备的，因为拜某种奇迹所赐，巴恩斯一家毫不犹豫地向他敞开怀抱——向他，而不是美国队长。严格来说他是爱尔兰天主教徒（尽管自1940年以来他就再没踏进过教堂），但这对巴基的家人并不重要，在他们看来，他就是他们中的一员。</p><p>史蒂夫后脑里那个微小的声音想要提醒他这一切只是暂时的，总有一天，巴基会离开，史蒂夫又会孤身一人。但他把这个想法推到一边，今晚，这些都不重要了，今晚，他就是这个家庭的一员。</p><p>薇妮弗雷德将围巾拉起来盖住头发，一根一根地点燃蜡烛。当每一团火焰稳定燃烧的时候，她就背诵一段祷告词。在她周围，一家人静静地站着，挤成一团。巴基没有把头从史蒂夫肩上移开，而是快速靠得更近了些，他的气味和身体的热度源源不断地散发出来。</p><p>然后：</p><p>“好了！”薇妮弗雷德说着拍了拍手，将史蒂夫从自己的omega诱导的恍惚状态中惊醒，“我们吃饭吧！”</p><p>巴恩斯一家很吵闹，非常吵闹，比史蒂夫记忆中坐过的任何餐桌都要吵闹，而他甚至把与咆哮突击队在一起的时间也算进了等式里。朱迪大喊着让贝卡把哈拉面包递给她，而乔治叉起厚厚的牛排，将它放到每个人的盘子里。（“这是犹太洁食，这绝对算”，当史蒂夫质疑牛排是否符合传统食物的标准时，巴基对他说道。很显然这不是，但也没有严格违反教规。）</p><p>“所以”，当每个人的盘子都装满食物、叉子开始碰得盘子叮当作响的时候，乔治说道，“巴基怎么样？他很严厉难搞吗？我以前从未见过他的需求者，但我一直很想知道，给我讲讲细节。”</p><p>“认真的吗，爸爸？”朱迪说。</p><p>“你不必回答他，史蒂夫”，巴基插话，“你的恢复情况是我们两个之间的事情。对吧，爸爸？”</p><p>“什么？”乔治抱怨说，“我想知道我儿子的情况，我想知道他过得怎么样，难道这就问得太多了吗？”</p><p>巴基脸上恼怒的表情表明他正在考虑跳过桌子去绞杀他的父亲，所以史蒂夫介入了。他把手放在巴基的胳膊上，深情地抚摸着他的肩膀，然后回答说，“巴基棒极了，巴恩斯先生，豆子也是，细想一下的话。”</p><p>听到她的名字，豆子摇了摇尾巴，然而看到巴基严厉的目光，她还是乖乖坐在了和人类食物有安全距离的地方。</p><p>“所以……你还是美国队长吗？”朱迪问。</p><p>“朱迪斯！”薇妮喊道。</p><p>“我赞成叫她全名‘朱迪斯’”，巴基用叉子指着妹妹说，“不合适。”</p><p>“没关系的，”史蒂夫说，“嗯，是也不是？我不确定。在我努力恢复期间，我不参与复仇者的工作，但我们不知道这需要多长时间，现在，我认为我只做史蒂夫而已。”</p><p>“我很高兴你不会让我们见不到巴基”，薇妮插嘴说。</p><p>巴基把脸埋进双手里。</p><p>“永远不会”，史蒂夫对她说，“我是认真的。从小到大，我跟妈妈相依为命，可能你们已经知道了。如果有人阻止我见她，我肯定会揍得他们屁滚尿流，或者尝试揍他们，不管怎样。我不太擅长那个部分，我身边只有她一个人，但这也足够让我知道家庭的重要性了，无论是血缘建立的家庭……还是偶然建立的家庭。”说完，他突然想起了他的朋友们，想起自从他告诉复仇者们他要做替补队员以来，他还没怎么跟他们说过话。</p><p>也许史蒂夫应该和塔莎一起喝伏特加苏打水，开一些犯罪调查节目的玩笑，无论那都是些什么。</p><p>随着夜幕降临，对巴基的审问逐渐平息，但对他的戏弄开始升温。贝卡提到巴基有过“霜打的发梢（frosted tips：一种只给发梢染色的发型，实在没找到对应的中文翻译）”，这是一个史蒂夫不熟悉的词汇，直到贝卡高兴地从桌子边消失，然后取回一张装在相框里的照片，上面是在受诫礼（译注：为年满13岁的犹太男孩举行的成人仪式）上的13岁的巴基，他深色的头发的前部用发胶竖起来，顶部涂着橘黄色。</p><p>巴基佯装抱怨，但他却抑制不住脸上的笑容。看到这一幕，史蒂夫的心微微作痛，不管巴基伪装得多么冷漠，他还是很想念他的家人，史蒂夫能从每一阵笑声和每一次嘲弄、从他吃到每一口自家做的节日食物而流露出的每一个开心的表情里看出这一点。</p><p>吃过晚饭，到了睡觉的时间，乔治将史蒂夫和巴基带去曾经属于巴基的卧室。摇摇晃晃的小号双人床比史蒂夫大手笔的加州王床小得多，尽管他们每晚都挤在一起睡觉，但在这个空间里，他们的身体感觉靠得更近了，被隔绝在乔治舒适的针织制品的边界里，在巴基长大的房间里。</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫在犹太教堂度过的那个上午，最让他感到谦卑的是，没有人、没有任何一个人把史蒂夫·罗杰斯在这儿放在心上。在出门之前，巴基给史蒂夫提供了一个选择的机会——结果是从存放在巴基儿时卧室抽屉柜最上层的大量犹太圆顶小帽（yarmulke）收藏中选择的机会，尽管在史蒂夫还没来得及看之前，巴基就抢了一顶半红半白的帽子说“我先要了”。</p><p>“这顶有什么特别之处吗？”史蒂夫问。</p><p>“这是精灵球（Poké Ball）”，巴基回答。</p><p>“精灵球。”</p><p>“这是我从小玩到大的游戏，我现在成年了也玩，这个游戏非常棒，我回头给你解释。不管怎样，那顶精灵球圆顶小帽我先要了。”</p><p>史蒂夫在抽屉里翻了半秒钟，然后取出了一顶有着熟悉图案帽子。</p><p>“哦，该死”，巴基说。</p><p>“这是我的盾牌吗？”史蒂夫咧嘴笑着问。</p><p>巴基用手指捋了捋头发，撅起嘴说，“我十几岁的时候觉得你超级酷。”</p><p>“哦？只在十几岁的时候？”</p><p>“好吧，现在我知道你是个十足的混蛋，是的，现在我知道你一丁点都不酷。”</p><p>史蒂夫倾身探进巴基的空间，让彼此的鼻尖相触，“真的吗？”他问，“就一点也没有吗？”</p><p>“没有”，巴基说，但他已经喘不过气来。</p><p>史蒂夫退后一点，考虑起圆顶小帽，他在空中摆弄了一下那顶帽子，然后抬起头宣布说，“我要了。”</p><p>“你不能”，巴基指责他，“戴着那个去犹太教堂。”</p><p>“你想赌多少？”史蒂夫问。</p><p>只要说史蒂夫把盾牌图案的圆顶小帽别在头发上走进犹太教堂的前门、而巴基不情不愿地塞给他一张20美元的钞票就够了。然后他们拖着步子走到座位上坐下来，等着房间坐满。史蒂夫靠在椅背上，一条胳膊圈住巴基的肩膀，他为一切而着迷，仍为自己赢下的赌注而满意。有些人转过头来，有些人眼睛里闪动着认出他的光芒，但没有人走近他们，没有人讲话。</p><p>“你不做支持者的时候，会经常去教堂吗？”他不禁问道。</p><p>“不，不像我以前那样”，巴基说，“在我十几岁的时候，我们经常去。皇冠高地非常该死的犹太氛围浓厚，所以我认为这可能影响了我们，尽管我们不是那种严格意义上的犹太人。我们周围的人，他们大多是正统犹太教徒，而我们是奇怪的自由主义表亲，所以有时候，在某种程度上，我们是格格不入的奇怪家庭，和会众在一起让我们感觉更自在。我现在并不是这里的常客，但这是个传统——这是，嗯，对我来说挺重要的，这是关于团聚的。犹太新年是我最喜欢的节日，不仅仅是因为食物——尽管这确实算个理由——而是因为它是关于从头来过、重新开始的。这和你们一般意义上的新年是相通的，但这些仪式对我来说意味着更多，如果这说得通的话。这么说能明白吗？”</p><p>巴基给史蒂夫的任何碎片，对史蒂夫而言都意味着整个世界，他像一条守着宝藏的龙一样收集和储存每一则新信息。某些东西如此接近巴基的内心，所以他牢牢握在心里的东西渐渐失守，所以才偶然将内心泄露出去。这些宝藏很珍贵，太珍贵了，史蒂夫在这里可能是个陌生人，但犹太新年对巴基很重要，所以对他就很重要。</p><p>于是他们聆听祷告，巴基低声向他解释那个喇叭状的东西叫羊角号（shofar），但史蒂夫最喜欢的是接下来的部分。巴恩斯一家驱车前往展望公园，来到一架横跨在缩微瀑布的笨重木桥上，在那里，薇妮弗雷德从罐子里倒出一把克罗格牌（Kroger）面包糠撒到他们掌心里。</p><p>“有时候教会也提供这种服务”，巴基告诉他，“但我们喜欢只有自己家人一起。你把面包糠从口袋里拿出来——我们只是把它们握在手里，接着把手伸进口袋，然后再把手拿出来——不管怎样，这不是重点。重点是按照传统，洗去罪恶为赎罪日做准备。我一直有点喜欢把这件事看做将旧的一年扔掉，你把面包糠扔进流水里冲走，嘭，新的一年，全新的你。我说过这不是传统的做法，但仍旧很好。”</p><p>史蒂夫用拇指滚了滚掌心里的面包糠，当巴恩斯一家把手伸进口袋再抽出来的时候，他也照做了，将拳头塞进牛仔裤的前兜里。温和而清新的天气对史蒂夫来说不需要穿外套，尽管其他人都在教堂装束外面套上了夹克和毛衣。当他抽出手时，他张开手指，对面包糠眨了眨眼。</p><p>史蒂夫不是个白痴，他不会认为把面包糠扔进水里就能治好他因为弹震症或者说PTSD而千疮百孔的大脑，他也不会相信这样就能让他摆脱对巴基·巴恩斯相关的一切持续不断的着迷。这个仪式，无论多么不正式，都标记了一个可以重新开始的起点，对他的人生而言，这是棋盘游戏中第一个方格，是攀岩墙上第一个落脚点，是花园里种下的第一颗种子。他挺起胸膛，最后打量了一眼面包糠，接着将它们扔进瀑布。</p><p>“出去的时候别被门撞到，旧的一年”，巴基说，面包糠随着微风飘落到水里。</p><p>“詹姆斯”，乔治责备道。</p><p>巴基咧开嘴偷偷对史蒂夫笑了一下，“什么嘛？这是真的，现在我们像新的一样了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 无人可挡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>（本章都是盾冬，有提过一点点盾佩性行为，还提到一句史蒂夫x其他人，但都是过去式）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>我喜欢糖里加咖啡和表情包(I Like My Sugar With Coffee and Meme*)</strong>
</p>
<p>（*译注：群聊名字应该来自于I Like My Sugar With Coffee &amp; Cream，是野兽男孩的《Intergalactic》中的歌词）</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>2018</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>年9</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>月12</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>日</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:28]</strong><strong>巴基</strong>：新群聊谁来聊</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:28]</strong><strong>史蒂夫：</strong>他想把我也拉进来</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:29]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>史蒂夫！反正我们更喜欢你而不是巴基</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:30]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>哇</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:36]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>认真的吗巴基？野兽男孩？</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:38]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>打一架啊，瑞贝卡</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:39]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>我倒是想看你搞一个表情包双关</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:39]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>搞快点我等着呢</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:40]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>另外，野兽男孩是经典</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:40]</strong><strong>史蒂夫：</strong>我觉得他们还行</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:42]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>你错了，我誓死捍卫他们</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:47]</strong><strong>史蒂夫：</strong>那灭亡吧（*译注：汤上流行过的一个梗，在then perish后面一般都跟着这张奥巴马的表情包）</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>（*译注：汤上流行过的一个梗，在then perish后面一般都跟着这张奥巴马的表情包）</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:47]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>ajhasdjahglk你们哪个白痴教他这个的</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:40]</strong><strong>瑞秋：</strong>我觉得我们应该都有份</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:52]</strong><strong>史蒂夫：</strong>因为我的超级大脑可以过目不忘，我不会忘记任何一个表情包梗的，这只是开始而已</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:55]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>我真不敢相信你都做了这些</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:56]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>你来我家</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:56]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>你带跑了我妹妹们</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:57]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>你给我爸妈捣乱</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[</strong>
  <strong>上午11:01]</strong>
  <strong>史蒂夫：</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[</strong>
  <strong>上午11:03]</strong>
  <strong>巴基：</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>史蒂夫暗暗笑了笑，将手机放在咖啡桌上那包马克笔旁边。在窗边，豆子在一片延展成长方形的阳光下伸展身体，沐浴着傍晚的温暖。过去几天里，她过得棒极了，在皇冠高地四处走走，嗅嗅杂草、石墙和停车标志——任何她能把鼻子放上去的东西。</p>
<p>与他对外界的恐惧相比，她值得更好的。</p>
<p>当巴基在沙发上摆弄自己手机的时候，史蒂夫挪开身子，跪坐在豆子旁边的硬木地板上。她没有移动——她觉得趴在那里太舒服了——不过她确实摇了摇尾巴，在地板上拍来拍去。尽管她依旧富有爱心，但她已经没有在巴恩斯家时那么快乐了。</p>
<p>史蒂夫不是个白痴，他很清楚豆子的能量在他们踏出托尼车库的那一刻就消失殆尽了。</p>
<p>“她很怀念在外面的时光”，史蒂夫说。</p>
<p>巴基哼了一声，仍旧埋头在手机游戏中，“是的，她是。”</p>
<p>“我们应该带她去狗狗公园。”</p>
<p>听到这番话，巴基终于把眼睛从屏幕上移开了，“这是观察结论还是建议？”</p>
<p>“一个……建议”，史蒂夫决定这么说，“我不能永远躲在这里，我甚至并不怎么喜欢这里，而出去玩耍是豆子应得的，把她关在这里就是个混蛋行为，就因为我应付不来自拍、握手和……拥抱什么的。”他不受控制地笨嘴拙舌地讲出了最后几个词。</p>
<p>“你知道这是个重大的决定，对吧？”巴基问。</p>
<p>“我很清楚。”</p>
<p>“如果你不想拥抱别人，那就不必这么做，宝贝”，巴基继续说，“你可以对他们说不，你不是公共财产。”</p>
<p>“但那样的话我听起来就像个混蛋了，”史蒂夫说，“我会出现在全国人民的八卦里，‘美国队长对我很刻薄’，然后循环又开始了。”</p>
<p>“好吧，那你介意握手吗？”巴基想知道。</p>
<p>“不会，握手还好。”</p>
<p>“这样怎么样：试着说‘我换成握手可以吗’？”巴基建议道。他从沙发上滑下来，加入史蒂夫，一同抚摸着豆子，并巧妙地挤进史蒂夫的个人空间，拉过对方的手臂搭在他肩膀上。巴基依偎在史蒂夫身边，那是一个令史蒂夫逐渐了解并陷入爱慕的安心的重量。</p>
<p>史蒂夫的手指沿着巴基义肢的曲线游移，考虑着这个建议，“那个——听起来不太糟”，他承认道。</p>
<p>“设定一个边界，如果他们不同意握手，如果他们坚持要拥抱，那你就可以说‘拥抱让我不太舒服’，然后那就变成他们的问题了。他们真的会越界吗？大多数人都知道这是不可接受的。如果他们违反了这种信任会怎么样？不好的，我可以肯定地告诉你。”</p>
<p>“我没这么想过”，史蒂夫说道。他明白在实践中与公众互动并没有那么简单，但腰带上多别一两样工具可能会让他的紧张感有所缓和，没有人教过他管理公众的微妙之处。</p>
<p>他可以带领一支队伍猛冲进一场战斗，他可以在睡梦中制定出作战策略。</p>
<p>史蒂夫不知道接过婴儿或者被陌生人拥抱的时候该怎么办。</p>
<p>在成为美国队长之前，史蒂夫总是孤身作战，他总是独自前行，没有人愿意站在一个病弱而愤怒的孩子身侧。除了他自己的母亲以外，只有佩吉和厄斯金不把他当做一文不值来对待。</p>
<p>血清将史蒂夫投射进一个陌生的宇宙中，人们想要他，想要看着他，想要触摸他，想要与他在一起，他们想听听他不得不讲的话，只要那些话符合人们对他的期望。从担任美国队长到驾驶女武神号坠毁这短短的一段时间内，他只心甘情愿地允许三个人触碰他——和他一起巡演的omega舞伴中的两个，抑制剂无法抵抗超级血清的能力，他在路上陷入了热潮期，还有佩吉。他和佩吉在那个支离破碎的世界里找到了彼此的慰藉，在史蒂夫的任务和佩吉的秘密行动之间偷来时光，互相亲吻、上床、拥抱，这是那个冰天雪地而不见天日的时代里唯一能温暖他们的地方。</p>
<p>陌生的手遍布全身，这让史蒂夫整个人都瑟缩起来。他讨厌被不认识的人碰触，那些人总是紧紧挂在他身上，就好像他们是最好的朋友一样。只有孩子才会让他破例，但其他人的手总是让他觉得黏糊糊的，那股气味在他身上挥之不去，从这个粉丝传递到下个粉丝身上。</p>
<p>不过，他从没尝试过去狗狗公园。</p>
<p>“这对你来说也是个重大的决定”，史蒂夫警告巴基，“当我们外出庆祝犹太新年的时候，没人打扰我们，但那种好运不会永远存在。一旦有人认出我，他们就会想知道你是谁，你会得到更多关注，而你可能应付不来。”</p>
<p>巴基从史蒂夫身边退开，严肃地看着对方。“我没问题”，在一阵沉默之后，他开口说道。</p>
<p>“你确定吗？你得考虑一下。”</p>
<p>“当然确定。我的工作内容除了做支持omega之外，还有做间谍。如果我遍布互联网和八卦小报、或者其他任何可以把我丑脸的图像泼上去的地方，那我那部分的生活就完蛋了。我需要点时间来分析这个，但你更重要。你对我来说太重要了，史蒂夫，我只是——我不知道能不能表达出你究竟有多重要。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫对巴基很重要，而这并非为了索取回报，他在这里也不是为了社会地位——或者金钱和政府支付的职位等等——他想要在这里陪着史蒂夫，他想要照顾他。一个扭曲的声音在史蒂夫的后脑提醒他，这只是巴基的工作，工作的内容就是照顾史蒂夫，但史蒂夫将这个念头推走，他不必现在就检查实际情况。</p>
<p>“史蒂夫？另一件你必须考虑的事情是，如果你和我的照片在互联网上曝光的话，人们会问我们是什么关系，”巴基告诉他，“你得考虑考虑怎么说。”</p>
<p>“真相，”史蒂夫回答，眼睛都没眨一下。</p>
<p>“真相？”巴基重复了一遍。这个消息让他目瞪口呆，考虑到史蒂夫一贯的自我封闭和普遍地缺乏透明度——哪怕对复仇者们都是如此，这或许并没有错得很离谱。</p>
<p>史蒂夫点点头，他用手指抓了抓豆子的毛发，她喉咙里冒出了属于狗狗的舒服的叹息声，四肢分别向前后两端伸展，然后又融化在地板上。他拍了拍她身子的侧面，叹了口气，重新将注意力放回巴基身上，对方的眉毛已经紧紧皱在一起了。</p>
<p>“我厌倦了”，史蒂夫说，“我厌倦了在公众面前维持人设，也厌倦了让那些自以为了解我的人将我玩弄在鼓掌之间。和你在一起……我只是——我已经意识到如果我不想的话，我不必做一个傀儡，我不需要其他人为我代言，我不需要承认史蒂夫·罗杰斯和美国队长是密不可分的。美国队长的形象没有被劫持，它从最初就是政治宣传的工具，而现在史蒂夫·罗杰斯和美国队长成了同义词，我不想再这样了。”</p>
<p>“那你的计划是什么？”巴基问。</p>
<p>“我的计划？我的计划就是带豆子去她理应去的户外，我们要玩一小时左右的抛接球，人们会想要合影。当他们开始意识到你和我在某种程度上是在一起的时候，我就会直说。见鬼，我要开个推特账号。有一个美国队长官推，由某个神盾局实习生负责运营的，但没有人跟我说我不能开一个自己的。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫深吸一口气，揉了揉太阳穴。这种肯定会发生的情况本应摧毁他的心理健康，但莫名其妙地，当登上新闻头条与战斗一样无可避免的时候，他的焦虑却有所缓解。他知道如何制定进攻计划，这只是另一种计划而已。</p>
<p>“我会告诉他们你是我的支持omega，我会告诉他们我有PTSD，我会告诉他们史蒂夫·罗杰斯不再是美国队长了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>制定一项计划，不论将来是否会偏离路线，总是能让史蒂夫的内心得到安慰。</p>
<p>史蒂夫和巴基搜索了距离复仇者大厦附近的狗狗公园，最后选定了最近的那一个：麦迪逊广场公园。史蒂夫翻看着公园和周围地区的照片，心里默默地感谢上帝赐给了他谷歌。他可以做到这个。他们需要为街边停车付费，但比起鼓足勇气面对公共交通来说，这只是个很小的代价——他们还得把豆子奋力塞进一个大袋子里才能符合公共交通搭乘要求。</p>
<p>在讨论了如何向公众透露美国队长在团队中的位置、及他的心理健康状况的策略之后，他们在两天后的上午晚些时候做出了决定。在此期间，巴基、史蒂夫和豆子继续在反浩克健身房进行常规健身训练，并用超级血清的力量将球投掷到铺着软垫的地板另一头，让豆子追来追去直到筋疲力尽为止。</p>
<p>也许这只是史蒂夫的想象，但是自从豆子在犹太新年外出以后，她在健身房的时候看起来就没那么热情高涨了。豆子喜欢在巴基童年住过的街区蹦蹦跳跳，她会用那种自从她和巴基首次搬进大厦并探索了内部各项设施之后、史蒂夫再也没有见过的活力完成跳跃。</p>
<p>但是，除了极尽奢华之外，复仇者大厦就是一座空荡荡的宫殿，史蒂夫将自己锁在里面，因为他惧怕面对外界。这种恐惧曾经并没有如现在一般啃噬他的内心，当他第一次来到二十一世纪，便表面上泰然自若地接下了新世界里这个职位。他将那些紧跟在身后一步之遥的、对战争的感受猛塞进一个盒子里，就像他那个时代的士兵应该做的那样。他回忆起营地里的指挥官们将酒瓶扔在瑟瑟发抖的年轻人脸上，吐着唾沫说，“喝光它，孩子，”还有，“我们可没时间留给弹震症。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫不能将痛苦一饮而尽，但他可以把它藏在一个没有人看到的地方，只在夜深人静独属于自己的公寓里，才会打开那个盒子。没人目睹他的噩梦，而那样就足够了。</p>
<p>之后齐塔瑞人来了，接着是黑暗精灵、机器人和灭霸，一道罪恶连着另一道罪恶，一场战斗接着另一场战斗，漫长的战争给史蒂夫的盒子套上了重重枷锁。随着他的噩梦越来越难以抑制，他在复仇者大厦里煎熬的时间就越来越长，他鼓足力量面对外界的耗时就越来越多。久而久之，直到最后，他再也无法离开。</p>
<p>而让巴基和豆子留在他身边，困在这里而不能享受他们应有的权利。</p>
<p>再也不会了。</p>
<p>有了来自巴基和豆子的支撑，史蒂夫可以再试一次。他试图调和这样一个事实，用在战场上的策略只能走这么远，而现实需要即兴发挥和全新的路线。他穿上Flogging Molly的T恤和那条巴基喜欢的牛仔裤，系上新鞋的鞋带——明亮的红色，因为他喜欢红色——戴上棒球帽和假眼镜。</p>
<p>与此同时，巴基按照自己喜欢的样式将头发编到一边，而史蒂夫则坐在浴缸边缘，看着他的omega手指飞舞着把几绺头发编成各种图案。巴基穿着一件亨利衫和一条合身的紧身牛仔裤，腰上系着一件格子法兰绒的衬衫，不是为了御寒，而是因为，“这是为了美观，史蒂夫。”</p>
<p>上帝啊，他看起来真美，他闻起来也一样好：对史蒂夫来说是最完美的omega——那些肌肉和身体曲线，还有他所知道的最棒的气味，全都裹进发辫和衣服里，这是他在上个世纪从未想过的。史蒂夫情不自禁地突然向前，将巴基环进一个拥抱里，将对方的双脚抬离地面。</p>
<p>“史——蒂——夫”，巴基笑着大力拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，让史蒂夫把他放下来，“这是为了什么？”</p>
<p>“为了你的帮助”，史蒂夫对他说，然后将一个轻柔的吻落在巴基脑袋侧面，在发辫上，那块伤疤所在的地方。</p>
<p>在托尼的一辆车的后座上，豆子开心地用爪子拍打网球玩，巴基开车带他们去了那座公园。随着他们不断靠近目的地，史蒂夫发现他的焦虑并没有增加，反而是他的决心增强了。他绝不会让这趟去狗狗公园的旅行轻易击败他，尤其在他的狗和他的omega都值得拥有比这更多的时候。正义的怒火像炽热的砖块一样在他的腹部堆积，他将双臂交叉在胸前。</p>
<p>“你还好吗？”巴基在寻找停车位的时候问道，“因为你闻起来就像是要去把某个贱人剁碎。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫从愤怒的颓丧中惊醒过来，揉了揉后脖颈，“对不起，我只是，我想要这个，我不是想同任何人或任何东西打架。”</p>
<p>“你是在同自己战斗，宝贝，”巴基说。就是这样，同自己战斗，的确如此。</p>
<p>巴基熟练地将托尼那辆昂贵的淡黄色汽车停好，史蒂夫不会假装知道那是什么车，只知道它时髦且快速，是托尼喜欢炫耀的那种东西。</p>
<p>史蒂夫从副驾上下来，当巴基把豆子的网球捡回杂货袋的时候，他深深啜饮了一口城市的空气。在熙熙攘攘的曼哈顿，这座公园是一片宁静的绿色，为狗狗设置的跑道上充满了吠叫和欢笑。</p>
<p>巴基和史蒂夫拖着步子穿过大门，当豆子项圈上的牵引绳一被解开，她就像子弹一样飞了出去，用像直升机螺旋桨一样的速度摇着尾巴，全身摇摆着欢迎新朋友。她从一个地方蹦跳到另一个地方，把鼻子贴在地面上，冲刺着探索。</p>
<p>“她好高兴”，史蒂夫说。</p>
<p>“她当然是”，巴基表示同意。他转身面对史蒂夫，他被逗乐的微笑变得柔和起来，“谢谢你做了这些，你不必这么做的。”</p>
<p>“我真的认为我有必要。”</p>
<p>“这就是为什么我这么喜欢你，”巴基回答，“你总是做正确的事情，即使这对你来说很难。”巴基将义肢绕在史蒂夫腰间，把他拉进一个侧抱里。在很长的几分钟时间里，他们紧紧相拥着站在一起，巴基的头斜靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，一起看着他们的狗狗从树上跳到长凳上，再跳到狗群中。</p>
<p>“嘿，额”，有人拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀说道。</p>
<p>他暗自叹了口气，所以这就开始了。在他身后站着一个戴眼镜的omega，穿着灯芯绒的裤子和牛仔夹克，他说，“那是你的狗吗？”说着指了指豆子。</p>
<p>哈。</p>
<p>“她当然是，”史蒂夫回答。</p>
<p>“她真漂亮，”那个omega说，“你知道她是什么品种吗？”</p>
<p>“混血”，巴基告诉他，“肯定有哈士奇的血统，可能还混了一点金毛犬和其他一些品种，我不太清楚。在她还是条幼犬的时候，我在脸书上看到她在求领养，我无法抗拒。哪条是你的？”</p>
<p>那个omega用手示意了一只在公园外围闲逛的毛绒绒的狗，他在心满意足地按照自己的节奏漫步，“他有点老了，但这是他最喜欢的地方，我们常来这里，我以前没在这附近看到过你们，你们是新来的吗？”</p>
<p>“差不多，”巴基说。</p>
<p>“我们来自布鲁克林，”史蒂夫补充道。</p>
<p>正是这一点，导致他被认了出来。那个omega眼睛闪烁着，鼻孔翕动着，他的视线从史蒂夫扫到巴基，又回到史蒂夫身上，最后将视线转移到豆子身上，“你……”，他说，“你是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫挪了个位置，在他身侧，巴基全身戒备起来，他调整了一下站姿，双脚分开，好像要在狗狗公园里和一个骨瘦如柴的嬉皮士打一架一样。史蒂夫将一只手放在巴基的腰背部抚慰他，尽他所能传递出“我没事”的氛围。</p>
<p>“是我，”史蒂夫回答，“请问你是？”</p>
<p>“哦，哦！”那个omega回答，“妈的，我太无礼了。呃，呃，我是说，该死，我叫格雷厄姆，很高兴见到你。”</p>
<p>他没有索要签名，也没有要求拥抱或者握手，而是喋喋不休地谈论他们的狗。就在他们闲聊时，豆子终于回到他们身边坐了下来。巴基咧嘴一笑，从杂物袋里掏出一个网球，用他最快的速度扔过公园。</p>
<p>交谈了大约十分钟后，格雷厄姆看了看腕表，悄声咒骂了几句。他叫回他的狗——阿帕，在所有的名字中——并向他俩挥了挥手，“很高兴和你们聊天，”他边说边将牵引绳拴在阿帕的背带上，“还有，呃，谢谢你的服役。”</p>
<p>“很荣幸”，史蒂夫说，这是他一贯的回答。</p>
<p>“这一切进展得惊人地顺利”，巴基评论道。</p>
<p>在接下来的一小时里，人们鱼贯进出公园，而一些敏锐的观察者认出了史蒂夫。一个背着闪亮背包、牵着一条小狗的女孩向他索要了签名和自拍，一位自称是陆军老兵的beta女士要求同他握手，一个穿着卡其布裤子和系扣衬衫的alpha想要一个拥抱，但最终勉强同意接受史蒂夫提供的握手，几个大学年龄的孩子一个接一个地要求自拍，他勇敢地摆了个姿势。</p>
<p>这些都没引发史蒂夫在巴基到来之前那么大的苦恼，仅仅是他的支持omega出现在他身边，厨房香料的气味飘荡在空气中，就足以减轻史蒂夫最大的担忧。如果没有巴基，他不会想到将拥抱改成握手，如果没有巴基，他不会觉得自己拥有了专属的omega保镖——镇定地将任何企图打扰他的人扑倒在地。巴基做好战斗准备的状态使史蒂夫随时想逃跑的心情有所缓和，当豆子厌倦了网球和她的狗狗朋友时，史蒂夫在麦迪逊广场狗狗公园的人气已经飙升至顶峰，但不知何故，他的焦虑感并没有达到顶点。</p>
<p>当他们离开公园，一视同仁地向新朋友和美国队长的粉丝挥手致意之后，疲惫感就接踵而至。史蒂夫瘫倒在副驾驶座位上，而豆子在后座上懒散地喘着气。他可以沟通。</p>
<p>“你感觉怎么样？”巴基问道。</p>
<p>“很累，”史蒂夫回答，被那么多人包围总是让他精疲力竭，“但是不糟糕，狗狗公园的人还好，我觉得我可以更经常去。”</p>
<p>“每周一次？”巴基建议道。</p>
<p>“那是可行的，”史蒂夫表示同意，然后补充，“我们回家以后，我得睡上一整年。不对，事实上——我得先去洗个澡，然后我要睡上一整年。”他不再像曾经那样，每次出门回来闻上去都是其他人的气味，但还是有些味道挥之不去。当只有他自己和巴基的气味的时候，他会觉得更舒服自在，或许他甚至可以在噩梦的间隙里抓住几个小时睡上一会儿。</p>
<p>他希望。</p>
<p><em>这是朝正确的方向迈出的一步，罗杰斯</em>，他提醒自己，<em>有些时候，这就是你能做的全部</em>。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>经过了一个意义重大的早晨，这一天在史蒂夫断断续续的小睡和清醒中流逝过去，直到他们吃饭、锻炼、看更多电视和阅读。除了那段令人兴奋的插曲，其余时间都与往常差不多。豆子是最主要的区别，她比平常更活泼、脾气更好，这是很大的不同，因为总体而言她一直是条好脾气的狗。</p>
<p>当天晚上，巴基将史蒂夫拽到床上遇到的阻力比往常少了很多，他们在平静无事的黑暗中相拥而眠。当史蒂夫气喘吁吁、惊恐万分地醒来时，巴基安抚了他，将他拉回床上。随后他们成功地再次入睡，既没有画图仪式，史蒂夫也没有焦躁不安、颤抖不停地蜷缩在沙发上。</p>
<p>然而，第二天早上就是个大相径庭的故事了。</p>
<p>巴基坐起身，揉了揉惺忪睡眼，还没来得及产生第一个念头，一股浓烈的香气就一个反手击中了他。他把手从脸上猛地收回去，在空气中嗅了半秒钟，然后转向床上史蒂夫那一侧。</p>
<p>史蒂夫满面潮红地躺在床单上，大汗淋漓，一动不动，双手交叠在毯子上，身体僵硬得像块木板。热潮期的剧烈气味像一朵巨大的云笼罩了整个房间，如此强烈以至于巴基的老二在没有任何身体上的刺激的情况下就已经振作起来，填满了他的睡裤，光滑的液体从他两股之间缓缓流出。他张嘴打了个大大的哈欠，问道，“你他妈像这样呆着多久了？”</p>
<p>“像哪样”，史蒂夫对着天花板说。</p>
<p>“进入热潮期”，巴基说，“我理应帮你解决这个的！你为什么不叫醒我？我操，你一定非常痛苦，为什么——你甚至没有用手解决！”</p>
<p>“我不想打扰你”，史蒂夫回答。</p>
<p>他看起来糟糕透顶，像完整的、在路上被车撞翻、装进垃圾袋里的垃圾一样糟糕。汗水浸透了他的头发、脖子和穿着T恤的腋下部位，甚至在毯子和衣服下面，他勃起的轮廓也清晰地凸显出来，将织物支起一顶小帐篷。红潮染上了他的苹果肌，他的瞳孔放大，双眼朦胧而失焦，在空白的天花板上搜寻，而不是看着巴基的脸。</p>
<p>“这是什么殉道者的鬼话？”巴基问，“你甚至不想要帮助吗？”</p>
<p>“我”，史蒂夫开口，终于看向巴基的眼睛，“是的，但是你在睡觉。”</p>
<p>巴基忍不住翻了个大大的白眼，他毫不客气地把两人身上的毯子扯下来，踢掉了自己的睡裤，并将它弹到墙上。他翻身换成跪姿，摸了摸自己的屁股，一言不发地将两根手指推进身体。史蒂夫瞪大了双眼，舔了舔嘴唇。Alpha的本能现在应该已经摧毁了他，但也许是血清将史蒂夫一路绑在清醒的理智上——要么是这样，要么就是史蒂夫拒绝被本能裹挟的钢铁般的自控力在起作用。</p>
<p>“你在做什么？”史蒂夫问。</p>
<p>“我看起来像在做什么？”巴基反驳道，手指在屁股内来回抽插，决心让过程顺滑流畅起来，“我在帮忙，或者即将帮忙，无论怎样，你想要我这么做，对吧？”</p>
<p>“嗯，是——是的”，史蒂夫挤出这句话，“但是我们没讨论过细节。”</p>
<p>“你在热潮期”，巴基面无表情地说，“我们真的需要讨论细节吗？”</p>
<p>“我想不需要”，史蒂夫说，就是那样了。</p>
<p>巴基将史蒂夫的睡裤猛拉到膝盖以下，起身压在对方身上，然后用手握紧史蒂夫的阴茎，坐了上去。当他完全沉到史蒂夫的柱身底部，被填满的感觉压倒了他的全部感官，史蒂夫的阴茎又长又粗，充满alpha的气质，这可能是巴基这辈子有勇气坐上去的最大的东西了。当他一路滑到底端，体液摩擦发出噗嗤噗嗤的声响，一声无助的、轻柔的呻吟从他的喉咙里逸出。尽管这次性爱可能出乎意料，但他知道该怎么做。</p>
<p>“贾维斯”，巴基说，“播放我的眨眼表情播放列表。”</p>
<p>“什么”，当音乐开始播放时，史蒂夫气喘吁吁地问，“见鬼的”——巴基循序渐进地向前扭动着他的臀部——“是眨眼表情播放列表？”</p>
<p>“这是个性爱播放列表，史蒂夫”，巴基补充，“很多人都有。操，你可真大，这是血清搞得吗？”</p>
<p>“我的老二？”史蒂夫问，“只是一点点吧，主要因为是alpha，它是那个年代我身上唯一大的东西。现在我们可以动了吗？”</p>
<p>这个要求提出得如此甜蜜，巴基根本忍不住不去满足它，他抬起身又坐回去，不停旋转着臀部。快乐的火花在他的血管里跳舞，在他的双眼后燃烧，糖浆般的温暖在他腹部堆积。巴基喘不过气来，仍被残留的睡眠弄得迷糊不清，他问道，“还有其他要求吗？”他拒绝提到史蒂夫的阴茎超过了一般“alpha的尺寸”，可能一直都是“史蒂夫的尺寸”。</p>
<p>在他身下，史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇。他犹豫了一下，目光快速扫过他们身体相交的地方，只有他们的下半身没穿衣服，两个人都还穿着T恤，史蒂夫的睡裤缠绕在小腿上。</p>
<p>“继续”，巴基鼓励道，轻抚着史蒂夫的头顶。</p>
<p>“我们可以——我们可以接吻吗？”史蒂夫问。</p>
<p>“宝贝”，巴基说道，他感觉自己的心脏在肋骨下剖开，“我们当然可以。”巴基上下移动，将身体的重量平衡在脚掌上，然后把自己的躯体搭在史蒂夫身上，将对方拉进一个漫长而奢侈的吻里。对于他们第一次真正的接吻来说，早上的口气可能并不是最佳选择，但巴基一点都不在乎。史蒂夫的嘴唇很柔软，上面有因为克制自己而咬出的伤口，他们的舌头滑到一起，在彼此口腔里不断探索，两人都忍不住发出呜咽声。</p>
<p>他们一遍又一遍地亲吻对方，当巴基骑回来，当史蒂夫终于满足的时候，他向前伸手抓住巴基的臀部，用最大的力量将巴基举起来，再下拉进一记短促而有力的猛插。当史蒂夫陷入一种惩罚性的节律时，巴基的喉咙里发出低低的啜泣，抽插最终演变成巴基熟悉的由热潮诱发的节奏。</p>
<p>“操”，这是巴基能组织的唯一的语言，他已经完全屈从于失控。他并不想这样——失去自控——但快感在他体内四处炸开，史蒂夫的阴茎砰砰地撞进去又拔出来，巨大的拉力将他提起来又猛推下去，仿佛他轻若无物一般，他又怎么能维持理智呢？他在史蒂夫的阴茎上弹上弹下，往常的节制早已消失得无影无踪，无论性爱有多棒都应该对需求者保持观察的专业精神也消失殆尽。</p>
<p>自然而然地，这注定有所不同。</p>
<p>史蒂夫上下摆动臀部，眉头因专注而紧皱，当他们的身体滑开又滑在一起，史蒂夫的结开始胀大推挤着巴基的肠壁，将他填得更满了，快感将他淹没。当结将他们的身体锁在一起时，巴基狠狠地喊出了在此时所有omega都会发出的叫声，史蒂夫从床垫上弓起身子，温暖的体液注满巴基体内。</p>
<p>他的alpha没有片刻停顿，立即握住巴基的阴茎上下撸动起来。内外压力的双重夹击下，巴基的理智被压得支离破碎，本能夺取了控制权，他呜咽着，在史蒂夫的结上扭动臀部，在对方的手里来回移动。不清楚时间过去了多久，但在下一个清醒的时刻，巴基的高潮来了，来得如此猛烈，他的肠壁狠狠挤压史蒂夫的结，两腿夹紧史蒂夫的身体，粘稠的液体从史蒂夫拳头上流下来。</p>
<p>巴基重重落下，在史蒂夫托着他的同时，手掌放在对方脑袋两侧来支撑自己的重量。</p>
<p>“你还好吗？”史蒂夫问。</p>
<p>史蒂夫的嘴唇上挂着一丝得意的笑容，alpha的满足感在他们周围翻腾，将史蒂夫和巴基包裹在温暖而洋洋得意的气味里。</p>
<p>巴基吐出一口气，将垂在脸上的长发向后拨开，“那真是……”，他支支吾吾地说，“太他妈的棒了，你在性爱里也很害羞。”</p>
<p>“我不是<em>害羞</em>”，史蒂夫抗议道，“我只是想表现出尊重，这是两码事。此外，我们还是需要讨论一下这个问题。”</p>
<p>巴基哼了一声，“没有比现在更好的时机了，因为我们被困在这里。你想讨论什么？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫用牙齿咬着下唇，他用两手将头发向后捋了捋，然后叹了口气，双手摊开在枕头上。他说，“我不知道，我想象中我们会慢慢来，我本来想逐渐进一步再到，呃……这个的。”</p>
<p>“是的，我也是”，巴基坦白道。他挪动脚掌，用一个更舒服的姿势坐在史蒂夫的结上。他们的呼吸断断续续地缠在一起，史蒂夫的臀部轻轻上挺，微微抽搐了一下。巴基猛地扭了一下脖子，突然意识到自己睡乱的头发仍然糟糕得像老鼠窝一样，他浑身黏糊糊地半裸着。他问道，“你的热潮期总是这样吗？”</p>
<p>“又突然又可怕？”史蒂夫回答，“是的，它们总是这样。在注射血清之前我都没有真正的热潮期，你知道吗？我太病弱，根本没法成结。我完全不知道这是什么感觉，直到我在密尔沃基的一辆拖车里，所有穿着星条旗的歌手都闻出来了，他们比我还早知道我出事了。”</p>
<p>“你就是这样失去童贞的吗？”</p>
<p>“不”，史蒂夫说，“信不信由你，在他们把我变成这个样子的前一天晚上，佩吉给了我那个。我没有成结，因为就像我说的，我没法成结，但那还是很棒，就算用全世界和我换我都不愿意。而理查德和米妮，他们在佩吉去拯救世界的时候，在巡演路上帮了我。我不喜欢做一只只会跳舞的猴子，但有时候我确实想念那些在USO巡演的时候结识的朋友，现在也是。不管怎么说，我不是最有经验的，但我想我至少还是懂一两样的。”</p>
<p>“我想说”，巴基说着笑了笑，他甩了甩头，转了转肩膀，他们连接在一起已经又过了至少十五分钟了，但他完全不知道超级热潮期会导致什么，所以只有时间才能告诉他答案。不知怎的，他的大脑终于找回了足够长时间的理智来提出这个问题，“你通常做什么来度过热潮期？一般情况下，我会在事情发生之前就提出这个问题，但是好吧，事情并不总会完全按照计划进行。”</p>
<p>“什么都不做”，史蒂夫回答。</p>
<p>“什么都不做”，巴基重复道，然后，“什么都不做？你什么都不做？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫摇了摇头。</p>
<p>“你不打手冲吗？”巴基问，无法控制他声音里的惊惧，这人脑子里到底飞着什么该死的东西？“你不是那么虔诚的天主教徒，对吧？”</p>
<p>“这不是什么天主教的事情”，史蒂夫坚持说，“只是——我试过了，我会有种恶心的感觉，就像我真的要吐了一样，我做不到。所以我会在床上坐上几天，苦熬一阵子。大概一星期左右，这种感觉就会逐渐变弱。”</p>
<p>“苦熬过去，一整周，直到逐渐变弱”，巴基耳语道，他需要强作镇定，以免让他俩都感到难堪。“史蒂夫，你真是个完完全全的疯子，你在伤害自己。再一次！在超级热潮期里一次手冲都没打过，去你的，这个热潮期一点都不会像以前那样，一点都他妈的不会，先生。”</p>
<p>“这个热潮期和其他的完全不同，是的”，史蒂夫说着指了指他们半裸的身体。</p>
<p>巴基甚至无法找到回答的决心，他试着想象在不触碰自己、不使用道具、不在发情期俱乐部找一个alpha陪伴、甚至不用双手解放自己的情况下度过发情期，浮现在脑海里的情景让他绷紧了下巴。他想象着那种痛苦，那些令腹部抽搐和让大腿黏在一起的滑溜溜的感觉，那不去处理的勃起，那种令他的屁股徒劳地扭动着等待被填满的感受。他根本不想知道现实会是怎样的，他不想知道史蒂夫在现实中那样虐待他的身体会是怎样的。</p>
<p>结果变成了这样：</p>
<p>一个小时以后，史蒂夫和巴基仍然连接在一起。巴基已经尽可能地将身体挂在史蒂夫身上很久了，但他们的体位根本不允许巴基按照他想要的方式躺下，史蒂夫的结连一毫米都没有消退过，这很糟糕，这简直太糟糕了。</p>
<p>“所以让我直说了吧”，巴基对着史蒂夫的肩膀咕哝道，“在二十一世纪你一次都没射过，我们现在就永恒地困在一起了，因为你拒绝打手冲。”</p>
<p>“我想是吧”，史蒂夫温和地说。这太不公平了，史蒂夫可以躺着让一个omega包裹着他的阴茎，而巴基不得不端坐着让一个alpha塞在他屁股里。</p>
<p>“就是这样”，巴基说着抬起头，“你有超级力量，所以你要使用它。把我抱起来，我们去煮咖啡。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫抬起一边眉毛，但还是让步了，“如果你这么说的话”，然后将他们两个都拉起来。他用一条胳膊将巴基肌肉发达的身体固定住，毫不费力地从床垫上跳下来，这使巴基既惊慌又性致盎然。粘液又开始渗出来，omega被唤起的气味在他们之间弥漫，史蒂夫的眉毛翘得更高了。</p>
<p>“是的，我很饥渴”，巴基说，“别那样看我，带我去煮咖啡。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫刚迈出一步，就被缠在脚腕上的睡裤绊倒了。</p>
<p>他试图纠正摔倒的姿势，但巴基像发怒的卷尾猴一样挂在他胸前，这个重量将他们两个都抛了出去，侧身倒在地上，身体被锁在一起的部位抗议着。巴基的头撞在门框上，而史蒂夫差点就要撞到抽屉柜底部打开的抽屉上，他们在逃不过的硬邦邦的木地板上呻吟。</p>
<p>“操”，史蒂夫咒骂道，“那是我的错。”</p>
<p>“你该死地说对了这就是你的错”，巴基不耐烦地扭动身子抱怨道。</p>
<p>“别这样”，史蒂夫厉声说，“你让事情更糟了。我也得为自己辩解一下，是你把裤子留在这儿的，你本来可以都脱下来的。”</p>
<p>巴基生气地争辩道，“你看起来马上就要死于饥渴的猩红热了，我可不打算把时间浪费在性感的脱衣舞上。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫咕哝了一句，用胳膊肘把自己撑起来，他挪了挪屁股，将巴基拉回来，让他再次跨坐在自己身上，然后说，“没人要求脱衣舞，巴克，只是防白痴的衣服去除。”</p>
<p>“我希望你是那个白痴，因为我知道不是我。”</p>
<p>“是的，是我，别乱扭了。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫非常恼人地只用了极小的努力，就成功地跪坐起来，接着抓住门把手将他们拽离地面。他说，“你为什么要让你的腿这样来回摆？感觉你要把我的老二扯掉了，把你的腿绕在我的腰上，天啊！”</p>
<p>这很公平，巴基用双臂圈住史蒂夫的脖子，双腿收紧在对方的腰上，这可能是他有生以来最不舒服的经历了，而他曾经穿着作战服被扔在该死的太阳底下炙烤过，他还安装过义肢，还被不明身份的反派绑在一个令人毛骨悚然的高科技电椅上折磨过。</p>
<p>他太戏剧化了吗？也许。</p>
<p>但他喝到咖啡了吗？没有。</p>
<p>一旦他们搞清楚在身体仍旧附着在一起的情况下最理想的走路姿势，史蒂夫就平安无事地将他们一路带到厨房。他将巴基放在台面边缘维持平衡，然后伸手去拿咖啡壶。巴基拍了拍他的手，“去洗手，你这个野蛮人。”</p>
<p>“除了你我什么都没碰”，史蒂夫说。</p>
<p>“我现在很恶心”，巴基回答，“该死地去洗手，史蒂文·格兰特。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫阴沉地看了巴基一眼，然后用一只胳膊环住他的腰，将他们移到水池边。史蒂夫服从了，但这不意味着他不会像个孩子一样撅着嘴，也不意味着他不会向巴基的脸上弹肥皂水。不知怎么的，巴基忘记了他们岌岌可危的姿势，用一只手猛推史蒂夫的胸部作为报复，致使他们两个踉踉跄跄地倒向身后的厨房岛，所幸史蒂夫用手紧抓大理石台面撑住他们两个人共同的重量。</p>
<p>“那有必要吗？”史蒂夫问。</p>
<p>“哦，是的，现在你是那个谈论必要性的人了”，巴基吼回去，“那有必要吗，他问，这个alpha毫不夸张地长达七年的时间不打手冲，因为他是个蠢货。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫不情不愿地忽略了他，他开始磨咖啡豆，然后将它们倒进过滤器里。与此同时，他刻意保持臀部不动，以免扯到他们不幸的联结。</p>
<p>“咖啡萃取的时候，你能带我去洗手间吗？”巴基请求道，“我想梳头，还想刷牙。”</p>
<p>“如果你接下来就要喝咖啡，为什么还需要刷牙呢？”</p>
<p>“因为基本的卫生，史蒂夫”，巴基回答，“因为我早上会有口气。如果你对我真的很好的话，我稍后可能还有老二味的口气，但那只会发生在你带我去卫生间、让我没那么臭之后。你可以吗？”</p>
<p>“你能求我吗？”史蒂夫说。</p>
<p>巴基翻了个白眼，“求你了，alpha先生，我一个人去不了。要是能有个大块头的强壮alpha抱我去该死的卫生间就好了——”</p>
<p>“很有趣”，史蒂夫说，但他还是把巴基从厨房台面上扯下来。一旦巴基能自己走路，他会立即把台面泡在Lysol牌清洁剂里面。</p>
<p>洗手间的台面比厨房的要低，这对他们来说简直是个恩惠，尤其在他们都要刷牙或者梳开打结的头发时候。巴基把他的头发向上拢成一个圆髻，为即将到来的漫长的一天做准备——帮助一个alpha度过热潮期可不是件垂着头发可以完成的事。他得全力以赴尽到最大努力，当他像对待冠军一样对待史蒂夫的阴茎时，他根本不在乎自己是否好看。</p>
<p>经过一番折腾，他们回到厨房，准备好了咖啡。史蒂夫左右手各端一杯咖啡，巴基用四肢紧紧抱住他，然后他们瘫倒在沙发上。在巴基伸手够杯子、而史蒂夫打开电视的时候，两个人都不发一言。</p>
<p>坐在沙发上的史蒂夫大腿上，要比跌在床上、或者在史蒂夫的阴茎上再挤上一个小时等着那个该死的结消退要好得多。巴基把前额靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，大大方方地嗅闻起来，因为这是史蒂夫欠他的。如果巴基不得不困在世界上最愚蠢同时也最英俊的alpha身上，史蒂夫至少得允许他把鼻子埋进那个令人惊叹的气味里。</p>
<p>电视上，记者热情洋溢的声音慢慢传进巴基耳朵里：“……每个人都想得到答案的问题：<em>留胡子的美国队长？美国队长去哪儿了？他身边的</em><em>omega</em><em>是谁？</em>”</p>
<p>“哦，妈的”，巴基说，他根本懒得动。</p>
<p>“我们都知道这迟早要发生的”，史蒂夫在他身下低沉地说，“来，看这里。”</p>
<p>巴基从史蒂夫的喉咙上探出鼻子，眯起眼睛看着他。史蒂夫手里举着手机，前置摄像头里是两张不能更凌乱的脸，“笑一下”，史蒂夫说。</p>
<p>“我不要，你为什么要自拍？”巴基询问道。</p>
<p>“因为我昨晚开了个推特账号”，史蒂夫回答，“我要把事情说清楚。”</p>
<p>巴基没有笑，但这并不能阻止史蒂夫拍下他俩的照片。</p>
<p>“我们还字面意义地结在一起呢”，巴基抗议，“你不能发那个。”</p>
<p>“我们穿着衬衫，除了你和我，没人会知道的”，史蒂夫说。接着一个轻柔而安心的啄吻落在巴基的额头，然后是鼻子，接着是嘴唇，每一个都轻得像羽毛一般。他接着说，“但如果你不想让我发，我就不发了。”</p>
<p>巴基捏了捏自己的鼻梁，然后从旁边沙发垫上那个尴尬的位置抓起了咖啡杯，他大口大口地喝了很久，然后说，“这张自拍烂透了，如果我们要丢下真相炸弹的话，我得打扮得好看点。”他扯掉头发上的皮筋，然后将其抖开，用手指梳理着波浪一般的卷发，让它们尽可能地服帖一些。这一次，当史蒂夫举起手机时，巴基调整好角度，脸上挂出一个闪闪发光的、自信满满的微笑。史蒂夫是对的——没人知道他和巴基是黏在一起的，拍了几张之后，史蒂夫将他的史塔克手机递给巴基，让后者用拇指划着选照片。</p>
<p>“这个”，巴基说，“我的头发看上去不错。”</p>
<p>“就它了，甜心”，史蒂夫回答。</p>
<p><strong>史蒂夫·罗杰斯</strong> √@thereal_sgr-现在</p>
<p>他是我的支持omega[配图：巴基和史蒂夫对着镜头微笑的照片，事实上，巴基的头发看起来棒极了]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 尚未结束</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>本章BGM：I’m Not Done – Fever Ray</p>
<p> </p>
<p>顾名思义，就是史蒂夫的热潮期还没结束，这一章都是盾冬肉</p>
<p> </p>
<p>史蒂夫的结消退以后，巴基一瘸一拐地走到洗手间，在马桶上坐了整整十分钟，才再次鼓起勇气面对这间公寓的其他地方。他用毛巾擦了擦四肢和后背，然后把它丢在房间角落的柳条洗衣篮里，最后剥掉那件脏兮兮的T恤。不过为了尊严起见，在准备类似早餐的东西的时候，他还是找了条运动裤穿，他要做些能让他们在接下来的几天里保持动力的食物。</p>
<p>在厨房地板上，豆子在她几乎空了的食盆旁边低声抱怨着。</p>
<p>糟糕。考虑到巴基和史蒂夫即将玷污这里所有可以想象得到的表面，他们不能让豆子在家里四处游荡。巴基给娜塔莎提供的紧急联络号码发了消息，并祈祷这不是神盾局级别的号码，因为他只想让她和鹰眼把豆子带去某个地方呆几天而已。</p>
<p>史蒂夫的热潮期<em>会</em>只有几天吗？</p>
<p>细想一下，巴基对史蒂夫热潮期的确切范围一无所知，因为史蒂夫声称他“苦熬”了一个星期，做世界上最大的殉道者，而非像个普通人一样处理这些该死的事情。巴基应该给他颁个奖杯来纪念这个称号，或者，等等，不，他想到了更好的办法。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>我喜欢糖里加咖啡和表情包</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>2018</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>年9</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>月13</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>日</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午9:48]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>这是个紧急集合帖</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午9:48]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>你们猜怎么着，有个白痴七年没打过手冲</p>
<p>
  <strong>[</strong>
  <strong>上午9:52]</strong>
  <strong>巴基：</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://flic.kr/p/2jvzBHc">表情包</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:00]</strong><strong>史蒂夫：</strong>巴基这他妈是什么</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:01]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>她们知道我在干嘛，她们是唯一可以让我吐槽这个的人</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:01]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>额外福利：我可以当面颁奖给你</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:01]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>我还能做什么？给复仇者发短信？</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:02]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>嘿各位，史蒂夫不知道如何处理热潮期，大概5天后见</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:04]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>巴基亲爱的，该放下手机了</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:07]</strong><strong>瑞秋：</strong>另外你们两个，是在同一个房间里发短信吗</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:09]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>史蒂夫在洗澡</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:10]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>他的高端史塔克手机防水</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:11]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>嘿，我的哥哥，我的朋友，我的哥们</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:12]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>我爱你</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:12]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>你知道吗？我爱史蒂夫</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:13]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>但我不需要听你讲他的热潮期</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:15]</strong><strong>史蒂夫：</strong>是的，无意冒犯，你还未成年，我觉得你不应该看这个</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:15]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>嗯，很公平，一秒钟</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>所有人无朱迪</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>2018</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>年9</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>月13</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>日</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:20]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>信息量很大的群聊</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:22]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>不想在你身上搞~医生~那一套，但是史蒂夫你还好吗</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:23]</strong><strong>史蒂夫：</strong>除了我屁股里有种叫巴基的疼之外，我还好</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:25]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>真有意思，因为我屁股里的疼叫史蒂夫</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>上午10:26]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>这并不是夸张，非常感谢</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[10:31 AM] </strong>
  <strong>瑞秋：</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://flic.kr/p/2jvyvnC">表情包</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在感受到触碰之前，巴基就闻到了史蒂夫的气味，那种城市男孩在雨水下散发出的钢铁气味将他紧紧包裹住，接着一个湿漉漉的大块头身体紧贴到他背上，厚实而肌肉发达的胳膊盘绕到他身前，嘴唇在颈侧印上一串亲吻——如此亲密无间——将吻洒在用于标记的那块皮肤上。毛巾摩擦着巴基运动裤裤腰的上方，透过毛巾，史蒂夫阴茎坚硬的隆起摩蹭着他。</p>
<p>“嗯”，巴基喃喃地说，把头转向后方，懒洋洋地靠在史蒂夫肩膀上。他吻了吻史蒂夫轮廓分明的下巴边缘，然后问道，“已经准备好继续了吗？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫用气声表示同意，“我真的，真的非常想，但我也饿死了，你做的任何东西闻起来都好香。”</p>
<p>蛋白质奶昔和煎蛋卷就够了——巴基从史蒂夫的怀抱里转身面对他，发现他的脸又染上了色彩，被红色与粉色浸透，他的瞳孔扩大，蒙着一层水雾，带着麝香的、令人陶醉的热潮期气味从他身上涌出来。他现在是彻头彻尾的发情alpha的形象：一位身材魁梧的男性，只在腰间围着一条短短的白毛巾，勃起支出一个小帐篷，双眼放大，呼吸急促，都是教科书式的热潮期表现。然而，他的自控力与巴基参与过的其他热潮期形成了鲜明对比，并不是说巴基不享受粗暴些的性爱或是性爱马拉松，但是能停下来喘口气，还是让整个考验变得轻松了一些。</p>
<p>“你感觉怎么样？”巴基大胆地问。</p>
<p>“好多了，我觉得”，史蒂夫边回答，边用手指害羞地梳理了一下头发。他耸了耸一边肩膀，接着说，“那个，呃，可能会进行得更顺利些，但是……我很高兴有你跟我一起，有你在我身边，一切都好多了。不管怎样，我们先吃吧，然后，我们，呃——”</p>
<p>“开始操？”巴基建议道。</p>
<p>史蒂夫的嘴角向一边翘起，露出一个狡黠的孩子气的笑容，他狂热的双眼闪闪发光，然后说，“大概是这样”。</p>
<p>当他们狼吞虎咽地解决食物的时候，巴基的电话“嘟嘟”响了一声，娜塔莎确认克林特会勇敢地面对他们公寓里的信息素灾难，前来把豆子解救出去，并给她提供一个避难所。不到十分钟，他就带着一副昏昏欲睡、半是被恶心到的表情出现了，他的金毛犬幸运（Lucky）紧跟在身后。豆子的尾巴摇得像要飞起来一般，蹦跳着到玄关去欢迎她的新朋友，而幸运发自内心地、热情地汪汪乱叫来回应她。很棒，她会得到妥善的照顾。</p>
<p>“我只是想让你们知道气味真的很熏人”，克林特说着敬了个礼，然后拿上一袋豆子最喜欢的玩具并护送她离开了公寓。</p>
<p>豆子非常喜欢克林特，不过，豆子喜欢所有人。</p>
<p>吃饱喝足，巴基和史蒂夫倒在床上。在巴基站起身宣布“比你先到”并跑过走廊、跳到床垫上这个时间段内，史蒂夫的毛巾飘落到了地上。巴基伸手去拽运动裤上的松紧带想把它扯下来，但史蒂夫抢先了一步，将巴基拉到几乎被清空的床上，迅速变了个姿势，一下子除掉那条碍事的裤子。</p>
<p>“你太美了”，史蒂夫对他说，但他还没来得及回答，他的嘴就被史蒂夫吞进了一个吻里。他用牙齿吮吸着巴基的下唇，在亲吻之间轻轻咬着。当史蒂夫的舌头滑过巴基的唇缝时，巴基张嘴让他进去，他们的舌头纠缠到一起，缓慢地探索着彼此。这个吻既缠绵又充满希冀，可以为更进一步铺平道路，却也让他们可以就这样永远呆在一起。</p>
<p>史蒂夫用大手来回抚摸着巴基的二头肌，用手掌感受着他的胸肌。他用大拇指腹轻轻压了压巴基的乳头，巴基的喘息尽数收进史蒂夫的嘴里。</p>
<p>“感觉好吗？”史蒂夫问。</p>
<p>巴基点点头，“是的，继续这么做吧。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫照做了，用手揉捏着巴基的乳头，挑逗着直到它们都挺立起来。这种感觉直冲巴基两腿之间，他从床上挺起身，在史蒂夫身上来回磨蹭。一阵低沉的吼声在史蒂夫的喉咙里颤抖着，快乐满溢出来，充满了alpha的威严。尽管史蒂夫的双手仍在深深地爱抚着巴基，但他暂停了对巴基的身体充满激情的探索，向后跪坐在膝盖上，两腿跨过巴基的腰侧。</p>
<p>“什么姿势成结对你来说最轻松？”他问道，不断粗喘着，声音里是极度的渴望。但不知何故，他仍保持着自控。</p>
<p>操，真是个贴心的人。巴基向前起身坐下，用手掌捧起史蒂夫长满胡须的下巴，他将他拉进一个亲吻里，温柔而开放，不再性急却同样甜蜜。巴基用一只手轻柔地将他们纠缠的四肢分开，把史蒂夫推到床尾。</p>
<p>接着，他扭了扭脖子，脑袋左右歪了歪，快速转身趴下。巴基张开双臂，两手稳稳地放在床垫上，前额靠着枕头，两腿大张，屁股翘在空中。他在展示自己。</p>
<p>“只要不是经典式就行，宝贝”，巴基对他说。</p>
<p>史蒂夫的喉咙里发出呜咽声，好奇而又渴望。</p>
<p>“来吧，宝贝，摸摸我”，巴基鼓励道。</p>
<p>巴基以为自己会被粗暴对待，史蒂夫会把他的双腿进一步撬开，然后毫不犹疑地骑上来，但他没有。他的指尖从巴基喉咙上的皮肤开始探索，在脉搏处流连片刻，然后滑过他的肩胛与脊椎的曲线。当史蒂夫的手掌落在巴基两侧臀瓣上时，光滑的液体早已渗出了后穴，顺着他的大腿内侧流下来。在他双腿之间，他的阴茎沉重地勃起着，没有被安抚，他的身体几乎疯狂地叫嚣着需要感受到他的alpha。</p>
<p>史蒂夫不停爱抚着巴基的腰背部。</p>
<p>“嘿，巴克？”他问道。</p>
<p>“嗯？”</p>
<p>“可以吗——我的意思是，我能给你口吗？”</p>
<p>听了这话，巴基向后仰起头看着他，看着史蒂夫，他的嘴唇迷恋着亲吻，眼睛闪烁着热潮期的狂热。他闻起来充满希望，闻起来饱含着那种羞怯的快乐，让巴基想起了初次约会和新标记的伴侣。</p>
<p>“史蒂威，你是我的最爱”，他发现自己这么说道。</p>
<p>“这是同意吗？”</p>
<p>“这是同意，你这个大笨蛋，”巴基说着用脚踝内侧踢了史蒂夫一脚，怂恿他继续。</p>
<p>起初，呼出的气流打在皮肤上，巴基难耐地扭动起来，接着是史蒂夫的胡子，在他敏感的皮肤上来回刮蹭，史蒂夫不断嗅闻并将一个个吻落在他的骶骨上，挑逗着。当史蒂夫湿润的舌头第一次圈住巴基时，他惊了一下，身体弹起，后穴缩紧。史蒂夫屏住呼吸低声笑了笑，停顿片刻，然后又舔了一下。</p>
<p>巴基的呻吟声陷进枕头里，他的两个拳头紧紧攥着床单，史蒂夫的舌头长长地舔舐并不断向内戳刺，巴基的双腿颤抖着，脚趾不由自主地蜷缩起来。这种被给予特别关注的狂喜，让巴基全身上下都以最棒的方式绞紧，在释放前将他拉上顶峰。</p>
<p>史蒂夫出其不意地让他高潮了。</p>
<p>随着对肠道内敏感点的最后一击，巴基释放在床单上，未被触碰的阴茎在史蒂夫舌头周围抽动。</p>
<p>“这到底”，这就是他所能组织的全部语言，直到他轻轻呼出一声，“该死，宝贝。”</p>
<p>巴基的四肢绵软，身体摇摇晃晃，但他毫不羞愧地将后穴推到史蒂夫脸上。史蒂夫轻声笑了一下，向后退开一点，然后将巴基的臀瓣分开，用拇指尖钩住后穴光滑的边缘。</p>
<p>“我准备好了”，巴基气喘吁吁地说，“求你了，来吧，你可以进来了。”</p>
<p>“我不想伤到你”，史蒂夫回答。他用指尖摸了摸巴基被舔开的光滑后穴的边缘，然后将一根手指按进去，那里粘稠而可爱，但完全没有达到可行的样子。史蒂夫仍然不慌不忙，他没有草率地用手指在巴基体内推进，没有开始搅动对方光滑的体液，也没有继续那种alpha的狂热。史蒂夫不是那种放任自己陷入热潮期疯狂的人，他从一根手指增加到两根，然后增加到三根。当史蒂夫收回手的时候，巴基已经开始在床上不住地颤抖，在这意想不到的关心面前，他筋疲力尽，说不出话来。</p>
<p>“你这样真的太美了”，史蒂夫对他说，“我从来没见过像你这样完美的人，亲爱的，一次也没有。你的一切只是——太完美了，对我来说太完美了。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫阴茎饱满的前端抵在巴基的入口处，但他还没有向内推进。</p>
<p>“让我进去”，史蒂夫命令道，啊天，这是alpha在发号施令的样子。</p>
<p>“我很好”，巴基埋在枕头里含糊地说，“求你了，alpha，我想要你进入我。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫用阴茎将巴基填满，而后者的身体迎接着他，肌肉引诱着他进入，光滑的体液粘在他们皮肤上。史蒂夫阴茎的粗壮围度依旧令他惊奇，那么大，那么那么令人满足。当史蒂夫的骨盆终于压到巴基的屁股上时，巴基将勃起深深地埋进床单里，一种漫长而绝望的声音从他肺部撕扯出来，他想要他的alpha，他太想要他了。史蒂夫是如何在热潮横扫一切的情况下，仍然保持下身一动不动地用双手揉搓巴基的脊椎——这使人困惑。</p>
<p>“巴基”，史蒂夫的声音听起来像被扼住了一样，有些失常，“我需要——我真的需要操你了。”</p>
<p>无法组织一字一句，巴基举起他的义肢，竖起大拇指，这就是史蒂夫得到的所有信号。</p>
<p>而这正是他需要的全部。</p>
<p>史蒂夫退出来，然后又砰地一下撞进他的身体里，力气之大，他们身下的床铺都在摇摇晃晃。他紧紧抓住巴基的屁股，稍稍向后滑开一点，只为下一刻再次冲进去。从史蒂夫热潮的香气袭击巴基的鼻子那一刻起，直到这时候才是他期待中的狂乱的热潮期性爱。强有力的戳刺与急切的节奏不断推着巴基，将他顶得越来越高，直到他不得不将自己拉起来，双手撑在床头板上。</p>
<p>史蒂夫并没有放任巴基跪坐着，或是用双手绝望地四处打滑以求找到一个支点，他用一条强壮的胳膊圈住巴基的腰，将他拽到自己的大腿上。史蒂夫胸膛上的汗珠滑过巴基的背部，挺立的乳头挤压着巴基的肩胛骨，带来另一种摩擦的快感。</p>
<p>“太——该死的——不可思议了”，史蒂夫从喉间发出一阵低沉的声音，然后将跪姿的巴基用力提起，用那双注射过超级血清的alpha手臂将他裹住，像对待碎布娃娃一样破开他的身体。</p>
<p>史蒂夫的一条胳膊牢牢锁住巴基的腰部，另一条四处游走探索，揪一揪巴基的乳头，或是抬手稍稍扯一下他的头发。从中间的某个时段起，巴基的阴茎再次充血，随着他的alpha那巨大、快速而有力的冲撞来回跳动。史蒂夫的手伸向两人的连接处，他急速增长的结正抵着巴基身体的入口。他往手上抹上一层光滑的体液，接着用手指紧紧圈住巴基过度敏感的勃起，随着他臀部无休止的冲撞节奏而来回撸动。</p>
<p>史蒂夫的结开始热切地填满巴基的身体，不断向他体内膨胀，史蒂夫放慢了他冲刺的速度，不再横冲直撞转而开始研磨打转，但他加快了手上的速度。巴基在过载的快感的猛攻下，身体不由自主地抽动翻滚，随着肌肉的一阵阵痉挛，快感像烟花一般在他腹部爆发，史蒂夫将他固定在原处，一刻不停地操弄着他。</p>
<p>“宝贝”，巴基呜咽着，拼命抓紧史蒂夫的胳膊，他的高潮来得相当猛烈，他释放出的透明的液体从史蒂夫包裹着他阴茎的拳头上流下来，每一波高潮都以前所未有的强烈之势冲击着巴基。</p>
<p>当史蒂夫的结最终成形，他揉捏了一下巴基的阴茎。在过度刺激下，泪水不受控制地涌出他的眼眶，他的身体在欢唱，神经极度兴奋。史蒂夫松开紧攥的手，向上伸了伸，抵住巴基的喉咙，接着用手扣紧，但又不过分用力。当史蒂夫在巴基体内清空自己时，他吻了吻他的脖子，用牙齿在那一小块神圣的皮肤上刮了刮——就是那块alpha用牙齿穿透皮肤完成标记的地方。手的重量扼住了巴基从肺部吐出的空气——不是全部，只是一点点——几秒种后，史蒂夫松开手，手掌张开放在巴基的胸部，将他撑起来。</p>
<p>在一段漫长且像蜂蜜一般粘稠的时间里，他们都跪在床垫上，喘着粗气、大口大口地不断吸气。</p>
<p>史蒂夫慢慢地把巴基放下来，将两人换成侧躺的姿势。</p>
<p>巴基的脑细胞终于开始彼此交流，他低声说道，“噢草，史蒂威。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫没有把脸从巴基的脖子上移开，只是心满意足地抽了一下鼻子，然后沙哑地说了句，“感觉好吗？”</p>
<p>“好极了”，巴基断然回答，然后小心地问道，“你也觉得好吧？”</p>
<p>“嗯”，这是史蒂夫最初的全部回应，然后他才回过神来说，“你也是我的最爱，你知道的，对吧？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在间歇里，史蒂夫在睡梦中度过了最后一波热潮期，巴基洗掉了皮肤上最糟糕的热潮期气味。尽管只要史蒂夫一醒过来，准备好再来一轮，那个气味就会倾巢而出，但擦去身上变硬的汗水和各式各样的体液，冲洗掉粘在头发里的油脂，还是会让他沉浸在快乐之中。</p>
<p>当温暖的水流从他身上滑落，史蒂夫的柔情浮上了他的心头。他用手抚摸遍巴基身体每一个部位，这种温柔让他感到不安，他费力构筑的心墙上被移除了关键的几块砖头——这堵墙是战斗所需，是伪装所需，是成为有效的支持omega所需。做支持，而不是动感情。虽然有些情感是不可避免的，但要像一个有逻辑的人那样处理它们，尽管统计数据有不同的说法，尽管统计数据显示巴基早在完成前四任支持工作的时候就该被标记了。逻辑，逻辑，逻辑。</p>
<p>可惜他早就已经跟逻辑吻别了。</p>
<p>巴基沉着的外表裂开一处凹痕，这让他既慌乱又激动，每一种感情都以比过往几年更强烈的力量刺痛着他，既让他觉得无以伦比又令他感到十分恐慌。依偎在史蒂夫的怀抱里，在他的气味中生活，这一切都将巴基推向了不可思议的高度，他的胸膛里仿佛充满了氦气，把他变得像个白痴的飞船一样满足于在天空航行。</p>
<p>还有那些<em>赞美</em>。史蒂夫的声音低沉，喃喃地诉说着他是多么美丽，他是多么完美，这让巴基的脊柱发麻，脸颊发热，让他身体里湿得一塌糊涂，就好像了他被发情期抓住了一样，体液威胁着要从他身体内汩汩流出。</p>
<p>他叹了口气。史蒂夫不是第一个在床上对他讲甜言蜜语的alpha，巴基也不能肯定地说史蒂夫会是最后一个，哪怕他妥协的内心早就想要召唤出一些令人讨厌的希望。支持史蒂夫不该与支持其他需求者有什么不同，但事实就是如此，个人感情本不该予以考虑，但它们却顽固地扎根在这里。</p>
<p>巴基关掉水龙头，用毛巾把自己擦干，换上了一天里的第三条运动裤，这条裤子很容易脱下来，内衬也很柔软。在他清理干净之后，公寓里热潮期的味道就显得更呛鼻子了。他们还不能通风——当史蒂夫还在经历那些挣扎的痛苦的时候，保持气味和领地范围是关键。不论史蒂夫是否能意识到，他的后脑独断专行地决定了现在是交配时间，巴基是他的配偶，他需要尽可能多地填满对方以生出更多的幼崽，这一切都需要发生在完全属于他的空间里。他肯定不是个愚蠢的alpha，但生物本能就是这么有意思。</p>
<p><strong><em>后脑总是想要后脑所需的</em></strong>，他陷入沉思，把皮革沙发垫草草地擦了一下——为了清洁着想，他既要维护alpha的领地，但也不想让环境太恶心。</p>
<p>将一切都安排得井井有条之后，巴基开始做饭了。他主要做一些高蛋白、营养丰富的食物，还有富含铁的菠菜和脆脆的抱子甘蓝，史蒂夫虽然会抱怨这些，但还是会吃光。巴基为史蒂夫精心制作了四个汉堡——是普通热潮期alpha的两倍量，再加上超级士兵分量的蔬菜，巴基也为自己做了一个汉堡。等史蒂夫醒过来，巴基还会给他加一份蛋白质奶昔作为补充。</p>
<p>巴基将抱子甘蓝放入倒了橄榄油和红糖的平底锅里之后，他打开了在过去24小时里一直忽略的社交媒体。</p>
<p>然后他愣住了，过了好一会儿才反应过来。</p>
<p>昨晚睡觉前，巴基的Instagram账号有400多个粉丝。</p>
<p>而现在，这个账号已经有5万多粉丝了，而且人数还在持续攀升。评论和点赞简直跟疯了一样铺天盖地席卷而来，速度快到他还没来得及处理完一条，就又冒出了六条。</p>
<p>他发布的所有照片都是关于他的发型、整体造型和狗狗，有时还有一些他做的食物，如果这些食物看起来特别完美的话。他随意瞥了一眼，混乱的局面被分裂成两派：一派是喜欢巴基的，一派是恨不得他死于大火的。</p>
<p>（“这身肌肉实在是太过了”，用户tehzombiegurl94评论，“队长应该有一个真正的omega——这个家伙一点儿都比不上佩吉·卡特”，对方阵营的用户altaria_rose_说“看看他的头发！看看他的下巴！！！这个人也太完美了吧？！？！？！！”）</p>
<p>“我草”，巴基小声抱怨道，然后把电话倒扣着放在工作台上，一点都不想在这个节骨眼上处理这件可能只露出冰山一角的事情。</p>
<p>就在你以为一切不能更扭曲的时候，公寓的门突然开了，托尼大步走了进来。热潮期的味道一扑到他身上，他立刻就皱起了鼻子，但他并没有像任何一个理智的omega一样迅速退出去并且关上门，而是向巴基疯狂地打着手势说，“我知道队长甚至不怎么会用推特，但他的粉丝几乎比我还多，就凭一条推特！就一条！天呐，我真希望能看到弗瑞脸上的表情。我确实看到了娜塔莎的，也许她的更好。是的，娜塔莎的更好。她挑起了眉毛，是一整条眉毛，巴基熊。对罗杰斯来说，这是多么有力的行动啊，我真是印象深刻。”</p>
<p>“好吧”，巴基缓缓地说，“虽然我很感激你投的赞同票，但你也能闻出来他在热潮期，对吧？”将注意力集中在食物上而非用手势疯狂回击，耗费了他每一分自控力。</p>
<p>“是的，是的，我能闻出来”，托尼说，“他在哪儿？他是怎么应对这场媒体风暴的？”</p>
<p>“不关注它？”巴基说，“就是，我们现在挺忙的。”</p>
<p>托尼上下仔细打量了巴基一番，吹了一声完全被折服了的口哨，“我想说，那些是吻痕吗？我从来没想到队长是个该死的胡佛牌吸尘器。”</p>
<p>巴基低头瞥了一眼自己的胸膛，果然，脖子、尤其是胸肌上自豪地挂着一串淤青。他看到这副场景，一丝骄傲感油然而生，该死的，他立刻就发现托尼闻出来了：他的脸顿时亮了起来，一个疯狂的咧嘴大笑浮现在他脸上。他说道，“哈！你喜欢他在热潮期搞的‘我是alpha，你是omega，你是我的’那一整套，对吧？”</p>
<p>巴基把抱子甘蓝从灶上移开，将注意力重新集中在做汉堡上。史蒂夫喜欢在汉堡里加芝士，而巴基为了坚守犹太教规，先不加奶酪煎好了肉饼。他可以边做边吃——在他的alpha处于热潮期的时候保持高效是他的专长。在忙于手头的工作时，他说道，“你不该来这儿的，托尼。我坚信史蒂夫需要你的建议来应对这项考验，因为你是考验之王，但不是现在。正如我已经指明的，我们有一些更迫在眉睫的事情摆在台上，你也早就闻出来了。另外，他不再是队长了，还记得吗？他只是史蒂夫。”</p>
<p>“啊，我的错”，托尼说，尽管这话是否出于真心还有待观察。</p>
<p>一声咆哮从公寓黑暗的角落里翻滚而出，史蒂夫从没有灯光的大厅里走了出来，他的双臂交叉在胸前，问道，“你在这里做什么，托尼？”显然，哪怕他一丝未挂或者身上散发出春天里发情期夜店的味道，他都对这一事实毫不关心。托尼的眉毛高高飚起，巴基饶有兴味地看着托尼绝望地试图将视线固定在史蒂夫的脸上，而不是对方双腿间半硬的巨大的阴茎，或是腹肌线条上干掉的精液。</p>
<p>“看看你怎么样了”，托尼回答，他的眼睛向下瞟了瞟，尽管他在竭力尝试不这样做。</p>
<p>“我很忙”，史蒂夫咆哮道。</p>
<p>“好吧，是的”，托尼点点头，“我会，啊，让你回去继续你的——活动。但如果你想获得一点关于整个推特灾难的建议，你知道去哪里找我。热潮期快乐！”他就像来时一样迅速地消失了，随着他逃走的身影，身后的门咔哒一响。</p>
<p>“那是什么鬼”，史蒂夫面无表情地说，视线紧紧黏在门上，好像托尼随时会再次冲进来似的。</p>
<p>巴基用铲子冲自己的手机挥了挥，“互联网已经疯了。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫翻了个白眼，“我觉得我根本不在乎”，他回答，“这是什么？”</p>
<p>“晚饭，如果你能让自己不那么恶心”，巴基回答，“你只有把自己擦干净、穿上裤子之后，才能吃东西。在热潮期你可以省去很多麻烦，但我的底线是不允许在餐桌上裸体。”</p>
<p>“今天早上这还不是问题”，史蒂夫注意道。</p>
<p>“因为我们被困住了，而且我很无聊”，巴基反驳道，“擦干净，穿裤子，然后我们开吃，再然后你就可以准备再次开始了。动起来，快点，快点，没时间浪费了，宝贝。”巴基拍了拍手，史蒂夫也转身服从了，尽管他还挥舞着中指。很显然，他在热潮期里就是个放肆的混蛋，当巴基在平底锅上翻转史蒂夫的汉堡时，这个想法给他的脸上带去一抹微笑。</p>
<p>史蒂夫回来时身上的味道没那么像性爱了，更像是在套上运动裤之前往胯部喷了一些alpha古龙水的味道，勃起的形状将裤子支起一顶帐篷，而他一点也不觉得羞耻。同早餐时段所做的一样，史蒂夫静静地走到巴基身后，将他们的身体贴合在一起。他将亲吻洒满巴基的颈侧，把鼻子埋进对方下巴和喉咙间的小窝里。史蒂夫一定非常喜欢那一片用来标记的空白的皮肤。</p>
<p>“我喜欢看到我在你身上留下的标记”，史蒂夫告诉他。</p>
<p>巴基向史蒂夫的触碰靠过去，他让对方的鼻子沿着那些吻痕蹭来蹭去，一不小心脱口而出一个诚实的回答，“我喜欢你在我身上留下标记。”</p>
<p>一种愉悦的专属于alpha的喉音在史蒂夫的体内震动，如此响亮而有力，巴基甚至能感觉到它在自己的脊柱里回响。这道声响击中了巴基后脑所有的要害之处，将他尽可能紧密地推向史蒂夫的怀抱。没有什么能比老式的alpha喉音更恰到好处了，这是alpha快乐的核心，也是他们让你知道，是你让他们充满快乐的最兽性的方式。</p>
<p>“你闻起来太棒了”，史蒂夫对他说。他用自己的勃起在巴基的臀瓣上上下下地蹭来蹭去，还是一副漫不经心的样子，好像他闻不到巴基正被他激怒似的。</p>
<p>“下来，孩子”，巴基说，“我们不能一直保持这种频率还不吃东西，尤其是你。去摆好桌子，可以吗？让我们假装安静就30分钟。”</p>
<p>“我马上照办，亲爱的”，史蒂夫回答。</p>
<p>巴基假装自己不怀念他的alpha贴在身上时的温暖，假装不怀念他的嗅闻、喉音和摩蹭。他把汉堡煎好，然后按照史蒂夫喜欢的方式组装起来（生菜、西红柿，还有“不要洋葱，巴克，你知道我妈妈强迫我喝了多少洋葱汤吗？再也不要了”），接着将汉堡放在各自的盘子里，配上甜脆的抱子甘蓝、酱油炒西蓝花和菠菜沙拉。</p>
<p>“我一定要吃菠菜吗？”史蒂夫抱怨道。</p>
<p>巴基眯起眼睛，“是的，是的，你一定要。”</p>
<p>“如果我吃了的话，能得到特殊奖赏吗？”</p>
<p>“那个，或许，可能是什么？”巴基反问，而不是肯定地给出答复。</p>
<p>“我在想……”然后史蒂夫脸红了。</p>
<p>巴基翘起嘴唇露出一抹狡黠的微笑，“你在想什么呢，史蒂芬·格兰特？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫往嘴里塞了一口菠菜，这本身就是一个答案了。巴基为这个拥有超级食欲的alpha调制了一杯蛋白质奶昔，与此同时，史蒂夫则在餐桌上拼命咀嚼，用力吞下菠菜，脸上的表情只能用非理性的决心来形容了。</p>
<p>“你可以说不”，史蒂夫在巴基递给他奶昔的时候说道。</p>
<p>巴基将椅子快速拖到桌边，然后回答，“我知道。”</p>
<p>“很棒，很好。我在想，也许”，史蒂夫呼出一口气，吞了一大口蛋白质奶昔，然后抬起下巴，“我想对着窗户操你。”</p>
<p>暴露癖？出乎意料，但巴基可以接受。他靠向他们的食物，用手托着脸，然后说，“是吗，宝贝？你喜欢那种在整个曼哈顿面前炫耀我的想法？他们可能正在抬头看大厦，对吗？他们会看着那些窗户，但他们甚至不会知道你把我剥开陈列在他们面前。你想要我，想要当着所有人的面要我，是吗？”</p>
<p>巴基讲话的时间越长，史蒂夫就越来越红，红潮向上蔓延至他的耳尖，向下爬满他的胸膛，最后填满他的脸颊。“是的”，他近乎耳语地说，“我想要那个。”</p>
<p>巴基向后靠坐在椅子上，用叉子指着史蒂夫涨成粉红色的脸，“很好”，他说，“那就吃掉菠菜。”</p>
<p>从那时起，史蒂夫就是一个在执行任务的人。当然，他的动机有点alpha的暴露癖，但随着越来越多的食物从盘子里消失，超级热潮期的大胃口开始抬头。史蒂夫狼吞虎咽地消灭了三个汉堡，又回到炉子上的煎锅里去找更多的抱子甘蓝——很有可能是因为它们被油和糖浸泡着。</p>
<p>吃完后，他将空盘子推向桌子中央，显出很满足的样子。</p>
<p>“你准备好了？”巴基问道。</p>
<p>史蒂夫点点头，满怀渴望。热潮期的强烈味道在他们周围形成巨大的、麝香味的触须，上面缀满了愉悦而兴奋的alpha气息。气味直冲巴基的老二，但他保留着自己的界限。他伸出手掌说，“我们先刷牙，这是我的第二条规定。”</p>
<p>“我甚至不会蛀牙”，史蒂夫抱怨道。</p>
<p>“超级血清没法让你的呼吸不带着芝士汉堡的味道，史蒂夫”，巴基耐心地告诉他。</p>
<p>现实中为性爱做准备总是让巴基觉得非常有趣。没有哪部电影会描绘你和你的伴侣肩并肩站在一起疯狂地刷牙，这样你们的亲吻就不会带着肉和芝士的味道。也没有任何一部热潮期色情片会涵盖这场生物大灾难之后的清理工作，一场热潮期alpha带来的现实——换掉床单，在每一个可疑的表面喷洒气味尖锐的柠檬味清洁剂，重新调整领地以恢复原本的用途。</p>
<p>没有哪部电影会捕捉到alpha尽心尽力做事时的严肃神情，因为史蒂夫要确保他按照巴基的命令刷到后牙。即使再多的奔跑追逐色情电影也无法概括那些纯粹的喜悦与愚笨的瞬间——巴基在一天内无数次脱掉裤子，或者连滚带爬地冲出浴室，又或是史蒂夫企图抓住他却撞到墙上时引发的大笑。</p>
<p>他们最后滑过地板，一起撞在玻璃上，巴基的脑袋咚的一声撞了上去，而史蒂夫的胸膛与他的后背相撞。</p>
<p>“该死的，巴克，你没事吧？”史蒂夫边问，边用手轻柔地托起巴基被落地窗撞到的地方。</p>
<p>巴基笑起来，“我没事”。然后他扭动身子，将屁股抵在勃起的部位，而那里已经再次蓄势待发。他用舌尖舔湿嘴唇，发出邀请，“你想向他们展示我是你的吗，alpha？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫抵着巴基的肩膀发出一阵呻吟。</p>
<p>“是的”，他低声絮语道，“我想这么做。”</p>
<p>不幸的是，史蒂夫费了很大的力气才跌跌撞撞地把自己从裤子里解脱出来，将它踢到硬木地板上。史蒂夫重新依偎在巴基身后，老二紧紧倚靠在光滑的后穴口，双手覆在巴基撑着窗户的手上。他炙热的呼吸喷在巴基的后颈上，热潮期的气味爆发出来，臀部沿着巴基挺翘的屁股微微地抽动着，这些都泄露了史蒂夫无力抵抗的状态，一般的alpha很可能此时已经在巴基体内冲刺了。</p>
<p>当然了，也有不屈从于生物本能驱动的alpha，和史蒂夫一样，他们经年累月地练习去控制在自己头脑里叫嚣的本能——寻找合适的配偶，将配偶带回巢穴然后繁殖后代。一个值得的alpha能够辨识出他们无力抵抗的状态，然而一个人并不能总是为热潮期做好计划——正如史蒂芬·G·罗杰斯所证明的那样——他们总是有需要即兴发挥的时候。</p>
<p>史蒂夫又吻了吻巴基的脖子，然后一路向上吻到下巴，凑上去将巴基的嘴唇微微侧仰，把他拉近一个灼热而充满探索的吻中。</p>
<p>“你需要我帮你扩张吗？”史蒂夫问道，呼吸掠过巴基肿胀的嘴唇。</p>
<p>“嗯，一点点就好”，巴基说，“仍然挺松的。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫的手指刷过巴基的腰背部，然后向对方的臀瓣挺近，他的拇指抹过一小股光滑的体液。巴基敏感的小洞渴望到发疼，他的阴茎抽搐着期待后穴被填满，期待着在一扇宽大的窗户边上、抵着冰凉的玻璃被填满的感觉。在他们身下，曼哈顿在颤动，组成一大团明亮的电光和流动的黑暗。托尼的有色窗户防止了任何真正被发现的可能，但兴奋仍然存在，城市在他们脚下循环流转，巴基的心脏随之砰砰地跳得越来越响。</p>
<p>史蒂夫将手指推进去，现在他已经是巴基身体方面炉火纯青的专家了。巴基倒吸一口气，将前额靠在玻璃上，皮肤上光滑的寒意与被史蒂夫的手指打开时带来的充满而炙热的感觉形成鲜明对比。他颤抖着，期待着。</p>
<p>“你喜欢这个，不是吗？”巴基鼓励着，声音在如此的关注下变得沙哑而破碎，“你已经把我的事告诉了所有人，但这次不一样，对吗？你在向他们展示，你喜欢炫耀你的omega，你想让全世界都看着。”</p>
<p>“是的”，史蒂夫同意道，“上帝啊，是的，巴克，你是这个星球上最美的omega，他们都应该知道，你闻起来真的太他妈的棒了，我真想——真想——”</p>
<p>“想干什么，宝贝？操我？索取我？就在这儿，让大家都看到？尽管做吧。”</p>
<p>一声漫长而绝望的呻吟从史蒂夫的胸膛里响起，他松开手指，下一刻，阴茎从身后压迫屁股的钝感传遍巴基的全身，史蒂夫硬挺的头部破开他的身体，但他仍旧小心翼翼地等待巴基体内放松。巴基的肺部逃出一阵柔软而嘈杂的呼吸声——那是即便他努力尝试、却依旧无法自控的小小的“啊啊啊”的声音，史蒂夫太大了，而他又太敏感，他全身每一根神经都在如释重负地大声尖叫，并在这一刻全力迸发出生命的闪光。</p>
<p>被alpha抚触的满足感可能塞满了巴基的omega后脑，但他很清楚事实不是这样的，被操的感觉很棒，但只有史蒂夫能让他有这种感受，只有史蒂夫能让他觉得，只要他们的身体结合在一起，就可以用某种方式纠正这个世界的扭曲，将错误的轴心倾斜到正确的角度。</p>
<p>“求你了”，巴基乞求道。</p>
<p>史蒂夫开始行动。起初，他用短促而下流的戳刺不断在巴基体内研磨，接着，他猛地将对方推在窗户上，冰凉的玻璃贴在巴基的乳头上，带来一阵阵战栗，他的阴茎不停抽动，却未被触碰。巴基的正面冲向玻璃，史蒂夫驱使他的臀部向前，用上他所知的全部力气，不留余力地操进巴基的身体。巴基的身体靠着玻璃，被拖着不停上上下下，周身完全舒展开来，全方位地向围绕着他们的城市展示着。冰冷无情的玻璃与身后滚烫柔韧的身体形成巨大反差，再一次将他的大脑撕裂成无数个方向，比起上一次，每一条都加倍好得难以置信。</p>
<p>“我喜欢你这样”，史蒂夫咆哮着说，“我喜欢你就在这座城市面前，在每个人都能看见的地方，让每个人都看到你，但没有人可以拥有你，只有我，你是我的，你是我的omega。”</p>
<p>现在没有人能帮助巴基了，没有人能帮助他，因为尽管他非常明白这是不明智的，史蒂夫的阴茎在他身体里进进出出，既快速又充满alpha的威严，他却同意说，“我是你的omega”，然后像火箭一样猛烈地射在窗户上。他紧紧地抱住史蒂夫，而后者发出一阵仿佛窒息的声音，他的结开始胀大，巴基裸露的身体痉挛起来。</p>
<p>史蒂夫保持着他的节奏，与此同时巴基大叫出声，史蒂夫的结将他牢牢锁住，他小声地对着窗户呜咽，史蒂夫射在他体内，温暖的液体缓缓流动。</p>
<p>“<em>天哪</em>，巴克”，史蒂夫咒骂道。</p>
<p>“差不多吧”，巴基咕哝着，他的灵魂似乎已经被操进了另一个存在层面。</p>
<p>从巴基的头脑晕头转向起，到他意识到他们的姿势有多么不舒服为止，不论时间如何流逝，他们就这样站在曼哈顿上空，彼此相拥着在对方怀抱里颤抖。</p>
<p>“你能不能——我们移动到沙发上去”，巴基决定，“我想让你环抱住我，我想看卡通片。”</p>
<p>“没问题，亲爱的”，史蒂夫说。他将巴基拉起来，仿佛后者轻若无物一般，他们一起在皮革沙发上铺了一条毯子，这样他们就不会黏在上面，然后又找了一条毯子盖在彼此身上。</p>
<p>一天中消耗巨大能量带来的疲倦感，在巴基的头倒向靠枕的那一刻就朝他袭来。“我喜欢你那样叫我”，他含糊不清地说。</p>
<p>“那我就继续这么叫”，史蒂夫承诺道，并在巴基头部一侧掠过一个轻柔的吻——落在那处伤疤上。</p>
<p>“我们得解决互联网那摊事”，巴基说着将脸撞进靠枕里。</p>
<p>“不是今天”，史蒂夫向他保证，“今天我们可以仅仅像这样呆着。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 睁开双眼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>本章有对二人前任的叙述，不过是一笔带过</p>
<p>本章BGM：Duet in B Minor – Pacific Air</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这不是史蒂夫对<em>那件事</em>期待的走向。</p>
<p>他坐起身，五天以来第一次头脑清醒。撇开超级血清不谈，他就像个混蛋一样暴躁——他无法想象巴基现在的感受。处于问题中心的omega此时在他身旁平静地打着盹儿，头发像扇子一样散在枕头上，双臂间紧紧抱着另一个枕头，轻柔的鼾声从他那粉红色的分开的双唇间跑出来。</p>
<p>他真美。</p>
<p>现在史蒂夫知晓了他身体内外的每一寸，他的大脑永远不会忘记这些信息。他了解巴基的义肢与身体接缝处的每一道伤疤，他了解他的脊椎曲线是多么诱人。尽管他已经很熟悉巴基让自己局促不安时、露出的那种无所不知的得意洋洋的笑容，但他现在可以重播巴基高潮的确切时刻，包括他绯红的脸上惊愕的表情，以及他发出的破碎而断续的声音。史蒂夫知晓他的全部味道，汗水和皮肤，以及高潮的模样。</p>
<p>现在一见到巴基，他的心脏就会渴望到疼痛，他们再也不能回到史蒂夫热潮期之前那种玩笑式的、柏拉图式的关系了，也许巴基可以，但史蒂夫永远不能再像以前那样将过去一周的经历置之脑后了。他内心的一切都在作痛与和鸣，他该如何以哪怕一点点的优雅来应对这份汹涌而至的情感攻击，他毫无头绪。</p>
<p>保护性地，史蒂夫不想把巴基单独留在床上，担心他醒来时没有史蒂夫陪在身边。当然了，巴基可能会需要他的念头是可笑的——一想到这里史蒂夫的alpha大脑就有点萎靡不振——但本能驱使他去保护、去观察和守护属于他的东西。</p>
<p>史蒂夫哼了一声，将巴基的一绺乱发别到耳后，然后几天来第一次伸手去拿手机。迎接他的是一组短信，从开心的、祝贺的语调（山姆、娜塔莎、托尼）到已经认命的、可能礼貌的短信内容无法传达的愤怒（弗瑞）。史蒂夫给每个关心他的人回复了信息——假定语气是积极的，就像巴基在涉及到朋友的时候建议的那样，甚至包括尼克在内。</p>
<p>（“他做不到总是以正确的方式搞定那团糟糕的事情，但他总是在做他认为最好的事情，那可能对你、对我甚至对他来说都不是最优的方式。我觉得他太有大局观了，有时候会以别人作为代价。尽管也许你在逐渐改变他的想法，你很擅长那个——改变别人的想法。</p>
<p>还有“听好，史蒂夫，我不是说推荐弗瑞的方法论，但那个人是我老板，好吧，曾经是。他有点出名，但是让我在神盾局的职业生涯失败了。不，我知道，我说没关系的时候，我是认真的。我的意思是我尊重他，即使我真的真的非常不赞同他的做法，我也尊重弗瑞，你不是第一个导致我和弗瑞吵架的人，你知道的。”）</p>
<p>将自己的判断放在一边，史蒂夫打开了推特。从每个人的反应来看，他清楚迎接他的将是一场超大的漩涡风暴，但他完全没对通知栏的巨大灾难做好准备，在他下线的短短五天时间里，就有超过一百万人关注了他的账户，并且有数十万人回复和转发了他唯一的那条推特。</p>
<p>在推特15分钟的挖掘显示，网民已经追踪到了巴基在推特、Instagram和脸书的账号，他们将巴基的照片扔得到处都是，有些人甚至在不屑地讨论巴基是否配成为史蒂夫的omega。他蜷起身子，想要保护巴基的冲动涌进了喉咙，他点赞了几条拥护巴基的推特和另外几条宣扬互联网应该尊重史蒂夫隐私的推特。</p>
<p>人们想知道他在哪里。</p>
<p>人们想知道他是否还是美国队长。</p>
<p>人们贴出了巴基被俘的文章——经过了大量编纂的版本。</p>
<p>（<em>美国英雄回乡</em>和其他一些无关紧要的标题；除此之外，还有神盾局应该立即接受严厉批评之类）</p>
<p>史蒂夫咽下了想罩住巴基不受这场垃圾风暴影响的alpha欲望，如果他对两个人已经做好的选择扯出任何“alpha式的废话”的话，巴基绝对会狠狠地骂他一顿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>史蒂夫·罗杰斯</strong> √@thereal_sgr-现在</p>
<p>大家好，感谢那些尊重我们隐私的人。我被诊断患有严重的创伤后应激障碍，当我发现自己处于最低潮期时，我申请了支持者服务。谈论我的心理健康对我来说并不容易，在我解冻之前，我们通常不会谈论心理健康。（1/？）</p>
<p><strong>史蒂夫·罗杰斯</strong> √@thereal_sgr-现在</p>
<p>我们只是闭上嘴，然后借酒浇愁。有时我们仍然会这么做，事实证明，这对我来说没起到什么好作用，但实际上，这对任何人来说都不会有什么好作用。正如你们很多人猜测的那样，我将暂时辞去美国队长的职务。（2/？）</p>
<p><strong>史蒂夫·罗杰斯</strong> √@thereal_sgr-现在</p>
<p>我要将重心放在寻求一种方式来处理我的所见所闻和我的所作所为上，我会在我的支持omega詹姆斯的陪伴下完成这些。我看到你们有些人对詹姆斯有些看法，我要明确一下：任何侮辱或者玷污我的omega的人都不是我的朋友。（3/？）</p>
<p><strong>史蒂夫·罗杰斯</strong> √@thereal_sgr-现在</p>
<p>詹姆斯对我的帮助之大，已经超出了你们所能理解的范围，任何反对詹姆斯的人，就是在反对我和反对我康复。总而言之：我不是美国队长了，我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我有创伤后应激障碍，我有一个支持omega。（4/？）</p>
<p><strong>史蒂夫·罗杰斯</strong> √@thereal_sgr-现在</p>
<p>请尊重我们的隐私和让我走出泥潭前往更美好未来的旅程。如果你想以更具体的方式表达你的支持，我请求你向创伤战士项目（Wounded Warrior Project：一个真实存在的帮助退伍士兵的公益组织）捐款，帮助那些像我一样与PTSD战斗的退伍老兵。（5/5）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在史蒂夫身边，巴基换了个姿势。他用鼻子蹭了蹭史蒂夫的侧腹，眼睛还没睁开，睡梦中的声音含糊不清地咕哝道，“你今天早上闻起来很坚定，你已经决定不干好事了是吗，罗杰斯？”</p>
<p>“推特”，史蒂夫回答，一只手穿过巴基的头发，心不在焉地轻抚着。</p>
<p>巴基抱怨了一声，他仍然没有睁开眼睛，但他将义肢从身体下面抽出来，绕在史蒂夫的腰上，他的鼻子贴上对方的骨盆边缘，说道，“这肯定不是什么好事。”</p>
<p>“我可能做得有点过了”，史蒂夫承认，“但只有一点点而已。”他看着自己的演讲，点赞和回复如洪水般涌来。</p>
<p>“可是，我还是忘了点儿东西”，史蒂夫补充道，一边打字一边读出来，“别做个混蛋，发送。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>史蒂夫·罗杰斯</strong> √@thereal_sgr-现在</p>
<p>别做个混蛋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>巴基笑起来，冲他眨了眨眼睛，说道，“你知道吗，你真的很了不起，宝贝。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫的心脏怦怦地跳乱了节奏，就好像他又回到了20岁，又回到了那个病弱的身体，天啊，当巴基揉着自己的睡眼，当他那两片嘴唇，在真诚而灿烂的笑容中翘起。</p>
<p><em>在这么短的时间里，这种事怎么能发生在你身上呢</em>，史蒂夫扪心自问。</p>
<p>史蒂夫不得不强迫自己从巴基身边离开，以防他说出什么蠢话来，所以他最后一次用手指梳理了巴基的头发，然后慢慢离开床垫。床单散发着热潮期的臭味——他们每天都要换床单——所以史蒂夫拉着床单的一边说，“我们把这些放进洗衣机吧，我觉得我们不能让克林特把豆子带回来，除非所有的东西都没那么臭了。”</p>
<p>“你说得对，但我讨厌你把我从床上弄起来”，巴基说着，但不管怎样他还是从缠成一团的床单和毯子中爬了出来。昨晚洗澡后，两个人都精疲力竭，没有穿上衣服就陷入了睡眠。史蒂夫认为，与伴侣一同度过热潮期一开始还很有趣，但到了第八轮，光环逐渐消失，那时一切都开始变得有些痛苦，饥渴超越性兴奋到达顶峰。</p>
<p>抑制不住冲动，史蒂夫将一只手绕在巴基的臀部上，将他卷过来，快速在嘴唇上落下一个亲吻。巴基在他身下融化了，他回吻过去并加深了这个亲吻，接着重重地打了一下史蒂夫的腹肌。</p>
<p>“别让我分心，我们得把这个地方弄得像样一点。”</p>
<p>“好吧，好吧”，史蒂夫咧嘴笑着说。</p>
<p>在史蒂夫剥掉床单并将它们扔进洗衣机的时候（换上了第二套仍在烘干机里的，尽管皱巴巴的，但柔软且散发着令人愉悦的清新味道），巴基套上舒适的睡衣，脚步轻快地走到厨房。史蒂夫为在自己视线内失去巴基全裸的身体感到忧伤，他希望能再次见到这幅景象。也许很快，也许等到巴基皮肤上的裂口和胡须造成的擦伤痊愈之后。事实上，他一瘸一拐地走向咖啡机，尽管步幅还是不大对劲，但他已经下定足够的决心要吃他其实并不怎么在意的早餐。</p>
<p>打扫工作从卧室开始，柠檬和薰衣草味的清洁剂在浸透着史蒂夫热潮期残余气味的公寓里散发出阵阵香味。喝过咖啡的巴基拿着喷雾瓶和一卷卫生纸开始着手擦玻璃，而史蒂夫则专注于厨房台面和地板的角落，和那些可能在这几天里迷迷糊糊的时候搞上去的地方。</p>
<p>“嘿，巴克”，史蒂夫喊道，同时移动到客厅并把掉在地板上的几本书重新放回书架上。</p>
<p>“嘿，史蒂夫”，巴基回答。</p>
<p>“我们应该谈论一下性”，史蒂夫回答。</p>
<p>巴基冲史蒂夫歪着头，“是的，我们应该谈谈，出什么事了？”</p>
<p>“我们能继续做吗？”史蒂夫问道。</p>
<p>巴基笑了笑，回答说，“可以，只要你给我点痊愈的时间，可能得几天。”</p>
<p>“我也……我想问”，史蒂夫吞吞吐吐地说，“我知道热潮期主要把重点放在我身上，很显然，但是——你，嗯，你喜欢什么？”</p>
<p>这话让巴基挺直了脊背，他站直身子说道，“好吧，正式谈话，去沙发上坐，我们得把注意力放在彼此身上。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫听从了他的omega的命令，倒在了刚弄干净的皮革上。巴基扑通一声在史蒂夫身边坐下，两腿在史蒂夫的腿上摇晃，他们的身体在沙发上构成X的形状。</p>
<p>“好吧，那么”，巴基说，“我喜欢什么。我喜欢我们做过的很多事情，我喜欢你在做之前征求我的允许，我喜欢我们互相查看彼此的状态。从此以后你应该知道——我是酷儿，性别，第二性征，所有介于两者之间或者两者之外的东西，谁在乎？我喜欢每个人，我不能告诉你我过去需求者的名字，但我可以告诉你我支持过两个alpha，一个beta和一个omega。这最好不构成一个问题，因为如果是的话，我就他妈的一拳打在你脸上。”</p>
<p>“这不是——为什么这会成为一个问题呢”，史蒂夫恼火地问，但其实他知道答案。他出生于1918年，从历史上讲，那个世界对任何一个酷儿都不友好，他切身地熟知这一点。在巴基开口说史蒂夫知道他要讲的话之前，史蒂夫举起一只手，说道，“还记得我不在乎我的支持者的性别和第二性征吗？我也是个酷儿，你这个大傻瓜。”</p>
<p>“我——好吧”，巴基结结巴巴地说，“是啊，好吧，是我的错。”</p>
<p>“我只和omega发生过性关系”，史蒂夫承认道，双手在大腿上笨拙地摩挲着。他没有直视巴基的眼睛，天呐，他从来没有将这段经历大声讲出来过，但他要这么做了，如果有任何人应该知道的话，那一定是巴基。他深吸一口气，然后继续说，“我想这就是很多人以为我是直男的原因吧，或者说不够酷儿，或者说随便什么吧。在战前，在注射血清之前，我有过一个男朋友，他叫阿尼（Arnie），也是个alpha。我们没有……你得明白，我和阿尼在一起，那简直太可怕了。我们知道如果我们被发现的话，就会被逮捕，我们可能会被揍得屁滚尿流——而我确实经历了，我很奇怪居然没有人站出来说这件事。我们去了一个酷儿酒吧，那地方很有趣，只有这一次，我觉得我是自由的，你明白吗？除了一些特殊场合，阿尼他很少和我在一起，我们不想引人怀疑。但是在酒吧里？我们身边的alpha都和另一位alpha在一起？他大笑着和我跳舞，我们喝醉了，我们太高兴了，所以他在回家的路上吻了我。我们被几个混蛋发现了，他们在错误的时间拐到了这里。”</p>
<p>“靠，史蒂夫”，巴基说，他现在全神贯注地听着。</p>
<p>史蒂夫缩成一团，他讨厌发生过这样的事情，LGBTQIA群体现在可以合法地结婚，这让他产生了难以描述的快乐，因为他身后有过这样一段历史，曾经站在世界仇恨链的底端。当同性婚姻合法成为新闻焦点的时候，一直紧紧缠绕在他身上的伤口的碎片前所未有地解脱了。他知道没有什么是完美的，人们总是会喷吐仇恨，但知道他们离更好地对待彼此更近了一步，还是抚慰了那些旧时的恐惧。</p>
<p>“我只是”，史蒂夫做了个意义不明的手势，“对他们来说<strong><em>大错特错</em></strong>了。糟糕透了因为我是个alpha却病弱得不能成结，糟糕透了因为我是个小个子看起来一点都不像alpha该有的样子，而且我还是个酷儿。我一拳又一拳地和他们战斗，我朝阿尼大喊让他快跑。他跑了，而我很高兴他跑了。他们打断了我的鼻子和手腕，我想妈妈很可能是知道发生了什么的，永远不要把莎拉·罗杰斯当傻瓜，从那以后我就再也没见过阿尼了，他太害怕了。”</p>
<p>巴基将他的腿从史蒂夫的腿上挪开，取而代之的是把头靠在他身上，他扶起史蒂夫的胳膊，搂住自己的腰。</p>
<p>“我想你已经知道了我和很多人在一起过”，巴基说。</p>
<p>“我不在乎这个”，史蒂夫插嘴道。</p>
<p>巴基将手放在胸前，“我知道你不在乎，放轻松”，他向他保证，“不管怎样，我和各种类型的人在一起过。不要误解我，我喜欢被填满和成结的感觉，但我也喜欢给予，我喜欢做上面那个。我有过一个alpha需求者，她被omega性侵了，她在万圣节派对上喝醉了，有个omega狠狠地揍了她，然后骑着上了她。从此之后，做给予那方会让她崩溃，我和她一起度过热潮期，而我是上面那个。我有一个omega需求者，他喜欢被上但是他不喜欢成结，他只喜欢男性omega。所以，这就是我的一些过去。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫为此着迷，他的视线从绞在一起的双手中移上来，鼻子紧贴在巴基的鼻子上，嘴唇在巴基的嘴唇上徘徊，但没有亲吻他。相反，他害羞地说，“我们可以试试，如果你愿意的话。我以前没这么做过，但是我——我有时候也想过。”</p>
<p>“行啊，我们改天试试吧”，巴基说着，用他的肩膀轻轻碰了碰史蒂夫的肩膀，“在我觉得自己不像砂纸的时候再试。”</p>
<p>“充分明确了”，史蒂夫回答。</p>
<p>“我想是时候问问你喜欢什么了”，巴基说，“我知道你喜欢炫耀我，我也知道你喜欢我向你展示我自己。还有哪些选项是你想要勾选的吗？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫做了个鬼脸，他有限的经验妨碍了他确定自己好恶的能力。在过去五天里，他尝试的花样比他整个人生还多。他耸耸肩说，“不知道，还有很多没做过的。”</p>
<p>“我们会解决的”，巴基笑着对他说，眼角漾起笑纹，“我们要做的就是保持沟通。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当豆子回到公寓时，她摇晃着整个身子向巴基和史蒂夫打招呼，发出一种一只狗不该发出来的奇怪而热情洋溢的声音。她没有把爪子留在地板上，但巴基和史蒂夫都没有责备她，他们都高兴地让她舔舔他们的脸，让她把他们扑倒在地板上。</p>
<p>克林特站在地上看着史蒂夫，开心地说，“我觉得豆子和幸运现在已经是最好的朋友了，郑重声明。”</p>
<p>豆子继续舔着史蒂夫的脸，他发出阵阵笑声，随后说，“我们会给他们安排玩耍约会的。”</p>
<p>“哦，摇滚起来”，克林特回答。他犹豫了一会儿，担忧显现在向下的唇角上，然后问道，“那件破事怎么样了？你们还撑得住吗？推特那件破事——除了娜塔莎和凯特发给我的那些愚蠢的表情包之外，我对互联网了解不多，但我知道人们对待社交媒体挺认真的。”</p>
<p>巴基将臀部靠在墙上，双臂交叠在胸前，回答说，“史蒂夫搞出来的破事，但还有什么新鲜事吗？而且，半数的网民讨厌我，但我认为大家普遍喜欢我的发型，所以这是很了不起的。”</p>
<p>克林特口袋里的手机哔哔响着短信提示，他把手机从破洞牛仔裤里拽出来，结果它哗啦一声掉在了地上。</p>
<p>“啊，手机”，克林特说。屏幕裂开了一条大缝，但显然零件还能保持原位，克林特滑开短信，叹了口气，“我得走了，给我发短信，我们可以找个时间来安排狗狗的约会。我会跟你说别做傻事，史蒂夫，但我想那还是你会做的事。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫在地板上对克林特竖起了中指。</p>
<p>当豆子终于回到公寓，在每堵墙和每处角落、在沙发和床上嗅来嗅去的时候，史蒂夫坐在沙发上，在网上乱逛，任由自己掉进维基百科的深坑里。直到前门响起敲门声，埋首在平装书里的巴基被吓了一跳，史蒂夫才意识到他忘了告诉巴基下午有客人。</p>
<p>哈，哎呦？</p>
<p>他变戏法似地装出一副无辜的样子，然后张开嘴，但巴基抢先一步揍了他一拳。</p>
<p>“贾维斯，是谁啊？”巴基问。</p>
<p>“塞缪尔·威尔逊下士”，贾维斯回答，“我应该让他进来吗？”</p>
<p>巴基眯起眼睛看着史蒂夫，“你邀请了猎鹰过来却没告诉我？”</p>
<p>“哎呀”，史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“你觉得猎鹰和索尔一样酷吗？”</p>
<p>“我的意思是，他是椅子军（译注：Chair Force，跟空军Air Force的发音很像），但除此之外”，巴基向空中挥了挥手。</p>
<p>史蒂夫翻了个白眼，“让他进来，贾维斯。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫在齐塔瑞人入侵后不久遇到了山姆，当时他的存在被公之于众，世界上所有的八卦小报、报纸和博客都在谈论复仇者联盟。那时候，待在户外还没有让史蒂夫感到慌乱不安，至少晨跑的时候是这样。他绕着布赖恩公园跑圈，接连几个早晨，他都一圈又一圈地领先山姆。山姆越生气，史蒂夫就越开心，他就越想这么做，越发努力地欺负在他跑步路线上当时还很神秘的beta直到对方露出恼火的表情。当他终于鼓起勇气和山姆搭讪时，他们很快就成了朋友。</p>
<p>可悲的是，史蒂夫尴尬的调情以一句“哦！哦，呃，我只喜欢beta和omega，很抱歉，伙计”而告终。</p>
<p>山姆现在住在城市的另一端，但当时他借住在姐姐（她是一名财务分析师）家的沙发上找工作。当灭霸把世界搞成地狱的时候，山姆贡献了他的技能——附带的警告是，他需要偷回他的翅膀。</p>
<p>复仇者们，以他们独特的方式，在偷东西方面非常擅长。</p>
<p>今天，他大步走进门，将红色的背包扔在地板上，咧嘴大笑，“史蒂夫！妈的，伙计，见到你真是太好了”。他张开双臂想要给史蒂夫一个拥抱，后者走向前，从沙发上跳过去，然后把山姆紧紧地拉到自己身上。</p>
<p>“你最近怎么样？”史蒂夫在松开手时问道，他笑得脸颊都开始疼了。</p>
<p>上帝啊，山姆是这个世纪里靠他自己交到的唯一一个朋友，他真的格外想念他。山姆在退伍军人管理局（VA）工作，业余时间在一个翻唱乐队（山姆喜欢马文·盖伊*）演奏贝斯，乐队在廉价酒吧之间转场，他过着忙碌的生活。灭霸事件之后，托尼邀请山姆入住复联大厦，但山姆拒绝了。他说自己不想将工作与个人生活混为一谈，史蒂夫希望自己也能有这种先见之明。</p>
<p>（译注：马文·盖伊（Marvin Gaye，1939年4月2日—1984年4月1日），原名Marvin Pentz Gay, Jr.，美国摩城唱片著名歌手、曲作者，有“摩城王子”之称，对许多灵魂歌手都有巨大影响，可说是黑人流行音乐史上一个最受人敬重及喜爱的超级巨星。——摘自百度百科）</p>
<p>“哦，你知道的”，山姆说，“前几天跟几个很安静的常客参加小组谈话，昨晚赚了足足十五美元的小费，但我的冰箱又坏了，只能把所有的钱都花在DoorDash（译注：大概类似美国饿了么）上，你知道的，都是老样子。很难不注意到你已经不再忙着搞<strong><em>你的</em></strong>那些老把戏了。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫紧紧抓着自己的后脖颈，紧张地轻声笑了一下，他挥手示意巴基过来，说，“是的，呃，我应该早点告诉你的，但是——这是巴基，他是我的支持omega。”</p>
<p>巴基怒视着史蒂夫，显然让他在穿着卡通睡衣的时候与猎鹰会面让他心里发慌。他伸出一只手，山姆握了一下说，“很高兴见到你，尽管史蒂夫没有费心告诉我你要来。”</p>
<p>“你是时候把自己的垃圾清理一下了，郑重声明”，山姆对史蒂夫说，然后上下打量了巴基一下，“睡衣不错，你在玩宝可梦GO，还是只玩单机游戏？”</p>
<p>“哪个都可以”，巴基说。</p>
<p>“不错呀，周末的时候我会和我侄子玩宝可梦GO，你在哪队？”</p>
<p>“叡智队，怎么了？”</p>
<p>“哦，所以你很烂”，山姆回答。</p>
<p>巴基露出怒容，“你在武勇队，是吧？”</p>
<p>“一下就猜对了”，山姆说着眨了眨眼睛。</p>
<p>“我没跟上对话”，史蒂夫终于开口，“这就是圆顶小帽上那个游戏吗？”</p>
<p>山姆对史蒂夫做了个鬼脸，“什么？”</p>
<p>“我有一顶精灵球图案的犹太圆顶小帽”，巴基解释道，然后把双臂交叉在胸前，“是的，这就是我说的游戏，我很高兴我和猎鹰有东西可争了。”</p>
<p>“那个——事实上，这是很棒的延续”，史蒂夫说，“我知道我不该总打电话叫你来处理沉重的事情，但是——”</p>
<p>“你用一顿家宴诱惑我来这儿的，罗杰斯”，山姆打断他的话，在短短一秒半的时间里，他的表情就从“很开心”变成“我受够了你的破事了”，一气呵成。</p>
<p>“晚饭还有！”史蒂夫满脸通红地说，他满怀希望地转向自己的支持omega，“嘿，亲爱的，山姆能和我们一起吃晚饭吗？”</p>
<p>巴基的怒视更明显了，“给点预警就好了，你这个大混蛋，但是没关系。山姆，我们要吃蔬菜千层面，吃不吃随你。”</p>
<p>“听起来不错”，山姆对巴基说，脸上挂着挑衅的微笑。“我想我应该问一下，你用这种虚伪的借口把我带到这儿来，究竟他妈的是为什么？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫深吸一口气，挺起胸膛，抬高下巴。</p>
<p>“哦，不”，巴基轻声咕哝。</p>
<p>“我想把盾牌传给你”，史蒂夫伸出手，紧紧揽住山姆的肩膀说，“我想让你成为美国队长。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 藏身之所</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BGM：The Woods – Hollow Coves</p>
<p> </p>
<p>山姆凝视了很长时间，他舔了舔嘴唇，思考着。当他终于开口，他问道，“对不起，你能再说一遍吗？我觉得我产生了幻觉。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫的心跳得像擂鼓一样，他犹豫了一下，完全没预料到会收到一个“不”。他确实是把山姆骗来这里的，因为他清楚对方非常厌恶连续八百万次的生存危机。好吧，近似于欺骗。家宴仍然会有，但生存危机依旧存在。</p>
<p>巴基舒服地缩在史蒂夫的臂膀下面，他的眉毛扬得像山姆的眉毛一样高。他鼓起双颊，将肺里的气都呼出来，嘶嘶声划破彼此间蔓延的寂静。有那么一瞬间，山姆瞟了巴基一眼。</p>
<p>巴基一定也注意到了，因为他“嗯”了一声，然后提议，“也许我应该离开一会儿？这似乎是一场私人谈话。”</p>
<p>“好的”，山姆同意道。</p>
<p>那种熟悉的焦虑感刺痛着史蒂夫的后颈，他和巴基自从——好吧——自从巴基入住复仇者大厦起就没分开过。但是——巴基不会永远离开他，只是让史蒂夫和山姆完成那场也许该被称为迟来的谈话。</p>
<p>山姆平静的beta气味流露出来缠绕着他——一剂安抚尖叫的后脑的灵丹妙药。</p>
<p>“好的，行吧”，史蒂夫说道，尽管他并不是心甘情愿。</p>
<p>“我带豆子出去散散步”，巴基说。他从史蒂夫的胳膊下面溜出来，在对方的脸颊上留下一个啄吻，然后退进卧室。</p>
<p>他离开的时候，山姆和史蒂夫定定地站着，一言不发。山姆咬着嘴唇，史蒂夫抠着指甲周围的皮肤。巴基的回归给了两人除对方以外的其他关注点，他重新出现在客厅里，长发随意地扎在头顶上，紧身的运动裤紧贴着肌肉和身体起伏的曲线。史蒂夫并没有隐藏他的倾慕之情，当巴基牵起豆子的牵引绳，而他们的狗突然动起来时，史蒂夫满足地看着巴基手臂上肌肉的波动。</p>
<p>巴基离开之前，他缓缓探身贴近史蒂夫的脖颈，亲吻了那块用于标记的小片肌肤。他带着狡黠而宠爱的笑容说道，“我不在的时候别做傻事。”</p>
<p>“怎么会？”史蒂夫问道，“你把所有的傻气都带走了。”</p>
<p>“真有趣”，巴基说。他最后又观察了史蒂夫和山姆一下，然后豆子狂吠起来，咒语解除，他漫不经心地冲两人敬了个礼。公寓的门轻轻地咔哒一声关上了，和他们紧张地呼吸声一起回荡在房间里。</p>
<p>“那么”，山姆开口，“介意我问问你，你的大脑里该死的在搞什么吗？你可以是替补，但你仍然是美国队长。你当了七十年美国队长了，我不认为这是你可以改变的事实。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫不知所措。“你想喝咖啡吗？”他问道，急切地想找点事情做。</p>
<p>“好的，来一杯吧。但你在回避问题，我不喜欢这样。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫叹了口气，飞快地经过山姆来到厨房，他忙着用一袋咖啡豆来避开山姆那个“<strong><em>你为什么会这样</em></strong>”的凝视。</p>
<p>史蒂夫向咖啡壶里注水时问道，“为什么不能改变呢？很多事情都变了，大多数时候，这些改变都太棒了。我们再也没有种族隔离了，omega可以做任何他们想做的工作——尽管工资差距仍旧如此显著，为什么一整个世纪之后，我们……不要紧。不管怎样，你知道现在alpha可以跟alpha在一起了。我们过去会把小孩子送进工厂里工作，但现在情况变了，不是吗？所以为什么美国队长不能是山姆·威尔逊呢？”</p>
<p>山姆靠在厨房的操作台上，一边眉毛仍旧高耸着，他的双臂依然紧紧抱在胸前，摇了摇头，怒气冲冲地说道，“我不想放弃翅膀，史蒂夫，它们对我而言意味着太多了。”</p>
<p>“谁说你必须放弃了？”史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“把它们拿给托尼，他会涂上红色、白色和蓝色，然后你可以变成金色的。没有正式的《美国队长指南》，也没人说过美国队长不能飞。”</p>
<p>山姆点点头，“好吧，你把我说服了，但这不是你计划里唯一的问题，罗杰斯，我知道你清楚这一点。”</p>
<p>又一个无声的时刻在二人中间扩散，他们都突然被咖啡机提醒咖啡煮好的悦耳的“哔”声吓了一跳。史蒂夫给他们每人倒了一杯咖啡，并给山姆的那杯加入两勺糖，这是山姆喜欢的方式。</p>
<p>“谢谢”，山姆心不在焉地说，拇指在那只乏味的白色马克杯边缘来回摩挲——预先安排好的公寓里另一件单调的物品。史蒂夫想念他妈妈收集的茶杯大杂烩，各式形状，各样大小，各种颜色。他好奇在他入伍之后那些东西都去了哪里，好奇他给杯子绘制的素描都怎么样了，在那些素描里，阳光穿透有色玻璃，将彩绘瓷器的影子拉长投射在桌面上。</p>
<p>“听好”，山姆说，史蒂夫猛地抬起头，“有几个人认出我了，有时候在我演出之后，有人会说‘嘿，你不是那个猎鹰吗？’但我还是可以保持低调的，不是那种因为你不想面对它，就不得不把自己关在这里的该死生活，我不知道会是什么样的——在显微镜下生活。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫将身体斜靠在厨房岛上，与山姆形成一个对角。“我正在努力”，他承认，“不管怎样，你比我有魅力多了。”</p>
<p>“这是本年度与事实最相反的陈述”，山姆低声含糊地说。</p>
<p>“我想不出更配得上的人了”，史蒂夫告诉他，而他也是真心实意的。美国队长代表的不是一个国家，而是一个民族，美国队长代表了那些需要有人帮他们站出来的人。在过去几十年里，美国队长的形象可能被扭曲、变得畸形，可能像拉扯太妃糖一样被任意延伸到政治议程中，但美国队长的核心是勇气、信念和对人性美好的信心，他必须坚信这一点。</p>
<p>史蒂夫不清楚自己能否将这些品质全天候地具象化，但他知道山姆曾经是并将一直是那样的人，一个好人，一个看得到痛苦并且经受过失去、但依然有所坚守的人——亚伯拉罕·厄斯金一定会为认识这样的人而感到荣幸。</p>
<p>“我不是超级士兵”，山姆说，“你确定我能拿起那面盾牌？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫边喝咖啡边咧嘴一笑，“你想试试吗？”</p>
<p>山姆抬眼望向天花板，呼了一口气，“我最好看看，是吧？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫将杯子放在一边，在前往卧室的路上被自己的双脚绊了一下。他推开自己和巴基的衣服，将手伸进衣柜黑暗的角落里。他用手指攥紧熟悉的、冰冷的振金，盾牌拿起得轻而易举——它一直如此。自史蒂夫从噩梦中惊醒并将盾牌扔向巴基那夜起，他就再也没有碰过它，那是一个让他无比羞愧的夜晚，而现在盾牌握在手里的感觉既陌生又亲密。</p>
<p>史蒂夫没有把它带出去，而是将它投向了山姆——不像打击敌人时那样用力，但也足够其跨越整间公寓飞向厨房。</p>
<p>“哇！”山姆喊道，但他及其迅速地接住了它，他眨了眨眼，用双手托起盾牌。这面盾牌见证了许多次战斗和许多场战争，在第二次世界大战中，它靠在史蒂夫的背后，在齐塔瑞人入侵时，它安置在史蒂夫的手臂上，在打倒灭霸的战争中，它握在史蒂夫的掌心里。每一次战斗，它如此与他契合，像手套一样舒适地保护着史蒂夫。但它已不再重要了。</p>
<p>史蒂夫·罗杰斯喜欢红色的鞋子、卡通片和能让他想起他妈妈的音乐。与其说他跟盾牌相比已经蜕变了，不如说他发现了一个全新的东西——自我。将盾牌传给山姆并不是将用过的旧东西传下去，而是传递火炬，是将一件珍宝传给一个以它应有的价值来评价它的人。</p>
<p>山姆再一次地抬眼向上望去。</p>
<p>“好吧”，他说，重新将注意力放在史蒂夫身上，“我们什么时候开始？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这很正常——巴基说服自己——在需求者自己的领地里与朋友和家人展开一场严肃的谈话。寻求一位支持者能帮助需求者重拾与自己所爱的人交谈的勇气，而巴基支持的需求者尤其如此——特工、士兵和那些为了这个世界而战的人们——他们需要与自我进行一场与众不同的战斗，为存在的情感碎片而战。</p>
<p>他们用双手在暴力和战斗中抓挠出一条生路，他们将自己的身躯强行挤在威胁与世人之间。</p>
<p>与自我的斗争是一场截然不同的战斗。</p>
<p>巴基深知这一点。</p>
<p>他经历过的战斗将他塑造成了更好的支持者，他知道自己的需求者在何时处于新地平线的边缘。将盾牌传给山姆——好吧，除了太阳的起落、除了一条崭新道路的顶峰，这还能意味着什么呢？盾牌可能只是一件有形的物品，但它在很多方面已经沉重过了物品本身。有时候，一样东西的重量是其在心灵中的重量。</p>
<p>巴基注意到了盾牌半藏在衣柜的底部，被衣服掩埋，上面覆盖着一层细小的灰尘。史蒂夫将它保存在身边，离他很近的地方。当巴基意识到有形的盾牌与史蒂夫抛在四周的其他东西之间明显的关联时，他的嘴角上扬起来。</p>
<p>史蒂夫很擅长使用盾牌。</p>
<p>巴基没有选择从托尼的车库溜出去，而是乘电梯来到了大堂。他打开手机上的宝可梦GO，在一座雕塑之中旋转pokestop，那是一座由大理石和铬合金构筑的巨大的抽象金属雕塑，明亮的搪瓷面板相互缠绕成一副地球的剪影，阳光穿过高耸的玻璃外墙迎面照射在雕塑的顶端。</p>
<p>当巴基穿过由身着商务休闲装的工作人员和好奇的游客组成的嘈杂时，那些目光刺痛了他的皮肤。他咽了口唾沫，对恍然大悟的眼神和脑袋的转向过分敏感，他被一两个人盯着看过，但那些人在他四周移动，给他开出了一道可以撕裂的缝隙。</p>
<p>豆子能感受到他的忧虑，她没有跟任何一个陌生人打招呼，而是在明亮的大理石地板上迈着有力的步子，指甲拍得啪啪作响。</p>
<p>当巴基挤过旋转门来到人行道上时，他意识到自己犯了个错误。</p>
<p>一小群狗仔聚集在人行道上，坐在马路边并靠在汽车上。</p>
<p>“他在那儿！”有人喊道，他们立即行动起来。</p>
<p>巴基用义肢遮住了眼睛，以对抗相机闪光灯的猛攻。喊声从四面八方涌来，将他团团围住。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>巴恩斯先生，我们能谈谈罗杰斯队长的精神健康状况吗？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你就是在2002</em>
  <em>年获得美国体操锦标赛亚军的那个詹姆斯·巴恩斯吗？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>巴恩斯先生，公众难道没有权利知道你在海外发生了什么吗？为什么你被俘的消息这么少？</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那些肩膀紧挨着巴基的耳朵，他推开了一大群问题，用胳膊肘把探到身上的手推开。豆子咬牙切齿地对一名摄影师咆哮起来，这个人胆敢用手抓住巴基的手腕，想将他拉近来拍出更好的照片。摄影师猛地向后一缩，但他的照相机还在咔咔作响。</p>
<p>这他妈的都是什么，这就是史蒂夫每次走出复仇者大厦都要面对的吗？</p>
<p>巴基的余生都将这样度过吗？</p>
<p>为了他的狗，巴基咬紧牙关坚持着。他用拳头在人群中开出一条路，向满是胶渍的水泥地冲去，迈着大步离开了大厦。他们冲刺地越来越远，豆子稍微放松了一点，开始在建筑物的四周来回嗅一嗅。</p>
<p>尽管他尽了最大努力逃跑，但还是有几个记者、摄影记者和摄影师在追他。他们大喊大叫，不顾一切地吼着他的名字。他们就像鼻子里闻到血腥气的鲨鱼，龇着尖利的牙齿，追着巴基跑过他途径的每一块砖石。他们想知道他有什么资格帮助史蒂夫，他们想知道他是怎么失去手臂的，他们想知道练体操的omega青少年是怎么变成坚强的海军陆战队员的。</p>
<p>当他们被一群狗仔尾随着穿过街区，巴基和豆子吸引到了路人的注意。纽约的上班族，作为一个整体，倾向于忽略骚动只求抵达目的地。但游客，哦游客们。史塔克手机从手提包和后口袋里跳出来，快门声此起彼伏，声音一片嘈杂，刺耳的音调如同带刺的花环将他紧紧缠绕。</p>
<p>这种恐惧穿透了巴基，首先是心脏，接着辐射到汗津津的太阳穴和握着狗绳的湿粘手掌里。</p>
<p>哦。哦，草。</p>
<p>巴基从不背对着门，他也讨厌背对人群，人群会让他产生抓心挠肝的感觉。不管他离海外的所见所闻有多远，不管他离那些关押他、用电烧坏他大脑的恶魔有多远，不管他恢复得有多好，他还是会过载，而这就是了。他的四肢不住地颤抖，他在搜寻一个出口，一个逃离人类丛林的出路。他们中的任何一个人都可能是终结，他可能回到那把恐怖的椅子上，神盾局发现他时，他正坐在上面胡言乱语，大脑一片空白。</p>
<p>他的喉咙被封住了，呼吸急促地从鼻腔里喷出来。</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>离开离开离开</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>巴基俯下身，用义肢夹起豆子，他的瓦坎达手臂可以比血肉之躯承受更多的负担。</p>
<p>他跑起来，他不知道谁跟在后面，也不知道那些饥渴的水蛭能不能容忍他逃跑，他们剃刀般的牙齿在他身上钻来钻去。巴基转向一条小巷，运动鞋在尘土和污垢上滑动。他跳起来，用那只血肉的手将身体甩过一道铁丝网围栏，屈起膝盖准备落地。他的胸膛不是因为力气耗尽而灼烧，而是由于一种古老的恐惧的渣滓复苏了——来自他原以为自己早已超越的地方的枯萎的碎片。</p>
<p>巴基将自己的身体嵌进两个大垃圾桶之间，他把豆子拉到大腿上，抓住她金棕色的毛发，将脸埋在她的身体里。她呜咽着，用爪子拍打他的脸——在泪水划过的地方。哦，不，他是——是哭了吗？巴基用右手擦了一下眼睛下方。</p>
<p>果然，有水痕在他指尖闪闪发光，该死的。</p>
<p>最后，垃圾的刺鼻气味将他拖出了那个砰砰作响、焦虑不安的领域，回到了现实。他蹲在两堆巨大的垃圾中间，屁股栽倒在湿透的纸板上，运动鞋卡在沾满油污的汉堡盒子里，鞋尖上还沾着一片酸黄瓜。在小巷的另一边，一个无家可归的人蜷缩在磨损的蓝色防雨布下，窝在装满杂物的破旧垃圾袋里——从他身上的气味得知，这是一个alpha。他用理解的眼神凝视着巴基，年华从他棕色的皮肤上流逝，浓密的白头发从头顶披散下来，环绕着下巴。</p>
<p>“来了又走，不是吗？”他说道。</p>
<p>精疲力竭，巴基点点头。他向后仰头，靠在身后的墙上。</p>
<p>“对我来说，还没多久”，巴基说。他的声音听起来很粗糙，像吞下了玻璃一般破碎。这个alpha特有的气味——海盐、有点像广藿香——在这条巷子里流连，充斥着每个角落。他呻吟了一声，头沉沉地垂在豆子身上，喃喃地说，“该死，我真的很抱歉闯入了你的领地，兄弟。”</p>
<p>“没关系”，那个alpha说，“你服过役，对吧？这里欢迎你。”</p>
<p>巴基肌肉里的一小部分紧张感得到了释放，一位善良的alpha欢迎他进入陌生的领地，这在任何情况下都是宽宏大量的，更不用说在未经允许的情况下直接跳进去了。</p>
<p>“你叫什么？”alpha继续说，“我是比尔，越战，陆军，你知道的。”</p>
<p>“巴基”，他考虑后决定这么回答，善意生出信任，“海军陆战队，伊拉克，阿富汗。”</p>
<p>“啊，一只魔鬼狗（译注：Devil Dog是美国海军陆战队的昵称）”，比尔评论道。</p>
<p>巴基轻声笑了，“是的，没错。”</p>
<p>他们沉默了好一会儿。巴基垂下眼皮，松手放开豆子，豆子小跑着穿过小巷，对着比尔呼哧呼哧地嗅起来。比尔朝她低声细语，柔声赞扬她。巴基用拉链帽衫的袖子抹掉了额头上的汗水，当他再次蓄起胆量睁开眼睛时，他从健身紧身裤的大腿口袋里拿出手机，看了看时间。</p>
<p>该死的，他浪费了太多时间，他已经离开45分钟了。一条来自史蒂夫的短信出现在通知栏的顶端，内容很简单：你还好吗？</p>
<p>“我要给我的alpha打电话”，巴基呼出一口气，“如果他顺道过来带我离开这里，你会介意吗？我不想一个人回家。”</p>
<p>比尔在豆子的耳朵间抓了抓，挥了挥手，“他来没关系的，谢谢你征求我的意见，兄弟。”</p>
<p>“谢谢”，巴基带着真诚的感激回答。这个人几乎一无所有，他所能做的至少是尊重他那贫乏的领地，尽管这块领地很小。巴基露出一个紧绷的微笑，他滑开史蒂夫的电话号码，让电话响起来。</p>
<p>“巴克，嘿”，史蒂夫接起电话。</p>
<p>“嘿，史蒂夫”，巴基回答，他听起来一定筋疲力尽，“我需要你——我需要你来接我。”</p>
<p>他几乎可以看到史蒂夫切换到一副严肃的公事脸，感受到空气转瞬间发生改变。“发生了什么？”他问道，带着十足的alpha权威和保护欲。巴基提不起力气告诉他不要再做讨厌鬼了，巴基可以照顾好自己，非常感谢。</p>
<p>“一群该死的狗仔在外面晃荡，他们不让我一个人离开，然后人群开始注意到我，我——我他妈的吓坏了。我拼命跑，我忘了时间了，我在一条小巷里，这是——”</p>
<p>“在42街和43街之间”，比尔补充道，“你在一家Five Guys（译注：一家美国连锁快餐厅）后面。”</p>
<p>巴基将信息复述给史蒂夫，对方回答，“我马上就来。”</p>
<p>在史蒂夫挂掉电话之前，巴基说道，“嘿，等下，史蒂威。我在另一个alpha的领地里，他让我在这儿冷静一下，还说你过来也没关系，但你的举止要得当，听到了吗？”</p>
<p>“收到”，史蒂夫回答，就好像这是个任务，好像他要突袭反派的藏身之处而非Five Guys后面的一条小巷一样。</p>
<p>当巴基把电话塞回口袋时，比尔说，“所以，狗仔队，哈？你是名人？”</p>
<p>“算不上”，巴基说道，“我碰巧是当下大家感兴趣的人而已。不过，我是认真地感谢你所做的一切。”</p>
<p>比尔做了一个含糊的“嗯”的手势，回答说，“无意冒犯，孩子，但是受惊的omega的气味是很强大的，我只是运气好周围有垃圾来掩盖这个味道，否则警察就会他妈的马上来找我的麻烦。”</p>
<p>不到十分钟后，史蒂夫就赶来了，他将托尼的一辆车停进了小巷。像巴基一样，他跳过了铁丝网围栏，而山姆则在人行道的开口处徘徊，脸上带着严肃的表情监视着。史蒂夫落地，他身体的重量带动红色的鞋子踢起泥土，比尔棕黑色的眼睛里闪烁着认出他的光芒。</p>
<p>史蒂夫越过比尔奔向巴基，用双手掌心捧起巴基的脸颊，把他拉进一个绝望的亲吻中。</p>
<p>“亲爱的，你，你——”史蒂夫开口，但看到巴基尖锐的目光后戛然而止，“——闻起来糟透了。”</p>
<p>巴基没有笑出声，说道，“弥补得不错，我相信我确实是。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫伸出一只手，等到巴基一握住就立刻将他扶了起来。史蒂夫明显地嗅闻了一下空气，然后将注意力转到比尔身上。</p>
<p>“谢谢你”，史蒂夫说。</p>
<p>“这没什么，罗杰斯队长”，比尔对他说。</p>
<p>“你做了一件好事”，史蒂夫坚持说，然后伸手到牛仔裤的后口袋里掏出钱包。他拿出几百块递给比尔，后者瞪大了眼睛，有点疯狂。</p>
<p>“你疯了吗？”比尔说，“那他妈的是四百美元。”</p>
<p>“最起码这是我能做的”，史蒂夫用一种绝不让步的语气说道，“请收下吧，他是我的omega，他对我的价值绝非区区四百美元而已，但我就只带了这么多钱。我现在的钱太多了，请让我这么做吧。”</p>
<p>比尔做了个鬼脸，但还是收下了钞票，将它们叠起放进那件破旧的夹克的前口袋里，“随你怎么说”，他咕哝道。</p>
<p>“我很感谢”，史蒂夫又说了一遍，然后朝铁丝网围栏抬起头，跳回另一边，山姆在一辆樱桃红色的跑车旁边等着。但巴基又耽搁了一会儿，他没有四百美元，但是……</p>
<p>“嘿，比尔？”他说，“如果你去皇冠高地的话——顺便去一趟巴恩斯家庭理发店吧，找一个叫乔治的，告诉他是巴基让你来的，他会免费给你刮脸理发。”</p>
<p>“什么，你是说你不喜欢我的风格？”比尔边说，边抚摸自己灰白的胡子，咧嘴大笑。</p>
<p>“大概是这样吧”，巴基说着，报以一个勉强的微笑。</p>
<p>比尔最后一次拍了拍豆子，巴基抓起她的牵引绳，再次将她夹在义肢下面。他带着豆子跳过围栏，轻巧地落在山姆面前，而对方皱起了鼻子。巴基没法生气，他确实散发着臭气。</p>
<p>回家的路程是beta的信息素拼命充斥整间车厢、与omega的痛苦、alpha的担忧和腐烂的垃圾味道激烈斗争的几分钟。他们大概需要插上三个气味扩散器才能把这次事故给托尼的车座带来的污染清除掉，希望在接下来的一两个星期内托尼都用不到这辆车。</p>
<p>进入车库，上了电梯，回到公寓，臭气在他们四周弥漫，但无人开口讲话。巴基用一句简短的话打破了紧张的氛围：“我要去洗澡了”，然后就从史蒂夫和山姆身边离开了。</p>
<p>巴基像剥皮一样脱掉衣服，把水流设置到滚烫的温度。他不仅要擦洗掉垃圾的味道，更要洗去恐惧和痛苦的恶臭，这种气味猛然将他拽回在瓦坎达度过的最初几天的低谷。那些破坏了他的人，将他揉成只剩纯粹的本能。巴基抵达的第一天，就在壁橱最阴暗的角落里用枕头、坐垫和毯子建了一个巢，就位于特查拉不顾卫队和民众的保留意见依然无私地向他提供的房间里。他会进食，但是没法睡觉，他始终保持过度警惕，手里紧紧攥着一把刀，眼睛瞄准门口。</p>
<p>苏睿的贝塔气味在一定程度上缓解了他的恐惧，足以诱使他进入她的实验室，尽管一看到她的椅子他就畏缩了。他像胎儿一样蜷缩在一张桌子下面，丧失了对时间的意识。从最初开始，他就丧失了对时间的感知。但他们帮助了他，主要将他的大脑调回正确的轨道，而剩下的工作由巴基自己完成。他征服了自己的噩梦，让体内的鬼魂长眠。</p>
<p>这是多年来他第一次恐慌复发，他的控制力从指缝中溜走了。他又快又狠地倒下，心里怒气冲冲，对自己、对史蒂夫、对那些靠贩卖名人八卦和博人眼球标题谋生的人出离愤怒。</p>
<p>而山姆·威尔逊目睹了全过程。</p>
<p><em>而</em>巴基还需要做晚饭。</p>
<p>回到卧室，巴基擦干身子，随便套上一条慢跑裤，但他放弃了自己的衣服，转而选择了一件散发着史蒂夫气味的长袖衬衫。多雨的alpha气息像给他披上了一件舒适的外衣，另一块紧张的碎片也消失殆尽了。</p>
<p>巴基快速掠过史蒂夫和山姆，将几袋新鲜蔬菜扔到操作台上。</p>
<p>“啊，巴克”，史蒂夫抗议道，“你不用做晚饭了，你今天过得很糟，这是——”</p>
<p>“别他妈的把我当孩子对待”，巴基厉声说，“我说过我会做晚饭，我现在就做。”</p>
<p>接着，他开始在厨房四处弄出哐啷哐啷的响动，像要跟谁复仇一样猛烈地切菜和研磨食物，嘴巴紧紧地绷成一条线。</p>
<p>当然了，晚餐并不会很愉快。显然，食物很好吃，巴基的厨艺向来如此。但三个人围坐在厨房的桌子旁一言不发，只是偶尔在需要传递胡椒研磨瓶和纸巾的时候才开口。</p>
<p>山姆毁了这一刻，当然了。</p>
<p>“巴恩斯”，他说，“常有的事，你是个退伍老兵。”</p>
<p>“我是个支持omega”，他冷冰冰地反驳，“我理应搞定我自己那些该死的事。”</p>
<p>“你确实是，但这并不意味着你必须一直保持状态”，山姆说。他越过桌子将手放在巴基的胳膊上，巴基猛地往后一缩，摆脱了山姆的触碰。</p>
<p>“别碰我”，他嘶嘶地说，然后站起身。他的椅子在硬木地板上划出刺耳的声音，但他不在乎。</p>
<p>他不该这么做。巴基兑现了蔬菜千层面的承诺，这已经足够完成今日份的支持omega的职责了。他怒不可遏地离开桌子，双手攥成了拳头。他像个脾气暴躁的青少年一样，砰地一声关上了卧室的门，但这无关紧要，他不在乎！他一点都不在乎。</p>
<p>巴基呆呆地收集起多余的亚麻床单，然后一把拽走床上的所有东西。他先把床单压平，形成一个小巢，然后将扶手椅从窗户边挪到梳妆台边排成一列来支撑布料天花板，接着将毯子和枕头拽进去。他在四周放了一些枕头，并按照自己的喜好拖走毯子。也许他应该为偷了几件史蒂夫的衬衫塞进坐垫之间的缝隙而感到羞愧，但是去他的，这是他的巢，他可以做他想做的事。</p>
<p>巴基侧身蜷在从床上拽过来的被子下面，那床被子闻起来最像他和史蒂夫混合起来的味道，也是他们最好的毯子。他不知道在那里躺了多久，只知道太阳落下去很久了，卧室陷入一片黑暗。从床单的缝隙里，他能看到电灯的光亮从门缝里倾泻进来。如果他尽力的话，他可以勉强听到响动，然后是关门的咔哒声。</p>
<p>随着一阵轻柔的嘎吱声，卧室的门开了。</p>
<p>“巴克？”史蒂夫喊道，然后说，“啊。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫的剪影跪在巢外面，他带着全部的温柔、关爱和诚恳问道，“我可以进去吗？”</p>
<p>“这是你的公寓”，巴基说。</p>
<p>“这是你的巢”，史蒂夫反驳。</p>
<p>巴基皱起了眉头。他<em>已经</em>在巢里给另一个人预留了足够蜷缩进来的空间，尽管他在当时并没有意识到就这么选了。他轻轻呼了口气，然后说，“是的，可以。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫剥开小巢的入口，跪行着爬了进去。他小心地注意着头顶，时刻留心着巢的边界，然后将自己的身体搭在巴基的旁边，这样他们就可以鼻子挨着鼻子伸直四肢了。</p>
<p>“嘿”，他说。</p>
<p>“嘿”，巴基回答。</p>
<p>史蒂夫没有询问他是否还好，也没有问巴基感觉如何，更没有就自己的衬衫被揉成一团堆在巢的周围发表任何评论。相反，他扭了扭身子，将彼此的胸膛紧紧相贴，引导巴基的鼻子放在他的喉咙上。</p>
<p>当巴基嗅闻时，史蒂夫亲吻了他的脸颊，嘴唇的每一次触碰都在黑暗的巢中回荡起安静的响声。</p>
<p>“我喜欢你今天穿的紧身裤”，史蒂夫决定这么说。他的大手在巴基的身侧漫游，最终稳稳地落在他的屁股上，然后捏了几下。</p>
<p>“<em>史蒂夫</em>”，巴基笑了。</p>
<p>“我可以吻你吗？”史蒂夫问道，声音沙哑。</p>
<p>巴基没有回答，而是挺身将嘴唇压在史蒂夫的嘴唇上。他俯身探进史蒂夫的触碰里，后者的胡子痒痒地刮擦着他的下巴，他们的吻渐渐从纯洁变得甜蜜而醉人。但史蒂夫没有更进一步，他让彼此分开，一只手轻抚巴基的头发，最后一次在后者的额头上落下一个啄吻。巴基沉下身子，将耳朵埋在史蒂夫的胸肌之间。</p>
<p>在那里，史蒂夫的心跳声赶走了最后一丝恐慌。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 孤注一掷的勇气</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>本章BGM：Fall to Sleep – The Wild Reeds</p>
<p> </p>
<p>筑巢疗法总能让巴基感到惊奇，即使巢并不完美。他舒舒服服地醒来，黏在史蒂夫身上，豆子靠在脚边。前一天仿佛置身地狱火海般的痛苦已褪色为愧疚的疼痛，也许后者更糟糕，他说不上来。</p>
<p>他回想起在阿富汗服役之后的奋力挣扎，回想起那段反复向自己灌输自我接纳和精神疾病折磨有效性的时光，这激起了他旧日的耻辱。巴基对自己实现的治疗效果感到自豪，重获自信与自我意识是一段艰苦跋涉的旅程，他的遭遇并不是可以轻易征服的野兽。</p>
<p>他的创伤及其独特，甚至需要瓦坎达的天才才能解开——一个天才，还有几只小山羊。他刚来瓦坎达时，只能龇牙咆哮，野性难驯，他的本能退化到了最低等的程度来应对某些事情，而具体是什么巴基现在已经想不起来了。</p>
<p>当他苦思冥想时，最先浮于表面的是囚禁带来的痛苦——模糊而扭曲的痛苦。他回忆起了一个没有窗户的小房间，小到他可以将头靠在一面墙上，而脚底撑在另一边。</p>
<p>那里有一个声音，还有不知怎么回事，有一股让人既平静又不安的beta气味，他的头发里有一只手。</p>
<p>巴基颤抖着，他的气味变得尖刻起来，甚至在他自己闻起来都是如此。他从史蒂夫和豆子的怀抱中解脱出来，以免omega焦虑的刺鼻气味弄醒他的alpha。他跌跌撞撞跑向厨房，匆匆忙忙冲进房间。巴基紧紧握住大理石操作台的边缘撑起自己的重量，接着低声咒骂了一句。</p>
<p>在冲泡咖啡的时候他浑身止不住颤抖，他并非因为某个特定的回忆而紧张不安，而是昨天恐慌的延续，一场噩梦结束后依然纠缠不清的情绪遗留。</p>
<p>巴基努力回想他在清除好自己的大脑然后成为支持omega之前，他是如何处理这些日子的。</p>
<p>在瓦坎达时，他常常在户外坐着。在瓦坎达皇宫外私人花园的潮湿而平静的空气里，他像一株饥饿的向日葵一样对着阳光抬头。后来，当他和本地人以及他的山羊一起住在郊外时，他会涉水进入那条河的浅水区。在击败灭霸之后，巴基又与他的家人生活了一段时间来休养，在他儿时生活的家门外面，他会在阳光下的门廊里打盹，或者在落雨时于门廊的秋千上读书。</p>
<p>复仇者大厦有屋顶，也许吧？但大概率那不会是一个可以短暂逃离现实的花园，而是直升机停机坪或者钢铁侠的降落平台。史蒂夫的公寓虽然极尽奢华，却没有阳台。</p>
<p>巴基给自己倒咖啡时，豆子啪嗒啪嗒地从卧室里走出来。她扑通一声躺在地上，显得很放松，在巴基将沙发拖向落地窗时，仍保持着警惕。如同纽约经常出现的情况一样，乌云遮蔽了大部分阳光，令房间笼罩在一片模糊灰暗的晨光里。</p>
<p>巴基将自己的身体嵌进垫子的角落，腿上盖着毯子，咖啡放在双膝之间。豆子跳上沙发的另一端，指责地看着他。</p>
<p>一只手落在巴基头发上，他大力跳起，热咖啡泼在腿上、毯子上和沙发上。在他身后，史蒂夫双手掌心伸向外，同样吓了一跳。</p>
<p>“操”，巴基突然说。</p>
<p>“我很抱歉，我会帮你打扫的。”</p>
<p>他确实去做了——巴基换了衣服（仍旧顽固地保留着昨晚从史蒂夫那儿偷来的衬衫，尽管边缘溅了一点咖啡），他回来时看到干净的沙发、清新的毯子、新倒的咖啡和一个焦虑的alpha坐在其间不住地摆手。</p>
<p>巴基将自己灵魂深处的疲惫放在一边，史蒂夫仍旧是他的需求者，这是一个为照顾omega而寻求许可的alpha，他尽力为史蒂夫摆出一个脆弱的微笑，然后将一个吻轻轻落在他的鼻尖上。</p>
<p>“谢谢，宝贝”，巴基勉强说道，然后接过了咖啡。他又缩进沙发里，这一次，当史蒂夫轻抚他头顶时，他倾身靠向触摸。</p>
<p>史蒂夫的手指碰到一个障碍，巴基瑟缩了一下，他咕哝道，“打结了。”</p>
<p>“想让我梳一下吗？”史蒂夫问。</p>
<p>事实上——听起来很不错。</p>
<p>得到巴基的首肯，史蒂夫取来了巴基精致的猪鬃发梳。他用温柔的双手尽可能小心地把昨天的橡皮筋从巴基的头发上扯下来，然后抚平那缕纠缠的乱发，慢慢将其垂在巴基的肩上。接着，在试探性的一下一下轻抚之后，他开始梳起来。猪鬃以一种令巴基愉悦的方式擦过他的头皮，一声满足的呻吟从他的喉咙深处逸出来。</p>
<p>“我开始搞清楚每次<em>我</em>这样的时候，做什么会帮助我了”，史蒂夫轻哼着说，“但我不知道做什么去帮<em>你</em>。”</p>
<p>“呆在户外”，巴基回答，“我的狗，我妈妈。”他伸手将豆子的毛发揉乱，她又在他的脚边坐了下来。</p>
<p>“外面有点闷热”，史蒂夫评论道，他把新梳好的那部分头发推到巴基的另一侧肩膀上。</p>
<p>“我知道”，巴基叹了口气，“这就是我把沙发搬到这里的原因，尽可能多晒太阳。”</p>
<p>没有什么体验能比得上被alpha照顾的感觉，alpha是众所周知地傲慢和暴力，充满保护欲和占有欲。世人并不指望他们会流露出温柔的一面，所以愿意给予温柔的人非常少。巴基很幸运，他的生活被温柔的alpha包围，他有一个不畏惧哭泣、不耻于搂紧她所爱的人的母亲，这些浸透了他最重要的童年回忆，而贝卡紧跟着他们母亲的脚步。</p>
<p>而史蒂夫呢？史蒂夫是美丽的异类，在外界眼中他是完美alpha的典范，但在现实中，他藐视这一切。他不需要通过大声咆哮和咬牙切齿来证明他作为alpha的地位，史蒂夫可以站起来泰然地为他的omega梳理头发。</p>
<p>那么，alpha又是什么呢？</p>
<p>人们总喜欢问这个问题，成为alpha是什么样的？成为beta呢？omega呢？</p>
<p>答案是<em>什么都不是</em>。保守的专家们会鼓吹生物特征是标记一个人的符号，但事实总是比政客们口中的诗意要复杂得多，没有任何一样单独的事物能定义一个alpha、或beta、或omega。巴基认识温文尔雅的alpha，在进入他的巢之前会征得他的许可，他也知道粗暴的beta会用手抓住他的头发，会用一台机器把他的大脑搞乱，他还认识心怀怨恨的omega，会用以牙还牙的手段与这个以各种错误的方式贬低他们的世界对抗。</p>
<p>一种气味并不能构成第二性征，服饰与穿着的人毫无关联，世界并不能讲述一个人的历史，也不能描绘一个人的未来。有些人陷入这些武断的标记——alpha、beta、omega——降落在被刻板印象期望的地方，而另一些人则在中间地带和计划外的港口着陆。</p>
<p>Alpha这个词并不能说明很多事——它无法告诉你他们喜爱什么方式，他们去过哪些地方，他们更偏爱咖啡还是茶。Omega这个词也没有说明他们喜欢穿什么样的鞋子，他们是怀疑论者还是坚定信徒，或者在夜晚结束的时候亲吻过谁。</p>
<p>所以史蒂夫是巴基的alpha，但这并不能意味着什么，而这也可能意味着任何事情，意味着一切。生理只是一种暗示，除了发情期、热潮期和气味，构建史蒂夫与巴基之间平衡的不是生理的把戏，而是锻造于灵魂深处的根基。</p>
<p>巴基立刻意识到，他和史蒂夫是属于彼此的，跨越了不同的层面和现实，穿越了不同宇宙和其他世界。他们的生活注定要相互分享，他们并不是一个整体的两半，而是两个完整的个体碰撞成了一段和谐的和弦，他们彼此相异的频率混合成美丽的渐变。</p>
<p><em>我们是绚丽的色彩</em>，巴基想，<em>我是红色的，你是蓝色的，我们一起创造出紫色，而我爱紫色</em>。</p>
<p>噢。</p>
<p>噢，不。</p>
<p>巴基爱史蒂夫。</p>
<p>他不仅仅是仰慕史蒂夫，不是一时的痴迷，也不是稍纵即逝的短暂感觉——而是好似围绕轴心旋转的、无穷无尽的爱意。</p>
<p><em>在每一重世界里，我都会爱你</em>，巴基想，他清楚地知晓这一条真理早已深入骨髓。穿过织就时间和空间的每一条褶皱，透过薄纱笼罩后的每一颗地球，经过每个世界的每一个摹本，在每个版本里，他们两个都缠绕在一起，就像两个由不同元素组成的天体，盘旋着越过障碍，围绕彼此旋转。</p>
<p>这就是事实。</p>
<p>“好了”，史蒂夫宣布，然后向他皱起了眉头，“你还好吧？”</p>
<p>“是的”，巴基低声说，“只是刚刚意识到一件事。”</p>
<p>
  <em>我很庆幸我遇见了你，他没有说出口，不是因为没有你我就不完整。因为我不是跟着你，而是并肩走在你身侧，你并非使我完整，而是我们彼此互补。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>在你身边，我就是最好的自己。为了你，我可以更友善，为了你，我可以更温柔，为了你，我可以更坚定。</em>
</p>
<p>巴基只能希望史蒂夫在他身上也能寻到同样的东西。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“史蒂夫，拜托”，巴基恼怒地说。</p>
<p>“我只是想尊重你的家人”，史蒂夫坚持道。</p>
<p>巴基将头后仰，满腹牢骚。他翻了个白眼，竭尽他能想出的所有方式来向史蒂夫表达他的愚蠢。</p>
<p>“血清让你需要摄入更多卡路里，你这个混蛋”，巴基对他说，“你不用为犹太赎罪日禁食。”</p>
<p>“不，我要做。”</p>
<p>“不，你不用。”</p>
<p>“是的，我——靠，巴克，血清确实意味着我需要更多的卡路里，但也意味着我可以比大多数人更能忍饥挨饿”，史蒂夫说，“所以是的，我要在赎罪日禁食，因为这是表达尊重的方式，也是我母亲期待我会做的事，另外你也答应我在禁食开始之前会吃你妈妈做的哈拉面包，我真的很喜欢哈拉面包。”史蒂夫抬起下巴，从沙发的另一端倔强地看着他。</p>
<p>巴基用手抹了抹脸，一旦史蒂夫开始抬起下巴，再跟他继续争论下去就像用一把一元店的水气球企图砸穿一堵墙一样有效果。他对着大腿上的书摇了摇头，然后让步说，“我们说好了，那就不能抱怨。”</p>
<p>“明白了，决不抱怨。”</p>
<p>“史蒂文，我认真的。”</p>
<p>“我也是”，史蒂夫回答。</p>
<p>事情就这样发生了：九月十八日正午时分，巴基和史蒂夫把他们的随身物品扔进了托尼的一辆车的后备箱里，然后把豆子赶到后座上。他们穿过布鲁克林大桥，来到熟悉的巴恩斯家族的褐石房子。巴基还没来得及敲门，大门就砰地一声打开了，他爸爸猛地将他拉进一个热情洋溢的拥抱里。</p>
<p>这个拥抱在某种程度上起到了镇痛药膏的作用，他依次经过每个家人，这极大减轻了他濒临边缘的恐慌感，妹妹们同小时候一样顽皮地把她们的气味蹭到他身上，奶奶在向他咯咯地唠叨个不停，妈妈用力把他拖进厨房，要求他帮忙准备赎罪日传统禁食前的晚饭。他和史蒂夫毫不费力地着手干起活来，他们在彼此之间来回穿梭，向对方的话语大声咆哮，对二人之间那些糟糕的笑话放声大笑。</p>
<p>乔治清了清嗓子，开口道，“我们在新闻上看见你了，詹姆斯”——嘈杂的喧闹霎时减弱成了细小的嗡嗡声——“就那天，那些记者……”</p>
<p>巴基瞬间弓起身子，肩膀耸到耳边。</p>
<p>“乔治”，薇妮弗雷德警告说。</p>
<p>“怎么了？我就想知道我儿子过得好不好”，乔治辩解道，“这是不对的，薇妮。而你，你别觉得我们没发现你在厨房的事情上捉弄了我们，史蒂夫。不知道什么是铲子的人可不会那样发推特，你以为你真的很聪明，是不是？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫摊开双手，即使他能感到一丝丝内疚，也被脸上挂着的得意洋洋的满足笑容衬托得黯然失色了，欺骗到巴基父母的成就感一清二楚地体现在他的咧嘴大笑上。在那短暂而愉快的一刻，巴基以为大家的注意力已经从他身上转移开了，没人再关注他未能修复完整的内心，但这时贝卡探身进厨房，问道，“但是说真的，巴基，你还好吗？那个人，好像，抓住了你。”</p>
<p>“我很好”，巴基咬紧牙关说，“只要大家停止因为这件事继续纠缠我。”</p>
<p>“他们是你的家人，巴克”，史蒂夫轻声说。</p>
<p>反对来自四面八方，好吧，好吧，随他们的便。他开口道，“是的，我被抓住了，然后我慌了，接着我就坐在垃圾桶边上，旁边有个叫比尔的好人，最后迷失了时间。史蒂夫不得不来接我，因为我不想自己走回去。这两天我整个生活都是一团糟，尽管我像一个成年人那样尽了最大努力来维持表面的振作。我本来希望能和家人一起度过一个愉快的假期，这样能减轻压力，但是相反，你们都把这当成了巴基精神病时刻。在我请求你们这些混蛋原谅我叫你们混蛋之前，我们先把精力集中在做饭和他妈的吃晚饭上怎么样？”</p>
<p>在他的咆哮收尾时，巴基才意识到他的声音变得多么响亮，才意识到“混蛋”这个词的吼声是如何从墙壁上反弹回来、在所有人的耳朵里回响的。</p>
<p>很好，棒极了，夜晚甚至还没开始，巴基就已经在毁掉赎罪日了。</p>
<p>巴基从他一直站着的炉灶旁扯出一条路，锅里正在为做三角馄饨而熬煮着鸡肉、香草和蔬菜。他们不需要他来完成这道菜，在任何情况下，这都是专属于奶奶的菜谱。他大步走出厨房，穿过前屋，豆子紧紧追在他身后。他砰地一声关上身后的大门，然后瘫倒在门廊的秋千上。豆子跳起来，在他身边蜷缩起身子，将头靠在他的大腿上。</p>
<p>他用双手抱住头。</p>
<p>“豆子，为什么我会变成这个样子”，他喃喃地说，他不明白他为什么不能振作起来，他尤其想知道为什么他不能至少在表面上维持足够长的时间，来与他最爱的人度过他最喜欢的节日，虽然他刚刚才把那些人称作混蛋，但他们依旧是他最爱的人。</p>
<p>前门开了又关，巴基以为会看到史蒂夫，再次来拯救他那个枯萎花朵一般的omega——那个甚至不能坚持到圣日的准备工作完成就大发雷霆的人。相反，贝卡走到门廊上，她踏在木板上的脚步几乎无声无息，然后她靠在门柱上，双臂交叉于胸前，但没有开口。</p>
<p>“什么”，巴基努力开口，“你想要什么。”</p>
<p>“就来看看你的情况”，她回答。</p>
<p>“我不需要在每次我情绪失控的时候，都有一个alpha来拯救我”，巴基怒斥道。</p>
<p>豆子“砰砰砰”地敲打着尾巴，这个动作给人的感觉像是出于关心而非仅仅是喜爱。</p>
<p>贝卡的喉咙里爆发出某种恼怒的声音——不是咆哮，但很接近。她说，“这与alpha无关，这与你是omega也无关，而是一群野蛮人试图通过攻击你来获得你的照片，每个人都在国家电视台上看到了这件事。”</p>
<p>“太好了，谢谢，我正需要听到这些。”</p>
<p>“你太迟钝了”，贝卡抱怨道，“那个人已经被解雇了，如果你还想知道的话，人们都替你发火了。”</p>
<p>“棒极了”，巴基回答，但语气又苦涩又沮丧。</p>
<p>“你太固执了”，贝卡叹了口气，“你是允许拥有感情的，你这颗核桃。”</p>
<p>“我得振作起来。”</p>
<p>贝卡摇摇头，“你不用一直都那样，没必要，你是个人类，你的工作不是永远保持坚不可摧。”</p>
<p>“这正是我的工作！”巴基大声喊道。</p>
<p>“你知道不是这样的”，贝卡对他说，“有一大堆关于支持者自我护理的书籍。”</p>
<p>“我不再是曾经那种支持者了”，巴基争辩道，“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的支持omega，这就意味着注视的目光。我以为我准备好了，我以为我知道一举一动都在公众视线之下会变成什么样子，但其实我没有。人们把我的整个历史拖出来给全世界看，他们搜出了我的体操生涯，他们想知道我在阿富汗经历了什么——我自己甚至都不知道经历了什么，贝克斯。我不记得了！但每个人都坐在那儿挖掘我做过的每件事，翻来覆去地刨，根本不在乎史蒂夫在推特上说了什么，他们不会把我的任何事情看作隐私的，他们是鲨鱼。”</p>
<p>“是的，我猜这会给你一个全新的视角，让你设身处地了解史蒂夫的生活”，贝卡评论。</p>
<p>听了这番话，巴基向后坐到柳条秋千上，双手松开放在身体两侧。他弯下膝盖，把秋千向后推了推，让它晃动起来。他回忆起史蒂夫在一想到要去狗狗公园时太阳穴上沁出的汗珠，回忆起他肌肉的紧绷，以及他在人群中游移的眼神。</p>
<p>的确，无所不用其极（No stone unturned*）。</p>
<p>（*译注：leave no stone unturned是一句源自圣经的谚语，意思是尽一切可能找到某样事物或解决问题，实在想不出更对应的中文了，有好的翻译希望大家多多提意见）</p>
<p>“操”，巴基喃喃地说。</p>
<p>“你没有谈起过在阿富汗的经历”，贝卡对他说，“从来没有。有时候你会说说伊拉克，但不会谈到你失踪以后发生的事情。”</p>
<p>“我其实不该讲的”，巴基回答，“但我说什么都不记得了的时候，我并没有在说瞎话，我能记住的是……”当那些不匹配的拼图碎片涌上他的脑海时，他想不出一个合适的词汇来描述那种在五脏六腑里发痒的、不祥的感觉，一切都是次序颠倒、颜色混乱的，是一种不祥的预感。</p>
<p>“我不会假装我能理解这些”，贝卡说，“但我可以告诉你，你不应该把这些憋在心里。我知道这就是你最喜欢做的事，但是，我不理解，好吧？你不是一台机器，你是人。”</p>
<p>“并不总有这种感觉。”</p>
<p>“有点觉得这是你的问题。”</p>
<p>“可能吧”，巴基同意，然后停顿了一下，未说出口的自白停留在湿润的舌尖上。他的眼神从大腿上摊开的手掌中移开，移向他妹妹紧皱的眉毛，移向她因九月的热浪而粘在脸上的浓密头发，移向她用与他一样的方式咬住的下唇。</p>
<p>“贝卡”，巴基说，“我爱上他了。”</p>
<p>“我知道，兄弟”，贝卡回答。她回过神来，在他的义肢上重重拍了一下，这个选择的后果就是招来一声低低的咒骂和单手攥拳收回身边。</p>
<p>在此之后，他们回到室内，然后巴基就失去冷静而向他的家人道歉，史蒂夫也包含在内。尽管巴基不再是个小孩子了，他的爸爸还是让他嗅闻他。有时候无论一个人年纪多大，无论他们跨越过多少障碍，他们都需要omega父母的气味，如果他们有的话。他对着爸爸的脖子咕哝了一句对不起，乔治轻轻拍了拍他，向他保证他会没事的，然后瑞秋牢牢搂住他的胳膊，朱迪也紧紧把他抱在怀里，他的妈妈大惊小怪地将一缕散乱的头发别到他的耳朵后面。尽管有时候他们令人窒息，但他知道，他们的每一个举动都是出于爱，出于对他的爱。所以巴基道歉了，在赎罪日余下的时间里，他最好还是一直保持这种势头，找出所有应该他做但他还没有完成的破事。</p>
<p>他必须向史蒂夫解释犹太教对罪的定义与天主教不同，甚至一点也不同义。在一堆高高隆起的食物旁，巴基说道，“好吧，所以就像这样，天主教认为罪是你做过的坏事，对吧？”</p>
<p>“是的”，史蒂夫慢慢地同意道。</p>
<p>“对我们来说，罪不是做了坏事”，巴基告诉他，“而是有机会做一件好事，却选择不去做。有点——事实上让我想到你了，我的意思是选择做好事。”尽管史蒂夫一直在强调“我不是美国队长”，但他确实在某些方面无意中将美国队长的形象具象化了。史蒂夫坚信要做好事，要为他人做正确的事。在过去几个月里，他在学习如何善待自己，这很重要，他可能需要寻求自我谅解。</p>
<p>也许巴基也应该这么做。</p>
<p>在禁食前的最后一顿晚餐之前，他们家喜欢以这样的方式开启赎罪日——妈妈点燃蜡烛，背诵祝福语，全家人围着他站成一圈。巴基向史蒂夫靠过去，史蒂夫用手臂环住巴基的腰。巴恩斯家的人不会错过巴基和史蒂夫之间日益增长的爱慕之情，尽管巴基的父母很可能不会知道巴基帮助史蒂夫度过热潮期，但他们可以认出一对情侣彼此舒服的相处状态，他们的状态比在犹太新年时要更舒服自在。</p>
<p>赎罪日来临，他们逐渐慢下节奏，从读书（巴基，贝卡，史蒂夫）到在咖啡桌上玩单人纸牌游戏（朱迪），再到写日记（瑞秋，薇妮）和安静地打瞌睡（乔治），直到史蒂夫推了推巴基，向楼梯的方向歪了歪头。他们撤退到十几岁的巴基曾经躺在上面翻来覆去的那张狭窄的床上，两个人的身体挤在一起。史蒂夫吻了吻巴基，但是尊重巴基在赎罪日保持纯洁的要求，他们只是依偎在一起，用鼻子彼此嗅闻，没有任何超越界限的期待。</p>
<p>他们一起躺在黑暗中，四肢相互纠缠，为他们所做的错事祈求宽恕。</p>
<p>第二天，真正的工作开始了。在相对静默中，巴基和史蒂夫盛装去教堂参加下午早些时候的家庭礼拜。这一次，史蒂夫放弃了那顶美国队长圆顶小帽，而是戴上了一顶图案漂亮的小帽——巴基的爸爸在他刚上高中时为他做的。</p>
<p>“我想最好还是低调一点”，史蒂夫对巴基说，而巴基强烈表示赞同。尽管他们在犹太新年面对教堂会众时很幸运，但那时巴基和史蒂夫还没有获得如此多审视的目光。在他们摸索着想要找到一排足以容纳整个巴恩斯家族的座位时，与犹太新年相比，至少有超过两倍的头转向了他们的方向。大多数人都维持着表面上的泰然自若，大概70%是因为那天是个神圣的日子，10%归功于这些人之前就在犹太教堂见过他们，剩下的20%在巴基的死亡凝视之下匆匆瞥一眼就回到他们的既定计划上了。</p>
<p>史蒂夫全神贯注地聆听拉比的祷告，而巴基的父亲却不总这样，他喜欢对坐在前排兴高采烈的蹒跚学步的孩子做鬼脸。他曾经对巴基说过，他是个“坏教徒”，但他却能在宗教中找到许多人生的意义。巴基想知道赎罪日的习俗——这个完全聚焦于宽恕和死亡的神圣节日——是否与史蒂夫自己的经历有关。这当然与巴基自己有关，就像他每年做的那样，他希望在正确的方向上迈出的如婴儿般的小小步伐能够弥补自己的罪过。</p>
<p>礼拜结束，他们大步走向托尼的车，准备回家再与其他人碰面时，史蒂夫说，“我喜欢那些，我想也许我欠我的朋友们一个道歉。赎罪日过后，道歉还算数吗？我们明天才能回家。”</p>
<p>巴基用肩膀轻轻撞了撞史蒂夫，拼命咬紧牙关也抑制不住自己满溢着爱意的笑容，“我认为请求原谅永远算数，史蒂夫。”</p>
<p>在禁食结束的那一刻，史蒂夫立即将满满三大杯水连续不断地灌进自己的喉咙，在一群蜂拥到厨房和餐桌的人中打头阵，他们把奶奶做的鸡胸肉和巴基用网上的菜谱做成的犹太风味布丁装进盘子。薇妮从挨着巴基的座位探过身，捏了捏巴基的肩膀，凑近他的耳朵低声说，“亲爱的，昨天的事对不起，我有时候会担心你，就是这样。”</p>
<p>“我知道，妈”，巴基回答，“我原谅你，不过我觉得你永远不会停止担心我。”</p>
<p>“爱你”，巴基告诉她。</p>
<p>“嗯，你没事了”，薇妮开玩笑说，但她笑起来，“我也爱你，孩子。”</p>
<p>这就是家，这就是家人。不知怎么的，尽管史蒂夫以一头穿着芭蕾舞短裙的灰熊所能达到的最优雅的姿态跌跌撞撞地度过每一个传统习俗，他却总能准确地出现在巴恩斯家族最合适的地方。他们的家庭没有缺失的空间，也没有多余的位置挤进一个新人，但史蒂夫的到来却为他们创造了一副更大的图景。</p>
<p>巴基感到自己的心脏在疼痛，它跳乱了节奏，膨胀得仿佛胸膛要无法容纳一样。在他旁边，史蒂夫递给贝卡第二份鸡胸肉。他没有听到贝卡说了什么，但她的话引发了史蒂夫一阵温暖而强烈的笑声，用力到他的整个身体都在晃动，他边笑边紧紧抓住自己的胸口，而贝卡也跟着笑了起来。巴基不知道他们在笑什么，也没有听清他们在聊什么，但房间里纯粹的巨大欢乐撞击着他的胸膛，引出他的阵阵笑声，他大笑着用拳头撞着桌子。</p>
<p>巴基脑海里充溢着夜晚的快乐精神，爱和笑声让他的头脑轻飘飘的，他感觉一切都是对的。几天来，他的大脑第一次重新校准，回归到他应该在的地方。家庭用一种有趣的方式做到了这件事——在短短几天时间里，把一件事抛下，然后转瞬回到正轨上。他可能还没有达到最佳状态，但这对他来说、对他的家人来说并不重要。</p>
<p>就是拿整个世界来同他交易，他也不会换掉家人的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不管史蒂夫和巴基想不想要，事实是他们必须尽早召开新闻发布会。推特激起了人们对他们关系的兴趣，他们却没有进行任何损害控制，现在史蒂夫不得不控制局势——为了巴基的缘故。</p>
<p>尽管史蒂夫不愿意向巴基大声坦承，但狗仔事件过去两周了，除了在巴基家度过的宁静的犹太赎罪日以外，他们没有冒险出过门。他们没有再去狗狗公园，也没有跑出去拿披萨或咖啡外卖。每当史蒂夫建议他们可以外出的时候，巴基的汗毛总是会立刻竖起来。</p>
<p>克林特——一位融入环境的大师——在此期间帮他们遛豆子。</p>
<p>总的来说，一切都是一团糟。巴基和史蒂夫都不愿意直面他们身处的灾难，但不管他们是否说出口，他们心里都十分清楚。史蒂夫的噩梦仍紧紧铰着他，巴基的高度警觉让整间公寓浸透在恐慌的电流里。他们眼下的眼袋简直能装下十磅重的东西，却没有任何显而易见的解决思路冒头。</p>
<p>（托尼，为了他所犯的过失，建议他们以官方身份对公众讲话。“你们需要控制叙事的方向”，在另一个卡通片之夜里，托尼再次不请自来，他对他们说道，“我知道，我知道，从我嘴里说出来很可笑。尽管我非常喜欢发推特，但那里绝对是一片无法无天的荒原，来点儿正式的东西喂那些鲨鱼可能会好一些。”）</p>
<p>史蒂夫给娜塔莎发了短信，询问她对此事的看法，结果只是被告知，。</p>
<p>山姆清楚自己最终将直接卷入一场公关噩梦，他给了史蒂夫一个更加中立的回答，“我认为这取决于<em>我很遗憾地告诉你，我同意史塔克的观点</em>你，兄弟。”</p>
<p>“这也与你有关”，史蒂夫指出。</p>
<p>“确实把我们几个牵扯进来了，没错”，山姆边回答边向巴基伸了伸手，而后者也用更粗鲁的手势回应了他，“但你才是丢出最大炸弹的那个人。”</p>
<p>因此，在刚进入十月没几天的时候，史蒂夫说，“我们必须召开新闻发布会，并发表官方声明。”</p>
<p>巴基一直在刻意地一遍又一遍地在史塔克平板上阅读同一段文字，此时垂下头呻吟起来。</p>
<p>窗外，雨点敲打在窗户上，持续而安静。下面的人行道上，一串串五彩斑斓的雨伞像风车一样旋转。而这间公寓像往常一样，一如既往地保持单调和贫瘠。</p>
<p>“我不希望你是对的”，巴基对他说。</p>
<p>“但我<em>是</em>对的”，史蒂夫指出。</p>
<p>“但你是对的”，巴基叹了口气，然后表示同意。</p>
<p>他们去见了复仇者联盟的公关经理——一个名叫马乔里·杨的头发烫直、表情严肃的女人，她透过一副架在鹰钩鼻上的玳瑁做的厚眼镜，凝视着他们。</p>
<p>史蒂夫的眼神滑向紧闭的会议室大门，他看了看门上挂钟的时间。山姆在七分钟之前就该到这里了，但他还没有出现。很显然，杨女士并不愿意等一会儿再来处理史蒂夫制造的混乱了。</p>
<p>“你从一开始就应该来找我，罗杰斯队长”，她责备道。</p>
<p>史蒂夫立刻就被激怒了。总的来说，他不喜欢别人告诉他“应该”怎样做事，尽管这不是一条道德上的规则，但他将在余生中遵守它。</p>
<p>“恕我冒昧，女士”，他回答，竭力保持礼貌，“我们没有想到这个国家会这么小题大做。”</p>
<p>“这<em>就是</em>大问题”，杨女士告诉他，“你揭发了世界上最首要的、最知名的alpha其实患有PTSD，而且严重到需要支持omega来稳定住他。你是美国队长，美国队长是顶梁柱，他有着令人钦佩的品质，是一个典范，而你揭开了自己的面具——你向世界揭露了你只是个男人。”</p>
<p>“这不是好事吗？”巴基突然插话。为了这场与杨女士的会面，他把自己最好的一面都摆了出来，他将头发向后编成一个精致的辫子，放弃了平常的运动装备，换上了一条合身的深色牛仔裤和一件带纽扣的梅子色衬衫。</p>
<p>“并不是每个人都这么想”，马乔里干脆地回答，“对一些人来说，罗杰斯队长粉碎了一个幻想。他给国家视作超人的头衔赋予了人性，不仅提升了这个头衔的意义，还使它变得无可指责了。”</p>
<p>“那太愚蠢了”，巴基嘟囔道。</p>
<p>“这可能很愚蠢，但这也是事实。我们可以在人性化的方面努力，我们也可以要求获得隐私。那个摄影师企图抓住巴恩斯中士的镜头相当值得谴责，这对我们有利。”杨女士深深叹了口气，用笔在会议室的桌子边缘敲了敲，她继续说道，“你需要考虑的另一件事是给公众一个具体的时间表，你什么时候能重新振作起来？他们会想知道的。”</p>
<p>巴基抗议道，“恢复过程不是这样的。”</p>
<p>“我知道”，她说，“但在公众眼里，我们需要遵循既定的规则，我不是在表现冷酷，我只是很实际。”</p>
<p>还没等他们回答，门就砰地一声打开了，急匆匆的山姆·威尔逊出现在门后。他冲了进来，将背包扔在会议室的桌子上，然后瘫倒在一张人体工学转椅上。“对不起我来晚了”，他气呼呼地说，“我在路上耽搁了，好像交通灯出了点问题？我不知道发生了什么，兄弟。”</p>
<p>“猎鹰，意想不到啊”，杨女士说。</p>
<p>“还有一件事”，史蒂夫说，“我要放弃盾牌，我要把它传给山姆，我想以官方身份宣布我的决定。”</p>
<p>马乔里眨了眨眼睛，“能再说一遍吗？”她尽力说道。</p>
<p>史蒂夫从瘫倒的状态中直起身子，倾身向前，然后双手十指交叉，放在两人中间闪闪发光的深色木桌上，他重申道，“我要把这个头衔传下去，我不会再回头了。”</p>
<p>“你是说——”，杨女士清了清嗓子，修剪整齐的指甲在不断摆弄花呢西装外套上的万圣节珐琅胸针，“罗杰斯队长，你是说你要从复仇者联盟中退出吗？你要退休吗？”</p>
<p>哦，史蒂夫多希望他能更深入地考虑一下这个问题。“不……一定”，他说道。他咽下了喉咙里的哽咽，如果他再也不战斗了，他将如何度过余生？没有战斗的史蒂夫·罗杰斯又是谁呢？甚至他真的想知道吗？“不，不，我不是要跟战友说再见”，史蒂夫决定这么说，“但现在，我——我不战斗了，直到我把这个清除为止。”他说着对自己的脑袋做了个爆炸的动作，手指像烟花一样分散开来。</p>
<p>马乔里盯着他看了许久。然后，她把注意力转移到山姆身上，“你对此有什么看法，威尔逊下士？这不是一个可以轻易做出的决定。”</p>
<p>“相信我”，山姆说，“我不是草率决定的。”</p>
<p>“你们能意识到形势的严重性吗，诸位？”杨女士问他们。</p>
<p>“是的”，山姆用美国队长这个头衔所需要的全部担保和信心说道，“我很确定这是我们最好的选择，我一开始并不是这样——但现在我是了，我很确信。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>新闻发布会那天的黎明湿漉漉、灰蒙蒙的，不时落下零星的细雨、刮起凛冽的微风。史蒂夫穿上一整套合身的西装，不过他依旧固执地套上他最喜欢的红色鞋子，而不是衣柜底部排成一列的那一大堆标价虚高的皮鞋。</p>
<p>在他身侧，巴基穿着一整套华丽的定制海军蓝西装，他的头发精心地编成辫子，没有一缕从他狮子鬃毛般的发辫里掉落出来。与史蒂夫不同的是，他选择了时髦的方头棕色皮鞋。史蒂夫从头到脚啜饮他的omega，他甚至没有花功夫去掩饰自己流露出的饥渴。巴基身上散发着香料和维京须后水的味道，整个人看起来就像一包史蒂夫非常想要打开的礼物。</p>
<p>史蒂夫俯下身子，用一只胳膊圈住巴基的腰，向内一卷，将巴基拉近一个短暂而热烈的亲吻里。</p>
<p>“还好吧，亲爱的？”他问道。</p>
<p>巴基耸了耸肩，回答道，“我能做到的最好状态了，我想。我不习惯这样，我的工作一直都需要谨慎保密。现在是……我不知道。这就是生活在公众视线中的样子吗？那甚至算一份工作吗？不过，我觉得我很擅长伪装，如果你要为神盾局工作，你就得擅长这个，有时候成为一个好的支持omega也需要我的这个技能”，他摇了摇头，“不过跟你在一起的时候用不到，不知道为什么，你总是能让我做自己。”</p>
<p>“这是好事吗？”史蒂夫问。</p>
<p>“我想是的”，巴基回答，“不过我不太习惯这样。”</p>
<p>“你呢，山姆？”史蒂夫问。</p>
<p>山姆穿着一套质量上乘的、引人注目的酒红色西装，他用竖起大拇指作为回答。“你了解我的，史蒂夫。如果这一刻我没弄明白，下一刻我就会搞定的。”</p>
<p>一位圆脸的公关助理在幕布周围来回走动，一只手里拿着写字板，“再过五分钟就轮到你们了，就像我们练习时那样——别忘了。”</p>
<p>“好的，我径直走到演讲台，巴基和山姆去椅子那边。”</p>
<p>公关助理用空着的那只手摆出了手枪的姿势，舌头模仿开枪的声音，“一次性搞定”，她说。</p>
<p>杨女士的声音从舞台上飘了下来，像往常一样语调平稳、泰然自若，尽管她对史蒂夫的声明的最初反应很强烈。至少这部分对史蒂夫来说是熟悉的，他和复仇者们在后台等待过不知道多少次了，在杨女士为他们深陷的困境进行积极扭转的时候，他们在后面徘徊等待。</p>
<p>“——废话不多说，我们欢迎罗杰斯队长上台。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫正步走了出去，炫目的舞台灯光一如既往地照得他睁不开眼。在舞台的另一侧，摄像师操纵着巨大的摄影器材，而摄影师和记者们坐在一排排摆放整齐的金属椅子上礼貌地鼓掌。</p>
<p>史蒂夫在演讲台前停住，站在舞台的最中心。他打量了人群好一会儿，迎着刺眼的光线眨了眨眼，这才想起这里的每个人都在等着听他讲话。他轻轻拍了拍西装外套，拿出记事卡。他眯起眼睛看着自己用全大写字母写的密密麻麻的潦草字迹，尽管他读过这些语句如此多次，但他还是怀疑自己会忘词——不过有准备总是好些。</p>
<p>“下午好”，他开口说道，嘴离麦克风太近了，他的声音在场馆内回荡，史蒂夫向后缩了一下，热流涌上他的脸颊，“谢谢你们在百忙之中抽出时间来参加这场发布会，我知道你们有很多问题，这也是我召开这次发布会的部分原因。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫低头看了看，深吸一口气，然后抬起头来，强迫自己抬高下巴。“我打过很多仗，我看见过很多人类不该看到的东西。创伤后应激障碍并不是凭空出现的，随着我经历的每一场战斗，创伤逐渐积累，而积累的速度太过缓慢，以至于我没有意识到它的存在，直到这成为了我的全部感觉。当我目睹的每件事、我参与的每件事都到了非解决不可的地步时，我开始研究该怎么办。我调查了支持A/B/O计划，在我了解了这个项目之后，我要求拥有一个自己的支持者。”</p>
<p>“我选择詹姆斯·巴恩斯作为我的支持者。他是美国海军陆战队的退役士兵，拥有英雄的过去，是一位帮助过许多需求者的负有盛名的支持omega。我理解有些人开始在社交媒体上发表对詹姆斯的言论，我也感谢他们对詹姆斯说的善意的话。在短短几个月的时间里，他为我做的比我想象中的还要多。”</p>
<p>“话虽如此，但在我能够重新进入战斗状态——或者说类似的状态之前，我还有很多工作要做。我意识到，恢复这条道路还很漫长。展望未来，我希望美国队长的头衔属于已经完成了这项工作的人，我要把盾牌传给我亲爱的朋友山姆·威尔逊下士，他众所周知的名字是猎鹰。”</p>
<p>“山姆也在失去朋友和战友的悲剧中幸存下来，在许多场战斗中，他都与我并肩作战。退役之后，他也要面对PTSD和艰苦的康复工作，我们无法真的克服创伤后应激障碍，但我相信我们学会了如何应对。在这方面，山姆远远领先于我，基于这个原因和其他许多原因，他将成为新一任美国队长。”</p>
<p>“威尔逊下士是我有幸并肩作战过的最勇敢的人之一，他从不会在挑战面前退缩。相信我，接受美国队长的头衔是一项挑战。当我还在冰层里的时候，甚至在那之前，美国队长就发展成了不可能的存在。队长是强大的，队长是精明的，队长是道德与伦理的典范，美国队长代表了人民中最好的部分。在我看来，最能代表这些精神支柱的是山姆·威尔逊。说到这里，让我们欢迎詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士和山姆·威尔逊下士上台，我们将回答您的问题。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>我喜欢糖里加咖啡和表情包</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>2018</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>年10</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>月6</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>日</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午2:23]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>卧槽卧槽卧槽</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午2:25]</strong><strong>瑞秋：</strong>兄弟我知道你在回答问题，但你现在看起来真的赞爆了</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午2:25]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>所以呃</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午2:26]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>妈妈接受程度怎么样朱迪</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午2:28]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>我亲爱的孩子他是如此英俊如此勇敢</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午2:29]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>那些垃圾最好尊重他他是美国军队的退伍军人</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午2:30]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>你能感受到了吧</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午2:41]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>笑死我了你们能相信史蒂夫给那个叫埃沃哈特的女人的脸色吗</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午2:43]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>以上省略一万字“您提到的是我的支持omega，女士，我不喜欢您的语气”</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午2:43]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>被打击了女士</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午2:50]</strong><strong>瑞秋：</strong>史蒂夫开始复仇了，卧槽</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午2:51]</strong><strong>瑞秋：</strong>“你是在暗示军士是不合格的人吗”“我交回了我的头衔，而山姆会为其效力”</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午2:51]</strong><strong>瑞秋：</strong>他要爆发了</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:07]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>看到了吧宝贝你做得超棒</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:07]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>巴基！！</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:07]</strong><strong>瑞秋：</strong>巴基</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:08]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>巴基天呐</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:10]</strong><strong>史蒂夫：</strong>我感谢你们投出的信任票</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:11]</strong><strong>史蒂夫：</strong>你也做得特别棒，巴克，他告诉我他在讲台上的时候糟透了</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:12]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>噢老兄不过你真的是很迷人</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:13]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>非常不像你，事实上</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:13]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>通常你都是白痴</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:15]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>谢谢，我大概还是要给自己来个爆炸浴盐和生存危机</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:16]</strong><strong>史蒂夫：</strong>一样（Mood）</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:17]</strong><strong>史蒂夫：</strong>我用对了吗瑞秋（译注：这里史蒂夫用了一个流行语）</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:19]</strong><strong>瑞秋：</strong>是的我太自豪了</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:20]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>嘿宝贝想分享爆炸浴盐一起度过危机吗[眨眼表情包]</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:21]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>巴基我们讨论过这个了</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:23]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>好吧</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>所有人无朱迪</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>2018</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>年10</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>月6</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>日</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:25]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>你说呢，史蒂夫？共浴时间？[眨眼表情包]</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:25]</strong><strong>史蒂夫：</strong>你字面意义上地坐在我旁边</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:27]</strong><strong>巴基：</strong>是的，但是让我妹妹们尴尬还挺有意思的</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:28]</strong><strong>史蒂夫：</strong>可以理解，继续</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:31]</strong><strong>贝卡：</strong>呃</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:34]</strong><strong>瑞秋：</strong>现在他们是两个人了</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 日日全新</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>本章后半段是冬盾肉</p><p> </p><p>本章BGM：If I Were Human – Bnny Rbbt</p><p> </p><p>凌晨3点刚过没几分钟，史蒂夫猛地一颤醒过来，浑身是汗。噩梦的渣滓紧紧依附在他的大脑深处，他的呼吸短而急促。</p><p>他把马克笔留在了厨房的桌子上，几个小时之前，他刚刚在巴基的脸上找到了灵感。在一本崭新的速写本的头几页上，他用色彩渲染出了巴基笑得得意洋洋时嘴唇歪斜的角度和轮廓分明的下巴，他的笔就放在这些画像的旁边。史蒂夫从桌子上抓起一把马克笔，然后悄无声息地走向黑色的皮质沙发，现在这组沙发放在窗边，这样巴基就可以在阳光下打盹了。</p><p>不知过了多久，史蒂夫在自己的手腕四周画下颤抖的几何图案。向下延伸，他又画了一幅色彩艳丽的肖像画，这次不是他的omega，而是圣克里斯托弗——旅行者的守护神，莎拉·罗杰斯一生都戴着一条以他的形象制作的磨旧了的项链护身符。他将护身符一同下葬，裹在她去教堂的最好的衣服里面，紧贴着锁骨。（片尾有护身符插图）</p><p>最近，周遭的一切都让史蒂夫想起他的母亲，他想念她——他想知道她会如何看待现在的他。不论莎拉·罗杰斯去世多少年，史蒂夫都能在一些细微的事物上找到她的踪影——在理应整齐划一的花园里鹤立鸡群的一束花中，在炉子上散发出的巴基烹饪的香气中，在古老建筑的花窗玻璃中。</p><p>在圣克里斯托弗脚下，史蒂夫画了一朵蒲公英，金色和橙色的墨水衬托出小小的花瓣。</p><p>（“别压到那朵蒲公英，宝贝”，他母亲做完周日弥撒，牵着他的小手回家，他母亲在他脑海深处责备他。他穿着短裤和磨得他发痒的外套，跌跌撞撞地跟上去，而她昂着头大步向前走去。“我们可以从蒲公英那里学到一些东西，它们随心所欲地选择生长的地方——而不是活在他人要求的地方，记住这一点。”）</p><p>他的笔触在肘弯处呈现扇形展开，与此同时，沙发上坚硬的靠垫紧贴着他的后背，湿冷的马克笔尖与他炽热的小片皮肤形成鲜明对比。</p><p>“我讨厌这张沙发”，史蒂夫对豆子说，而后者走到咖啡桌的一角，试探地摇着尾巴盯着他。</p><p>他眨了眨眼。</p><p>“我讨厌这张沙发”，他对自己重复道。</p><p>二话不说，史蒂夫盖上马克笔，把它扔回咖啡桌的马克笔堆里。他迅速伸腿，将豆子轻推到旁边几英尺外的地方，然后坚决地一次性将沙发整个举过头顶。史蒂夫迈着坚定的大步穿过公寓，直到他记起他得打开门锁才能将这个巨大的丑东西赶出他的生活空间。随着轰的一声巨响，史蒂夫将它扔在地板上。</p><p>吵闹声惊动了巴基，他踢踏着步子从卧室走出来，用金属手捂着哈欠，发现史蒂夫正试图将那张令人厌恶的沙发推出前门外。史蒂夫不知道自己想把它扔到哪里，只知道它需要离开他的领地。</p><p>“你在干<em>什么</em>？”巴基问道。</p><p>史蒂夫用鼻孔呼了口气，“我讨厌这张沙发”，他解释道。</p><p>“我也是”，巴基赞同地说，“但你为什么要在凌晨4点的时候把它推出门外呢？”</p><p>“我不想把它放在这儿，我想要一个新的。”</p><p>“哦……好”，巴基慢吞吞地说，“这是领地问题吗？”</p><p>“是的”，史蒂夫咬牙切齿地回答。随着最后用力一推，沙发翻倒过去，滚到了走廊上。它的消失让他感觉像是一场胜利，当然，他的客厅现在变成了一个大张着嘴的空洞，只有一把扶手椅和一张咖啡桌，而——</p><p>“我也讨厌那些”，他嘟囔着说。</p><p>“什么”，在史蒂夫回到客厅之前，巴基只来得及说这一句话。史蒂夫用手举起咖啡桌，马克笔掉在地板上乱蹦，考虑到咖啡桌有一个玻璃桌面，他没有像他希望的那样将它扔出大门，而是把它放置在丢弃的沙发边上，而后者倒立在前门对面的墙上。然后他将扶手椅抛了出去，最后，他终于拿起了那盏他从未欣赏过的石柱台灯。</p><p>最终结果令满足感席卷了他的全身，他的整个客厅现在都散落在走廊里，及其令人愉快地远离了他的领地。史蒂夫还没来得及阻止，一阵响亮的喉音就从他的胸膛里冲了出来。</p><p>巴基咧嘴笑起来，“对自己很满意，对吧？”他问道。</p><p>“我感觉很好”，史蒂夫说，用手指捋了捋脑后的头发，“我需要这个”。</p><p>“把alpha的那堆狗屁东西赶走了吗？”</p><p>史蒂夫气呼呼地翻了个白眼，“如果你想这么称呼的话，是的。”</p><p>“是的”，巴基说，“不管怎样，既然你已经搞定了alpha的狗屁东西”——他从运动裤的口袋里掏出手机——“凌晨4点28分，我们可以回去睡觉了吗？”</p><p>史蒂夫的耳尖泛起一阵红晕，他瞥了一眼家具，又看了一眼巴基，然后又重复了一遍上述动作，现在他已经完全意识到惊醒他的omega的不是那些常有的噩梦带来的恐慌，而是他对家具的即兴的憎恶。史蒂夫不好意思地抓了抓后脖颈，说道，“是的，我好像确实有点失控了，对吧？”</p><p>“我真的挺惊讶的。”</p><p>他们回到卧室里，床头的台灯用一圈昏黄的光晕照亮了房间。史蒂夫坐在床垫边上，豆子跳起来加入他。他轻拍她的头，特意关照到她两耳之间最喜欢被抚摸的地方，然后问道，“你怎么没告诉过我你讨厌那沙发？”</p><p>巴基耸了耸肩，然后扑通一声倒在床上，“你的领地”，他说，“我对里面放什么没有发言权。”</p><p>史蒂夫皱起了眉头，他可以理解巴基的逻辑：这是史蒂夫的领地，尽管他的后脑拒绝承认，但巴基终究是这里的客人。虽然他的alpha本能满足于将巴基视作自己的omega，但史蒂夫对他没有支配的权利，他们的处境并不是……永久的。</p><p><em>但你想要这一切是永久的</em>，他内心深处那个叛逆的、本能驱动的声音及时插嘴“帮了大忙”。</p><p>千万不要这么想。</p><p>重点在于，从理论上讲，巴基与这个领地放什么确实没有关系，史蒂夫拥有最终决定权。理论上讲是这样。另一方面，在现实中——“不过，如果你有发言权会怎么样呢？”他问道。</p><p>巴基抬起一边眉毛，“宝贝”，他一如既往耐心地说，“这是你的领地。”</p><p>“没错”，史蒂夫回答，“但你不也生活在其中吗？”</p><p>巴基张嘴打算反驳，史蒂夫并不想知道内容是什么——他不想听到巴基的声音提醒他们目前的处境和现有的安排都有截止日期，也许期限不固定，但无论如何他们的关系都将走向终点。为了躲避掉这些提醒，史蒂夫举起一只手继续说道，“我希望你在这里感觉舒服些，巴克。如果我知道你喜欢呆在这里，你明白的，我会感觉好多了。或者，天啊——我不是那个意思。我的意思是我希望我能尽量让你开心，让你开心——也会让我开心。”</p><p>在很长一段时间里，巴基沉默不语地端详着史蒂夫。然后他让步了，“好吧，既然你这么说了。你想明天去买家具吗？”</p><p>“你是说到外面去？”</p><p>“是的，我就是这个意思。”</p><p>“你能接受吗？”史蒂夫想要知道。</p><p>“嗯，我们不能永远呆在这里，没什么比带着任务出去更好的了。”</p><p>史蒂夫点头同意，一项任务，就是这样。他想用他喜欢的东西填满自己的空间，想要用这些东西让他的omega感到幸福。不再有毫无灵魂的物品，不再有贫瘠乏味的空间，就像音乐，就像鞋子，史蒂夫可以找到适合他的东西。</p><p>“明天？”史蒂夫询问道。巴基发出一个肯定的声音，史蒂夫又重复了一遍，这次音量小了不少，“明天，我们就去。”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>“你想去什么地方逛？”第二天早上，巴基问道。</p><p>“我真的不知道从哪儿开始”，史蒂夫坦承，“我知道实事求是地说我有很多钱，但我们能不能看看那些……我不知道，价格合理的东西？我觉得价格只能在一定程度上反映质量，过了那个度之后，购买贵得离谱的东西只是为了向人们展示你多有钱，我才不在乎那个呢，巴克。”</p><p>“了解了。你想不想看看二手的？没有比那个价格更合理的了。”</p><p>史蒂夫在犹豫。一方面，在注射血清之前，从他出生那一刻到他启程去接受基础训练之前，他几乎一辈子都在穿二手衣服。他喜欢拥有崭新的东西——那些属于他的东西，而且只属于他的东西。</p><p>另一方面，史蒂夫也欣赏那些承载了历史意义的事物，一些受人喜爱的东西值得搬去使其受到同样喜爱的地方。</p><p>他咬了咬下唇，他总得先看看二十一世纪的二手货是什么样子，然后再决定自己的立场。</p><p>“我们先去二手店碰碰运气吧”，史蒂夫对巴基说，“我宁愿节俭点。”</p><p>他们就这样来到了一个叫Cure的旧货店，就在第12街尽头，但巴基发誓说那是他最喜欢的能找到“奇怪东西”的地方。史蒂夫并不觉得寻找沙发是件“奇怪的事”，但他还是去了。在店门外，迎接他的是一组风格不拘一格的家具，一把柠绿色的天鹅绒扶手椅和一张钴蓝色的沙发，配上一张带镜面的茶几。他讨厌这一切，但是……巴基。</p><p>因此，史蒂夫跟上去了。</p><p>这个商店仿佛把他整个生吞进去，然后又吐到了他在本世纪去过的最滑稽、最多样化的商店里。每一面明亮的墙壁上都挤满了零零碎碎的东西，镜子、印刷品和毯子挤挤挨挨地挂在墙面上，而家具和衣架像是从破旧的黑白瓷砖地板上萌出的枝条。他一进门就知道，他的母亲一定会爱上这个地方，而这就足够他迫使自己走进野兽的肚子里了。</p><p>工作人员和其他顾客瞬间就知道了他和巴基的身份，有一小部分人拍了照，但大多数时候，他们都给史蒂夫和巴基留够了空间，史蒂夫向那些不多管闲事的人发出了无声的感谢。</p><p>家具并不是集中在一个区域供大家选择，而是分散在整个商店里，各式形状和各种颜色将史蒂夫淹没。他身上的艺术家细胞在颤动，双手渴望着他的马克笔，这样他就可以记录一把橘色椅子的蛋形斜坡，或是那张长长的平面沙发——与他扔在走廊上的那个出奇地相似，只不过这个是暖黄色的。</p><p>史蒂夫尝试坐下的第一张沙发是一张填充得过满的格子沙发，他拍了拍身旁的座位，巴基重重地倒在上面，在垫子上弹了几下，然后评论道，“弹性不错。”</p><p>“你觉得怎么样？”史蒂夫问道。</p><p>“有点小”，巴基说。</p><p>“嗯，是的”，史蒂夫同意道，“而且也很丑。”他们需要一张能放在窗边给巴基用的沙发，同时它也要面向电视。也许，他们也能用上它来招待几个朋友。</p><p>他们在商店的最里面找到了心仪的那个：一套色彩过于艳丽的红色组合式沙发，史蒂夫不得不忍住想要直接跳上去的生理性冲动。取而代之的是，他很有礼貌地坐下来，紧挨着摆放在最中心的节日用塑料骨架。坐垫陷了下去，但很好地承托住了他的体重。</p><p>“这套沙发”，史蒂夫说道，“妈的刚好得不能再好。”</p><p>巴基的嘴角翘起，弯出了一个宠爱的微笑。他说，“我去找找工作人员，看看要花多少钱。”</p><p>“你还没坐上去过呢”，史蒂夫反驳道。</p><p>“但是你喜欢。”</p><p>“也是给你的”，史蒂夫说，“这样你就可以坐着晒太阳了。”</p><p>一个难以解读的表情掠过巴基的脸庞，他眨了几下眼睛，似乎有些惊讶的样子，但最后还是迟疑地笑了笑。他俯下身子靠近沙发的尾端，在史蒂夫想象中，那条扶手紧贴着窗户，给巴基提供了一个完美的小睡地点。巴基晃着腿坐上去一些，又来回扭着躺下来一点。</p><p>“你觉得怎么样？”史蒂夫问道。</p><p>“我也喜欢”，巴基说，在史蒂夫用眼神瞄准他的时候，他继续说道，“我是认真的，我保证！我不是随口说说而已。”他爬起来，身体探过塑料骨架，直直地将亲吻印在史蒂夫的嘴唇上，丝毫不在意旁人的目光。史蒂夫张嘴迎接他，笑容融进亲吻里，他笑得太厉害了。</p><p>巴基咬住史蒂夫的下唇，然后说，“说真的，我要在这个该死的东西上打盹，没人管得着我，可以吧？”</p><p>史蒂夫用鼻尖沿着巴基的脖颈一路向下轻点，然后他抬起头，又在巴基的嘴唇上轻轻啄吻了一下，接着说，“好的，去找个工作人员，我来守住堡垒。”</p><p>在巴基离开、史蒂夫更向下地斜靠在他新近最喜欢的家具上的时候，一架子小摆设吸引了他的目光。餐具散落在方形的分隔区域内，组成一道彩虹般的颜色，盘子、杯子和水罐巧妙地叠成一堆。他站直身子，跨过几英尺的距离站在架子面前。</p><p>这里有——茶杯。史蒂夫的手指沿着一个半透明的绿色杯子边缘来回划着，转瞬间他又回到了十三岁，小心而刻意地描绘着莎拉·罗杰斯收藏在瓷器柜里那些杯子的形状。他把它拿起来，这个小小的物件在他的掌心里散发出凉意，他将它翻倒过来。</p><p>“这是铀玻璃”，他听到一个声音从右边响起。</p><p>一个长着大胡子的beta——大概是这里的员工，站在巴基的后侧，继续说道，“但你可能已经知道了。”</p><p>“不”，史蒂夫喃喃地说，“实际上我不知道。我妈妈有几个这样的，我只知道那些是妈妈的绿色杯子。”</p><p>最后，史蒂夫和巴基将分部件打包好的红色沙发捆在托尼的加强马力的卡车后斗上带回了家，三个用纸团包裹好的茶杯安置在史蒂夫大腿上的袋子里。巴基开车时，他没有将包装打开，而是用皱巴巴的报纸轻轻抱着蓬松的边缘。他买了铀玻璃茶杯和茶碟，一个内杯沿画着小鸟的黄色瓷杯，还有一件紫色和金色交织的装饰艺术品。</p><p>他妈妈一定会喜欢这些的。如果她知道史蒂夫花了多少钱把这些东西带回家的话，一定会狠狠地揍到史蒂夫屁股都红了，但她听到<strong><em>任何</em></strong>史蒂夫购物的价格，绝对都要抓狂。五美元还得加上零头就为了换一杯咖啡，确实如此。</p><p>他们回到复仇者大厦，将车子停进托尼浮夸的车库之后，史蒂夫委托巴基保管这袋茶杯。他将红色组合式沙发的部件一个接一个地举过头顶，以避免撞到昂贵的喷漆底盘。巴基为他打开了公寓的门，将茶杯放在厨房柜台上，随后跟着他下楼，豆子也跟过去了。</p><p>“你确定不需要帮忙吗？”巴基问，这时史蒂夫又把沙发的一个部件用力拉到自己的怀里。</p><p>“你可以带上枕头”，他建议道。</p><p>为了不因为史蒂夫独自拿了最重的部分而生他的气，巴基痛苦地努力着，露出看起来像是便秘一样的表情。他叹了口气，翻了个白眼，拿起一抱颜色鲜亮的沙发靠垫上楼，而豆子在垫子上嗅来嗅去。</p><p>二手家具的气味确实很奇怪，史蒂夫想着。就像酒店的家具一样，零售商可能不得不用上一种特殊的清洁剂来清除其他人留下的气味，或是驱散前任主人留下的任何信息素。尽管如此，气味的残留仍然存在，而且很可能在某个人选择买哪件二手家具、或是住哪间破烂的汽车旅馆房间的时候发挥了作用。他知道他会因为闻到刺鼻的气味而要求更换酒店套房，虽然存在感微乎其微，但他讨厌鼻腔里充斥着不友善的感觉。</p><p>不过这里没有。柑橘和丁香一类的气味在这张沙发边缘流连，在清洁剂的掩盖下模模糊糊的，但这个气味是存在的，像是一个提醒，在他们之前曾有人围着这张龙形沙发过日子。</p><p>史蒂夫和巴基将新沙发组装成和前一个沙发相似的形状，一侧靠在窗户上，转角沿着空白的空间弯折，那里会放置一张面向电视的新咖啡桌。不同于上一张沙发的是，它有第三部分，是一个短粗的床型附加物，使整体的形状变成了不平衡的U型。</p><p>在巴基将沙发垫塞到合适的位置时，史蒂夫从报纸包里拿出茶杯。他把它们依次放在空架子上，这样一来，他感觉到莎拉·罗杰斯以本世纪从未有过的方式贴近他。看我给你带了什么，妈，他对她想着。可笑的是，他觉得她好像一直在听。</p><p>史蒂夫不再笃信宗教，不再像他的母亲那样虔诚地相信自己的信仰，也不像巴恩斯一家那样做。他并不认为上帝不存在，但他也不知道在这个陌生而暴力的世界里上帝是如何存在的。尽管如此，他全心全意地认定自己的母亲去了天堂。莎拉·罗杰斯一生都在帮助别人，比他认识的任何人都要慷慨，留给她自己的寥寥无几。她仅仅拥有她的茶杯、她的圣徒护身符和她的儿子。</p><p>史蒂夫盯着闪闪发光的铀玻璃茶碟边缘，而巴基将自己的身体舒服地裹进他的胳膊下。</p><p>“她一定会喜欢这些的”，史蒂夫对自己的omega说，他将胳膊紧紧地缠在后者的腰上，将他圈进身体，在太阳穴上落下一个亲吻，接着用鼻子沿着半编着的头发蹭了蹭。他补充说道，这次的语气更加轻柔，“她也一定会喜欢你的。”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>傍晚时分，史蒂夫欣赏着客厅里鲜艳的色彩，也欣赏着他的omega在一小片橙黄色的夕阳中舒展身体、在Starkpad上读书的样子。他的牛仔裤紧紧地裹着他粗壮而肌肉发达的大腿线条，他的头发垂在歪向一侧的脑袋的那边，露出喉咙诱人的倾斜角度。</p><p>史蒂夫一想到自己把牙齿陷进那块皮肤上，在巴基身上留下标记，意味着他们属于彼此，他就忍不住垂涎欲滴。他想象高潮时二人的四肢纠缠在一起，他们不断地亲吻，汗水渐渐干燥，在史蒂夫询问他是否可以这么做、是否可以永远将巴基留在身边时，他们的嘴唇一寸一寸地划过彼此的身体，他们的关系终究没有尽头。</p><p>史蒂夫希望他的手指永远可以穿过巴基的头发，希望永远生活在这种气味里——它在他耳边低语，告诉他他到家了。</p><p>他的性器在两腿之间胀大，被不幸地困在过紧的牛仔裤围成的笼子里。</p><p>“你闻起来挺饥渴的”，巴基说。他没有从书上抬头，而是滑动翻到了下一页。</p><p>史蒂夫脸红了。“我刚才在想……”他开口，但又停住了。他到底在想什么？想要索取巴基的所有权？想要让他的咬痕泛红并在巴基的脖子上留下印痕？他渴望巴基也咬他一口作为回报，但他知道他的伤口都会愈合，他的喉咙上不会留下任何标记的疤痕，无论他多么想要。</p><p>“你想在新沙发上开搞？”巴基问。</p><p>这触动了他大脑深处属于alpha的部分。是的，他们应该把气味抹在自己领地里的新事物上面，他们应该把它标记成他们的——专属于史蒂夫和巴基两个人的地方，这样任何进来的人都知道这里是他们的。每个人都应该知道。</p><p>一个狡黠的微笑浮现在巴基英俊的脸上，他舔了舔嘴唇，强忍住咧嘴大笑的冲动，说道，“哦，你喜欢那样，对吗？你想让所有人都知道你拥有了新东西，现在它是你的了，对吗？”</p><p>“是——是的”，史蒂夫结结巴巴地说。他可能像个新生儿一样全身红透了——热量从他的耳朵一路辐射向下，直到牛仔裤上过于明显的小帐篷，他的性器正对着拉链拼命地争取自由。为了一点小小的解脱，他解开前裆，舒了一口气——他甚至不知道他的老二撑起内裤的时候自己一直在屏息，现在，他的小兄弟终于能在柔软织物的怀抱里无拘无束地抬头。</p><p>巴基悄无声息地站起身，将他的Starkpad扔在逐渐缩小的阳光下。他双手撑在史蒂夫两侧，躯体张开，身体斜向对方。</p><p>“只有一个要求”，巴基用沙哑的声音说。</p><p>“任何事都可以”，史蒂夫发誓道。</p><p>接着，巴基弹了一下史蒂夫的鼻尖，“沙发上得放条毯子，因为没人会把刚买的沙发搞得都是精液。”</p><p>史蒂夫笑了。他向前倾身进入巴基的个人空间，托起他的下巴，将他引到一个深入的亲吻里。他们的舌头依着同样的频率起伏，巴基逸出一声喘息——这个小小的声音一路向史蒂夫的老二疾驰而去，兴致勃发的气味喷簿而出，像云朵一样包裹住他们，充满麝香味且令人陶醉。这个气味会粘在垫子上或者毯子上，这一事实让史蒂夫更加兴奋了，他用力将巴基抱到自己的大腿上。他的双手伸到巴基牛仔裤的后腰下面，然后托起他的——天啊——赤裸的屁股。</p><p>“没穿内裤？”史蒂夫用气声问道。</p><p>“裤子太紧了”，巴基耸耸肩，然后问，“你想怎么做？”</p><p>史蒂夫咬紧双唇。在他们讨论过史蒂夫的喜好、而他大部分都不确定之后，他开始思考对巴基进入他体内的渴望。他在淋浴的时候抚摸过自己，想着他的omega将他弯折起来，占有他，填满他，他紧紧攥着自己的结，指尖在后穴滑过。</p><p>“我想让你做我们讨论过的那种”，史蒂夫脱口而出。</p><p>巴基嘲弄地哼了一声，“那种是哪种，宝贝？”</p><p>“你知道，那种。”</p><p>“我不觉得我知道”，巴基回答，脸上装出一副无知的样子，灰蓝色的眼睛里闪着恶作剧的光芒，“为什么不多跟我说说呢？”</p><p>“我想要”，史蒂夫喘着粗气开口，“我想要让你——操我。”</p><p>“然后？”</p><p>“我想让你进入我”，他接着说，显得更有把握了，然后又补充了一句，“求你了。”</p><p>“既然你客客气气地请求了”，巴基说道。他在史蒂夫的嘴唇上轻轻啄了一下，接着从对方的大腿上滑了下去。“你去拿条毯子，我去拿润滑油。”</p><p>巴基冲向卧室时，史蒂夫也一跃而起。他们都大笑起来，心脏感觉轻飘飘的，身体像上足了发条一样。史蒂夫一把拉开壁橱的门，将手埋进纺织物里，将一条条毯子拽出来丢在地板上，直到他找到一条丝毫不介意在上面胡搞的毯子——柔软而遍布几何图案。他将它带回沙发短粗的那一头——现在想起来，那是做爱的完美尺寸。他将毯子掖进边缘固定住，而巴基将一瓶沉甸甸的合成润滑油扔过了房间。</p><p>史蒂夫接住了它，拇指滑过标签。<strong><em>为进取的</em></strong><strong><em>alpha</em></strong><strong><em>而研制</em></strong>，标语这样写道。他和巴基在讨论过性爱之后购买了它，但这是史蒂夫第一次将瓶子握在手里。它在他的手里很有分量，是对即将到来的一切的无声的誓言。</p><p>“我们该怎么弄？”他问巴基。</p><p>巴基跳过沙发靠背，卷起身子将史蒂夫拉近，再次同他亲吻。</p><p>“看情况。你觉得你想要什么？”巴基吻了一下史蒂夫的喉咙，这种充满占有欲的小动作让史蒂夫的心跳乱了节奏。</p><p>“嗯”，他还没想那么远，“我想我喜欢——喜欢展示自己。”</p><p>“是吗？”巴基说，“你想为我展示自己吗？你想跪下来只为让我看看你有多漂亮吗？屁股翘到空中，只为让我占有你？”</p><p>哦，史蒂夫太想要这个了。他迅速点头表示同意，巴基接着说，“很好。现在，为我脱掉T恤，我想看看你的奶子。”</p><p>“它们——它们不是”，史蒂夫勉强说道。</p><p>“它们就是”，巴基对他说，“让我看看它们，宝贝。”</p><p>巴基狂热的目光压得史蒂夫战栗，他服从了。他将T恤拉过头顶，扔在地板上。巴基没有伸手去触摸他，至少没有立即这么做。他用眼神啜饮史蒂夫身体的每一寸，目光不知羞耻地擦过史蒂夫的胸膛、被他称作奶子的胸肌和鹅卵石般的乳头。巴基终于屈尊用双手盖住史蒂夫的胸肌时，一声解脱的叹息逸出他的喉咙，而当巴基用指甲刮擦他敏感的乳晕并轻掐他的乳头时，他的呼吸变得断断续续起来。巴基俯下身用嘴唇吸吮另一边乳头，用舌头在肉体上有节奏地轻弹。</p><p>“操”，史蒂夫低声说。</p><p>“我会先让你高潮”，巴基说着，用手指刮了刮史蒂夫的胡子，“你会更放松，那样会容易一点。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“脱光衣服”，巴基指示道。</p><p>“你呢？”</p><p>“这不是为了我，还没到时候”，巴基说，“现在，立马脱光，我会让你高潮。然后你为我展示自己，那就会是只为了我，对吗？”</p><p>每句话都直击史蒂夫的要害，促使他已经硬挺的勃起更加充血胀大。他不顾一切地想要巴基再次将全部关注的目光放在他身上，他迅速拽掉牛仔裤，并将他的内裤丢到一边。他不着寸缕地站在巴基面前，而他的omega仍穿着全套衣服，站起身盯着史蒂夫，唯一能看出他兴奋的迹象是他牛仔裤里的隆起、脸上浮现的粉红色、omega被唤起时散发的甜蜜香气和股间流出的湿滑液体。</p><p>随后，巴基沉下身子，双膝跪地。他沿着史蒂夫的大腿落下一串亲吻，嘴唇在史蒂夫双腿之间轻轻打转，但没有在他最想要的地方做停留。史蒂夫扭动身子想要接近碰触，臀部猛地向前，但巴基用双手握紧史蒂夫的大腿后侧，牢牢地将他固定在原位。巴基的鼻尖顺着修剪过的阴毛向上移动，他热烘烘的呼吸缓缓地喷在史蒂夫的勃起上。</p><p>史蒂夫的喉咙深处泄出一丝呜咽。</p><p>“可怜的孩子”，巴基说着，用他血肉的那条手臂在史蒂夫的大腿后侧上下摩擦，“你想让我帮你口，对吗？”</p><p>“是的”，史蒂夫呼出一口气，“求你了，是的。”</p><p>巴基将最后一个湿漉漉的亲吻落在史蒂夫肚脐下方的皮肤上，随后他舔了舔史蒂夫的勃起上一条滚烫的纹路。他温暖的舌头与空调房的温度形成鲜明对比，这种感觉让史蒂夫的膝盖发软颤抖，一阵猛烈的感觉席卷了他，向四面八方拉扯着他。他还想要更多，但巴基只肯给他短暂的关注，只肯挑逗地舔舐他的龟头。仿佛经历了漫长的时光，巴基终于将史蒂夫勃起的前端含在嘴里，温柔地吮吸起来。巴基以前也为他这么做过，吮吸他，挑逗他，但不知怎么回事，在穿着全套衣服的巴基面前赤身裸体，让史蒂夫愈发性致勃发了。</p><p>接着，巴基将它整根吞下。</p><p>史蒂夫发出一阵窒息的声音，他将手指插进巴基的头发，没有拉扯，没有逼他靠得更近，而是将他稳稳地固定在身上。他轻抚巴基的头发，试图保持不动，与此同时，巴基的嘴唇紧紧地将他吸进去，游刃有余地服侍着他。</p><p>当巴基退后，史蒂夫发出抱怨的呜咽。</p><p>“如果你想要，你可以拉我的头发”，巴基说。他绕道伸手去拿润滑油的瓶子，瓶盖打开时发出的“砰”声在房间里回响，液体被挤压到巴基的手指上时发出咯吱声，史蒂夫满心期待得脚趾都在地板上蜷曲起来。</p><p>巴基抬起义肢，将手放在史蒂夫臀部的曲线上。接着他又缩回去，然后突然一个猛冲，用敏捷的吮吸再次将史蒂夫的阴茎含进嘴里。巴基用他那只干燥的金属手拨开史蒂夫的臀瓣，将那个小洞暴露在客厅的空气中。</p><p>史蒂夫以前也做到这一步过，有时候他会抚摸自己。但那都是他随着女武神号坠落之前的事了，他从未在本世纪做过此类尝试。他曾经将一跟粗壮而沾满润滑液的手指按进身体里，想看看是什么感觉，在高潮来临时，他的手指还留在身体里，而另一只手则紧紧钳住他的结。</p><p>巴基的抚触和他自己的截然不同。随着巴基在他的阴茎上长时间缓慢地上下撸动，润滑油在他的omega的手指上变得温热。他轻轻将指节推进去，没有遇到太多阻力，然后缓缓按摩起来，每一次动作都在考虑alpha奢侈的快感。史蒂夫喘着粗气，握着巴基头发的手指攥得更紧了。有那么一会儿，他担心自己猛拽的力气太大了，但巴基呻吟起来，喉咙的震动在史蒂夫性器的四周掀起了美妙的波浪。</p><p>巴基专心致志地将另一根手指伸进史蒂夫体内，这一次没有像第一次那样轻松地滑进去，而是一点一点逐步推进。他从没有觉得这么被充满过——他甚至还没来得及缓冲，巴基就蜷起手指，在史蒂夫体内的一点打转，迫使他发出一声震惊的、疯狂的呻吟。对那一点持续而深入的按压、与在他身上卖力工作的嘴唇一同协力，刺激着史蒂夫的结开始胀大，快感达到顶峰。</p><p>巴基放开史蒂夫的臀瓣，将他的金属手放回前面。他用人类手掌无法达到的握力紧紧地包裹住史蒂夫不断膨胀的结，像omega的身体一样牢牢地铰紧他的结。</p><p>“我快到了，亲爱的”，史蒂夫从牙缝里挤出这几个词，他是那么被填满，那么满足，种种感觉从四面八方全面爆发开来。</p><p>巴基从史蒂夫的小穴内抽回手，接着立即再次插入三根手指，而史蒂夫高潮了。他的身体抽搐着，结并不是锁在某个omega体内，而是在他的omega的手上。巴基尽可能多地吞下了史蒂夫的体液，然后才从他身上撤开。史蒂夫的第二波释放将白浊涂满了他omega布满胡茬的下半张脸，珍珠白色在断断续续地滴落下来。</p><p>史蒂夫从未见过比现在更色情的场景。</p><p>“喜欢那些，哈？”巴基问道。他的手指又在史蒂夫的那一点上转了转，而这一次，史蒂夫呜咽起来。他过度刺激的身体在请求释放，但却又将巴基的手指吞向更深处，不留余力地想要所有的注意力都留在自己身上。</p><p>“我——我想要”，这就是史蒂夫所能做出的唯一的回答了。</p><p>巴基松开他的结，拍了拍他的侧腹。“我知道”，他用安慰的口吻说，接着他松开滑溜溜的手指，命令道，“趴在毯子上，宝贝。”</p><p>带着事后的眩晕感，史蒂夫听从了。他爬上沙发，四肢像果冻一样发软。他从来没有这样做过——献上自己——当他用四肢撑起自己的时候，一股肾上腺素的急流在他体内咆哮而出。在他成长的环境中，这是不被允许的，一想到这里，一阵强烈的兴奋感便攫住他的五脏六腑。</p><p>史蒂夫颤抖着弯下腰，将额头贴在毯子的绒毛上，把屁股翘在空中。</p><p>为他的omega，献上自己。</p><p>“操”，巴基咒骂道。</p><p>拉开拉链的声音让史蒂夫的心跳得更快了。衣服沙沙作响，透过他两腿之间的空隙，他可以看到巴基褪下紧身牛仔裤，将它一脚踢到壁挂电视下面。阳光映在巴基大腿内侧，光滑的体液闪烁着水光，他的阴茎沉重地悬在双腿之间。</p><p>好像能读懂他的心思一样，巴基站在史蒂夫脑袋旁边。他用坚定的手指抬起史蒂夫的下巴，“想看看你把我弄得有多湿吗？”他问道。史蒂夫点点头。巴基摸了摸他的头，然后说，“我想让你把它舔干净，史蒂威，你能为我这么做吗？”</p><p>史蒂夫想要直起身，但巴基将他推了回去。</p><p>“不行”，他说道，“你不能抓住我，只能用嘴，不能用手。转向我。”</p><p>史蒂夫转过身面对巴基，他边向侧面爬边抓紧沙发靠垫的边缘固定自己。为了够到他的omega，他不得不伸长脖子，笨拙地将沙发上的躯体伸直，探到巴基站着的地方。巴基粗壮而肌肉紧实的双腿分开站立，双臂交叉在胸前。首先，史蒂夫低下头，专心舔掉了抹在巴基勃起根部的湿滑体液。</p><p>巴基倒抽了一口气，更多液体渗出来粘在大腿上。“你也得把这些舔干净”，巴基说道，他声音中的颤抖让一阵自豪感飞速划过史蒂夫全身。</p><p>巴基的味道无与伦比。他尝起来令人陶醉，咸中带甜，这一切的感觉都太个人了。史蒂夫又急促又粗重的喘息声从鼻腔里逸出来，他卖力地从omega坚硬却颤抖的肌肉线条上舔掉湿滑的水光，他的大脑因为缺氧而头晕目眩。他可以长时间屏住呼吸——他确实这么做了，鼻子埋进潮湿的皮肤里，舌头轻轻刮擦着皮肤。他一刻不停地动作，直到巴基抓住他的头发，拉起他的头，迫使他面对他。</p><p>巴基的瞳孔放大，几乎看不到原本的瞳色了，粗重的喘息从被他咬得通红的嘴唇间逃脱出来。</p><p>“很棒，宝贝”，他鼓励道，“你做得很好，现在我要操你了，可以吗？把你自己献给我。”</p><p>史蒂夫回到他原来躺着的地方，前额亲吻着毯子，屁股翘在空中。他看着巴基把润滑油的瓶子扔在毯子上，然后爬到他身后。他用双手捧起史蒂夫的臀瓣，将他分开。</p><p>“总有一天”，巴基说，“我也会给你口出来，就像你为我做的那样。以前有人为你这么做过吗？”</p><p>史蒂夫的大脑已经召唤不出任何词汇了，于是他摇了摇头，太阳穴摩擦着柔软的织物。</p><p>“真可惜”，巴基低哼着说，“我们得改变这个。不过，以后了，现在，我——我要进入你了。”</p><p>作为回应，史蒂夫将他的屁股向后推了推。他的喉咙和双手的神经都紧张得发麻，但他相信巴基。巴基会照顾好他，一如既往。</p><p>他的omega拿起那瓶润滑油，将凉凉的液体倒在史蒂夫扩张过的小穴上。他用手指小心翼翼地摸索着，将人造润滑油抹在史蒂夫的小穴里。</p><p>当巴基勃起的头部抵住史蒂夫的穴口时，他开始浑身发抖。巴基用一只手轻抚他的脊椎，然后问道，“嘿，你还好吗？”</p><p>“只是有点紧张”，史蒂夫冲着毯子说。</p><p>“想退出就告诉我，好吗？”巴基回答，然后向他保证，“我会非常小心地对待你的。”</p><p>“我相信你”，史蒂夫说，他是认真的。</p><p>巴基的性器以史蒂夫从未想过的方式撑开他的小穴。愉悦与疼痛强烈地刺激着他的后穴，远比手指粗大的东西缓慢而轻松地滑入他的体内，这带给他一种奇异的感觉。巴基用空闲的手轻轻摩挲着史蒂夫的下背部，边打着圈按摩，边将他的阴茎他缓缓地推进史蒂夫身体里。</p><p>“多少——进来多少了？”史蒂夫问，他想知道自己是否还能容纳更多。</p><p>“大约一半”，巴基告诉他。</p><p>“神啊。”</p><p>“需要我暂停一下吗？”巴基问。</p><p>“对，给我——让我缓一缓”，史蒂夫回答。</p><p>他们的呼吸声交织在一起，巴基稍稍靠近了一些，将史蒂夫前额上汗湿的头发向后捋了捋，轻轻地把它放回原处。他将全部注意力都倾注在充满爱意和甜蜜的触摸里，他用手掌轻抚史蒂夫的喉咙，然后顺着他的脊椎轻柔地抚慰他。</p><p>“好了，我准备好了”，史蒂夫对他说。</p><p>当巴基终于滑到最深处，史蒂夫的整个身体都在欢唱。他不清楚这是不是巴基一直以来都有的感受，这种感觉是如此强烈，或者在某种意义上讲还要更强烈。他爱它——那种刺痛的、满足的、吞噬一切的愉悦，他的每根神经都在燃起大火。巴基没有用史蒂夫的力道操进自己的身体，他真是过分地体贴了，但即使最轻微的震颤也足以让史蒂夫的快感跌跌撞撞地爬升到了不可思议的高度。</p><p>随着他们的身体一同晃动，巴基的呼吸变得急促起来。巴基将彼此的身体贴近，史蒂夫的后穴让他忍不住爆发出一阵甜美的呻吟。</p><p>史蒂夫向后推高臀部，迎接巴基向前的戳刺。“你可以用力一点”，他说，“进入我，亲爱的。”</p><p>他们的身体更快速、更有力地碰撞在一起，史蒂夫将脚趾伸进毯子里，抬高臀部想要获得更多。他一手攥拳握在结上，汗湿的手掌提供了润滑。巴基咕哝了一声，对史蒂夫更换姿势很不满意，他把肩膀压在垫子上，用振金手臂将史蒂夫固定住。史蒂夫试了试力道，推了推巴基的手，发现他无法从义肢下面解脱出来。</p><p>巴基<em>真的</em>压住了他。</p><p>史蒂夫大声呻吟着，他的阴茎似乎在燃烧，快感像爪子一样牢牢抓着他，有些刺痛但相当完美。当结消退，他的勃起又回来了，被巴基稳定而真实地索取他的节奏激得回到全硬的状态。他们一定制造了一个相当壮观的场面：一个alpha的脸推进垫子里，被一个强壮得难以想象的omega压住肩膀，还用前脚掌撑起身子，好让他可以索取更多。他看不到巴基在操进他身体时的表情，但他毫无疑问地知道，他一定美极了。</p><p>一阵轻微的、近乎痛苦的高潮撕裂了史蒂夫下半身，他的阴茎将少量液体滴进毯子，远远少于alpha往常的量。这并没有让巴基暂停，他继续着彼此身体的律动，尽管史蒂夫因为过度刺激爆发出一阵哀鸣和恸哭。他爱惨了也恨透了这一切——操。巴基最后一次猛地撞进他的身体，快感在史蒂夫身体里愉快地回荡着。巴基精液的热量涂满他的后穴——一种陌生却愉悦的感受。他呻吟着，臀部不受控制地向后推，尽管巴基一直强硬地将他推在垫子上。</p><p>巴基重重倒在史蒂夫背上，义肢的压力减轻了。</p><p>“草”，巴基说，“我把你肩膀弄淤青了。”</p><p>“你弄上了？”</p><p>“是啊，你身上有个大手印，该死的，对不起，宝贝”，他说道。</p><p>“没关系，说不定我喜欢肩膀上的淤青”，史蒂夫终于转过头，接着将整个身体翻过来。当巴基软下来的阴茎和体液从他身体里滑出来的时候，他重重吸了一口气，但他的心跳还是保持住了节奏，只是将巴基扶起来，直到史蒂夫仰面躺在他们弄得一团糟的毯子上。随后，他轻轻将巴基放下来，扑倒在他的胸口上。</p><p>“你感觉怎么样？”巴基问道。他抬眼注视着史蒂夫，脸颊还紧紧黏在对方的胸肌上。意识到自己的体位，他沿着肌肉的斜坡轻轻地舔舐，然后将一边乳头含进嘴里，用牙齿在上面刮来刮去。</p><p>“神—神啊”，史蒂夫结结巴巴地说。</p><p>“你总是把他扯进来”，巴基开玩笑说，“但是认真的，你感觉怎么样？”</p><p>“很好，太棒了”，史蒂夫回答，“被榨干，很开放？也黏糊糊的，我胡子里粘了润滑油。”</p><p>“我身体里也有你的精液，所以我认为我们扯平了，兄弟。”巴基向前挪动了一点，跨坐在史蒂夫腹部上。他用鼻子轻轻推了推史蒂夫的脸颊，然后说，“那时候你真的美极了，从没见过这样美的事物。你太好看了，宝贝，对我来说太好了。”</p><p>史蒂夫的心脏像氢气球一样轻飘飘地膨胀起来。他捧起巴基的后脑勺，将他拉进一个亲吻里。他尝起来有史蒂夫高潮的味道——这简直太美妙了。史蒂夫可以永远生活在这里，被他的omega照料，告诉他他有多么漂亮、多么美好。他们的双唇分开后，史蒂夫立即用双臂紧紧搂住巴基，尽最大可能地将彼此赤裸的身体贴在一起。</p><p>他从未想过要放手。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 不可失，无需寻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BGM：If I Be Wrong – Wolf Larsen</p><p> </p><p>巴基的家境足够他奢侈地负担起各式各样的旅行。他乘坐过拥挤的商业飞机，曾经和家人挤进一辆车里，开上10个小时去拜访他们在印第安纳的叔叔阿姨和堂兄妹。作为一名海军陆战队员，他坐过飞机、乘过战舰，那些巨大的野兽冷漠无情地划破汹涌的海水。作为一名战俘，他将支离破碎的回忆拼凑起来，回想起尘土飞扬的大篷车和从未有过的饥渴感。在获救后，他钻进一架陌生飞机的角落里，在沉默中飞往瓦坎达。作为一名神盾局特工，他乘坐过昆式战机，用美国能负担得起的最令人惊叹的高科技飞跃千里万里。</p><p>尽管巴基用过那么多方式跨越这座星球，他还是要对托尼·史塔克奢华的私人飞机脱帽致敬。</p><p>“我喜欢”，他一登机就说道。</p><p>史蒂夫揶揄地笑了，“以前没坐过吗？”</p><p>“我从来没托尼·史塔克那么有钱，所以没有”，巴基回答。</p><p>飞机后部有一个大吧台，座位不是装着丑陋衬垫的塑料椅子，而是沙发和扶手椅。巴基伸手沿着扶手抚摸，这架飞机相当于一座飞行屋，里面全是最棒的筑巢地点，他体内的omega本能因此难以抑制地高兴起来——然后他意识到，这可能也是托尼的意图，毕竟他也是omega。</p><p>“有咖啡吗？”巴基问其中一个空乘。两位空乘人员都穿着配套的红色长裤套装，领口上金色的史塔克工业别针闪闪发光。</p><p>“我们有一整套配备齐全的意式浓缩咖啡吧，先生”，左面那位beta回答。他的姓名牌上写着保罗，“要在起飞之后给您做一杯吗？”</p><p>筑巢空间<em>和</em>一整套配备齐全的意式浓缩咖啡吧？有时候，托尼真的懂如何把事情做好。</p><p>“好的，麻烦了”，巴基说，“一杯拿铁就好，谢谢，你太棒了，这真是太棒了。”</p><p>飞往华盛顿的航程只有一个半小时，这真是令人遗憾，但清楚他们乘坐史塔克工业飞机的时间有限，这只让巴基更加享受这趟行程了。这架飞机装有值得夸耀的整整一个衣柜的亚麻筑巢材料，在等待清理跑道的间隙，他根据自己的喜好，将这些材料安排在看起来最不错的沙发上。</p><p>巴基将史蒂夫从后者挑选的扶手椅上拉起来，指着那个巢，“坐下”，他指示道。史蒂夫坐下去，一个被逗乐的表情难以抑制地浮现在他脸上。</p><p>史蒂夫照做之后，巴基就在毯子里为自己预留的位置上安顿好，头枕在史蒂夫的大腿上。</p><p>毫无疑问，这将是他这辈子最棒的旅行。</p><p>飞机在跑道上疾驰而下，冲向空中，史蒂夫轻抚着巴基的头发。随后，保罗像专家一样操作意式浓缩咖啡机，给巴基端来一杯好看得不舍得喝下去的拿铁，又给史蒂夫拿来一杯常规咖啡（他无论如何都会喝的，当然了）。他从来没有像现在这样享受旅行，蜷缩在他的alpha和咖啡因的怀抱里。</p><p>他们的航班准确无误地按照预计时间降落在华盛顿，而巴基将自己不幸地塞进去的大多数商业航班都没法保证时间。他几乎希望这段航程能再长一点，但又向自己保证，明天就可以再次坐上这架飞机回家。</p><p>一位司机把他们从机场接回酒店，酒店由奢华的大理石和铬合金打造，画作真迹镶嵌在精致的仿金相框里——至少，巴基希望那些是仿金的。他行李箱（这是他在庭院旧货集市上买的便宜货，与周围环境格格不入）的滚轮滑过大理石地面，他问道，“宝贝，你有没有考虑过去Motel 6（译注：Motel 6是美国连锁的汽车酒店）住，然后把差价捐给饥饿的孩子们之类的，这里太疯狂了。”</p><p>“托尼安排他的人预定了这里”，史蒂夫用耳语回答，“我不知道他说的‘他的人’是什么意思，但我猜这里已经付过款了。”</p><p>前台接待员期待的目光像火焰一样灼烧他们的脸。</p><p>“下次我们来预订？”巴基建议道。</p><p>史蒂夫俯身在巴基的额头上甜蜜地亲吻了一下，“你说了算”，他说。</p><p>尽管房间里设施齐全，他们并没有在此逗留太久。不过，巴基注意到了热浴缸，他想知道复仇者大厦某处是不是也潜伏着这样一个热浴缸。肯定有一个的，对吧？托尼·史塔克从不半途而废，一向如此。</p><p>史蒂夫和巴基最多在房间里花费了15分钟，他们将行李箱收好，花了点时间抖平衣服上的褶皱，将散开的头发捋回原位。巴基刻意在着装上做了努力，尽可能将最好的一面组合在一起：他最漂亮的辫子，在记者会上穿过的定制西装，前一晚蹲在电视前面擦亮的鞋子，他还涂了一点睫毛膏，让整张脸显得更有活力。他通常不会化妆，但他想在拜访那个时代最有影响力的omega兼他的个人英雄的时候，从头到脚呈现最完美的一面。</p><p>佩吉·卡特。</p><p>巴基鼓励史蒂夫来看她。当史蒂夫承认他想来看望佩吉、但又不知道他能否这么做时，巴基将他内心深处的话和盘托出——史蒂夫必须这么做。他必须来看望佩吉，因为任何一天都可能是她生命中的最后时刻。她的一生漫长而富有传奇色彩，在那些与咆哮突击队有关系的人当中，她是最后一个还活着的了。</p><p>他们再次坐上车，中途停下来买了一束花，这种复杂的花饰通常只在婚礼或葬礼使用，但史蒂夫坚持要买给佩吉。</p><p>司机将他们送到一所朴实无华的养老院门口，这是一座典型的中产阶级式建筑，外观简洁，实际上非常实用。工作人员热情微笑着迎接他们，有些不知所措——史蒂夫也处在焦虑之中，他提前打电话询问佩吉本人是否允许他来访。</p><p>（“不请自来是不礼貌的”，他在电话里说，一阵哑着嗓子的笑声之后，巴基听到佩吉反驳，“如果你真的这么在乎礼貌，你早就应该来看我了。”史蒂夫羞得满脸通红，承认她是对的，并确定了第二天去拜访的时间。）</p><p>巴基自己也很焦虑，他发短信给克林特询问豆子的情况，克林特的回复是豆子和幸运用一条磨损的玩具绳子玩拔河的照片。他真希望豆子能跟他们一起来，但在短短24小时之内拖着他的狗到处走动似乎有点太过，所以他把她交给了他最信任的复仇者。</p><p>一位穿着手术服的好心女士领着他们上楼，来到一扇简单的门前。在房间号码下面的凹槽里，黑色墨水印刷的“佩吉·卡特”字样显得尤为醒目。新罗马字体，不用大惊小怪。史蒂夫敲了敲门，一个声音回复说“进来”。</p><p>佩吉·卡特躺在病床中央，灰白的头发像扇子一样撒在枕头上。在史蒂夫将昂贵的花束放在她床头柜上时，她笑了。</p><p>“是时候了”，佩吉说。</p><p>史蒂夫局促不安地在原地来回挪动双脚，他抓住自己的后脖颈，然后说，“对不起，佩吉”。</p><p>“我相信你是”，她回答，“请你们两个都坐下吧。”</p><p>在门口，巴基一动不动地站着。佩吉·卡特注意到了他，他不知道该如何应对。“是的，你也是，巴恩斯中士”，她说，“看起来史蒂夫在你身上找到对手了啊。”</p><p>史蒂夫从宽敞的窗户下面拉过来两把椅子，放到佩吉床边。巴基总是知道什么场合该讲什么话，但当他在那把用旧了的椅子上坐下，却发现自己找不到合适的词汇。幸运的是，佩吉似乎有足够三个人讲的内容，她继续说道，“我在新闻上看到你们了，上周的退出演说相当戏剧化啊。我得说，我挺喜欢威尔逊下士的样子。还有你，巴恩斯中士，买家具，这挺居家的，是吧？”</p><p>“那不是——只在八卦小报上登的吗？”巴基问。</p><p>（《史蒂夫·罗杰斯和詹姆斯·巴恩斯跻身最可爱名人情侣的十大理由》，Buzzfeed网站上的文章以此为题。名人情侣，因为巴基现在也是名人了。）</p><p>“我希望你不要拒绝一个老太太的恶趣味”，佩吉的眼睛闪烁着光芒。</p><p>“不会的，女士”，巴基急忙说。</p><p>佩吉向史蒂夫伸出一只像薄纸一样枯瘦的手，青筋顶在凸起的骨节上。史蒂夫用双手握住，捏了捏。喜悦的表情浮现在她脸上，那种为旧日的珍爱而保留的温柔眼神留在她眼底，但这些更像是回忆往昔而非反映现实。她说，“你做得很好，史蒂夫，找到了合适的伴侣。”</p><p>巴基和史蒂夫交换了一个眼神，史蒂夫结结巴巴地回答说，“他——不是我的伴侣？”那听起来更像是个疑问句。</p><p>“哦？”佩吉说，一边眉毛翘起来，“好吧，你们闻起来确实像伴侣。我觉得一定是年龄太大，我都失去嗅觉了。”</p><p>史蒂夫松开她的手，拿起一张褪色的小照片。在照片里，佩吉梳着精心打理过的发型，笑容满面地站着，腋下抱着两个孩子——她的孩子。</p><p>“我度过了完整的一生”，她叹息道，“我的伴侣就是你在阿扎诺解救的alpha之一，你知道吗？即使你离开了，你仍然在影响我的人生。”</p><p>“啊，佩吉”，史蒂夫说。</p><p>佩吉向他挥了挥手，“别搞这一套”，她说，“不如帮我打开新闻吧？我很想知道这次我们又搞砸了什么，总是如此。”</p><p>巴基离电视遥控器最近，他打开了用机械臂安装在头顶的电视机。在电视里，复仇者们占据了整个屏幕。在他身旁，史蒂夫整个人绷紧了。人形大小、人形形状的机器人在阳光下闪闪发光。在电视屏幕左侧，托尼用斥力炮摧毁了一对机器人，而浩克则用绿手掌捏碎了一个。如果布鲁斯同意参与，那形势一定很糟糕了。</p><p>就像一座红白蓝组成的灯塔，山姆·威尔逊从天空俯冲而下。他在空中抛下盾牌，割断了一个机器人的脖子。盾牌反弹到半空，他接住它，然后用新近改良过的翅膀再次腾空飞起。托尼一定对翅膀做过升级，就像史蒂夫确信的那样。</p><p>史蒂夫的气味因痛苦而变酸。</p><p>“宝贝”，巴基说，转身背对屏幕，“怎么了？”</p><p>“我应该在现场的”，史蒂夫瞪大眼睛回答，“我应该去帮忙，但我没有。”</p><p>“史蒂夫”，佩吉温柔地说。</p><p>“我应该去，佩吉”，史蒂夫对她说，“我应该和我的队伍一起去。”</p><p>“不，你不需要”，巴基和佩吉异口同声地说，然后他们的目光相遇了。尽管无人开口，但他们之间达成了共识——一种基于对史蒂夫基本核心的了解。他必须战斗，他总是必须战斗——他不总是想要战斗。某一天，他也许会重返战场，但那不是现在，也不是不远的未来。</p><p>“那是我的<em>队伍</em>”，史蒂夫强调，浑身上下都被绝望所笼罩。他旁观着这场战斗，担忧的神情包围住他的嘴角、缝合住他紧皱的眉心。</p><p>“不是每场战斗你都必须参与”，巴基说着将手掌放在史蒂夫肩膀上。他解释道，“你不需要每次都战斗。”</p><p>佩吉咳嗽了一声，将他们的注意力从混乱的电视画面上拉回来。史蒂夫拿起放在佩吉和孩子们的照片旁边那杯水，递到她唇边。她喝了一口，随后合上眼睛，眼皮颤动了几下。当她再次睁开双眼，褐色的虹膜上笼罩着困惑。她目瞪口呆地说，“史蒂夫？你——你还活着！”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>令巴基意外的是，史塔克工业的私人飞机空乘人员保留了巴基筑的巢。尽管如此，他还是将它拆掉，又按照自己的新喜好重新建了一个，他在不同的地方铺上各式各样的毯子，而他和史蒂夫的气味已经微微渗透进去了。他说服自己说来华盛顿的巢是为他自己建的，而这个巢是为他的alpha建的——一个独立的巢穴，有着最适合史蒂夫的形状。自从他们与佩吉·卡特的会面不欢而散后，史蒂夫就没怎么说过话。</p><p>“她的记忆在消失”，那个领他们进屋的好心的护士解释道，“有时候她的孩子们顺道过来，即使她知道他们很重要，她也没办法认出他们。事实上，你们算是碰上了她状态好的日子。”</p><p>当飞机翱翔空中、而他们一心想回家时，巴基将史蒂夫拉近，让他的头枕在自己的大腿上。</p><p>“退出战斗，我不知道自己是谁了”，史蒂夫说，而这是他一个多小时以来第一次讲有意义的句子。在此之前，他的话只是“是的，女士”、“好的，巴克”和“谢谢您，先生”。</p><p>“你明白即使不知道也没关系，对吧？”巴基问。</p><p>“我一向都知道自己是谁”，史蒂夫回答，“但我无法确定这从什么时候开始就不再是真实的了。”</p><p>“战争就有这种本事，你端着枪陷入战斗——或者拿着盾牌——你知道的，你不断冲锋，但你仍然不知道这是否是你该走的路。总会有战斗，总有人需要帮助。很长一段时间，我以为我的职责就是奋勇当先，如果我不冲锋陷阵，那谁来做呢？但有时候，你会发现世界还是正常运转，这个世界并不总需要我，至少不是以那种方式。这个世界有千千万万战士，史蒂夫，你是其中一员，我也是其中一员，但这仍然不意味着我们要参加每一场战斗。”</p><p>史蒂夫向他皱了皱眉。</p><p>巴基叹了口气，轻抚着他的alpha的脑袋，“如果你不知道哪场战斗属于你，你会把自己拖垮的，而这已经发生了，记得吗？”</p><p>“如果我不战斗，不堪设想的事情发生了怎么办？”史蒂夫问，“如果我能阻止那些事情发生怎么办？”</p><p>“糟糕的事情总会发生”，巴基劝说道，“曾经发生过，将来还会发生。你不必把所有的责任都担下来，你更不必对整个世界负责。有时候这个世界确实需要帮助，但这也不意味着大家不能自理。比如纽约大战——是所有人都夹着尾巴逃跑了吗？”</p><p>史蒂夫摇了摇头。</p><p>“是的，他们没跑。我看到有个人爬出被砸碎的酒窖，然后用一截断掉的管子猛击外星人的头，我看到平民齐心协力将入侵者打倒。那一小群穿着华丽制服的混蛋们要承担的东西太多太多了，纽约市民很清楚这一点。尽管难以承认，但这也不是纽约独有的。随处都有战士，到处都有愿意互帮互助的人们。有时候前景看起来真的很黯淡，我承认。但重要的是，人性就是烦人精。说到底，我们都想活下去，我们也想帮彼此活下去。我们会做到的，史蒂夫，不仅仅是你，每个人都是。”</p><p>史蒂夫没有回应，而是闭上眼睛，深呼一口气。他的气味变平静了，焦虑和愤怒逐渐化作缓和的基调。</p><p>复仇者联盟解决了机器人事件，在史蒂夫和巴基回到奢华的酒店房间之前就化解了威胁。巴基无法判断史蒂夫在听到这个消息之后是松了一口气还是感到绝望。复仇者们在他缺席时也能继续战斗，这一事实曾经驱使他爬上大厦顶端企图一跃而下——并非因为被抛弃的空虚，而是因为松了一口气。而现在史蒂夫又陷入一团混乱，他看到自己的空缺被填补上，却对自己存在的目的毫无头绪。</p><p>现实的进展确实会对一个人产生有趣的影响。</p><p>“塔莎”，史蒂夫吸着气说，“你在这里做什么？不是还有清理工作吗？”</p><p>娜塔莎耸了耸一边肩膀，她回答说，“几个小时之前就搞完新闻发布会那堆破事了。克林特和我在看愚蠢的犯罪节目。你们想来喝伏特加苏打水吗？我觉得你可能需要来点儿。”</p><p>“我喝不醉”，史蒂夫指出。</p><p>“嗯，谁在乎呢？和我们一样说点儿蠢话，没人会知道的。”</p><p>这就是他们为什么会去娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫的公寓的全部原因。比起史蒂夫和巴基的公寓，她的公寓更加个人化，一幅被框起来的《舞姬*》海报几乎占据了一整面墙，狗狗的玩具散落在地板上，整个地方散发着咖啡和发腻的香草蜡烛气味。一张有些破旧却十分精致的古董地毯几乎铺满整个客厅，地毯上蹲着一张眼熟的丑陋格子沙发。</p><p>（*译注：《舞姬》(La Bayadere)，又译《印度寺庙的舞女》，改编自印度著名诗剧《沙恭达罗》，是古典芭蕾最辉煌时期俄罗斯古典芭蕾的一部经典作品，它的出现比《天鹅湖》还要早，对世界芭蕾的发展起着十分深远的影响，许多芭蕾经典作品都是在其基础上而变化衍生过来的，堪称世界芭蕾的奠基作品之一。——摘自豆瓣简介）</p><p>“这是旧货店里的那张沙发吗？”史蒂夫问。</p><p>“是的”，娜塔莎回答，“我在Buzzfeed的图片上看到了，我喜欢它。”</p><p>娜塔莎在厨房里叮呤咣啷地来回走动，比巴基此前见她的所有场合弄出的动静都要大，这时公寓的门开了，随之而来的是兴奋的汪汪叫声。克林特牵着豆子和幸运，狗绳缠在拳头上，脸上挂着恼怒的表情。然而，当他看到巴基和史蒂夫亲热地站在娜塔莎那件可疑的家具边上时，他的表情融化了。</p><p>“嘿！你们真的来了”，他说道。狗狗挣脱了他的控制，将克林特拽倒在地板上。幸运和豆子热情洋溢地欢迎了史蒂夫和巴基，仿佛他们是荒无人烟的沙漠里唯一的水源一般。史蒂夫将豆子举到空中，把她环抱在肌肉发达的手臂间——她舔着他的脸，用尾巴砰砰地拍打他的腹部，完全没有因为得到哈巴狗的待遇而感到困扰。与此同时，幸运将他毛茸茸的脸塞进巴基手里，试图寻找食物却无功而返。</p><p>“好了，好了”，克林特说着撑起自己的身体，“我们明白了，你们两个混蛋。史蒂夫和巴基比克林特和塔莎有意思多了。一点都不尊重我们，我发誓。”</p><p>娜塔莎递给他们饮料时，巴基皱了皱鼻子，“这里面加了什么？椰子味的乐活(La Croix)气泡水吗？”</p><p>“就像美味的防晒霜”，娜塔莎说道，没有留下任何讨论的余地。</p><p>史蒂夫从未看过犯罪调查节目，此时他坐在沙发一端，聚精会神地关注着案件的进展，心不在焉地将巴基的大把头发编成辫子（他编得很烂，但他们会努力的）。看了一集越来越难以置信的《犯罪现场调查（CSI）》之后，他似乎暂时将战斗抛诸脑后了。</p><p>克林特发自肺腑地说，“监狱可不是这样的”，而娜塔莎对错误的科学嗤之以鼻，两人喝着各式各样的乐活气泡水和昂贵的伏特加兑出的饮料，聊天的声音越来越响亮。得知黑寡妇喜欢乐活气泡水，巴基有点吃惊——这件小事如此有人情味，他不会假装自己可以理解。</p><p>（尽管如此，他还是喝了她调配的怪味饮料，这只是出于礼貌，而且，他还想一醉方休。）</p><p>“犯罪现场调查员实际上并不会带枪，对吧？”史蒂夫皱着眉头问道。现在巴基大部分的头发都编成了辫子。</p><p>“不会，他们都是十足的书呆子”，克林特回答，然后面对几张流露出难以置信的表情的脸，他补充说，“怎么了？我认识这么个人。”</p><p>奇怪的是，这个夜晚很寻常。自从八月以来，巴基的生活就被种种不寻常的事件充斥着。他和超级英雄一起在健身房训练，他开着用钱能买到的最豪华的汽车四处奔波。他昨天才见过佩吉·卡特，该死的天呐。他带前美国队长去犹太教堂，而从90年代他还穿着会走路发光的小运动鞋起，他和家人就经常光顾那间教堂了。</p><p>在电视机前对着可疑的剧情和不现实的场景开怀大笑，他觉得这是目前为止他和史蒂夫做过的最寻常的事情了。这很好，事实上，这棒极了。史蒂夫的生活需要寻常的片段，自从他踏入霍华德·史塔克的巨型机器以来，他的日子就没平静过。史蒂夫没有日常生活，除了他的绝望之外，没有任何平平淡淡的时光。</p><p>当史蒂夫开始质疑一段新主线剧情时，巴基转过头来。尽管脸上带着难以置信的怒容，史蒂夫依然是他见过的最英俊的人，他有着巴基从未体验过的alpha气味。他太爱太爱史蒂夫了，看着他从过去24小时的紧绷里解脱出来，悬在他心上的那把爱情的利刃刺得更深了。</p><p>悲剧的是，巴基发现尽管已经喝了四杯伏特加苏打水、看了两集《犯罪现场调查》，他并没有像自己希望的那样一醉方休，但他能感觉到血液在体内兴奋地流动，能感觉到温暖与愉悦。</p><p>如果他在电视机闪烁的蓝色反光中捕捉到娜塔莎探寻的目光会怎么样呢？</p><p>今晚，巴基选择视而不见。他握住史蒂夫的小腿，将头靠在史蒂夫的膝盖上，让他的爱意接管一切。他迫切地渴望史蒂夫能知晓他的心意，但他并不打算开口告诉对方。</p><p>巴基要让史蒂夫尽情享受正常的生活，他将倾其所能。</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>不知怎么回事，巴基最终成功用某种方式将克林特扑倒在地。史蒂夫并不了解细节，只知道豆子的荣誉似乎受到了威胁。他们因为小事吵吵嚷嚷地斗嘴，在古董地毯上缠斗在一起，娜塔莎从沙发上起身，退回到厨房里。</p><p>史蒂夫紧随其后，他并不是无缘无故地同意前往她的公寓。</p><p>娜塔莎从冰箱顶上拿出一袋盐醋味的薯片，接着说道，“怎么了，史蒂夫？”，她甚至没有回头看他走近。他翻了个白眼，内心其实是欣喜的，她似乎总是知道他什么时候想要什么。</p><p>“我想——想跟你谈谈”，他犹豫地说。</p><p>娜塔莎将那袋卷起来的薯片打开，然后递过去，“要薯片吗？”她问。</p><p>史蒂夫将手伸进袋子，抓出一大把薯片。</p><p>“你想谈什么？”塔莎问。</p><p>史蒂夫瞪着她，嚼着满嘴的薯片，问道，“你是等到我被解除武装才开始提问的吗？”</p><p>“也许吧”，她轻声回答，“也许是你为了避免严肃的谈话，才把自己的脸埋进薯片里当缩头乌龟的。”</p><p>“说得好”，史蒂夫喃喃地说。他将剩下的薯片倒回袋子里，在牛仔裤侧面擦了擦手。他继续说道，“我一直在思考一些事情，我去了巴基的基督堂做礼拜——不对，等等，他说那个不叫基督堂。我去了巴基的犹太教堂，听了很多有关请求宽恕的讨论。那个……我突然觉得，我可能……对你不太公平。”</p><p>“继续。”</p><p>史蒂夫眯起眼睛，“你并没有装出来的那么醉醺醺。”</p><p>“我从来没真醉过”，娜塔莎同意道，“而且我有预感。”</p><p>“你是我的朋友”，史蒂夫声明说。这该死的为什么这么难？他很清楚这就是事实。</p><p>但他也清楚自己明白得太晚了。</p><p>“我是吗？”</p><p>“当然是”，史蒂夫说，“我没有给你——或者任何一个复仇者——足够的信任。我想，在某种程度上，我太过于陷在自我憎恨里，以至于我变得自私了，它——它变成了某种我不知道该怎么处理的东西。这也体现在你身上，在一场又一场的战斗中，我信任你，我知道你会看着我的后背，我早该知道这不仅仅局限在战场上。我……对不起。”</p><p>娜塔莎将那袋薯片递给史蒂夫，“想要剩下的吗？”她问，然后他接过袋子。</p><p>史蒂夫把袋子斜过来，将薯片碎屑从袋子底部倒进嘴里，而娜塔莎在胸前交叉起双臂。在这种状态下，她穿着运动裤和超大号T恤，头发乱蓬蓬的，脸上没有化妆，她看起来很脆弱。充分了解娜塔莎的为人就知道，她的这一番装扮都是经过深思熟虑的，就像那些名流的晚礼服和假惺惺的傻笑一样。</p><p>但她确实在尽力让史蒂夫感到舒适自在。</p><p>“你该道歉的人不止我一个”，娜塔莎对他说。</p><p>“我知道”，史蒂夫说。</p><p>“别插嘴”，娜塔莎责备道，“而且咽下去再说话，该死的天呐，史蒂夫。”</p><p>“对不起。”</p><p>娜塔莎继续说道，“我还以为你就是这么沉默寡言呢，我以为你就是内向性格。我也把你当朋友，我通常不会看错人，但在你身上失败了。你很冲动，但你不傻。你很难读懂，但我也很气自己没有更努力一点。但确实有人努力尝试过，比如山姆，比如托尼，他们比我更应该得到你的道歉。”</p><p>一阵怒火在他心里爆发了。不过，这就是那种感觉，不是吗？听到朋友因为不属于自己的过错责备自己——史蒂夫气得像豪猪一样毛发倒竖。他说，“不是这样的，友谊至少是双方的事情，塔莎。也许你没完成你那部分，也许我也没完成我这部分。这对我来说并不重要，真正重要的是我应该信任你。”</p><p>“我们都有自己的心魔”，娜塔莎回答，“我觉得任何人都不应该相信我，但这是我自找的，对吧？我旧账上的那些红色记录。我希望你能信任我，但我觉得你不应该这么做。”</p><p>“我确实”，史蒂夫说，“信任你。我早该这么做了，但我现在绝对信任你。”</p><p>“你做过的最蠢的事。”</p><p>“好吧，他们说我很冲动来着”，史蒂夫脸上露出得意洋洋的傻笑。</p><p>娜塔莎笑了，然后伸出一只手。史蒂夫想握住，但她摇着头说“不”。“克林特教我的”，她说道，“用你的手掌在我的手掌上面划一下，然后攥紧拳头，撞一下拳。”</p><p>史蒂夫笨拙地跟着她的指示做动作。她微凉的小手抵在他的手掌上，而指关节相撞时，她的拳头又很有力。</p><p>“原谅我？”史蒂夫问。</p><p>“当然”，娜塔莎回答说，“我原谅你。另外，你胡子上有薯片碎屑。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 成为更好的人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning：有简短提到史蒂夫和咆哮突击队在二战时发现了一具遗体</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BGM: Wednesday Morning Atonement – Curtis Harding</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尽管史蒂夫衷心希望他跟娜塔莎的交心可以起到激励他去找托尼寻求和解、或者为不是危机的事情打电话给山姆的效果，但事实上没有。相反，他开始拖延，开始将注意力转移到用喜欢的东西填满领地的任务上。</p>
<p>他将纯白的咖啡杯换成手工艺品集市和二手商店购买的手作有趣物品集锦，他买了古董画框，将自己的作品挂在卧室墙上。他从小节俭，从枕头到新衣服他什么都节省，现在每当他购买了新东西、购买了能代表他个性的东西时，他整个人都仿佛浸透在多巴胺的急流中一般快乐。如今他的领地再也不枯燥乏味了。</p>
<p>互联网民享受着巴基和史蒂夫每一次去旧货商店的行程，偷拍他们的照片并将他们的脸甩在已知的每一个互联网平台上。除去巴基在公众视野里的初次涉足，他最终从容地接受了自己的新名气，他会在镜头前露出傻乎乎的微笑，摆出越来越搞笑的姿势，其中最受欢迎的是如下这一系列照片：</p>
<ol>
<li>用眼神盯住一个拿相机的人</li>
<li>在一个摆满了丑陋陶瓷动物雕像的木头架子上搞空翻单手倒立（“这是复古，在你的领地里有只恶魔小兔子是很酷的事情”，巴基解释说。）</li>
<li>体重压弯了架子，整个人跌落在地板上，将全部雕像一个不落地甩在地上</li>
<li>晕头晕脑、四仰八叉地倒在碎木板和粉碎的陶瓷动物遗体中</li>
<li>窘迫地为他毁掉的一切买单</li>
<li>被赶出商店，在人行道上等着史蒂夫在商店里做清理工作</li>
<li>看到史蒂夫腋下夹着一个绿松石色的小书柜回来时，整张脸明亮起来</li>
</ol>
<p>他们一到家，史蒂夫立即就将这组照片发给巴基的妹妹们。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>我喜欢糖里加咖啡和表情包</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>2018</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>年10</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>月25</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>日</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:13]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>整件事最精彩的部分</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:13]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>这就是为什么妈妈会打电话给商店为“她儿子的行为”道歉的原因吗</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:14]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>然后她就出门了，对吧？套上一件毛衣就出门了</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:15]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>后来她就带着一个新水罐和这个在一束花里绣着“去你妈”的十字绣枕头回家了。我爱死它了。爸爸已经尝试扔掉这个枕头两次了，现在她在用这个打他</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:15]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>“是你给他报名体操课的，<strong>乔治</strong>，现在你看看都发生了什么”</p>
<p><strong>[</strong><strong>下午3:16]</strong><strong>朱迪：</strong>[附图：薇妮弗雷德·巴恩斯在用抱枕敲乔治·巴恩斯的头]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>仅次于他在旧货商店的那一组照片，他们和豆子在狗狗公园的照片也在Instagram和推特上爆红，豆子凭借自身的实力也成了明星，引发了诸如“我们在这里支持豆子·巴恩斯”和“狗狗的人生目标”之类的推文。</p>
<p>“你是人生目标了”，一天下午，当她把一个淌着口水的网球扔到史蒂夫脚下时，巴基对她说道。史蒂夫将球从泥土里捡出来，然后投掷到公园的另一边。巴基继续宣布道，“我要给豆子开个专属的Instagram账号。”</p>
<p>“这似乎是个有效利用你时间的好方法”，史蒂夫漫不经心地回答。</p>
<p>“你在取笑我，而我不在乎”，巴基对他说，同时手指划过手机。</p>
<p>史蒂夫没有回答，而是伸手去捏他的omega的臀部，而后者发出一阵被激怒的声音，用手肘顶了史蒂夫的肚子一下。</p>
<p>十月渐渐滑向十一月，生活进入了一种舒适的模式。某些夜里，史蒂夫仍旧会满身冷汗地醒过来。有一次，巴基撞见他在衣柜里到处翻找，史蒂夫大声叫喊，对着巴基大吼大叫地指责他拿走了盾牌。史蒂夫逐渐从恐慌中被说服，几分钟之后，他才想起来自己已经不再拥有盾牌了。他将它传给了山姆，而他也不会要回来了。还有几次，史蒂夫会在手臂上画血淋淋的图案，会始终紧咬口腔内侧以至于舌尖都尝到血腥味。</p>
<p>推特粉丝在猜测并询问史蒂夫他手臂的图案的含义。他和巴基在公众视野露面的时间越长，他的艺术作品见诸天日的机会就越多。他在Instagram发现了一个账号，该账号致力于发布他的每一件作品，并以圣克里斯托弗和他脚上的蒲公英画像作为首篇。</p>
<p>“也许我也应该开个Instagram账号”，史蒂夫说，“人们会在那里发布艺术作品，对吗？”</p>
<p>“一直如此”，巴基说。</p>
<p>所以史蒂夫就这么做了。他用已经在速写本上完成的作品开始了Instagram之路：各类巴基的肖像（怒目而视的、喝咖啡的、编头发的、打盹的、和豆子玩耍的巴基）、他的朋友们（穿着全新美国队长制服的山姆、举着伏特加苏打水的娜塔莎、鼻子受伤却依旧咧嘴大笑的克林特、用最爱的AC/DC乐队T恤擦拭油污的托尼）还有豆子。在21世纪之前，史蒂夫一直用铅笔画素描——都是朴素的黑色石墨铅笔，只有一年夏天，莎拉·罗杰斯用存款为他买了一套彩铅作为生日礼物，而这套笔他一直用到笔头小到画画会伤到手指才停止。</p>
<p>现在，史蒂夫用色泽明亮的马克笔将各种不可思议的颜色扭转成充满活力的光影。自从迎来巴基之后，五彩缤纷的颜色就闯进了他的世界，随之而来的还有他的艺术创作力。他再也不是跳舞的猴子了——而是一个将世界视作由绿松石、珊瑚和金色锻造的人了。</p>
<p>然而，到目前为止，他画在胳膊上的图案获得了最多的关注。他在Instagram发布的第一张恐慌发作时的绘画是在十一月下旬凌晨3点，一颗巨大的橡树深深印在他的脑海里。它的枝条扭曲着伸向四周，橘黄色的叶子从枝条上喷簿而出。在大树根部，他描绘了一个由木棍绑成的黑色十字架。</p>
<p>“我从噩梦中惊醒的话，会在胳膊上画画”，史蒂夫在画作下加上说明，“1944年，我和咆哮突击队发现了一具年轻美国士兵的遗体，他在德国的领土上中弹身亡。我们将他的狗牌取下来，然后把他埋在这棵树下。狗牌上写他是新教徒，所以我们为他做了一个十字架，并做了祷告。他孤独地死去，但我希望无论他的灵魂去向哪里，他都能找到他的人民。我已经不会再拼命思索生命和死亡了，但我确实愿意相信，当我们行至终点，总有一些东西会为我们而留。#艺术 #ptsd”</p>
<p>十一月最后一天，史蒂夫付了账并发短信给山姆，约他一起吃午饭，而巴基大方地同意史蒂夫带上豆子同行。尽管气温不太理想，史蒂夫和山姆还是裹上冬装，在露台上的暖气灯旁就坐。前一周的气温接近15摄氏度（60华氏度），而最近却变了天，气温下降了12摄氏度（10华氏度），一整天都阴沉沉的。</p>
<p>巴基告诉史蒂夫他的穿着就像“乡村摇滚乐的同款模仿者”一样——红色格子衬衫外搭黑色皮革夹克。史蒂夫不知道这是什么意思，但他推断出自己的外表与一种亚文化相呼应，而在今早之前，他并不知道这种亚文化的存在。</p>
<p>他偷偷围上了巴基的羊绒围巾，唯一的目的就是在他们分开的时候也能嗅到他的omega的气味。</p>
<p>“担任队长的感觉怎么样？”史蒂夫问。</p>
<p>山姆做了个鬼脸，“挺有意思的”，他说，“很多人都希望我能成为你。”</p>
<p>“这太愚蠢了”，史蒂夫傻笑着说，“尽管我们都知道事情会变成这样。”</p>
<p>“这也挺不错的”，山姆说着耸了耸肩，“所有人都期待我变成你那样——包括坏人也是，这挺好的，因为他们没想过我会飞，也没想过我会向他们开枪。移动的目标要难抓多了，你应该亲自试一试。”</p>
<p>“哈哈”，史蒂夫说。女服务员将食物端上桌，她因为要在室外服务他们而面露不悦，但还是礼貌地祝他们好胃口，然后迅速逃进室内。史蒂夫用烤牛肉三明治作为借口，以此争取时间思考如何请求山姆原谅他的笨蛋行为（巴基如是说道）。他把果汁滴在围巾上，这是必要的分心，将他从沉重的心情中解脱出来，因为他很清楚回家后注定要面对巴基的怒火，而这让他感到安慰。</p>
<p>史蒂夫放下三明治，扬起下巴，“山姆，对不起”，他说道。</p>
<p>山姆朝他做了个鬼脸，“为了什么事？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫挥了挥手，“为所有事，你不是我情绪的撒气筒，但我却在那样对待你。”</p>
<p>山姆撅起嘴唇，扬起眉毛，赞同地点了点头。</p>
<p>“你对我很重要”，史蒂夫继续说，他的目光游移到双手上，笨拙地在空无一物的大腿上来回摩挲，“朋友应该在你身边支持你，但是……他们没有义务替你做事。”</p>
<p>“所以老狗也<em>能</em>学会新把戏”，山姆若有所思地说。</p>
<p>史蒂夫轻柔而无声地笑了笑。他不喜欢承认自己做错了，也不喜欢承认他像其他人一样容易犯错。在所有的朋友当中，他对山姆的所作所为是最恶劣的。山姆是二十一世纪第一个向他展露开放坦诚、无拘无束的善意的人，他背负的心理包袱也是众多朋友中唯一一个不那么错综复杂的，他的友谊不是微妙且难以捉摸的暗示（娜塔莎），也不是笨手笨脚、引人注目的礼物赠送和狂言诳语（托尼）。</p>
<p>“其实我对自己还不是很了解”，史蒂夫承认道，“但我知道是你帮我走到了今天，我也知道我想在你身边支持你。所以，谢谢你，大概这就是我想说的。不只是对不起——更多的是感谢。”</p>
<p>山姆再次点了点头，沉默不语，他用叉子来回戳着盘子里的土豆。接着他抬头直视史蒂夫的眼睛，问道，“你玩过马里奥赛车吗？”</p>
<p>“没有。怎么了？”</p>
<p>“因为一旦我们开始玩，我就会立刻打败你，你说呢？”</p>
<p>“比赛开始，威尔逊。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>托尼就完全是另一回事了。起初他们的关系经历过一系列动荡，后来他们跌跌撞撞地成为了盟友。直到在复仇者大厦楼顶的那个雨夜，史蒂夫才忽然意识到自己对托尼来说意味着什么，尽管大雨倾盆而下，omega悲痛和绝望的气味依然充斥着他的鼻腔。在那一刻之前，他一直以为托尼只是在尽自己的义务——照顾这个被尼克·弗瑞砰的一声丢进二十一世纪的任性的人。</p>
<p>幸运的是，史蒂夫不用担心去哪里找托尼，因为，就像以往一样，托尼会来找他。他敲了敲公寓的门，根本没有费心等待回应，就毫不在意地踏着大步走进房间。史蒂夫正弓着身子在速写本上涂涂画画，他上身赤裸，头发凌乱，惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。</p>
<p>“你推特的粉丝比我多了”，托尼说，“这怎么可能呢？你甚至都不是美国队长了。你只是在大谈特谈政治，然后再发点跟巴恩斯卿卿我我的废话！说到这儿了，他在哪儿？”</p>
<p>“你也早上好，托尼”，史蒂夫轻声回答，“巴基出门遛豆子了。”</p>
<p>“所以你们的臀部不用继续粘在一块了，哈？”托尼问。他压根没打算等到答案，而是转身去了厨房，摸到了咖啡壶的边缘，接着乒乒乓乓地在橱柜里乱翻了一阵。他取回了一个孩子手绘的马克杯，上面用歪斜的字母写着“第一alpha”。巴基把这个杯子当做玩笑送给了史蒂夫，但史蒂夫暗自认为，除了正在被讨论的omega和他的狗之外，他爱这个杯子胜过公寓里的其他任何东西。</p>
<p>托尼扑通一声倒在史蒂夫身旁的沙发上，皱了皱鼻子，然后把一个垫子丢到他右边。“这是你们啪啪啪的地方吗？我刚刚是不是坐在你们啪啪啪的地方上了？”</p>
<p>“嗯”，史蒂夫只肯赏脸讲这么多。</p>
<p>“也许我应该在推特上谈谈<em>我自己的</em>PTSD”，托尼接着说，“也许我就有望赢回最受欢迎的复仇者头衔了。”</p>
<p>“我不是复仇者了”，史蒂夫提醒他。</p>
<p>“一日复仇者，终身复仇者”，托尼拍着手回答道，“你退不退休都没关系，你还是我们的一员。不管怎样，这不是我的重点。你谈论整个PTSD的情况比其他任何事情都多，所以也许这才是关键。”</p>
<p>“我认为我们都应该谈谈PTSD，如果你真想听我的意见的话”，史蒂夫对他说，“如果复仇者能公开他们的经历，那么精神疾病就不会被污名化了。”</p>
<p>托尼眯起眼睛，“你什么时候变成万事通了？”</p>
<p>“托尼。”</p>
<p>“你说得对，你说得对”，托尼说，“你总是对的，哇，真不敢相信我们都这么糟糕。”</p>
<p>“认真的吗？你穿着金属制服飞来飞去，而你爸爸——好吧，他是霍华德。娜塔莎被洗脑、被虐待过；布鲁斯在自己身上做了个科学实验，然后把自己变成了怪物；克林特在马戏团长大，因为<strong><em>他</em></strong>差劲的爸爸而丧失了听力。我经历过第二次世界大战，以及2011年以来几乎全部地球危机。我还需要继续说下去吗？”</p>
<p>“嗷，哎呦”，托你说，“不过很公平，艰难，但是很公平。伙计，我们都一团糟。你在忙什么？”</p>
<p>“茶杯”，史蒂夫回答，同时指了指架子上日益增长的茶杯收藏，他买这个架子主要是为巴基在旧货商店的破坏行为道歉。</p>
<p>“不错，不错。我又在做山姆的翅膀了，上周那个用等离子加农炮的哥们给翅膀轰了个洞，他需要更牢固的材料，但又不能太重，因为他没被强化过。如果我能弄到点振金，那就太绝妙了，但显然那是不可能的。与此同时，我得先想办法用点其他材料。”</p>
<p>话音落下，托尼却没有继续说下去——在罕见的敏锐觉察的时刻，他感受到了沉默并盯住史蒂夫。跟托尼道歉与跟山姆或是娜塔莎道歉都不同，在过去，托尼和史蒂夫在感情表达方面做得并不好。他们拐弯抹角，说着想说的话却根本又不想这么说，这个悖论本不该存在，但却实实在在地发生了，因为托尼·史塔克总能处理种种不可能。</p>
<p>“托尼，我”，史蒂夫开口，但这句话可能又会拐到无法预期的方向。考虑到这一点，他咬着嘴唇思索着。与托尼不同的是，史蒂夫喜欢用如下两种方式处理问题：1. 直截了当，讨论他内心真实的想法；2. 口是心非，把真实的想法塞进内心永不见天日的地方，至死方休。迄今为止，他们都在用托尼喜欢的方式兜圈子。</p>
<p>也许他们该用史蒂夫的方式出击了，至少这一次要如此。</p>
<p>“我犯了一些错误”，史蒂夫决定这么说。</p>
<p>“哦，不是吧”，托尼说，“现在要开始真情道歉时刻了吗？我们要有那种感人肺腑的瞬间了吗？因为你知道我不爱那种瞬间。为什么我们不这么说呢：发生了糟糕的事情，你和我都不是健康成年人的典范，确切地哪里都不是。不过据我所知，我们就是这样的，对吗？对吧。总之，你搞得一团糟。我很高兴，我依然持有‘搞砸一切的霸主’这一荣誉头衔，所以看到其他人这样也挺好的，换换口味。重点是——别道歉。我不经常这么说，而且我也不会再重复这些话，但是……我理解。”</p>
<p>这一次，托尼棕色的眼睛里不再闪烁着欢笑、恣意的能量或是痛苦，而是一种对等的严肃。</p>
<p>史蒂夫放下速写本，快速跨过沙发，抬起双臂将托尼拉进一个拥抱里，但托尼举起一只手。</p>
<p>“绝对不行”，他说，“绝对不要含泪的拥抱。我过来是因为我一秒都不想再盯着翅膀看了，然后顺便来看两集《最后的气宗》。我喜欢这个沙发，顺便说一下。不是我的品味，但是我能想象到你不喜欢我选的家具。不过把沙发扔到走廊里？有点太戏剧化了吧”，他先后朝着史蒂夫和电视的方向挥了挥手，“我们还要不要看那部剧了？振作起来，罗杰斯，天呐。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫呼出了一直憋在肺里的空气，俯身从新咖啡桌上拿起遥控器。他和巴基在拥有新沙发不久之后就买了它——一个沉重的木制品，史蒂夫用附带的抽屉存放零散的马克笔和日渐增长的速写本收藏。</p>
<p>他们只看了半集，就看到巴基拎着一个棕色的纸袋回了家。他吹着口哨，解开豆子的狗绳，看都不看就边走向厨房边喊道，“宝贝？蜜糖？亲爱的？我的生命之光？”</p>
<p>托尼的眉毛都耸起来了，史蒂夫决定不予理睬，“怎么了，亲爱的？”他回应道。</p>
<p>“还记得你是怎么把那些讨人厌的东西带回家里来的吗？”</p>
<p>史蒂夫翻了个白眼，“你不会是在说食品杂货店里卖的百吉饼吧，不会吧？”</p>
<p>“那不是百吉饼，史蒂夫，那些根本就是犯规。而我给你带回来的——才是真正的百吉饼”，他责备道，然后转身，夸张地用两只手各挥舞一个百吉饼，“哒哒”，他说，然后接着开口，“哦，嘿，托尼。罗德不在所以没人烦了吗？”</p>
<p>“比如比如，我有一份真正的工作，托尼，之类之类的。总之，我现在刚好有心情享受史蒂夫迷人的陪伴和卡通片。”</p>
<p>“他搞不定山姆的翅膀”，史蒂夫补充道。</p>
<p>“嘿，这个不需要人人皆知，神奇大胡子先生”，托尼站起身，拍了拍豆子的头顶，接着说道，“还有宝贝留给我吃吗？史蒂夫真的把食品杂货店的百吉饼买回家了？你是纽约人啊，史蒂夫，那些也太差劲了。”</p>
<p>史蒂夫尽力克制自己再翻一次白眼的冲动，但也只是勉强忍住了。</p>
<p>（有人听说他的omega非常渴望吃到百吉饼，就把百吉饼列在食品杂货店的送货清单上……然后这件事就无休无止了。）</p>
<p>于是，他们三个人就一起在厨房切起了面包。托尼坐在吧台边上，前后摇晃着，只穿着袜子的脚在橱柜上敲击出有节奏的声响。巴基没有让史蒂夫自己烤百吉饼，而是为他代劳，他在百吉饼上涂满奶油起司，接着巧妙地铺上熏鲑鱼，最后在顶端撒上酸豆子和红洋葱。“这个”，他对史蒂夫边说边将自己创造的作品放进盘子里递给对方，“才是完美的百吉饼。好吃到哭泣呀（Eat it and weep），宝贝。”</p>
<p>“俗话不是说输到哭泣（read ‘em and weep*）吗？”史蒂夫问，不过他还是接过递给他的盘子。</p>
<p>（译注：read ‘em and weep是个俚语，原意是打扑克一方摊牌获胜，另一方因为输牌而哭泣）</p>
<p>“以百吉饼的名义，我在赋予这个词汇新的涵义”，巴基傲慢地说。</p>
<p>他又精心制作了和史蒂夫那个一模一样的百吉饼，但在他们大快朵颐之前，托尼举起他的百吉饼宣布道，“干杯（toast）！明白吗——因为被烤过（toasted，英语里的谐音梗）？拜托，这值得一笑吧。”</p>
<p>虽然这并没有让巴基和史蒂夫开怀一笑，但他们还是迁就了托尼，在狼吞虎咽之前举起百吉饼。史蒂夫一口咬下去，丰富的味道在他舌尖裂开，他发出满足的叹息声。巴基不屑地哼了一声，但嘴里塞满了食物，他没办法立刻评论史蒂夫对他自制百吉饼本质的热爱。</p>
<p>史蒂夫心上空缺的那块被填得满满当当的，他靠在吧台上，享受着试探性的友谊和与巴基之间无从定义的关系的陪伴。史蒂夫无法明说他们之间的意义——他对他们的关系茫然不解，不过他可以得出结论，他们彼此绝不仅仅是合同关系，但他不敢高声坦露心声，唯恐巴基依然将史蒂夫视作一个项目，或是一系列工作中的一份小工作。</p>
<p>无人知晓他的脑海和他的内心早已将巴基视作他的omega。</p>
<p>无人知晓史蒂夫会因为他omega的关注而精神焕发，他的omega会以迂回而尖刻的方式带食物回家喂饱他、照料他。</p>
<p>无人知晓史蒂夫不仅仅想要片刻欢乐，他想要这一刹那变成永恒。他可以将这一瞬间珍藏于心底，结出晶莹剔透的琥珀。</p>
<p>而且百吉饼也确实太好吃了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>